Forged By Fire
by Sunshine1220
Summary: We rose from the ashes of their man-made disaster and became stronger, drawing our strength from where we've been and what we've seen. This is our world now, and they can't take it from us. AH, ExB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. Characters may be hers, but this plot is mine.

A/N: My first fanfic, be gentle. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.

…

Bella

…

They tell me it seemed to happen overnight.

When it began, they called it a 'really bad' flu season. Then words such as epidemic, and pandemic were thrown around. Millions, possibly billions, of lives were lost as the world came to a screeching halt.

Travel and communication were cut off, and the food supply was basically nonexistent. People didn't know what to do. When it was discovered that the virus was a population control experiment gone horribly wrong, all hell broke loose. There were riots and uprisings all over. People turned, not only on the government but also on each other.

A vaccine was rushed through. However, due to production and supply issues along with the high cost involved in getting the project off its feet, government officials and the wealthy were first in line to receive it. Needless to say, the supply ran out.

Quickly.

The rest of us were left to fight over what was left of the crumbling world around us.

My parents, thank God, were a little more prepared than most. See, they were the crazy 'preppers' you heard about. You know the type. Gun toting, toilet paper and pasta hoarding 'nut jobs'. But see, they, along with a few of their 'nut job' friends had a chunk of land up in the mountains and enough supplies to start a new life. A simple life, but a new life. So who's the nut now?

They tell me that Mom and Dad both were both sick early on, but fought it. Mom's 'juju,' as we like to call it, was a saving grace. Herbs and supplements fought the virus, and they made it through. I don't remember much, as I was just a toddler. I had what they called a mild case; a fever, but not too high, and that was it.

So, this life is really all I know. We have books and photo albums to go along with all their stories of how life used to be. Television and movies, something called the Internet, telephones, cell phones, driving to the store to 'pick something up,' the list goes on and on.

Like I said, we live a simple life, and now, our little plot of land has grown over the years. What started out as a group of about thirty-five people in ten cabins has increased to over five hundred people and more buildings than I can count. So many have found refuge here. Most people are settled now, so we don't get many new ones anymore.

We know we're not alone, though. Occasionally we get correspondence from the other settlements. If we've heard from all of them, there are a total of seven. The closest one is south of us, in California, north of what once was Yosemite National Park. There are others in southeastern Wyoming, and another just outside of Austin, Texas. North of Chicago, northern Georgia, and the last one somewhere in New England.

We're not too far out of Seattle, so over the years we've salvaged building materials to add to our 'city.' Actually being in Seattle is out of the question, though. What's left there other survivors still 'defend' and it's the same in most of the metropolitan areas. Yeah, they defend them from people just wanting to survive. Thankfully, we have our own trained defenders.

The army's official story is one of defense of, and loyalty to, a government that actually doesn't exist anymore. It's just a bunch of power hungry men and a few women looking to take over what's left of this miserable world we live in. Oh, and to abduct any of us they find, to poke and prod and try to come up with a solution to their self-inflicted demise.

Oh, and here's the kicker … That lovely, oh, so, coveted vaccine? The one only for government officials and rich people? Yeah, everyone that received it was rendered infertile. The original virus left some unable to have children, such as my parents, but the vaccine guaranteed it; men and women alike. In their rush to get it to market, I guess they forgot to test a few of the vital parameters. Knowing this now, I'm glad that we were unable to get it.

We've heard stories over the years of scouts being taken while out looking for supplies or traveling between settlements. Those men and women were never heard from again. Recently, stories of people disappearing right from the settlements, have surfaced. Because of these abductions, there's been talk of organizing rescue missions, but it's just a rumor right now.

Hearing that any of the people I've grown to love may be sent off to what I feel is a suicide mission makes me ill. There are just too many unknowns. How do you prepare to face an enemy you know nothing about? With my dad's background in law enforcement, he's involved in the training of our defenders. But that also means that he would lead any rescue missions that would take place. So far, no one from our settlement has gone missing. But that doesn't mean it could never happen. I just pray that it doesn't come to that, and everyone I care for remains safe.

We lead a peaceful life. We all have our assignments. We all work hard for what we have. There is a strong sense of community, and we all help one another. Every day I'm greeted with smiles wherever I go. People fall in love and start families. Children go to school, laugh and play. We learn new things.

It may be a simple life, but it's a full life.

We rose out of the ashes of disaster, and we're stronger because of it. What's the expression? Forged by fire? Yes, we've drawn our strength from where we've been.

My name is Bella Swan, and this is the world I live in.

…

A/N 2; Chapters will alternate BPOV/EPOV for a while, possibly entire story. Pre written through chap 13, with much to go. Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran. She gave me the push I needed to get this out there, as well as wielding her magical red pen to make my words pretty. Also, thanks to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Edward

…

My God, it's hot.

Whoever decided to trade for black clothes to make this trip is a fucking idiot. Oh that's right, it was Emmett. Now we're stuck wearing these fucking things in the middle of the fucking summer.

Can you tell I'm a little on edge? Yeah, it's been a long trip.

We left Chicago at the end of May, almost three months ago. Fifteen hundred fucking miles. Walking up to eight hours a day has been torture, but it's not the distance that's killing me, it's the company. Loud mouthed, slow, whiny bastards. Alone or with a smaller group, I could've covered more ground more quickly. But no, it didn't work out that way. I know I'm the one that organized the trip, but I had no idea how many wanted to go along. Originally I thought maybe three or four of us would make the journey, but that quickly turned into twenty. And of those, I wanted to wring the fucking necks of about a dozen people.

See, things hadn't been going so well in our neck of the woods. Call it mismanagement if you want, but people were really fucking unhappy. There were some in a position of authority that were abusing it. People are struggling there. There's no real structure. Shelter is an issue, the food is getting scarce, and medical treatment is non-existent. Last year, we lost I don't even know how many people to pneumonia. Among the ranks of the defenders, there's trouble too. People are pissed about the lack of real guidance or additional training. I mean, I was handed a gun and a box of ammo and told I had to do my job. Most of what I know about fighting came from observation and getting into a few brawls of my own over the years, not from any extra training.

The ones in charge are up to something. There've been a bunch of secret meetings, guys being given extra food they didn't have to trade for; special treatment, I guess you could say. But when trading for food and other things you needed was becoming difficult, I knew it was time to get the fuck outta there. It's only a matter of time before people start turning on each other. Figures, you survive the end of the world, only to slit the throat of your neighbor for a loaf of bread.

Fucking idiots.

It was just me anyway. My folks didn't survive the original outbreak. I've been kinda on my own since I was about six. I remember bits and pieces of my early years. Mostly I remember being happy. I remember my mom's smile and her laugh. I remember the piano and the guitar. Music filled our home. I remember my dad playing catch with me. I have a few pictures and mementos that survived my moving around so much. I lucked out and was looked after by my buddy's folks shortly after my parents died.

Emmett and I have been friends as long as I can remember and he's been like a brother to me. The McCarty's were a rowdy bunch, but they were fiercely loyal. When he lost both his parents to the pneumonia outbreak last year, it was my turn to be there for him. Thankfully, he decided to come along with me, or I would have already strangled someone by now. One of those 'someone's' being his girlfriend, Rosalie. She's tough as nails, and a good defender, but my God, she's a bitch. I don't know how Emmett puts up with her.

A few of these people are supposed to be trained defenders, but so far, they're proving to be a bunch of whiny pussies. _'It's hot,' 'I've got blisters on my feet, I can't walk anymore today,' 'we need to stop and eat...again,' 'stop! I twisted my ankle!'_ I swear to fucking god, I just may use one of my precious rounds to put someone out of _my_ misery. I would've gone fucking crazy by now if I didn't have a goal in mind.

Among the few treasured things of my parents were a few photos and letters from my Aunt Esme and her husband, Carlisle. I don't remember meeting them, but in the pictures, I can see how much she and my mother looked alike. The same beautiful smile and the same bronze hair and green eyes that I share with them both. As soon as I was old enough to do it, I sent them a letter, and prayed they were still alive to receive it.

Now, with the state of the world being what it is, sending a letter is a bit more complicated than it was fifteen years ago. It takes an average of a year for me to get a reply to the ones I send. We dropped off some at the camp in Wyoming and picked up a few. It doesn't matter where you're sending it, if a scouting group comes through, you send out any mail you have and pray it makes it to its destination. Someone is bound to be going to the camp where you're sending it. In fact, we have a few pieces from the Texas camp with us now, along with what we picked up in Wyoming. Some of it's intended for California and again back to Texas. It's like one big rotating wheel of mail. So, it's not surprising that over the years, I've only been able to contact Esme and Carlisle a handful of times. Their letters are what made me decide to take this journey in the first place.

When things started to get tense around here several years ago, I decided to join the defenders in their miserable excuse for what they call training. They didn't know it, but they've been training me to leave all along. I've been doing perimeter patrols for the last year and a half or so. I've also done a few scout missions. The cities within a hundred miles of our camp have been picked over so badly, there's nothing left out there.

The only thing we've been collecting is information.

We've heard that in the heart of Chicago, in one of the abandoned hospitals, the army, or whoever the fuck it is now, has people locked up in there. Like, locked the fuck up. Guards at the doors, the whole nine yards. When we took this back to our commander, he wasn't nearly outraged enough. See, people have been disappearing over the years. Every few months someone goes missing. Men and women equally. When children started going missing, I was more than a little suspicious.

One day not long after, I was nosing around somewhere I shouldn't have been, and I heard something I shouldn't have heard. Our commander, John Aro, was having a very heated discussion with someone I didn't recognize. Words like _compensated, test subjects, not young enough,_ and _viable embryos_ were being used, and I got the fuck outta there fast as hell. Not a week later, an eleven-year-old girl was missing. My request for transfer was in a day later. I was going to find my aunt and uncle.

Their letters were always filled with encouragement, butterflies, and fucking rainbows. They seem so happy out there. They talk about being fulfilled and content. Everyone has a job, a comfortable place to call home and plenty to eat. I know that our camp isn't the only one having trouble with management. Mike Newton got a letter from a relative in Georgia a while back describing similar issues we were dealing with in Chicago. So, he's decided to try his luck with the group in Washington.

So, as word got out that a group was headed west, our group grew to twenty. A few decided to stay in Wyoming, so our group is now down to sixteen. Thankfully, several of us are trained defenders, but there are still a handful of people that I have to constantly watch. To be honest, a few of my men need me to watch their backs too.

Oh, did I not mention that I'm in charge of this circus? Yeah, my request, my show. I've taken more than a little pleasure in telling Mike to shut the fuck up more than a few times. That guy needs constant direction, someone telling him what to do. We're somewhere in southeastern Idaho right now, so with about nine hundred miles to go, at this rate, it'll be two more months on the road.

I'm just ready to get the fuck there!

My name is Edward Masen, and this is the world I live in.

…

A/N: The response to this has been amazing! Thanks to all who've decided to give this a chance. The reviews have been great. Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran**. She gave me the push I needed to get this out there, as well as wielding her magical red pen to make my words pretty. But, all mistakes are mine. Also, thanks to **gabby1017** for pre-reading, as well as for sending so many new readers my way! And a thank you to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

I also forgot to mention, I plan to update weekly on Tuesdays.

And I'm toying with the idea of starting a Facebook page for this and any other stories I share. I've got lots of pictures that go along with this I'd like to share, and I know at least a few of you that aren't in Fran's group. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

…

Bella

…

The sun pouring in through the crack in the curtains wakes me. With a groan, I flip over, hoping for just a few more minutes of sleep.

"Bella! It's time to wake up! Esme is expecting you in the clinic this morning", my mother shouts up the steps to me.

Yeah, steps, not stairs. My bedroom is actually a loft, just above where my parents sleep. Our entire cabin is just over four hundred square feet, not including my space. The main floor is basically three rooms; the main room, my parents' room as well as a small pantry separated by a wall that contains a fireplace. Shelves on either side of the fireplace are home to the few personal books, photos, and other treasures that my parents brought along with them when we came here. They even saved a few toys from when I was a baby. The main room is our living area. It's about ten feet by twenty feet. We have a small sofa and armchair at one end, a small dining table off to the side, and our kitchen workspace at the far end, with shelves and a workbench.

With electricity only used in a few of the buildings around our settlement, powered by the few solar panels we have, personal refrigerators are a thing of the past. We do have a spring house that we share with our neighbors out front at the creek. Five homes store their produce, meat, milk, cheese and eggs there. Yes, I said meat and cheese. When this whole mess began, Billy Black and his son, Jacob, were the first to arrive. He had the foresight to bring along several chickens, a rooster, and a few sheep and goats, as well as a few rabbits. The numbers of those animals have grown over the years. Our settlement has a barn and a huge chicken coop to house them all. Being near the mountains with so many rivers and streams also gives us a great opportunity to hunt and fish. So, deer, elk, and fish are plentiful.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" I huff.

I stretch and yawn, not ready for the day to begin; although knowing I get to spend it with Esme makes it a bit better. She and her husband Carlisle are close friends of my parents and were part of the original group to settle here. The Cullens were a doctor and nurse duo at the local hospital before everything went to hell. When they started to see things at the hospital get worse, they, along with their daughter, Alice, and my parents and I, snuck off quietly in the night to the cabins that were waiting for us. We traveled in two vehicles, carrying all the possessions that could fit into them. I'm thankful I was so young; I can't imagine having to make the decision about what to leave behind.

I climb down my ladder and inhale the smell of coffee, bread baking for the day, and what I think are baked apples. Each of them invades my senses, and my stomach growls. My wool-socked feet carry me to the kitchen workbench to peer over my mother's shoulder. Looks like she's been busy.

"Mmmm, those apples smell amazing, Mom. I didn't think they were ready yet."

"No, the weather was just right this year. They've actually been harvesting for the last couple of weeks, and they can't keep them on the shelves, so I wasn't able to get many. I picked them up last night on my way home, and I just couldn't wait to bake a few. Jessica said that we should have a really good crop this year. What they were able to pick looked good, and there was another wave almost ready. I may make a pie or cobbler with what I have left."

"Well, let me know when you're going to make something, and I'll help. You know how much Dad likes my crust", I say with a giggle and a kiss to her cheek. Mom may be a master herbalist and apothecary, mixing herbs to cure illnesses, but we both know I'm better in the kitchen. She says it's because she has never adjusted to the _'primitive'_ cooking accommodations but Dad says that has nothing to do with it. Yeah, I'm not gonna get in the middle of that.

I slip on my moccasins, make my way out our door and head around back to the outhouse. The five cabins share three. It was two until Alice and Jasper built their cabin this year. I stay away from the one Billy and Jacob use. Two grown men with no womanly influence in their lives, yeah, I'm thankful there's another one now.

It's the middle of September, and there's quite a chill in the air. I can see my breath as I exhale. Winter will be here before we know it. I quickly do my business and wash up at the wash house we have. It's a small structure with a potbelly stove to heat the well water for bathing and laundry, a bathtub, and a basin to wash our hands, both inside and outside of the building. We share this with our neighbors as well. Thankfully, there's a locking door for privacy. If only everyone would use the damn lock! I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on Jacob in various stages of undress.

Making my way back to our cabin, I stop and look up. With my arms wrapped around myself, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. In the distance, I can hear our little city coming to life. Birds are chirping, and there's a slight breeze. Exhaling, I look around. Life may be simple for us, but people here are happy, content. I have to wonder what's in store for me and my future.

Being eighteen, I'm old enough to marry, start my own household, a family. But I'm not sure that will ever happen for me. Seeing as how our options are fairly limited, many have chosen to marry for companionship, just for the sake of not being alone. Me, I'd rather live a full life alone helping others in the community than settle for a life of just 'good enough'. I see what my parents and the Cullens have, and that's what I want. They have love, respect, and passion between them. Believe me; I've spent the last fifteen years in a four hundred square foot cabin with my parents. They're quite passionate, much to my dismay. But that's what I want. Someone to look at me and think I hung the stars. My best friend Alice was lucky enough to find true love, so I know it can happen.

A couple years back, a group made their way here from the Texas settlement. When Jasper Whitlock moseyed into town, cupid's arrow was fired. They've been practically inseparable since. She turned eighteen in the spring and they were married just last month. There really aren't many guys close to my age that are unattached. There were seven of us that started and finished school at the same time: Alice Cullen, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, and myself. Angela and Ben have been together for a couple of years now, and their wedding is next month. Tyler and Jessica dated for about a month last year. Jessica is a bit too strong-willed for Tyler, though. I think he's looking for a 'little woman' to have at home, someone to keep barefoot and pregnant. Jessica was put on a harvest crew last year, and this year she was promoted to a manager of her own crew. Needless to say, she's excellent at telling others what to do, so their relationship didn't last long. Eric is only in love with himself. He was just assigned as a gate and perimeter guard after he completed his defense training. After Alice and Jasper found each other, that left me as the odd man out.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not unhappy. My days are full. I'm either alongside Esme learning what I can and helping in the clinic when I'm needed, at the library, or helping at the school with the younger kids. Seeing the light in a child's eyes when they learn something new is just amazing. So, I can't decide what I want to request for my permanent assignment. I can either continue my clinic training or begin my teacher's training. Most people my age have already decided on their assignment, or have at least put in their official request. I guess I'm just unsure. My parents have been encouraging though and said to follow my heart.

Walking back inside our cabin, I slip off my shoes and take a seat at the table. Mom places my plate on the table and pats the top of my head.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, we were talking about the harvest before I went outside, and that reminded me of something. Esme wanted to know when the next batches of peppermint and chamomile will be ready. We're running low on oils at the clinic."

"Oh, umm, I'd say they'll be ready by the end of the week. It was just harvested yesterday, so I should have the oils ready by then."

"Ok, good. I'll let Esme know. Mr. Molina came in yesterday with a really bad headache, and we used almost the last bit of the peppermint oil on him. We usually don't let it get low, let alone come close to running out. Must've been overlooked when I had Lauren help with the inventory. That's the last time I let her do it."

"Oh, come on she's just learning. Besides, I think the clinic is one of the last places she can transfer. Billy certainly doesn't want her back in the greenhouse. He said that was a nightmare. Over fertilized and ruined an entire section of soybeans before they were able to stop her. Poor thing just can't follow directions to save her life. I thought you'd enjoy having someone closer to your age helping you in there. Someone to talk to."

"Yeah, no. Lauren's head is filled with nonsense. She's boy crazy, Mom. Sixteen years old and that's all she can think about. I mean she can't even get married for two more years, and all she talks about is her future husband, all the babies she's gonna have, and what she's gonna do with her cabin when she gets it. Oh, and don't get me started on how she prattles on about Jacob. He's what? Like twenty-six? Yeah, no. I'm eighteen, and I'd never even consider that, even if I didn't see him as a brother."

"Well, try and be patient with her. Remember, she lost her dad when she was small, so she's never had that relationship, someone to protect her and take care of her. She and her mom have always struggled. Mrs. Mallory has worked in the fields since her husband passed, which has never allowed them to get ahead for winter without help. Every year the entire community has had to help them. Don't get me wrong, we don't mind doing it, but they've not had someone shoulder the responsibility of caring for them for a very long time. I think she just wants to be taken cared for."

"Mooom. Fine, I'll _try_ to be patient, but that's all I can promise. We can't have her missing something simple like peppermint oil. Those herbs and oils are the only medicines we have."

"Thank you, Bella. That's all I can ask. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You've got a busy day ahead of you. Esme mentioned something about helping her in their cabin today."

I quickly devour the delicious baked apples along with the warm bread and butter and wash it down with a small cup of coffee. Whoever decided to contribute coffee seeds to our greenhouse all those years ago was a gift from the gods. Those small seeds started what turned into one of our most prized crops. We usually send a small batch of roasted beans and a few seeds with the mail every time a scouting group comes through. There aren't many crops that we can trade over such long distances since the journey is so long, but coffee seems to be able to withstand the trip. We send as many seeds as we can too.

However, I know from the letters we've received recently that conditions aren't ideal in all the settlements. Fifteen years of living off the grid is getting to a lot of people. It seems that those out east are more than a little restless. There's talk of corruption and mismanagement. People not able to get the food and shelter they need. Power struggles among those that are supposed to be looking out for the greater good. Not all of the settlements have greenhouses either, so they're not able to grow food during the winter like we're able to. Things are getting tense there, and Carlisle and Esme's nephew out in Chicago isn't the only one to share info about disappearances. It seems the settlements in California and Wyoming are doing as well as us, but not so much in other places. Between all of the letters we've gotten, as of early this year, around a hundred people have gone missing without a trace.

I climb back up my ladder with a pot of hot water and pour it in my basin. I quickly wash my body and clean my teeth, which consists of using the hot water and my finger to rub them clean then swishing and spitting. Our supply of toothpaste ran out years ago. But since our diets are what Mom calls 'clean,' cavities are basically unheard of. Brushing out my hair, I tie it back into a ponytail. I dress in my matching pants and shirt. Esme calls them scrubs. I've put away my two dresses and three skirts that I wore most of the summer. With the cooling weather, it's time for pants. Thankfully we have a building devoted to keeping us all clothed; the outfitter. It's full of fabrics, needles and thread, and an army of women ready to make anything we need. Alice was in heaven when her assignment request to work in the outfitter building was accepted. We also have a strict _nothing-wasted_ rule. If you've outgrown something, it's donated back to the outfitter for someone else to use. If it's damaged, or unusable, it's also donated, and then it's either repaired or turned into something new.

Looking around, I see my bag and gather what I need for my day. I climb down my ladder and make a small lunch to take with me. The bread Mom made this morning has cooled enough to make a sandwich. When the peanuts came our way from Georgia, we younger ones were all excited to try what the older ones called peanut butter. Mom says it's a bit different than she remembers it, as it's sweetened with the honey our bees give us, but I think it's delicious. Especially when you add a bit of the grape or strawberry preserves we make each year. Wrapping my sandwich in a towel, I place it in my bag, along with one of the apples Mom picked up yesterday. I know we'll be busy this week canning and storing what's left of our rations for the winter. By May, I can't stomach another bite of apple butter, but being the end of the year, I'm looking forward to a new batch.

I slip on my shoes and grab my sweater then head out the door. Walking past the gristmill on my way to the clinic, I wave at Jacob, as he gets ready to mill the spring wheat crops that have been pouring in over the last couple of weeks. The field workers only get a small break after harvesting before it's time to plant the winter wheat crop. They work so hard to keep us all fed. I sometimes feel guilty that I have such an easy assignment right now, but then I remember that they have the entire winter off to spend at home with their families while I still have to trudge through the cold and snow to go to work every day. But, I guess it's an even trade. I could never be out in the fields all day.

The clinic is near the center of town, about a fifteen minute walk if I'm taking my time. Unlocking the door, I go in and start opening the curtains. There are a few hot coals in the fireplace, so I'm able to stoke them back to life. After adding a few small logs, I soon have the fire going again. Hearing the door latch, I look up.

"Oh, good morning Bella. I'm sorry I'm late. I got distracted with a project I'm working on and lost track of time."

"Good morning. Don't worry about it, I just got here a few minutes ago, and no one was waiting for me. Will Carlisle be in today?"

"No, he said he wanted to help your mother with mixing of a new combination for the wound dressing compound, and wanted to be there to see it. He told me to come get him if he's needed."

"Sounds like him, always trying to learn something new. So, Mom mentioned this morning that you may need help with something at your place today?"

"Yes, I need to rearrange our loft space. After Alice moved out, we just started using it for storage. I got a letter last week from Edward, my nephew, and Bella he's coming here! Can you believe it? I haven't seen him since he was five-years-old … sixteen years ago! His letter was dated back in January so things may have changed since then, but I wanted to be ready for him if he does arrive. His plan was to leave when the weather broke, sometime in late April or early May. The typical scouting trip from Chicago has taken others about three or four months to complete if the group isn't too large. I have no idea how many are coming either. He could arrive any day now, and I just want things to be ready. I'd hate for him to have to move into the single's barracks. I know he's a defender and he's probably used to it, but he's been without his family for so long. God, I hope I don't smother him."

"Esme, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I wrap her in a hug. "I'd love to help. Mom knows you were going to ask me for help, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I spent the afternoon and evening with you." We separate and she gets busy looking through patient files.

"Alice said she could help, but she's working a later shift at the outfitters and won't be done until after six tonight. I'm hoping to be finished by then." She turns to me, "Oh, Bella, I can't tell you what it feels like to know he's on his way here. It'll be like having a part of my sister back." A single tear down her cheek accompanies her sniffle. I rush to her to wrap her in a hug.

"I know it's been fifteen years, but it sometimes feels like yesterday. We were so close growing up. When they moved from Seattle to Chicago, it nearly broke my heart. Edward had just been born, and we both just cried and cried. We called each other almost every day and used Skype to see each other. They came out this way for a visit when Alice was born, and we went to Chicago when she was about two. Edward must've been about five at the time. That visit was the last time I saw them all. A month after we got home, they instituted the travel restrictions. Then communication went down. It wasn't until almost six years later that we got our first letter from Edward. He said they were lost fairly soon after the outbreak. I just kept thinking of that poor boy all alone at six years old. The family of a friend took him in, but nothing can replace family. It was all Carlisle could do to keep me here and not run across the country and get that little boy."

"Oh, Esme, that had to be so hard. I'm so fortunate that all the people I love are here with us. I can't imagine knowing someone I cared about was so far away and all alone. And just a baby too. I'm sure your letters meant a lot to him, though. Kept some connection to his past."

"Yeah, he says that some days it was the only thing keeping him going. Knowing there were people out there that truly loved him. Oh, listen to me, going on and on about this. I should be happy, not crying! He's coming home! Okay, pity party over. Let's get back to work!" She lets me go and smooths out her clothes.

"Yes, ma'am," I say with a salute and a giggle.

We work alongside each other organizing supplies and treating the few patients that come and go through the day. Headaches, a few minor injuries among the field workers, cuts, and sprains, we treat them with the tools we have. My mother's herbs and tinctures are a miracle. I know we have it better than many of the other settlements. With a doctor, nurse, an herbalist, and so many other people trained in a specialized field, there isn't much we can't do or solve here. We wrap up the day around four o'clock and lock the door. Everyone knows where to find Carlisle or Esme if someone needs something.

We walk back to their home, which happens to be right next door to our cabin. We spend the rest of the afternoon moving things around and freshening up the space, so it'll be ready for the new arrival. I'm so happy for Esme. Seeing her nephew after all these years is an amazing opportunity. So many people have been lost over the years, and she is so fortunate to have this chance. If he's anything like his aunt, I'm sure he's an amazing person too. I can't wait to meet him.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran. As always, all mistakes are mine. Also, thanks to gabby1017 for pre reading, as well as for sending so many new readers my way! And a thank you to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Oh, and a few of you have asked if there will be any zombies. As much as I enjoy a good zombie story, there will NOT be any zombies in this story. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

…

Edward

…

We left our camp north of Roslyn at dawn, in hopes that we'd reach the settlement by sundown. I'm not sure how they'd react to a group this size showing up after dark. With it being October, the days are a lot shorter than they were at the beginning of our trip. We've got about twenty miles of mountain roads to cover today, so we're really gonna have to hustle. We're taking a gamble by using the roads. I'm hoping that since we're so far from Seattle and on the east side of Cle Elam Lake, we won't run into any trouble. The last thing I need is a confrontation with an army patrol unit.

Stopping to refill our canteens and take a quick break, I take a few minutes to take in my surroundings. One thing I know for sure, it's fucking beautiful up here. Snow topped mountains, and trees everywhere you look. Although it's mid-October, everything is still so green. Even the trees and greenery from where we came from can't compete with this. Rock Cut State Park was the location of our camp back in Chicago. It was fucking cold from October to April, and the summers were miserably hot. The only nice thing I can say about Illinois is the fall was spectacular. The changing colors of the leaves almost made up for the rest of the year.

Almost.

"Hey, Masen!"

"Yeah?"

"How much further do we have to go?"

Fucking Newton.

I swear it's like he's a goddamn kid asking if _we're there yet_. I'll be more than happy to hand his ass over to our new commander. I've had about all I can take of his mouth. Around midday, every single day, he asks how much farther we're gonna walk that day. Five. Fucking. Months. Taking a deep breath, I turn to answer him.

"I think about ten miles. I saw one of the markers a mile or so back. We head north at the next marker and the camp should be less than a mile from there."

"Oh good. Maybe we'll make it in time to get a decent meal. Maybe get a bath. Yeah, I could use a good soak. My feet are killing me."

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I rip off his head, I just stare at him. "Yes Newton, we're all tired, hungry, and dirty." I stand at my full height and approach him. "But you know as well as I do that when we get there, we have to be processed. They won't just let us waltz in and plop down at the dinner table. There are procedures to follow. We have to register, go through a quick medical exam to make sure we're healthy enough to be let loose into the camp. So I'd appreciate it if you keep all that in mind. You showing up and running your mouth is only gonna irritate the hell out of our new commander and neighbors, and I don't wanna make a bad first impression. You'll do what you're asked, eat what you're given, sleep where and when you're told, and do it all with a fucking smile on your face. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir", he says with just the slightest attitude. With a huff, he adds, "I'm just excited to get there. Maybe there'll be a few chicks to check out. Come on Masen, you know as well as I do that it was slim pickings back at home."

Unbelievable.

We've traveled across the country on foot, had to hunt and gather nearly all our food, fought the heat and possible starvation, had to be on constant watch for army patrols, and all he can think about is getting his dick wet. Don't get me wrong, having a warm body to hold at night isn't something I'd object to, but it's not on my short list of priorities right now. A warm meal and a comfortable bed are my only concerns at the moment.

All I can do is shake my head, turn and walk away from him before I knock him the fuck out. I don't know why I'm having such a hard time dealing with him, normally he's just annoying, like a gnat that won't leave you alone. But for the last few hundred miles all I've wanted to do is strangle him. Maybe that old expression is holding true here, ' _familiarity breeds contempt_.' Yeah, we're just way too familiar. He's one of a handful of single guys on this trip, so, for some reason, he feels the need to buddy up to me. A while back he even had the balls to ask if I wanted to share a tent with him. The nights were getting colder, so he was rambling on and on about shared body heat and whatever the fuck else. Umm, yeah, no thanks buddy. My favorite word for him has been ' _no_.' He's really not a bad guy, I'm just ready for this to be over and to see my family.

I'm hoping my letter has reached them by now. I sent it back in January, but you never know if it'll make it to its destination. I left a little later in the year than I wanted to, and it's taken longer than I thought it would, simply because of the size of our group. But I'm really hoping they have a place for all of us.

"Okay people, break's over! Let's get a move on. If we wanna make it there before nightfall, we need to get back on the road!" Everyone starts gathering their gear. I take a quick swig of water, then repack my canteen. Double checking my pack to make sure everything is secure, I cinch it up and toss it on my back. I also grab the strap of my guitar case and strap it on too. I'm down to my last few packs of strings, but I couldn't leave it behind. It's one of the last tangible reminders I have of my mother. With all my gear, clothes, and guitar, I don't even wanna know how much weight I'm carrying on my back. It's funny how it doesn't seem as heavy as it did when we started out.

I do a quick head count. Em, Rose, Mike, Alec and Jane Winters, Peter and Charlotte Owens, Eli and Carmen Denali, along with their daughter Irina. Garrett and Kate Walker, Seth Young and myself make us number fourteen. Emmett, Rose, Newton, Garrett, and me round out the group of defenders moving this motley crew across the country. The Owens' and the Denali's are middle-aged couples, and Irina is just sixteen. Most everyone's been helpful with gathering firewood, fruits, and berries when we stop. But, the Winters, not so much. Alec has his head so far up his wife's ass, I'm surprised she can sit. He does nothing but cater to her spoiled self every moment of the day. She hasn't lifted a damn finger the entire trip. He's even carried her damn pack half the time. She tripped and twisted her ankle about a month into the trek and cost us a week of time. So, they're another two I can't wait to be rid of. Seth, on the other hand, is an awesome guy. He just turned seventeen, and is eager to learn everything he can. He's spent a lot of time just walking with me, asking me everything about how to do this or that, how to hunt, survival questions; you name it, he wants to learn about it.

Seth scrambles to the front of the group to walk with me. "So, what you said to Newton back there, are we really gonna have to go through all that just to get in?"

"Yeah. Think about it, a huge group of people walks up out of nowhere asking to be let in, given shelter and provisions. They have no idea who we are or if we're even who we say we are. I mean, yeah, my aunt and uncle are there, but that's no guarantee we've got an automatic in."

"But a medical exam?" he whines.

"Seth, man, they've got to protect their people. One person coming in with a new or mutated virus could wipe out the whole camp. They can't be too careful. And remember, they'll be in charge of protecting _us_ eventually. I'll feel more comfortable being there if I know they're looking out for all of us once were on the other side of that gate. It's just a precaution. Who knows, they may put us in quarantine for a few days."

"Damn, that would suck. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, huh?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it Seth. Either way, we'll be done walking. I'm sure as shit done with the walking. Come on, let's get a move on." Grabbing him by the back of the neck with one hand, I ruffle his hair with the other with a laugh. He's really a good kid. He's gonna make a great defender someday.

Judging by the sun's position in the sky, we have maybe two hours of daylight left when we reach the marker for the turn-off. In one of her early letters, Esme told me what to look for. To the untrained eye, you'd miss it. It's just an out of place plant, a rose bush. See, a rose bush wouldn't stand out on its own, but the fact that it's been tended to and pruned over the years tells me that this is the marker. To verify, I reach the nearest tree to look for the carving. A Phoenix has been carved into the bark of the tree. I know from Esme's letters that the camp is a mile and a half north of here.

They say that the last mile is the hardest. Yeah, it is. My bag and guitar suddenly feel heavier. My boots seem to be dragging the ground. But when the first glimpse of the gate comes into view, I suddenly feel fucking invigorated. I almost sprint for the finish line, knowing that the warm embrace of my aunt and uncle is just on the other side of that gate. Our approach is noticed by two armed guards.

"Can we help you, folks?"

"Absolutely. My name is Edward Masen, and I'm here along with a group from the Chicago camp. There are fourteen of us. Six of us are trained defenders. My aunt and uncle are Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and they should be expecting me."

"Well, welcome home soldier. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and this is my buddy Eric Yorkie," he says nodding toward the other guy walking up behind him. "Just let me notify Commander Swan, and we'll get you guys a place to rest for the night since it's so late." Turning back to the other guy he says, "Hey Yorkie, head to the office and let Commander Swan know we have some new arrivals that need clearance to get in."

"Home. That sounds so fucking good", I say with a smile. Jasper reaches through the gate to shake my hand with a huge grin on his face.

"You know, I should warn you that we're probably gonna be getting to know each other pretty well here soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. We have someone in common."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. I just married one Miss Mary Alice Cullen back in August. Seems you and I are cousins now. Well, by marriage anyway."

"Well, son of a bitch, it's a small world, ain't it?"

"Yeah, Alice and Esme have had me on alert for weeks now watching for you to get here. Seems like you shoulda been here a month ago or better."

"Yeah, we had some minor," turning my head toward the group behind me then back to Jasper, "issues," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Say no more man," he says with a snicker. "Anyway, since it's so late, you guys will probably be put into the training barracks tonight and processed in the morning. I'll personally make sure you guys get something hot to eat and at least a pillow and a blanket."

"Thanks, man. It's been a long road. Five fucking months. Five, long fucking months. I think I need new boots too," I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we'll get you guys taken care of. Alice works in the outfitter building, so she'll make sure y'all get whatever you need. Man, I know Esme is gonna be bouncing in her seat waiting until morning to come see you."

"Will she be able to? I mean, won't we need to be processed?"

"Your Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme are our doc and nurse duo around here. They'll be personally handling you, well your medical exam anyway."

"Doctor and nurse, huh? Wow, how did we communicate for ten years and I not make that connection? Man, what we wouldn't have given for one back in Chicago. Last year, we lost a dozen or more to pneumonia. We really could've used a doctor." Dropping my head, I mull that over for a minute. The thought seems to dampen my excitement over being here just a bit. If only we had a doctor last year, maybe Emmett would still have his folks, and I'd still have two great people in my life that were there for me when no one else could be. But I know that they'd be happy that we made the journey out here. Looking up I see the guard Jasper called Eric headed our way. After he speaks quietly to Jasper, they work together to open the gate.

"Welcome to the Washington settlement ladies and gentlemen. If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to your accommodations for the night." Jasper leads us to a rather large building about fifty yards from the gate. After he opens the door, we all file in. Inside is row after row of bunks. Near the center is a potbellied stove used to heat the building. "This is the barracks for those undergoing defense training. It's known around these parts as the soldier hut. It's currently not in use since the last class just completed their training. Just outside, some of you may have noticed we passed an outhouse. We ask that you use only that outhouse while staying in the soldier hut. At the far end, you'll find a candlelit washroom with basins and hot water, along with towels and soap to wash with tonight. In the morning, we'll make sure you each have access to a full bath before your medical exams. Breakfast will be brought to you. I guess you could consider this a quarantine of sorts. But you'll only be kept here until you've been processed.

"After that, couples and families are eligible to move into one of the cabins. A recent development around here is that single women are asked to stay with their families. If they have none, she can choose from the list of families that have volunteered their homes for those young ladies. This is done for their protection. We occasionally get scouts passing through, and we've all heard the recent talk of random abductions. We'd rather be safe than sorry and just don't want to take any chances. As far as the single men, if you don't have any family to stay with, you'll be asked to stay in the singles' barracks. I think that just about covers things for the night. Any questions?"

We all look around at each other, shaking our heads with a collective, mumbled 'no.' Jasper leaves us to it, saying he'll return with some dinner. We all take our turns in the washroom cleaning up for the night. Being the lead guy on this 'mission' of sorts, I allow everyone else to go first. In the midst of everyone getting cleaned up and ready to sleep, Jasper returns with a large pot of some kind of delicious smelling stew along with a huge loaf of bread. We all devour it; the pot empty in record time. I'm not sure what kind of meat it was, but it was incredible.

By the time I drag my ass to the washroom, the water is tepid at best. Scrubbing my face and neck with the soap and water, I take a minute just to enjoy the quiet. No one asking me questions, no need to be on high alert. I just close my eyes and breathe. Feeling clean enough to get a decent night's sleep, I look at my reflection in the clouded mirror. I barely recognize myself. My beard has taken on a life of its own, and I don't think my hair has ever been this long. I've just been tying it back every day. Digging through my pack, I find my straight razor and scissors. I hack away at my beard with the scissors until it looks like the razor will do its job. I work up a decent lather with the soap and slather it on my face. Since I haven't used it since before I left, the razor is still as sharp as it was then. I make quick work of the mess on my face. Moving on to my hair, I trim it the best I can on my own. I'll have to ask someone to give me a hand finishing it up in the morning. But for now, this is as good as it's gonna get.

After blowing out the candles, I quietly make my way back into the main room. I decided when we got in here that I would take the bunk closest to the door. Some habits are hard to break I guess. I climb into the bed and sigh. My god, I haven't been this comfortable in months. It doesn't take long for my eyes to get heavy, as my last thoughts are of hugs, smiles, laughter, love, and family.

Home.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran**. All mistakes are mine. Also, thanks to **gabby1017** for pre reading, as well as for sending so many new readers my way! A thank you to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner, as well as to **Tarbecca** for her rec over on A Different Forest in her weekly Fic Diving post! I can't thank you all enough!

If anyone wants to come hang out on FB, I decided to start my own group page, Sunshine Fics. Stop by and say hi!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

…

Bella

…

We're laughing so hard tears are streaming down our faces. Alice just told us a story about her making Jasper model a dress she was working on for Zafrina, one of the taller women in the settlement. She's just a bit over six feet tall, so she needed longer skirts and dresses.

"I asked him to just try on one so I could hem it, then I would use that one as a guide to hem the others. The only trouble was, once he got it on, I couldn't stop laughing long enough to actually work on it!"

Thinking of Jasper, with his shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, trying on a baby blue dress, well, all I can picture is the illustrations in an old copy of Alice in Wonderland I read years ago. That just brings on a new fit of giggles. After our laughter finally dies down, we get back to work.

I've been here all evening helping Esme and Alice put up the last of their summer rations for the winter. Making apple butter and canning it, along with a few vegetables is hard work. But as a team, we've been able to get it nearly done. Chatting and poking fun at the people we call family helps to pass the time.

Alice hands me the last filled jar to put on the cooling block set up on their dining table. Then we all take a position at the workbench. Esme scrubs the pot the apple butter was cooked in along with any other dirty items, using the hot water used to process the jars. Alice rinses what needs it, and I dry, setting on the table whatever needs to be put away. Before we know it, her kitchen is cleaned up and ready for the next day. We've been at this all week, albeit taking a day at each of our homes. The canning at our place was wrapped up two days ago. We also gave Angela a hand getting her and Ben ready for winter a few days before that. As a group, we decided to take a break yesterday. Esme and Alice didn't have terribly much, so the three of us decided we could handle it. Besides, Angela and Mrs. Webber are wrapping up wedding details for next weekend.

I've always felt that weddings were beautiful, but seem like so much work for just one day. Mom and Esme have both told me that the simple celebrations we have now are nothing like the lavish parties people would throw back before the virus spread. Brides and their families would go into debt for thousands of dollars, just for one day. I can't imagine all that excess. I mean, a marriage is about more than one day. We've kind of gotten back to that, the simplicity of focusing on the union, not the wedding day. Yes, people dress up, but it's not elaborate. The most planning goes into preparing the food. Even though the entire settlement isn't automatically invited, everyone knows everyone else, so the guest lists are usually really long. Therefore a huge feast is usually in order. Alice and Jasper had almost three hundred at their wedding. I just can't imagine such an intimate, personal event being shared with so many.

"Thank you so much for your help girls. I would've been working on that for days on my own," Esme says as she wraps Alice and me in a hug.

"Hey, I got help too. Don't forget half those jars on your table are mine, Mom! So, thank you to both of you", Alice says with a laugh and a kiss on the cheek for each of us. With one last squeeze, we release each other.

"I'll see you in the morning, Esme. After all this work in the kitchen, I'm ready for a quiet day in the clinic."

"You said it, Bella. Maybe we can take turns napping on a patient bed! I know I'm ready for a..."

Esme is abruptly cut off by the rushing footsteps pounding up the stairs. Jasper busts through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"He's here."

"Who's here Jasper? What are you talking about?" asks Alice, looking between her mom and husband.

Esme gasps and covers her mouth with both hands. I can see her eyes watering. "Really?" she whispers.

"Yes, ma'am. They arrived about two hours ago. He's leading a group of fourteen in all. Eight men, six women. Some couples, some singles, a family of three. Mid-teens up to probably early forties. They all look well. Exhausted, but no obvious injuries or illness. He looks good Es. They're bunking in the soldier hut for the night. Swan wants to process them early tomorrow, so, we're gonna need you and the doc tomorrow."

"Edward's here? He made it? Oh, my God! I can't believe it! Mom, he made it!" Alice squeals.

Esme is still standing there, almost in disbelief. I reach out to hug her. She walks into my arms and rests her head on my shoulder, and I can feel her shaking as she sobs. Tears of, undoubtedly, joy and relief. I know she's been on edge for the last few weeks waiting for either his arrival or word from him. Looking up at me, then over to Jasper and Alice in his arms, she has the brightest smile on her face.

"He made it. I can't believe he's finally here. Oh, I need to go tell Carlisle! Where is Carlisle?" She looks all around like she's going to find him hiding under a chair in the room. "Bella, I can't remember where he is. Oh God, I'm losing my mind!" She's laughing now, shaking her head. Thankfully, Jasper takes the opportunity to calm her down.

"Don't worry about anything Esme. Carlisle is headed home soon. When I was out earlier, I saw him over at the Webber's place chatting with Ben and Angela on the front porch. That was an hour ago or more. Taking a guess about what they're discussing, I'd imagine he won't be too much longer."

Knowing her wedding was coming up, and my working in the clinic, I knew what they were discussing. _Family planning_. Yeah, birth control options have been limited for years. What condoms they had stockpiled away were used up in a few years. Even if the supply had lasted longer, they would've expired long ago. So, now we rely on natural family planning. If the woman is lucky enough to still have a period, it means she should be able to get pregnant. Those that were affected by the virus had a fifty-fifty chance of infertility. We've found over the years that the main sign of infertility in the woman is the absence of a menstrual cycle. Sadly, there are a few girls around my age that have never had their period, so we believe they'll never be able to have children. We have no way of knowing which men are infertile, though. Even with all the trouble so many have had to become pregnant, there are still those that want to either wait to have children or would rather not have any at all. As a medical professional, Carlisle feels it's his duty to speak to each couple about to get married or move in with each other, regarding their options for birth control. I am actually well educated about the matter, as I'm usually the one to write out the pamphlets he gives to each couple. It covers the basics that Carlisle discusses with them, along with places for them to track their cycle, temperature, and things like that. Everyone knows it's not anywhere close to one hundred percent, but it's better than nothing. At least we have the information.

"Ok, good. Ok, he should be home soon. Oh, I just can't believe it!" She stands ramrod straight and looks around frantically. "I have so much to do to get this place ready! I can't have him come here and see the cabin like this!"

I look around, then look to Alice with raised eyebrows. Yeah, she doesn't see it either. Esme's been obsessively cleaning on an almost daily basis for the last month. I grab her shoulders and turn her attention to me.

"Esme, your home looks great. You've been cleaning it almost every day. The only thing that needs to be done is to move the jars we just canned to your pantry once they've cooled all the way. So, what you need to do is, after Carlisle gets home and you give him the good news, get a good night's sleep, so you're ready to meet that nephew of yours and smother him in hugs and kisses," I say with a giggle. From what she's told me, I know he's a twenty-one-year-old defender. So the mental picture of Esme attacking him with kisses makes me laugh. She laughs with me.

Alice steps away from her husband's arms and up next to Esme, wrapping her in a side hug and resting her head on her mom's shoulder. "Bella's right, Mom. You need your rest so you can be at your best tomorrow. The faster you can get the exams done, the faster he'll be released. How about you worry about that and then you can bring him home tomorrow and spend the evening getting reacquainted. Bella and I can handle making an evening meal so you can get to know your nephew. I mean, you haven't seen him since he was five, for goodness sake! You've got a lot to catch up on!"

Hearing her blow out a breath, I can feel her relax slightly. "You're right girls. Sorry, I'm just so excited to have him home, even if he's never lived here, it's still home. With his family." She gives us each one last hug and bids us goodnight.

Jasper and Alice insist on walking me home, even though our cabin is a stone's throw away, right next door. They live at the far end of our row of cabins, theirs being built just before their wedding. They requested the location so they could be near family. Each new building application has to be approved by the surrounding neighbors. Their cabin is right next to the Cullen's, then ours, followed by the Black's, then the Cope's. When originally planned and built, the homes are on small clusters of five or six, most along a creek so they could take advantage of having a cold spring house for food storage. They didn't want our settlement looking like a camp, or like something I've only read about; a subdivision.

Swinging our grasped hands, Alice and I laugh as we tease Jasper about being the new model for what Alice is calling her spring collection. He's such a good sport; he just laughs and shakes his head. Jasper is really a great guy. His laid back, easygoing style is the perfect complement to Alice's larger-than-life personality.

After quickly discussing a game plan for tomorrow's evening meal, we give each other one last hug, and I head inside. I slip off my moccasins and hang up my sweater on the peg by the door. I turn and smile at the sight before me. My parents are curled up together on the small sofa. They're having a quiet discussion, wrapped in each other's arms. Hearing me come in, they both look up.

"Well, hello there little Miss Busy B! Did you guys get all of Esme and Alice's canning done?" asks Mom.

Walking over, I lean down to hug her. "Yes, it really didn't take too long once we got going. Alice talked our ears off, so time flew by." Giving Dad a hug, I give him an extra tight squeeze. I know he works really hard and has a lot of responsibility overseeing the protection of our entire settlement. Especially with the talk going around about the abductions in other places. He's been under an extraordinary amount of stress lately worrying that the troubles could find us here. Taking a seat in the armchair, I ask him how his day was.

"Oh, I think it went well. Ended with a bit of excitement, though. I don't guess you've heard anything about our new arrivals," he asks with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, I was there when Jasper told Esme. I've never seen her so happy, flustered, and panicked all at once. She was worried about her house like you could find a single speck of dirt in there. She's been cleaning like a crazy woman for weeks now. I think if I spent five months walking across the country, I wouldn't care what the house I was sleeping in looked like. Give me a bed with a roof over my head, and I'd be good to go."

"Well, don't be too hard on her Bella. She's been looking forward to this for the last ten or more years. Ever since she got his first letter, she hoped one day he'd make his way out here. I can't imagine losing my sister and having no way to reach my nephew. She's cried more tears than I like to think about over the years because of it. She felt like she failed him. But what could she do? She had her own child and husband to think about. Not to mention those beginning years were such hard work. All the building and organizing to make this place what it is now. No, she couldn't just drop everything and walk over two thousand miles to get him. But the important thing is, he's here now. Did she say she needed anything from us?"

"She didn't ask for it, but Alice offered that we'd make an evening meal for them tomorrow night. I think I'm gonna get up early and make a pie and prep some bread. Alice is going to make a roast with vegetables. She said she was running low on some of her cooking herbs, so she may need to use some of ours. Dad, is there anything I should know before I go to help with the exams tomorrow?"

"No, it looked like a pretty straight forward group. Just the basic exam and medical questions. No injuries, Jasper said they all looked pretty healthy. But, put your roller skates on kid, because the faster we can get them processed and placed, then they can rest, and the sooner we can put them to work."

If there's one thing that drives my dad crazy, it's people not pulling their own weight around here. He was part of the original group that built a good part of what we have, and it's because of his hard, backbreaking work that we have the settlement we have today. He can't stand people that want things handed to them. That's why we have the assignment program. Everyone has a job. Now, you aren't forced to do a job you hate, but everyone is expected to do their part. If you start a job you truly dislike, or aren't suited for, you can request a transfer. Personally, I split my time between the clinic, library, and the school, with the bulk of my time spent at the clinic.

Everyone from seventy-two-year-old Mrs. Cope who runs the library, down to the school children that pull weeds in the school's vegetable garden, we all pitch in. That's what makes us a community. If, for some reason, someone can't work, due to health or some other reason like just having a baby, then they're asked to do small handiwork. Believe it or not, almost everyone here knows how to knit. Having the luxury of wool from our sheep, and an endless need for socks, hats, gloves, and scarves, there's always knitting to be done.

"Yes Dad, heaven forbid we let them relax too long. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find a good match for everyone. But, please keep in mind that Esme is going to want to hide Edward away for a while, just to catch up. Please don't take that away from her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I was only half serious anyway." he says giving me a side-eyed look. "With it so late in the year, a lot of the work is winding down anyway. I am getting five trained defenders out of it, though. I'm hoping they can lead a few hunting parties this year. I know the tanner said that we're running low on hides, so a few more deer or elk wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially with such a large group showing up right before winter. They'll need clothes and supplies. I just hope they can all pull their own weight."

"Ok, I'm heading to bed. It's been a long week, and tomorrow is going to be a doozy, too. And with Angela's wedding in less than a week, I'm going to be a zombie if I don't get some rest. Goodnight, and I love you both." I stand and lean over for a kiss and hug from each of them.

I grab a mug and fill it with the hot water that my mother seems to always have ready at any given time, and head up my ladder. I quickly strip out of my clothes and brush out my long hair. I gather it and put it in a simple braid below my left ear. It's so long now, the end of my braid reaches below my breast. Tying the end of it off, I pour the hot water from the mug into my basin and add a bit of cold. I wash the sweat away, most of it from working in a warm kitchen most of the day, and I dress for bed. My nightclothes are a simple pair of soft cotton pants and a button up shirt. Mom calls them flannels; I just know they're warm and cozy for the cooling weather. It will soon be cold enough to start using our bed warmers, but it's such a hassle using it up in the loft. Carrying it while climbing the ladder always makes me nervous that I'm going to burn myself.

Snuggling under my quilt, my mind wanders to all I have to do tomorrow. Helping to process fourteen people is going to take the better part of the day. Even knowing how much work there is to do, I can't help but smile thinking of Esme. She's been like an aunt to me all my life. So to see how happy Edward's arrival is making her, it makes my heart smile.

I fall asleep thinking about what it means to have love in your life, happiness, family. Thinking about what it means to find your home.

…

A/N: Okay, I know, I know. It's coming, I promise! Next chapter is the one so many of you have been waiting for!

Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre reader, gabby1017, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Be sure to check out the Beyond The Bedroom contest! There are a lot of fun, steamy stories there!

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics. Stop by and say hello! Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	6. Chapter 6

…

Edward

…

I wake up slightly disoriented. After five months of sleeping outside, sometimes in a small tent, waking in a bed, indoors is a little foreign. I do smell coffee, among other things, so I sit up and look around. It seems that breakfast was brought in for us, and judging by the commotion at the end of the building, we're gonna get those baths they promised.

Everyone seems otherwise occupied, so I swing my legs over the side, and after a yawn and a stretch, grab my boots and slip them on. I make my way out the door to the outhouse to take a piss and damn, it's cold out here. I'll have to remember my jacket next time.

After doing my business, I head back toward the soldier hut. I notice there's what looks to be a sink just outside the door. Following the pipe that's connected to the faucet, I see it leads up to the roof. Taking a few steps back, I can see what looks like some kind of rain collection system. "Well, I'll be damned. No more hauling buckets for me."

Back in Chicago, it was kind of every man for himself. There was food and shelter, but you were kind of on your own. There was no organized distribution system. Bartering was the name of the game. And water had to be hauled in by hand. There were only a few wells scattered throughout the park, so you had to b.y.o.b., bring your own bucket.

Shelter was another matter entirely. There were a few rough structures, a few travel trailers/campers, but even after fifteen years, some were still living in tents. And the winters were brutal. So, it wasn't pleasant for a lot of people. The McCarty's, thankfully, were one of the families with a travel trailer. It was something like thirty or so feet long. So, the four of us shared a space of about three hundred square feet. I'm just thankful we all got along. After his folks had passed, Rosalie moved in, and she and Emmett took the small bedroom area, so I had the bunks to myself. It'll be interesting to see how things are done here. I already like what I see.

Walking back inside, I get a few murmured _hellos_ and _mornings_. Yeah, I think they're sick of me too. I walk up to the side table covered in our breakfast. I see coffee, some pastries, scrambled eggs, apples; looks like a feast to me. Grabbing whatever is close to me, I turn to the group. "Sorry, I slept so late. So what's the plan for baths and everything?" I ask as I shove a warm pastry in my mouth. It's fucking delicious. Scanning the room, I see Irina is missing. She must be in the washroom. A few others are dressed in fresh clothes. Shirts and pants of matching color and they look soft and comfortable. I see a set of blue, a set of black, and surprisingly enough, Rosalie is wearing a set that's a dark pink color. I turn to Garrett as he clears his throat.

"After we've eaten and gotten cleaned up, we're supposed to go to the commander's office to be debriefed, I guess. After that, it's off for the medical exam. As long as there aren't any problems, we should all have a preliminary assignment by tonight."

I nod my head. "Good, that's good. Hey, does anyone here wanna give me a hand with this mop on my head?"

With a chuckle, Charlotte offers to help me out. And she does. It looks much better than it did last night when I got through with it; short and neat in the back, but a little long on top. My hair has a fucking mind of its own anyway. When it's finally my turn for a bath, I'm the last one once again. I'm praying there's some hot water for me this time. I could really use it. Stepping into the washroom, I see a middle-aged woman busying herself with filling the tub with steaming water. I didn't notice it last night in the near darkness, but there's another potbellied stove in here in the corner, next to the bathtub. There's also a door I didn't see that leads outside. That must be how I didn't see the woman before now. She must've been at this all morning. She turns to me with a smile.

"Well, hello there!" She thrusts her hand out to shake mine. I take it, and her handshake is surprisingly strong. "My name is Renee Swan, and I'd like to personally welcome you to Washington. My husband is your new commander, and I must say he is really excited to meet you and your group."

I nod my head in greeting. "Edward Masen, ma'am. Nice to meet you as well. And thank you for your hospitality. I'm truly happy to finally be here; it's been a long journey." She finally releases me from her grip and turns back to her work.

"I'm actually the lead herbalist here, so if there are any issues from your journey, I'm the one that can get you any medicines you might need. Did you have any strains, sprains, or bruises to deal with?"

"No, ma'am. I was able to stay out of trouble", I say with a crooked grin. "Other than feeling old before my time from sleeping on the ground for five months, I made out okay."

"Well, good. If you want any oils for sore muscles, just let me know. After you're settled, most requests for anything remotely medicinal have to go through the clinic. It's just easier to keep things organized that way." Watching her flit around the room getting things ready for me makes me feel so grateful we made it here. Things are so different from what I'm used to.

"Your camp certainty is more in shape and organized than what I'm used to. Chicago was more of a _dog eat dog_ kind of situation."

"Well, I'll tell you one difference already. We don't use the word camp here; that implies you're here against your will, or that it's a temporary situation. It's a settlement. We've spent years building a life for ourselves; a good life. My family was among the original thirty-five to settle this place, so this is home to us. Everyone does their part to contribute to the community, and I really believe people are incredibly happy here."

"Mrs. Swan, I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that we've always used the word camp to describe Chicago. I can't tell you how many differences there are between here and there, and we've barely made it through the gate."

"Oh, Mr. Masen, no apology necessary; I'm just very passionate about the home we've built. With our own blood, sweat, and tears. When you've used your own two hands to build something, it means a lot more to you. And please, call me Renee."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure it does. And I will, if you'll call me Edward."

"Ok, now, your bath water is ready. I've asked everyone else if they'd like any essential oils added to the water, so you have that option. With your comment about sore muscles, I'd suggest rosemary oil. It's soothing, and you won't smell like a flower", she says with a wink.

"Ok, then, I'll take your suggestion. Rosemary it is." I can't help but like this woman. She's straightforward and to the point. Qualities I admire in people.

"Your washcloth, bath towel, and fresh clothes are there," she points to a small bench next to the tub, "and there's a new bar of soap there for you as well. When you're done, please fold your bath towel and wrap your soap in the washcloth and put it all in that basket there." She then points to a large woven basket on the floor under the bench. "These are the first of the, well, I guess you could call them rations, that you'll get today. Our fabrics are a treasured resource, so we use them until they aren't useful anymore. You won't get another set of towels until this one is no longer able to be repaired. The same goes for any clothes and shoes you have made. If it no longer fits or you no longer want it, it goes back into the inventory in the outfitter building. Anyway, I'm sure all this will be covered at the orientation they're planning for your group. Yours is the largest one we've had come through in a very long time. Annnd, I'm still talking." She laughs. "My daughter is always telling me I talk too much, and at the wrong time. You should be in that tub already. Okay, I'm off. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask my husband or me."

She takes a breath before continuing, her tone softer now. "Esme is a close personal friend, and has been here with us since the beginning. They literally followed us here in the dead of night to start a new life. She's like my sister, and her happiness is very important to me." She reaches out to hug me, and I can't help but respond with a hug of my own. "She's really happy you're home. We all are." She whispers those words to me. After squeezing a little harder, we release one another. As she looks up at me, I see she's a short little thing, not even to my chin, as she pats me on the cheek. After a beat, she turns and leaves the room.

The emotions going through me right now are all over the place. I just need to make it through the processing, and then I can be with my family. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts away, I strip out of my clothes and fold them into a small bundle. I then step into the tub. I can't stop the sigh from coming out of my mouth as I sink down into the water. The heat, the smell of what must be the rosemary, heaven doesn't begin to describe how good this feels. After enjoying the moment, I decide I better actually wash myself. I grab the soap and washcloth and start to scrub. There's also a small jar of foamy, milky liquid. Turning the jar, I see a label. Yucca shampoo. Ok, then. Using just a bit, I work it into my hair; it's not bad. Certainly better than plain water or the bar soap. After rinsing it out, my hair feels surprisingly clean. I make quick work of the rest of my bath. My muscles do feel more relaxed, whether it's from the rosemary or the warm water, I couldn't tell you, but I feel fantastic.

I drain the tub and listen as the drain pipe carries it away to who know where. I'm sure it fulfills some new purpose in its second life. Somehow, I think this place is the poster child for efficiency.

I stand and grab my towel. Drying off, I notice the towel is softer than I expected. And it smells amazing. I know none of my clothes have ever smelled this good, even on laundry day. I quickly dress in the black pants and shirt, noticing there aren't any underwear, socks or anything else to put on. After shoving my dirty clothes in the bottom of my basket, followed by my towel and wrapped soap, and then the jar of shampoo, I head back out to the main room. Everyone looks like they're as ready to go as I am. It's then that I notice Jasper.

"Ready to go man?"

"Yes, let's get this show on the road!" I stop at my bunk and slip on my boots. The soles are worn almost completely through. I hate to replace them, but they were past broken in months ago.

We all file in behind him and head to the building that I guess is where the commander's office is located. It looks like a huge cabin. There are two floors, and a large, covered front porch. Something older people would call a vacation home. Being only six when the virus hit, I don't remember vacations, and certainly, haven't taken one since then. Jasper leads us inside and into a large room. There's a large table in the center covered in what looks like a map of the camp, oh, excuse me, settlement. That's gonna take some getting used to. There are about twenty chairs around the room, and Jasper asks us to take a seat. I remain standing, as I'd like to meet my new commander standing tall. Jasper chooses to stand next to me.

"Nervous?"

"Nah, anxious maybe? I don't know, I'm just ready to get this over with so we can get started."

"Well, I don't want to add to the anxiety, but your aunt and uncle will be in on this meeting. They're always part of these things; well, the beginning of them anyway. You'll be in here the longest since it was your lead on this. They'll interview you as a group, then one at a time for a few more personal questions, then on to the medical exam. Depending on how much they want to know, will determine how long you're here." I nod letting him know I'm listening. "Oh, here they come."

Knowing Esme and Carlisle will be here does ramp up my anxiety, but not in the way you'd think. Knowing I need to keep my emotions in check in front of my superiors is going to make this difficult. I want nothing more than to hug my aunt and talk for hours about how life has been for us all, and to hopefully hear stories about my parents.

The room falls silent as the group walks in. First to enter is a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair and a thick mustache to match, followed by another, possibly older man with russet skin and long black hair. Another much older gentleman is followed by a couple, who must be my aunt and uncle, into the room. I have the sudden urge to run and embrace them, especially when I get a glimpse of my aunt's smile and tear-filled eyes. All I can do is offer her a smile and a nod of my head. I hope she understands our reunion will have to wait. The first man, who must be the commander, walks up to me with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome to the Washington settlement, son. Charlie Swan. It's good to have you here. I'm guessing you're Edward Masen. I'd know that hair color anywhere", he says with a chuckle and a tight grip on my hand.

"Yes, Sir. And it's good to meet you too. It's good to be here."

Releasing my hand, he points to an open seat close to the group that just entered. "Go ahead and have a seat and we'll get started. As I said, my name is Charlie Swan. I'm in charge of the rowdy bunch we like to call our defenders. I know the 'official' title for me is Commander, but I prefer my men use my name. I'll go down the line and introduce everyone. First, we have Billy Black," he says pointing to the man with the long black hair, "he's in charge of agriculture. We have animals on site as well as an extensive greenhouse to help keep all of our fine residents well with the herbs we grow all year, and to supplement the winter food supply."

"Three, five thousand square foot greenhouses, actually," Billy says with a wink.

"Okay, smart ass, three greenhouses." We all laugh at that. "Anyway, he delegates tasks to make sure it's all getting done, but it's his responsibility to see that it does. If not for Billy's efforts, I think we would all starve through the winter. Seated next to Billy is Roger Cope. He's in charge of building and planning. He also used to run the resort that part of this place used to be. Now, Roger is no spring chicken, so his is an administrative position. But it's his designs and ideas you see everywhere you look around here. If you have an idea on how to improve a building or the way something is built, he's the man to see." Roger raises his hand in a waving gesture and nods his head. I'm guessing he's a man of few words.

"And last but definitely not least, our dynamic duo, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen. Our doctor and nurse team. You'll find one of them in the clinic during daylight hours most days. They also have an assistant most days as well, my daughter, Isabella. We may not have what was considered modern equipment back in the day, but we can handle most issues. If you need any medical attention at all, they are the ones to see. Even for something minor, like a headache. It's easier to keep all of our medicinal items in one place. Since they're plant based, they stay fresher that way."

We all take a moment to absorb the information. I can tell he's giving us a moment so as not to be overwhelmed. "I'd like to start by getting everyone else's name and what they did back in Chicago."

"I'll, start. Edward Masen, defender."

I notice Jasper off to the side taking notes. It looks like he has a file folder for each of us.

"Emmett McCarty, defender."

"Rosalie Hale, defender."

"Mike Newton, defender."

"Alec Winters, I chopped wood for trade."

"Jane Winters, a uh, a homemaker." I see Swan's eyebrow rise at that.

"Peter Owens, I would hunt and fish. A lot of it for trade."

"Charlotte Owens, I guess you would call me a seamstress."

"Eli Denali, I made bows and arrows."

"Carmen Denali, I was a teacher before the virus, but there wasn't a system set up in Chicago, so I tutored."

"Irina Denali, student."

"Garrett Walker, defender."

"Kate Walker, I was a cook. I prepared food for people that couldn't do it themselves."

"Seth Young, former student, and now I'm ready for my defensive training to begin." That comment was said with enthusiasm and met with chuckles all around the room.

"Alright Mr. Young, I'll take that under advisement," Swan says this with a nod and a grin on his face. "Now, most of you will move along to the one on one interviews." I look around at all the faces and see apprehension on Irina's face. "These interviews are nothing to be afraid of; they'll be conducted by Jasper and his fellow defender, Leah. This is just an opportunity to voice any concerns about your journey, and your expectations or fears about settling here. Please speak freely. We like to handle any issues as they come up before they're major problems. Maybe some of you didn't like how Mr. Masen barked orders a little too harshly. Or that Mr. Newton was a little too far into your personal space." Again, snickers and giggles spread through the room.

"Seriously folks, if you're uncomfortable with someone, or the way something was handled, now is the time to get it out. It's not a tattletale session, but a chance to resolve things so you can settle in here with a fresh start. No one is going to get in trouble. Someone may get a talking to, and be asked to correct something, but barring any criminal acts, nothing major will come of it.

"Speaking of criminal acts and punishment, we do have laws here. It may appear that we have some kind of Utopia, but over the years, we have had some bad people pass through. Crimes are dealt with according to their severity. I can honestly say that there are no murderers or rapists living among us. Theft is taken seriously but is dealt with more along the lines of reparations.

"Things like that don't come up too often, but when they do, they're handled swiftly. Offenders are convicted with a majority vote of a jury of twenty of their peers, and sentencing is decided and carried out by a group of ten of our defenders. Does anyone have any questions?" Swan waits for anyone to speak up and surprisingly it's Carmen, who I haven't heard much more than a peep from in days.

"Who do we report any issues to?"

"Our defenders have quite a presence here, so they're never far if you need to report an issue. With the addition of the five of you, our defenders now number an even hundred. We have something I like to call peace patrols that are around most of the day to handle any issues that arise. Usually, we send them out in pairs to patrol up to roughly two square miles of the settlement each, not including the actual fields. That leaves a handful to handle gate and perimeter duty, along with having a pair ready at all times to accompany a hunting party. We number over five hundred residents now, so the need for order and for everyone to feel safe is of the utmost importance. Any other questions?" Everyone shakes their head and says no.

"Ok, the interviews are also the time to make any requests you have for housing. I know Whitlock explained how the housing is divided." We all nod and say a collective 'yes.'

"Now, families are a priority when there is an available cabin, followed by married couples. Unmarried couples are the last on the list. They're four hundred square foot cabins with an upper loft space. It has a main room, a kitchen space, some of the original cabins have a small wood-fired cook stove, all have a fireplace, one, separate, ten by thirteen bedroom and a seven by ten-foot pantry slash storage room. The loft space is ten by twenty, but it's not quite full height. It's suitable for children or more storage space. There's also a ten by twenty foot covered porch on all of the cabins. It gives us some extra living space in the warmer months. I believe we actually have a few available to move right in." He looks over to Mr. Cope with a questioning look and is answered with a nod. Like I said, a man of few words. "If you find yourself on the waiting list, you're expected to help with the building. The advantage to building a new one is that you can request a specific location. It has to be approved by the surrounding neighbors, but requests are typically granted. We'll be sure to confirm what's available by the time you're done with your medical exams. Now, singles aren't forced to continue to live with their parents or families, but they're asked to stay in the singles barracks if they choose not to.

"We, unfortunately, don't have the resources for all of our singles to build their own cabin. We had a men's building, and a women's building, but due to recent events in other settlements, both buildings now house men. There just weren't enough women to fill the separate building for us to feel comfortable with the 'safety in numbers' mindset. The barracks aren't so bad, though. It's not like the soldier hut you stayed in last night. The buildings are about thirty feet wide and about a hundred and fifty feet long. Each building holds up to thirty men. Each man has a space roughly ten by ten, separated by curtained walls.

"You'll then be escorted to the clinic where a minor medical exam will be conducted. Your stats will be recorded, and basic health questions will be asked. We'll also collect a blood sample to be looked at under the microscope. You've all spent five months together, and apart from the time you spent at the Wyoming settlement which was what, two months ago, haven't come in contact with any other people. So, I'm not terribly concerned with you bringing any new viruses to us. This is all just standard procedure for new arrivals.

"One more thing. Just about everything you need will be provided for you here. Food, clothes, a roof over your head, even medical treatment. From what I've heard lately, that's a far cry from how things were in Chicago. All we ask is that everyone does their part, pulls their own weight." This last bit is said looking in Jane's direction. "Okay, I think we've covered just about everything. Jasper, if you would begin the interviews that would be great."

"Sure thing Charlie. Irina, let's start with you, hun."

I can see the poor girl's hands trembling from across the room. Her mom tries to give her an encouraging smile, but it comes off as more of a grimace. As the group around the table raises to leave, I can again see the tears in Esme's eyes.

"All right Esme, get over there and give that boy a hug. I'm not that much of an ass, am I?" Charlie laughs.

Esme practically runs across the room and has her arms around me before I can blink. She's full on sobbing. I have to bite the inside of my cheek so as not to cry myself. Carlisle is behind her, with one hand on her lower back, trying to soothe her, as he reaches the other out to me for a handshake. "It's good to have you home Edward." I free one hand to shake his, as Esme has a death grip on me. She finally releases me.

"When this is all done today, you're coming home with me! Do you understand?"

With a smile I can't hide, I reply with a 'yes ma'am,' complete with a salute. She and Carlisle then follow the group out the door.

"Mr. Masen, if you could collect your fellow crew members and follow me, I have a few extra questions for you guys."

"Yes, Sir. McCarty, Hale, Newton, and Walker, on your feet."

We follow him out of the room and down a hallway into what I'm assuming is Swan's office. It's a simple room, with a single window, and bookshelves behind a large desk. It was probably a bedroom back when this was used as a home. They've set up extra chairs for us, and we're asked to take a seat. Looking around I see papers and files. Some marked urgent, some marked confidential. Curiosity has my mind spinning. We're offered something to drink.

Swan then begins by asking us about our journey. If we had any problems or run-ins with the army. We let him know it was a fairly uneventful trip. He asks about our stop in Wyoming, and we tell him that we dropped off six people there. Everyone contributes to the conversation and it's a pleasant discussion. Charlie also informs us that, as his defenders, we're on a rotation to take out hunting parties. This is exciting to me, as I've always wanted to be a part of the hunting trips back home. Before we know it, Jasper pokes his head in and asks for Newton. After he leaves, the conversation is more relaxed, less of a fact-finding talk. One by one, my crew is escorted out of the room, leaving only Commander Swan and me.

"So, how much experience have you had with going up against an army patrol?"

"Well, I've been on two scouting missions that came in contact with a patrol. The first time, we were in the heart of downtown Chicago and attempting to access one of the hospitals for medical supplies. Our crew was evasive enough to avoid being detected early on and I was able to take up an elevated position to offer cover for the guys actually going into the hospital. At some point, they were detected, and the army guards posted outside were alerted. I was able to stop any more from entering the building. I took out seven guards before our crew was able to exit the building. The second time we came in contact with a patrol, well, it was strange, Sir. Aro sent us on what I felt was a fool's errand. We were sent into the city to retrieve specific books from a library. As soon as we walked into town, something felt off, and we were suddenly ambushed… like they were expecting us. We lost half our crew that day. And they were all good defenders. In fact, it's like Aro hand-picked the best guys to send in for some goddamn books. It didn't make sense to me at the time."

He's quiet for a moment before he continues. At this point, he's giving me a look that says he wants to get to the questions he really wants to know. "I'll level with you Masen. I normally wouldn't put an ounce of trust into a newcomer until I've tested his loyalties for myself. But, hearing what you've just told me and knowing you're Esme's blood and that you walked across the damn country just to be with her, well that says more to me than almost anything else could. So, that being said, I'd like to ask you a few questions and talk about a few things that can't leave this room. Can I trust you Masen?"

"Yes, Sir. What can I help you with?" I'm suddenly nervous.

"I'm sure that you've heard the stories of the abductions by now, correct?"

"Yes, sir; we actually have had several go missing. To be honest, I don't think they have an exact number, simply because Chicago is beyond disorganized. There's no way to know how many residents are there. It's kind of every man for himself there too. People trade for what they need. They hunt for themselves, or for something to trade with. People grow what they want for themselves. It's honestly a mess. There were rumors for the last few years, about people missing, but it wasn't confirmed. The park where the camp is located isn't protected, except for the perimeter patrols. There's no fence, wall, or natural defense like you have here. Anyone looking to take someone could just wait for the perimeter patrol to pass by, and then walk right in. It also wouldn't stop anyone from walking away.

"Sir, people in Chicago have been unhappy for a while. People are going hungry, the winters are brutal, and Sir, after fifteen years, some are still living in tents. Mismanagement is an understatement. It's more like a cluster fuck. The only thing with some sense of organization is the group of defenders. It's almost like what little training we got was more important than any other task. People were dying of malnutrition a couple years ago, but we were still running drills like there was nothing wrong. Things are seriously fucked up, Sir."

"What can you tell me about John Aro?"

"Sir?"

"Let's just say I've heard a few things that concern me."

I hesitate before I answer. "Nothing leaves this room?"

"Nothing leaves this room unless that information protects my people."

"To be honest, I think he's systematically trying to get rid of his best defenders and that he's involved in the abductions. I believe he's part of the bigger picture." Swan's eyes widen at that. "Just before I put in my notice that I was transferring, I overheard a conversation I'm sure I should've never heard." I go on to relay the details I remember of the conversation Aro had with the mystery man. Swan is a little more than alarmed with this new information.

He stands and looks out the window with his hands held behind his back. "You know, I haven't heard from the settlement in New England in over two years? And the last letter anyone got from Georgia was ... unsettling to say the least." He turns back to me. "I'm worried that somehow, what's left of the government officials, and the army they have, have taken over those settlements or they don't exist anymore. But why? Why not just leave us alone and let us live our lives?"

He takes a seat at his desk and leans back in his chair. "We're not actively on the offensive. We only train our soldiers to defend ourselves. I just wish I could figure out what they want with the people they're taking. I mean, the rumor is it's for fertility experimentation. But, what do they hope to gain? They're either testing some kind of counter vaccine or something, or they're using our people as incubators to grow a new generation. We all know what's left of the government is a bunch of murderous cowards, so I wouldn't put anything past them." Leaning forward, he rests his elbows on the desk and as he closes his eyes, and rubs his temples. "To release the virus only to try and put the monster back in its cage with that damn vaccine." He just shakes his head. "I just can't figure it out. If I knew what their endgame was, I would know what to do next." He opens his eyes and looks directly into mine. "Masen, when the time comes, can I count on you?"

"Absolutely, Sir. I consider this my home now, and I'm looking forward to fulfilling my duty to protect it."

Swan reaches his hand out to shake mine with a firm grip, and a stare that feels as if he can see my soul in my eyes. "That's exactly what I want to hear, Masen. I look forward to working with you son. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Sir. I look forward to it as well."

After he knocks on the door, Jasper pokes his head in and says they're ready for me. When I'm led to another room, I meet and shake hands with Leah, and decide that I'm going to steer clear of her. Rough around the edges doesn't begin to cover it. I answer the few questions they have, and the interview goes quickly, as a lot was covered with Charlie. Jasper then informs me that I'm ineligible to make a housing request.

"What do you mean ineligible?"

"Yeah man, sorry, but you already have your assignment. If you don't take the room Esme has had ready for you for the last month, I fear for all our lives." After saying that with a completely straight face, he can't help but bust up laughing. Leah and I join in, and I can't help but agree with him.

"Okay, Masen, I'm going to hand you off to the lovely Miss Swan for the beginning of your medical exam. She'll go over the basic questions, take your vitals and stats; basically prep you for the 'official' exam. Esme then does the preliminary physical and takes the blood sample. Then, after you've been poked and prodded, you'll be handed over to Carlisle for the official stamp of approval. Sound good?"

With a smile and a nod, I respond, "Sounds perfect."

I'm led out of the building by Jasper, and we walk for probably half a mile or more. Jasper points out buildings as we pass by. He goes on to explain that each job or department has a shop or an actual person representing them that you can voice your concerns to. There's paper making, candle making, a shoemaker, or cobbler, and a pottery shop. We pass by the tanners, the blacksmith, and the butcher shop. It seems like anything you could need has been thought of. After passing what Jasper calls the market, he explains the rationing system.

"Each household is given a set amount of food each week based on how many people live there and what they do. For instance, field workers and defenders get more food than, say, the guy that's on his behind making shoes all day. Pregnant and nursing mothers also get more because they require more. If anyone has any food allergies, then you can request substitutions. Most of what we eat is seasonal. The greenhouses grow most of the medicinal herbs we use year round and things that aren't native to Washington; like that yucca plant slime you used on your head this morning." Laughing, he leads me to a building in the distance before continuing. "We grow wheat and corn and have a grist mill to process it. We grow soybeans too. We have beekeepers that harvest honey. In the winter, a group handles tapping the big leaf sugar maples that grow in these parts. We preserve what we can to last the winter, and the greenhouse supplements that." He points to a large building not too far off into the distance.

"That there is the outfitter building where you'll get measured for a few sets of clothes. They first will pick from what's already made and available before they make you anything new. You do get new drawers and socks, but new things are only made when absolutely necessary. When this place was founded, someone had the foresight to stock that building nearly full with fabrics. Fifteen years later, and we're still doing okay. We use wool when we can, as well as the buckskin we get from the deer and elk around here," he says pointing out his boots and jacket. He stops just outside what must be the clinic. "Seriously Masen, if you need any damn thing at all, please ask me. Alice and I live right next door, and you and I will be working together soon. I just want you to know I'm here for you. I came up this way on my own from Texas when I was sixteen, and I was scared shitless. I woulda given anything to have someone help me make the transition. Thankfully, Charlie and Carlisle were good mentors. So, I mean it, you need anything or have any questions, you let me know. All right?"

"Thanks, man." I reach out and give the guy the manliest hug I can manage. Slapping him on the back, I say as sincerely as possible, "That means a lot. Really, thank you." After releasing each other, Jasper walks up to the door and knocks as he opens it.

"Hello, anybody home?" He yells into the building as he opens the door. As I follow him, I can see that Carlisle is wrapping up with Garrett, Esme is swabbing the inside of Emmet's mouth, and I can see the back of a young woman. She has her waist length, long brown hair tied into a ponytail so I can see the outline of her hips and ass. All I can think is, wow! She's wearing clothes similar to mine, except they're a bright royal blue. This must be the lovely Miss Swan. She turns around with a smile, but her voice seems to be stuck in her throat. My God, she's beautiful; big brown eyes, pale skin, and as I stand here staring at her, she begins to blush a lovely shade of pink. The jackass standing next to me starts to chuckle and then clears his throat. "Edward Masen, I'd like to introduce you to our physician's assistant, Miss Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Edward."

With a grin, I reach out my hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. I look forward to getting to know you." As she takes my hand, it seems like she's trembling. When we touch, it's like the world stops. Some kind of tingling spreads from my fingers, up my arm, and straight to my chest and then squeezes. I'm not sure if I'd describe it as magnetism, but I feel like I can't let go of her hand.

"Ni..." She clears her throat and tries again. "Nice to meet you as well, Edward. But please, call me Bella. I'm sure we'll get to know each other, in fact, you may be sick of me before too long. Between working with your aunt and uncle, being best friends with your cousin, and living next door to you, I'll guarantee you'll be sick of me." She says all this as quickly as she can spit it out; all the while, I'm still holding her hand. As if she just realizes this, she releases my hand from hers and looks down at her moccasin covered feet, almost like she's embarrassed.

"Oh, I doubt I'll get sick of you. If you're anything like your mom and dad, I'm looking forward to your company." I lean down trying to catch her eyes.

She looks up at me from under her lashes and gives me a quick nod and a small smile. "All right, then, don't say I didn't warn you." Turning to Jasper, she lets him know she's got it from here. Turning back to me, she says, "Ok, Mr. Masen, why don't you go ahead and hop up on the exam table and we can get started.

Yes, let's get started indeed.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre reader, gabby1017, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Be sure to check out the Beyond The Bedroom contest! Submissions accepted through 1/19, and voting begins 1/24. There are a lot of fun, steamy stories there! I may have even had a hand in one...

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. (You could even grouch at me for leaving you hanging this week, LOL!) Stop by and say hello!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	7. Chapter 7

…

Bella

…

I was actually able to get out of bed before dawn this morning. It helped that I heard my father's alarm clock ringing. If he didn't keep that thing wound every night, we'd all be lost. Knowing how much I needed to do today was quite the motivation to get me out of my warm bed. I was able to prep what I needed for my pies. Just last week I made a fresh batch of what we call lard, even though it isn't from pigs. We make it from whatever animal fat that's available at the butcher's. More like, they give you your portion for the month when you go in. It's either deer or elk, and sometimes, but rarely lamb or sheep. I decided to make an apple pie, since we still have plenty of apples out in the cold spring house, and a cherry pie using what we canned in the summer. I usually try to stay out of the canned fruits until we're into winter and all the fresh apples are gone, but this is a special occasion.

With the crust and fruit fillings prepped and resting in covered bowls, I hurry out to the spring house and place them on one of our family's shelves. Knowing I need to get to the clinic, I head back inside to clean up and get ready for the busy day ahead of me. After washing up a few dishes and wiping down the workbench, I head up to my loft to get ready. I choose my bright blue scrubs for the day. The color is so vibrant; it always puts me in a cheerful mood. Thinking of Esme and how important this day is to her brings a wide smile to my face. I dress quickly, gather my things, and shove them into my bag. I head back down the ladder and bank the smoldering fire so I can reverse it when I get home later. I grab my heavy wool sweater, slip on my moccasins, and head out the door.

Walking to the clinic, I have a bounce in my step. We have a whole new group of people joining us today. It's exciting to think of possible new friendships, how the dynamic will change for some people with their work relationships. Adding new people to the mix always changes things. Hopefully, they'll be changes for the better. The gristmill is quiet today, but I can see Jacob making some repairs to the roof, though, preparing for what I'm hoping is a mild winter this year.

I yell up to him, "Good morning Jacob!"

He stops what he's doing to wave hello. He has a smile and a 'good morning' for me too. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"We got some new arrivals in late last night. Just excited to meet some new people."

He just laughs and shakes his head. "Well, you have fun with that."

"Why, thank you, I will. I, for one, actually enjoy meeting new people."

"And that's why you work in the clinic all day with different people in and out, and I work with stones and grain. Have a good day Bells." He waves me off with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks, Jacob, you too." I resume my walk, smile and greet those I pass. Word must've gotten out of the new arrivals. Everyone seems to be in a good mood this morning.

I'm the first one to arrive at the clinic. I know Carlisle and Esme are meeting with the new group to cover the orientation before they're released to us for the exams. We try to do this in steps so it takes less time. This will be the largest group I've assisted with processing, though. The largest group I've seen pass through was a group of six. This one is more than double that, so I know it'll be a long day.

I take a few minutes to stoke the embers left from last night. Placing a few new logs on the fire, it's back to life before I know it. We're so lucky to be in the middle of the forest. There's never a shortage of wood to burn. It's hard work to gather it, but it's plentiful. We opt for fallen trees when possible, but only cut down the oldest trees we can find. If we don't allow new ones to grow, we would be in big trouble in a matter of a few years.

Looking over the room, I see what needs to be done to prepare, so I get to work. My station is time-consuming but needs very few supplies. I know that Jasper will be bringing me a file for each individual so I can record all their stats. I'll weigh and measure each person, take their blood pressure and temperature, ask them about their medical history; allergies. I check them over for scars or distinguishing marks and record those as well. As we don't have access to DNA testing or the dental records of old, we need this information for the rare occasion of identifying someone. The more embarrassing part of my preliminary exam pertains to questions about their reproductive health.

Since fertility is such an issue, this is information we need. I'm comfortable asking about menstrual cycles, previous pregnancies and births, and all the other 'female' questions. When it comes to the questions for the men, I usually chicken out. Let's face it, I've only worked in the clinic two years, and I'm an eighteen-year-old girl. I don't want to ask men about erections, urine flow, and their sexual history. So, I usually just tell them that I have a personal form they need to fill out.

Checking that I have what I need, I go and set up Esme's work area. We've been fortunate not to run out of certain supplies over the years. In the early days, our scouts lucked out on almost every trip out to the surrounding towns and cities. We've collected a pretty impressive stockpile of supplies. Esme only needs a small amount of blood for the slides, so we just use a lancet and collect it directly onto the slide. When we're done with the slides, they're cleaned with alcohol and stored for next time. I double check that we have enough.

The microscopes we have, along with all the slides and other accessories, were courtesy of a resident who came to us early on. He was a researcher at one of the colleges nearby. When the virus got out of hand, and the university closed, as the last man standing in his department, he gathered what he could and got out of town. It has been a blessing to have that piece of equipment and the knowledge he had to use it. He was part of a team that was actually researching mutated viruses at the time, so back then he was able to help check new arrivals when they were flooding in. He's since passed away, but he was able to share his knowledge with Carlisle and Esme.

I check Carlisle's station. He has his stethoscope and reflex hammer. The otoscope is there on the wall for him to use if the single small solar panel cooperates today. The otoscope uses a tiny bit of electricity to power the light bulb to see inside the ear. The batteries we had early on for the solar panels were no good just a couple of years ago. The panels work, but only offer direct power, we can't store it. And since we're in Washington, cloudy days are common. To say our electricity is unreliable is an understatement.

I walk over to the fireplace and see that it's going strong. It was quite cold this morning, but the fire has taken the chill out of the room quite nicely. As I stand and brush my hands off, Esme and Carlisle come through the door. She heads straight for me with arms wide and a smile to match.

"Good morning Bella!" She hugs me tight and sways us side to side. "What a wonderful day! Oh, Bella, he looks so good! Healthy, strong, and just like Elizabeth." She squeezes me extra tight with that last comment before releasing me. Looking around, she takes in what's been done, and turns back to me. "Looks like you've been a busy young lady. Thank you so much. I was going to come in this morning and set up, but I was just too anxious. I had to see him first. Things look great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you know you don't need to thank me. As an assistant, it is kind of my job."

"Yes, I know. I'm just so excited! Do you think you and your family would want to join us tonight for dinner?"

"Oh, no, Esme, we couldn't intrude; not tonight. You have so much to catch up on. I'm sure your nephew wouldn't want to spend the evening with a bunch of strangers. Maybe another night, we can have a meal together. Maybe we'll luck out with a warm day, and we can drag a few picnic tables outside and eat together. How does that sound?"

"That's a fabulous idea. Carlisle, what do you think?" She whips her head in his direction.

"It sounds lovely dear."

"Then it's settled, the next warm day we have, a picnic it is. But if it's more than a week, you'll be joining us anyway. Deal?"

"Yes ma'am." We're both giggling at this point; the excitement of the day has made us both giddy. Not a moment later, Jasper knocks as he walks in with a nervous looking girl right behind him. She's not too much younger than me, and she looks as if she thinks she's headed to a firing squad, poor thing.

"Everyone, this is the lovely Irina Denali. Irina, you met the doc and nurse already. This young lady is their assistant, Isabella Swan." We all smile and say hello. She doesn't seem like one for handshakes.

I start my exam. She's a bit underweight, but considering what they went through to get here, I'm not surprised. She has a birthmark on her back that she points out, but no other scars. During my physical exam, I try to get her to relax by talking about all the good things I can think of about living here. She perks up when I mention Lauren being her age and I think I see true excitement in her eyes when I talk about the socials that are arranged during the year. She tells me that back in Chicago, most people kept to themselves, so she didn't have any friends to speak of. It's sad to think of kids her age not having grown up with at least one friend. I can't imagine my life without Alice in it.

After she seems more comfortable with me, I begin my invasive questioning. She said she began having periods at the age of thirteen, but they've been extremely light and irregular during their journey. I reassure her that it's normal for your period to become irregular when our bodies are under stress. She hasn't had any sexual partners, and I encourage her to speak to her parents or another trusted adult if she has any questions about sex or her health. We end my part of the exam with a hug and a smile. She thanks me, and I escort her to Esme. We decided earlier that Carlisle will wait to do his exam until her mother can join her. So, I'm thankful to see who I believe is her mother walk in next.

Jasper introduces us to Carmen, and the day continues. Nothing remarkable stands out about any of the new arrivals. Eli had slightly elevated blood pressure, so we encouraged him to stop in every few days to have it checked.

Peter complained about digestive issues. We think that after a few weeks of eating healthier, he'll begin to feel better. If not, he can come back in for some of my mother's herbal digestive aid. Charlotte was a sweetie. She confided that when the virus struck, she, Peter, and their infant daughter Maeve all got sick. Unfortunately, Maeve didn't make it, and Peter and Charlotte were unable to have any more children.

Alec and Jane were both clear of any issues, medical issues anyway. They seem like quite a pair. It will be interesting to see how she deals with being expected to work for what she has. What I found odd was that she told me that she has had zero sexual partners. Zero. And she's married. She made a comment about being absolutely sure she'll never get pregnant, mumbling about not wanting to lose her figure and not doing it without pain medication. To each their own, I guess. Personally, I can't wait to be a mother one day. But to hear her talk about herself, I'm not surprised.

Seth was a riot. He's got such a great attitude. He's so excited to start his defensive training. I let him know it'll be early spring when he can sign up. Mike was just a big flirt. He kept trying to get personal information about me, and I had to steer things back to his exam. I thought I was going die of embarrassment when I handed him the personal form to fill out and he started reading the questions and answering them out loud. When he said he got an erection several times a day, I just about lost it. He tried to make the questions about his urine flow and bladder habits sexy too. About half way through his spoken aloud answer, I think he realized how nasty he sounded. So, yeah, I couldn't get him out of there fast enough.

Garrett and Kate were lovely. He's gorgeous, and she's beautiful. So, when she told me that she suspected she was pregnant, I couldn't help but imagine how beautiful their babies are going to be. I told her to keep track of her symptoms, and we could confirm it for her as soon as the stethoscope could detect a heartbeat. We don't have any way to test early, so we have to rely on other signs. I told her the same thing I told Irina; the trip could stress her body enough to alter her cycle, so she should watch for other indications. But I also told her that with the nausea and tender breasts, it's looking good. If she is pregnant, we estimated her due date to be late April or early May. She suspects it happened during their quick stop in Wyoming in August. They decided to set up their tent away from their travel mates and used the time to reconnect. What a romantic story. Or maybe I'm just a romantic at heart. I made a note in both their files to prioritize them just below the Denali family for a cabin, due to a probable pregnancy.

Rosalie was pleasant enough. Not cold, but not overly friendly. When asked about her history, she robotically told me she had been sexually assaulted as a teen and has never been pregnant, even though she's currently sexually active with the one partner she now has. I told her that since she's still having a period, the possibility of pregnancy is always there and a good sign. She nodded, but didn't really respond to that. I can tell from the way she carries herself, her choice to be a defender was shaped by her life experiences.

Esme tells me that rape victims usually go down one of three paths. Complete recovery aided by therapy and support of friends and family, completely shutting down and shutting everyone out, or they decide to fight back. Most, not all, but most of the women that have chosen to go through defensive training are survivors of sexual assault. As I get ready to release her to Esme, I let her know that we do have a psychologist in resident that is available to anyone that needs to talk. She thanks me but doesn't say much more.

Emmett is, well, an anomaly. He's huge and looks like he could crush your skull with his bare hands. But he has a huge smile with dimples to go with it. He seems like a big teddy bear. A big goofy teddy bear. When I handed him the personal form, he snickered almost the entire time he filled it out. At one point, he looks up at me with a mischievous grin and asks me, "If I can piss on a target ten feet away, is that good or bad?" My responding laugh only encouraged him. He made joke after joke, and before we know it, he's ready to see Esme.

I turn to get what I need for who I think is the last patient of the day. It should be Esme's nephew, Edward. Dad must've had a lot to talk to him about because the wait for him to arrive is longer than I've waited for others to arrive today. I busy myself with checking the notes Carlisle made in the files he's completed. I hear a knock on the door as Jasper announces himself.

"Hello, anybody home?" He yells into the building as he opens the door. It takes me a moment to finish the note I'm writing. I turn with a smile, and I'm struck dumb. Jasper is followed inside by the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He's smiling at me, and I can't speak. He's simply beautiful with his bright green eyes, his sharp jawline, perfect lips. _Wait, perfect lips? When did I start noticing a man's lips?_ His chaotic, bronze-colored hair gives it away. This must be Edward. I can feel the blush taking over my face. I hear Jasper chuckle and clear his throat. "Edward Masen, I'd like to introduce you to our physician's assistant, Miss Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Edward."

His voice is deep and strong. He reaches out his hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. I look forward to getting to know you." I take his outstretched hand and hope he doesn't notice mine trembling. When he takes mine, I feel some kind of spark and the world around us disappears. It feels as if my ears are under water. My throat feels dry, and I still don't think I can speak. But I have to, and despite how attracted I am to him, I have a job to do.

"Ni..." I clear my throat and try again. "Nice to meet you as well, Edward. But please, call me Bella. I'm sure we'll get to know each other, in fact, you may be sick of me before too long. Between working with your aunt and uncle, being best friends with your cousin, and living next door to you, I'll guarantee you'll be sick of me." I spit this out as fast as I can, then realize I still have a hold on his hand. Feeling mortified at my verbal diarrhea and the never-ending handshake we were engaged in, I drop his hand and drop my gaze to the floor. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. It's then I hear him speak.

"Oh, I doubt I'll get sick of you. If you're anything like your mom and dad, I'm looking forward to your company." He leans down trying to catch my eyes.

I look up at him, give a quick nod and smile. I decide that maybe this won't be so bad and he doesn't think I'm a complete moron. I stand straight, square my shoulders, and decide I have work to do. "All right then. Don't say I didn't warn you." I turn to Jasper, "Okay, I think I've got it from here. Thank you, Jasper. Please let Alice know that I'll be by soon to coordinate for tonight."

"Sure thing darlin. I'll see you later. You too, Masen." With a nod to both of us, he turns and leaves. I turn back to Edward.

"Ok, Mr. Masen, why don't you go ahead and hop up on the exam table and we can get started."

"Absolutely, but please call me Edward or Masen, Mr. Masen makes me feel old," he says with a wink and a crooked grin. I think my panties are gonna melt off before we're through. I'm completely flustered and forgot where to start. He hops up on the table, and I turn back to his file. Looking it over, I see the medical information sheet is completely blank, just like my brain at the moment. _Ok, Bella, vitals, and stats_. "Ok Edward, I'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure to start." Sticking the thermometer in his mouth causes my brain to stray from the task at hand. When he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out just a bit, my brain had thoughts that I've never had before. I wrap the blood pressure cuff around his arm and notice his beautifully muscled bicep. I put the stethoscope in my ears, slip the business end of it under the cuff and start pumping. I'm looking hard at the dial to keep myself from ogling him. In my peripheral vision, I can see him staring at me. Not only that, but I can feel it. This guy is intense. Removing the stethoscope from my ears and ripping off the cuff seems to break his gaze.

"Your blood pressure is really good; nearly perfect. 115/79." I then remove the thermometer from his mouth and check it. "Your temperature is normal as well. Now I need to get your pulse rate." I grasp his wrist and find his pulse just pounding away. Counting with the clock on the wall, I notice it's a little fast. "Edward, have you ever had anyone say anything about you having an accelerated heart rate?" I look back at him, and again he has that damn smirk on his face.

"No ma'am. Only seems to happen when I'm in the company of a beautiful young lady."

Oh. My. God. Is he flirting with me? I don't think anyone has ever flirted with me. I'm once again stuck on stupid and can't seem to find my voice. He sees this as an opportunity to keep talking.

"I'm sure your boyfriend tells you how beautiful you are all the time, doesn't he?"

I actually laugh at that. A very loud, unladylike, nervous laugh. Not at all attractive. "Boyfriend?" I shake my head no. "No, there's no boyfriend. Although, I hear it from my mom and dad quite frequently, but I'm pretty sure they're required to say it. You know, I think it's on page twenty-seven of the 'how to raise a daughter' handbook."

"Well, I'm not required to say it, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"Thank you," I say quietly and without making eye contact. "Okay, now let's get your height and weight. If you'll just step up onto the scale, please." He hops off the exam table and up onto the scale. With the base of the scale a few inches off the ground, it makes him incredibly tall. I wiggle in front of him to slide the weights over.

"I haven't seen this type of scale since before the virus. Where in the world did you find it?"

"Oh, a scouting crew found it in some country doctor's office years and years ago. From what I hear, they had to drag it back like twenty miles or something. Please stand straight and look forward." I pull out the bar from the back of the scale to check his height. I have to reach on my tiptoes to get it over his head. Standing on the elevated scale, the top of my head doesn't even reach his armpits. "Yeah, it was apparently crazy messed up and had to be calibrated, which was a job in itself, seeing as how we didn't have the proper weights. Go ahead and step down. Anyway, it may not be precise, but we can at least track how much a patient gains or losses." I check the measurement. It tells me he's six feet three inches tall. No wonder I feel like I'm craning my neck back to look at him. He's an entire foot taller than me! "Ok, Edward. Have you ever had any health related issues?"

"No."

"Allergies?"

"No."

"Major injuries resulting in stitches or broken bones?"

"Stitches, yes, broken bones, no. The stitches from a fight with another camper in Chicago. There was a misunderstanding over his missing belongings. He was piss drunk and mistook me for someone else and decided to pull a knife on me."

He raises his shirt to show me the scar. It's on his left side, and considering the circumstances, it doesn't look too bad. "Did you have any trouble with infection or any lasting effects?"

"Nah, it healed pretty well. Shoulda seen the other guy," he says with a laugh.

I shake my head and smile. Guys. Everything's a pissing contest. "Ok, I have a personal health questionnaire for you to fill out. These are questions people usually feel more comfortable answering on paper, privately." I hand him the clipboard and turn back to the table and start straightening my supplies. I'm basically trying to find busy work and not sit and stare at him while he answers questions about erections and his sex life. I can't take it anymore and decide to go get a glass of water. Before stepping away, my manners cause me to ask him if he'd like some. Although I still don't have the courage to turn back to him and look him in the eye while I ask.

I hear him clear his throat and then his gravelly voice. "Um, yeah, that would be great."

I step away and scurry over to the covered water pitcher we have on the table in the corner. I pour myself a glass and chug it. I can feel the blush that has been getting deeper since I handed him that damn paper. I've got to settle down. Drinking another glass, I feel better. Deciding I'm as calm as I'm gonna get in his presence, I grab him a fresh glass and fill it.

Walking back over, I take a moment to observe him. The tips of his ears are pink, and he's biting the corner of his lip in what looks like a nervous tic. Like this, he's adorable, making me think of what he must've looked like as a six-year-old boy that lost his parents. What he must've gone through to be the soldier he is today, able to lead a huge group thousands of miles away to a new home. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I walk to him holding out the glass.

"Here you go."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He sounds almost nervous. "So, who has access to these files, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, that's fine. You're actually the first one today to ask where this information goes. Um, obviously Carlisle and Esme have access. Any trained and qualified clinic assistants, which right now, that's just me. Charlie also has access, though the medical stuff doesn't interest him unless there's a problem. Are you uncomfortable with the questions?"

"No, not exactly. I just didn't know if this was all public record."

"Oh, God, no. They're strictly used to monitor the health and well-being of our residents. The personal questions help us determine who might need additional counseling or monitoring. With the virus affecting the fertility of so many, we like to track who might need to know about birth control options and even who might be eligible to adopt any orphans that are already here or may come to us in the future."

"Wow, you guys really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

Sitting on the stool next to the table, I shrug my shoulders. "We try. I mean, this is our life. This isn't a stopover on the way to somewhere better or different. When the virus hit, the world as we knew it was basically destroyed. There's nothing to move on to. We aren't going to wake up one day and find a new, stable, non-corrupt government to rebuild the planet. If they never find a way around the vaccine-induced infertility mess they created for themselves, they'll eventually all die out. Those that chose not to be corrupted by those in charge, us, and our little groups just trying to make a life for ourselves, well, we'll live on. Babies are born every year here. Our numbers are increasing exponentially every year. Even if the youngest among them lives a full long life to a hundred years old, eventually he's going to die, childless and alone. I'll have lived a full life, and hopefully, the world will have been blessed with my great, great, great, grandchildren." I smile and laugh at that last thought.

"You're quite insightful Miss Swan. Can I ask how old the body is that your old soul resides in?"

"I just turned eighteen last month."

"Coulda fooled me. Damn girl, are you sure? You don't talk like any eighteen-year-old I've ever met."

"Yep, being here since the age of three will give you a perspective many people don't have. I wake up every morning thanking God that I have the life I do. So many don't have this, so I know I'm truly blessed." I peek around the curtain and see that Esme is patiently waiting for him. "Well, I better let her have you. She's been a basket case since she found out last night that you were here." I reach out my hand to shake his, feeling a little more comfortable, not quite as nervous. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Edward Masen. I look forward to getting to know you better." He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips for a kiss, a move I was definitely not expecting.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine, Bella."

All I can do is dumbly nod my head as he releases my hand and turns to walk to Esme. I need to sit, so I plop down on my stool. After a few minutes to collect myself, I straighten up my area and pop over to Carlisle's area to let him know that I'm done for the day. He knows that the files are locked in the filing cabinet waiting to be joined by Edward's when they're done with it.

I grab my sweater and head out the door.

I don't think I've ever walked home so fast. I don't even bother stopping to say hi to Jacob as I hurry past, just offering a quick wave. I rush inside and close the door behind me like it can keep the thoughts I'm having from invading my brain any further. I rest my head against the wood and close my eyes.

How am I going to deal with this, seeing that gorgeous man every single day? He's going to be living right next door. He's going to be using the same bath house. He's going to be naked in a little building right outside my door. Thoughts of what happened with Jacob over the years come to mind, but my brain replaces Jacob with Edward and it's his naked form I walk in on. Gah! How am I going to look Esme in the eye without her knowing I'm having very bad and very dirty thoughts about her nephew?

God help me!

Ok, pie. I need to start the pies. First things first, I need to get a fire going in the oven. Using some embers from the fireplace, I start the fire. It takes a while, but after adding some wood, it's hot pretty quickly. I wash up in the basin at the sink and get to work. I get my two pie plates and set them on the workbench near the stove, so they'll be a little warmer than room temperature. I head out to the springhouse and grab the bowls I set out there earlier. It doesn't take much time at all and before I know it, I'm sliding them into the oven. If I'm not on a time crunch, I try to cook over the fireplace in the Dutch oven, but it takes quite a bit longer to bake them that way. I clean up the bench and decide to go see if Alice needs any help. She's been busy all morning getting our new arrivals all set up with clothes and shoes and the like. I'm sure she's wiped out as well.

Knocking on her door, I hear her yell for me to come on in. Opening the door, the smell makes my mouth water. I gave her our venison last night to roast for us, so she's had three roasts cooking all day along with root vegetables. "It smells amazing in here Alice!" I can hear her knocking around in her room, so I take a seat on the sofa.

"Why thank you, your majesty, the Kitchen Queen!" She says this with a flourished curtsey bow combination as she comes out of her room. "To get a compliment from you is the highest honor milady." She comes over and plops down next to me.

"Oh, shut it. You know how to cook. Your mom taught you too. Thank goodness, because if it was left to my mother to teach us, we would've all starved by now. No, really, it smells great. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Thanks. No, I think I've got it all under control. It should be ready in about a half hour or so. Just in time to serve it to my hungry family. Yeah, Mom came in with Edward to get measured for his clothes and shoes when he was done with his exam. So, what did you think of him?" She asks with a teasing look on her face.

"He's your cousin, what did you think of him?" I'm trying to deflect, but I'm sure it won't work.

"No way girl, I asked you first."

"He seems like a nice guy." At this point, I'm sure she can see my cheeks turning red. I can feel it.

"Nice, huh? Ok, I'll let it go. For now," she says to me with narrowed eyes. "Anyway, yeah, he does seem nice."

I jump up in my seat, "How can you say he's nice, but when I say it, you make a big deal about it?"

She's just laughing at this point. "Oh, calm down Swan. I'm just giving you a hard time. And judging by that red face of yours, you think he's very nice." She wiggles her eyebrows and laughs with this, so I pick up a pillow from the sofa and smack her with it. I can't help but laugh with her, though. "Yeah, we had to order most of his stuff, the poor guy. He's just so tall; we were only able to find one pair of pants and a single shirt with sleeves long enough for him. Seems like all the tall guys around here hang on to their stuff till it falls apart. He's second on the list to have things made, though, just after that giant, Emmett. We have to make everything for that guy. Nothing we had fit him. I can't wait to actually talk to Edward tonight. I mean I met him and all, but I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. So, are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys need family time. I don't want to intrude on that. Besides, I need a bath, and I have an appointment with a good book and spot in front of the fireplace. I may even convince Mom to let me have a glass of her wine. I had an incredibly long week. And with Angela's wedding next weekend, I need a few minutes to myself."

"Ok, I guess you deserve it." She gives me a side hug and squeezes. "But, thank you for all you've done for Mom helping her get ready for this. I know it means the world to her. And me too. Thank you."

"Isn't that what family's for? Anyway, I'll bring the pies over when they're cool enough to move. So, enjoy your dinner with your cousin, and enjoy my pies!"

After packing up the food she made for us, we say our goodbyes, and I make my way home. Walking in, the smell of the pies has taken over the house. Peeking into the oven tells me that they're ready; golden brown and bubbly. I slip on my oven mitts and pull them out, setting them on top of the workbench to start cooling a bit. While I wait for that, I decide to get things ready for my well-deserved bath.

Gathering my towels, clothes, hairbrush, soap and shampoo, and a few oils, I place it all in my large, woven carry-all basket. I use it for all kinds of things, hauling my stuff to the bathhouse, carrying laundry out to wash, carrying my wet laundry to the clothesline to dry, picking up a few things from the market; the list goes on and on. I then head outside to get my water heated. It's still fairly early in the day before most people on our little block are home, so I shouldn't have to wait to bathe. I start by putting my name tag on the doorknob, so no one comes along and steals the hot water I'm going to work so hard for. I stoke the embers in the small potbellied stove into a small fire to heat the room a bit. I then use the hand pump to pump the water into the large pitchers, two to heat here, and two to take inside to heat. When I have them all filled, I put two of them on the potbellied stove, then I head back inside our cabin and place two of the pitchers on the stove top. It's still hot from baking the pies, so it shouldn't take too long. I then go back outside and use another pitcher to fill the tub repeatedly.

While my water is heating, I decide it's a good time to take the pies to Esme's. They're still warm, but cool enough to move. I load them into a crate to carry over. The breeze is blowing in the cooler air. Winter will be here before we know it. As I knock, I hear laughter, and it brings a smile to my face. This has been a long time coming for Esme. It's Carlisle that opens the door.

"Bella, please come in. Oh, what do I smell? Is that one of your famous pies?"

"It's actually two of my pies. I didn't know what kind Edward liked, so I made apple and cherry pie." I turn to Edward and Esme on her sofa. "I hope you like them."

The smile he gives lights up his whole face. "I'm sure they're delicious. They smell amazing. I can't remember the last time I had pie, though. It was probably one of my mom's, to tell you the truth. And it would have been cherry. Mom loved cherry pie." He closes his eyes briefly, as if to remember. Opening them, he continues, "Thank you, Bella, it means a lot to me that you went to all that trouble. Will you stay and have some with us?" He looks almost hopeful.

Smiling, and looking down, I'm suddenly embarrassed for some reason. "No, I'm sure you guys would like to spend time as a family this evening. I'll tell you what," I look up, "if you don't eat it all tonight, I'll come back tomorrow evening and help eat the leftovers." The words leave my mouth before my brain has a chance to process them. I've just invited myself to have dessert with a man I just met today! What is wrong with me? I suddenly feel like bolting for home.

"That would be lovely Bella," he says softly.

With a quick inhale and exhale, I straighten my shoulders. "Okay, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy your meal. I know you're in for a treat. I was at Alice's earlier, so I can only imagine how delicious your dinner will be, judging by how great it smelled. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, I bid you a good evening, and I will see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Yes, thank you, Bella, see you tomorrow," Edward says with sincerity.

After a quick hug for Carlisle, I head back home. My water is still heating, so I decide to eat my dinner. I was right, the roast is absolutely delicious. I dig in and clean up my mess. I'm used to eating many evening meals alone, as my parents are so busy they're usually home pretty late.

My water is finally hot, nearly boiling. So with oven mitts, I carry it out and pour it into the cold water waiting for me in the tub. Once it's all filled, I go back inside for my basket of goodies. Walking back to the bathhouse, I have the strange feeling that someone is watching me but I shake it off and head inside. I strip down and sink into the water, which feels great on my sore and tired muscles. I feel around in my basket for the rosemary oil. A few drops of it and I'm feeling great. I don't know if it's the smell or the heat of the water, but I feel so relaxed. As I wash, my thoughts drift to the man next door that I can't get out of my head. I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting around here.

…

 **A/N: Please join me in honoring an amazing lady who lost her brave battle with brain cancer last week. My mother in law was one of my dearest and closest friends. Please help me honor her memory by committing a random act of kindness today. She was one of the most generous people I know, so spreading love, kindness, and generosity in her memory would be fitting. Thank you.**

 **Congratulations to my wonderful beta, SunflowerFran, for winning first place in the TwiFic Fandom Awards as our Favorite Fic Pimp, and second place as our Favorite Grammar Nazi! Her amazing FB group Pay It Forward also won third place as our Favorite Fic Pimp Site.**

 **Thank you to my pre readers, gabby1017 and Life and Death's Lullabies, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.**

 **Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. This week's pic featured the way I see the clinic, as well as some of the medical equipment Bella used in this chapter. Stop by and say hello and join in the discussion!**

 **Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!**


	8. Chapter 8

…

Edward

…

"Sure thing, but please call me Edward or Masen, Mr. Masen makes me feel old." I can't help but grin and wink at her. She seems flustered, the poor girl. She proceeds to take my vitals. Watching her work is kind of mesmerizing. She's so focused on her work, but my God, she's beautiful. I stare at her face while she's busy taking my blood pressure. I really take in her features. Big brown eyes, and dark rich brown hair to match, Cupid's bow lips, and a heart shaped face. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and shows off her long slender neck that leads to the collarbones peeking out of her shirt. Letting my eyes roam just a bit more I see a perfect set of tits. Just a bit more than a handful. My thoughts are beginning to cause an issue in these thin cotton pants. About then, she rips the blood pressure cuff off me and tells me it's good, "nearly perfect" she says. Apparently, my temperature is normal too, even though I'm beginning to feel a little warm. But I don't think it's medical in nature. She says she needs to check my pulse, and grabs my wrist.

"Edward, have you ever had anyone say anything about you having an accelerated heart rate?"

I can't help but smirk at her for this. I could've told her it would be fast. "No ma'am, only seems to happen when I'm in the company of a beautiful young lady."

The look of shock tells me she wasn't expecting that. Surely, she has the attention of a few fuckers around here. She's just too pretty for no one to have noticed her. But the look of disbelief on her face suggests otherwise. She hasn't responded, so it gives me an opening to get some information.

"I'm sure your boyfriend tells you how beautiful you are all the time, doesn't he?"

She laughs at this. Laughs. A loud, nervous sounding, almost snorting laugh. It's adorable. "Boyfriend?" She shakes her head no.

I can't believe she hasn't been snatched up yet. She seems like a genuinely nice person, smart, funny, and beautiful. It almost seems like she's trying to brush off my compliment. She can't expect me to believe only her parents have told her she's beautiful. I hope she can sense how sincere I'm being. She thanks me and continues with her exam.

I hop down off the exam table and step onto the scale. It's at this moment that I realize how tiny she is next to me. The top of her head doesn't even reach my armpits. I must be almost a foot taller than her. She's just the right size to wrap in my arms, tuck her head under my chin and protect her, shield her from the world. All of a sudden that's all I want to do. Wrap her up and keep her forever. I have no idea where these thoughts are coming from. She fiddles with the weights and whatever it is she needs to do. It's then that I notice that this is a pretty old scale. Heavy and bulky, I wonder how they got this thing up here.

"I haven't seen this type of scale since before the virus. Where the hell did you find it?"

She explains how a scouting crew came across it. Checking my height, she has to reach up on her tippy toes to do it. She makes a few more notes in my file and proceeds to ask me a few health questions. Allergies, injuries, that kind of stuff.

It's then I show her my scar from my stab wound. It actually healed pretty well. Stupid motherfucker got his ass handed to him, though, even with a gaping, bleeding wound in my torso.

She clips a piece of paper on a clipboard before continuing. "Ok, I have a personal health questionnaire for you to fill out. These are questions people usually feel more comfortable answering privately." She hands it to me and turns around quickly. Looking more closely, I notice just how personal these questions are. _Are you sexually active? How many sexual partners have you had? Can you maintain an erection and achieve ejaculation?_ What the fuck is this for? No wonder she handed it off for me to fill it in on my own. Even if she could ask these questions, I'm not sure I could've looked her in the eye and answered them. In the midst of my mental ramblings, I hear her ask me if I want a drink of water. Looking up, I see she still has her back to me.

I clear my throat, and my voice sounds strange to me. "Um, yeah, that would be great."

She scurries off, and I try to fill out the damn thing.

 _Sexually active?_ Not currently

 _Partners?_ 2, oral only

 _Lack of desire?_ No

 _Erections?_ Yes

 _Ejaculation?_ Yes

 _Lumps or swelling in testicles?_ Haven't noticed any

 _Trouble with urination?_ No

 _Noticed a change in body hair growth?_ No. What the hell does that have to do with anything?

All these questions seem invasive to me, and can't imagine why they want it, or who the fuck will be able to see it. I can feel my ears getting hot thinking of who might have access to this information. I don't notice until it starts to hurt that I'm biting the corner of my lip.

All of a sudden, Bella is back to me with my glass of water.

"Here you go."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Clearing my throat, because it suddenly feels like I swallowed a cotton ball, I decide to voice my concerns. "So, who has access to these files, if you don't mind me asking."

She tries to calm my fears that this will become public record. Only trained and qualified clinic workers will see it. It's used to monitor the health of the community and ensure families get the services they need, even planning for the provision of adoption. This especially hits home for me. I often wonder what would've happened to me if the McCartys hadn't stepped up to the plate and took me in. Hearing her talk about her life here, I can tell she's a passionate individual. She truly believes in the greater good of the community. This is her home, and she's proud of it, wants to see it thrive and succeed. Her outlook on the future is optimistic, and hopeful. She seems wise beyond her years.

"You're quite insightful Miss Swan. Can I ask how old the body is that your old soul resides in?"

"I just turned eighteen last month."

Only eighteen. I'm twenty-one, so we're not light years apart or anything, but she's still so young. "Coulda fooled me. Damn girl, are you sure? You don't talk like any eighteen year old I've ever met."

She seems almost defensive of their way of life here, but at the same time, I can tell she's proud of all they've accomplished. She knows things could be so much different. I can tell she's ready for me to move on. I think I'm making her nervous.

She looks around the clinic and sees Esme standing just outside the curtain. "Well, I better let her, have you. She's been a basket case since she found out last night that you were here." She extends her hand for me to shake and seems to have relaxed a bit. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Edward Masen. I look forward to getting to know you better."

I decide to test the waters and bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Her reaction is what I expected. I've surprised her. We don't exchange any more words as she hands me off to Esme.

Changing gears quickly, I turn my attention to my aunt. I walk to her with open arms. She holds me so tight I can barely breathe. For a small woman, she's exceptionally strong. I hold her as tightly as I dare to, without feeling like I'm gonna snap her in half. The emotions running through me almost overwhelm me. For so long, I only dared dream of this moment. For years, I wanted to be here. There was never an opportunity to come to them, to travel this far, before now. Being in the arms of the woman that grew up beside my mother, makes me feel closer to her. I didn't realize how much I needed this. I'm suddenly overcome with emotions. Trying to blink back tears, I let them wash over me.

"It's so good to have you home, Edward," she whispers.

"It's good to be here, Esme." I can feel a few tears escape. We hold each other a few moments longer.

She takes a deep breath, "I haven't laid eyes on you in so long." She takes a step back and holds me at arm's length. "My God, you look just like her! I just can't believe you're here after all these years. We have so much to catch up on! Let's start with your journey. Did you have any problems? I know it took you longer than you hoped it would."

"Yeah, the size of our group kept growing and growing, and before I knew it, there were twenty of us leaving Chicago. I think if more people knew we were organizing a transfer, there would've been more. Things there are bad, Esme. I don't doubt they'll lose more people this winter. Finding food is getting harder, housing is a problem, and safety is becoming an issue. There are just so many problems, and no one seems to want to do anything to fix them. They almost didn't let me leave, but I reminded them that it isn't a prison, and they couldn't keep me there. You have no idea how happy I am to be here."

"Well, we're incredibly happy to have you here." She hugs me again. "Okay, let's get this exam finished so we can get home and catch up, all right?"

 _Home, she said home._

I haven't felt 'at home' for years. Even when I lived with the McCarty's, I didn't really feel at home. I mean, don't get me wrong, they took excellent care of me, and made me feel welcome, but they weren't 'home.' I have a few memories of Esme from when I was small. She and Mom would Skype, and I remember seeing her on the computer screen. My memories are a little fuzzy, but I was only about six. But being around her is somehow familiar. She brings back memories of my parents, especially my mother. "Yes, that sounds great, actually. Home sounds great."

When we finally break apart, she proceeds to do her part of the exam. She pricks my finger and puts a drop of blood on a small glass plate she calls a slide. She then looks at it under the microscope. How the hell she knows what to look for, I don't have a fucking clue, but she makes a few notes and then cleans the slide. She asks a few more questions, many about our diet and routine from the camp in Chicago. Then she asks me if I have any questions for her. _'Yeah, Aunt Esme, what can you tell me about that adorable assistant of yours?'_ Yeah...no. "Um, actually, how long does it usually take to be released so I can start patrols and stuff? I may not be quite up to going out on hunting trips yet, but I can't stay idle too long."

"Oh, well, let's see. I'm not sure. It's been a while since we had any trained defenders come here to stay. We've had several stop in, but not to stay. My guess would be, as long as there aren't any reasons why you shouldn't, you should be able to report for duty when you feel up to it. How _are_ you feeling?"

"Honestly, not bad. Maybe just tired and in need of some sleep and new boots, but I'm feeling pretty good. We took so long because we didn't, couldn't, push ourselves. We had a few families with us, so we had to go at their pace. So, I'm feeling pretty good, strong even."

"Good, good. Then I see no reason that you can't get right to it then. So, any other questions?"

"Nah, if I think of any, I can track down someone to ask," I say with a wink and a smile.

She laughs at this. "Oh really? I guess that's one advantage of living with your old aunt and uncle, yeah?"

"Yeah."

She wraps up her exam with a hug to me and shoos me off to my uncle. He's nice enough, friendly even. I don't feel nearly as close to him, though. Esme is the one I've been corresponding with for the last ten years or so. I mean, she's shared things about their life together, but it's just not the same. Maybe being blood gives us a closer connection. Who the fuck knows. He does his exam, and as expected, I'm in good health. He says that I'll become even stronger once I improve my diet.

"Believe it or not, I think I've filled out since we left Chicago. We had more to eat when we were hunting and gathering for ourselves on the road."

"No, I believe it. From what you told us, your diet was sub-par at best, and you were probably getting better nutrition while you were traveling. I'm going to suggest that a bit more be added to your rations for a month or so. That way you'll have a head start on things before we're deep into winter. How does that sound? Think you can eat a little more?"

"Bring it on Doc!" I say with a smile and a shake of my head. I just can't believe that things are so different here. Just a few months ago, I was lucky to get a full meal every day. And now it sounds like I'll be getting _extra_ food for a while. I'm almost glad that not too many people know how good things are here. They'd be overrun in no time, and unable to support so many people. Of course, if we knew where the leftover, rogue military units had base camps, or wherever the fuck they're hiding, we wouldn't have to stay hidden the way we are and they could expand the settlement. I know from what I've heard, that part of it used to be some kind of resort or camping area, so a lot of the cabins and buildings were here already, but I also know that a lot has been built over the years. They must be running out of building supplies by now. Being able to settle some in the nearby towns would be a step toward taking back the world. Obviously, things aren't going to change overnight, but hopefully, someday we'll have a chance at taking back our old lives.

"Okay, then. I'll add extra vegetables, grains, and eggs to your weekly order, and additional meat for the month. Meats are somewhat limited, but we can make exceptions."

Nodding my head, I respond, "Sounds good. It's gonna take me a while to get used to the idea of having enough to eat. Things are just so different here."

"Yes, it may take some time. You know, we have a psychologist available if you feel the need to talk. Many times our new arrivals have a hard time adjusting. Especially those that have come from out east, or were getting by on their own for so long. It's nothing to be ashamed of, to ask for some guidance."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay then, moving on to your sexual health questionnaire, I hope you didn't feel the questions were too invasive?"

I can feel my ears heating up; _he's my uncle for Christ's sake! He's just a doctor. He's just a doctor._ Who I'm going to be living with. _He's_ _just_ _a doctor_. "Um, no, it was fine. Do you have the information you need?" _Shut up Masen, you don't want to answer any more of those kinds of questions!_

"Yes, I have what I need. I just wanted to review a few things. You stated that you've only had oral sex, yes?"

I croak out a 'yes.'

"With two different partners, you ran the risk of spreading certain STDs. When is the last time you engaged in oral sex of any kind?"

"Uh, I'd say over a year ago." I'm really hoping this line of questioning is over soon.

"Okay, good, good. Any symptoms you might have to suggest an STD would've shown up by now. Unfortunately, without the benefit of lab tests, we can only diagnose certain things from the outward signs and symptoms. But if it's been a year and you aren't exhibiting any, we'll assume everything is okay. If, at any time, you think you'll become sexually active, well, have intercourse, feel free to come to me. There are a few ways to try and prevent pregnancy if you wish to. We encourage marriage, or at least long-term monogamy here, for many reasons. Disease prevention is a big one. Unwanted pregnancies or children born to parents that aren't a family unit is another one. A society based on family seems to be a strong one. And we all work so closely together that situations like multiple children with multiple partners can make life awkward and difficult for everyone, especially the children. Also, we have a fairly small population, and a generation from now, we don't want the problem of people not being able to marry or have any more children because everyone is related. So, it's to protect future generations as well."

Some of that I've never given any thought to. I think back to the two girls I messed around with, and well, yeah, I think I may have gotten lucky. Stephanie was a little too good at what she did, and Tanya was known around the entire camp as a 'good time.' Now, that's not to say I'm not grateful. Because, damn, I got a decent 'education.' But the other things, yeah my hormone driven mind never considered the possible consequences of taking things further. I'm sure it'll give me reason to stop and think in the future. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'll keep all that in mind. Are we about done here?"

He laughs at that. "Yeah, I think that just about does it. But, remember, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here, Esme is there for you, and I'm sure that Alistair, our psychologist would love to speak to you."

I thank him before he hands me back to a bouncing Esme. She is so excited to show me around. We decide that she should escort me to the outfitter building so I can officially meet Alice, and get my clothing items ordered.

As we walk arm in arm through town, she points out a few things on the way. I'm still amazed at what they've been able to accomplish. People aren't just surviving here, they're fucking thriving. I haven't thought of one thing I could need that doesn't seem to be available. Food, shelter, clothing, community, even medical care, it's all here. So many people in Chicago would go on and on about what they were missing from before the virus. Here, it seems people aren't just content, but happy. Smiling faces greet me everywhere I look. I wish I had had a place like this to grow up in. In Chicago, it felt like people were just struggling to get through till the 'real world' got better. Here, this feels like the real world, with real possibilities.

"That's where we're going." She points out a large building just ahead. "I'm sure you're looking forward to having some new clothes. I heard you and your group didn't arrive with much."

"No, not really. Only what each one could carry for themselves. We just didn't have the means to bring much else. But I didn't have much anyway. Besides essentials, I brought what was important. Pictures don't take up much room." This gets me a smile and a side hug from Esme.

"I'm so glad you could keep a few memories. I also heard you brought a guitar?" She sounds almost hopeful.

"Yeah, I did."

"Was it your mom's?"

I smile and nod my head. "Yeah, it was. I'm running outta strings, though. I think I only have a few packs left. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I've run through what I have."

"I remember her playing that thing all the time. Oh, and her singing. She had the most beautiful voice. Did she teach you how to play?"

"Nah, I was a little too small to play it when she was still alive. My fingers couldn't reach all the frets. No, when the McCartys packed me up, it's one of the only things I wouldn't leave behind. I taught myself over the years."

"Well, music is in your blood. I'm not surprised that you could teach yourself. Liz could pick up almost any instrument and fiddle with it a few minutes and suddenly be able to play something on it. Oh, Edward, sometimes I just miss her so much." She lays her head on my arm as we walk, squeezing it. "I'm so, so, so glad you're here."

I don't respond, I just release her arm, and wrap mine around her. As we walk into the outfitter building, she calls out for Alice. A small, dark-haired blur barrels toward me. Knocking Esme from my arms, it almost knocks me over. I'm guessing this is Alice. Esme told me all about her in her letters over the years, so I'm prepared. Kind of.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Edward! Mom has told me all about you. I just know we're going to be great friends. I mean I know we're cousins, but I think we're going to be really close. Oh, you'll be like the brother I never had!" She says this with such excitement, I can't help but laugh. Her arms are still around me, swaying side to side, as she goes on.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice. I can't wait to get the chance to get to know you better. I've met Jasper, too. He seems like a nice guy. You just got married a couple of months ago, right?"

"Sure did. So, you and Jasper hit it off? I swear that man's never met a stranger. Could charm the scales off a snake."

I laugh at this. "Yeah, I really liked him. Maybe we can all get together for a card game or something. I'd really like to get to know you both better. And I guess we'll be neighbors too?"

"Sure will, right next door. It's a small block of cabins where we are, and it's a good group. I'll have to be sure to introduce you to Jacob Black. He's a few years older than you, but a nice guy." For some reason, she has a wicked smirk on her face when she says this. I gotta wonder what the hell that's all about. Maybe this Jacob guy is a jerk, and she's just fuckin' with me. Guess I'll just wait and see.

"So, they tell me you're gonna fix me up with some new clothes and boots?"

"Sure am. I just need to measure you and see what we already have that will work, then order what you need." And she does just that. She tells me that there are only two pieces that are in the inventory that will fit me, plus a couple sets of socks and boxers, so I need to have the rest made. When it's all said and done, I'll have three pair of pants, three, short sleeved shirts, three, long sleeved shirts, and two flannel shirts. I'll also have two sets of long underwear, eight pairs of socks, eight sets of underwear, a sweater, a buckskin coat, as well as moccasins, and leather boots from deer or elk hide, whichever is available right now. Apparently, Emmett, the giant that he is, needs every fucking thing made special, so I'm next on the list. Even then, I'm told it should only take them about a week to make it all.

Before we leave the outfitters, I change into the new set of clothes I was given, and we head home. Esme is oozing excitement. She's going on and on about the loft she's had ready for me. The feeling of having a space of my own that size is indescribable. For years I had a corner of the McCarty's camper, living out of a couple of boxes. I didn't have much, so it wasn't a huge deal. Maybe it wasn't a big deal because I didn't know what I was missing. If only they had known how much better things were out here, maybe the McCartys would have come out here sooner, and maybe they'd still be with us. I could drive myself crazy thinking about the 'what ifs,' so I stop while I'm ahead.

We walk over a footbridge that crosses a small stream, and a row of cabins comes into view. There are five of them, all the same, yet different. A few have landscaping varying in color and layout. Three of them have actual vegetables growing against their homes. Huh. One has hunting equipment out front as well. The front of each cabin faces the stream we just crossed. There's a small outbuilding built on the bank as well. Esme tells me that it's a cold spring house for cold storage. Not every block of cabins has one, but they worked to build this back when they arrived fifteen years ago. She points out the bathhouse and explains how we all share it, and about the outhouses, telling me that we share with either Alice and Jasper or the Swans. The third is shared by the Copes and the Blacks.

This reminds me of Alice's evil grin when telling me about Jacob Black. "So, the Blacks, that's Billy and Jacob?"

"Oh, yeah. I've known Billy for twenty years or more now. We were introduced to them by Charlie and Renee when the plan for this place was put together. This row of cabins, minus Alice and Jasper's place, were the originals. The large building we all met in today was actually Charlie and Rene's vacation cabin many years ago. They decided to build a smaller place to live and allow the growing community to utilize the big house. All official business is conducted there. Scouts that pass through meet there to give reports of what they've found in their travels. He meets with groups of defenders there before sending them out for various reasons. The building and planning group is run from there, as well as the agricultural planning that takes place each season. In winter months, when it's too cold to have it elsewhere, we've even held weddings there."

It's hard for me to fathom someone in a position of power, a commanding officer no less, looking out for the greater good. Giving up a spacious home so that the community could thrive is a foreign concept to me. I'm so used to people abusing the power they have. It's just one more reason to like Charlie Swan. I need to get back to my original line of questioning.

"So, what can you tell me about his son, Jacob?"

"Um, he's twenty-six I think. He works at the gristmill just up the river. Still living with his dad. I figured he would've settled down and married by now, but he hasn't found anyone special around here. I've never gotten the impression he 'plays for the other team', but who knows. As open minded as people are that live here, I can't imagine he wouldn't feel comfortable coming out. I mean, it was a bunch of Mother Earth loving hippie types that started this place." _No Esme, I'd bet it has something to do with the hot piece of tail he lives next door to being all grown up finally._ "You'd never guess, but Renee was a marijuana distributor before the virus hit. It had just become legal here, and she opened a shop within months of the law change. Charlie was a small town police chief, but he still had a distrust of the government. Carlisle and I saw how the medical professionals the people were supposed to trust were turning on their patients all over the almighty dollar. All of us have a story about why we chose to build this place. And that decision was before we knew what the government was up to." We walk up to the second cabin from the end in the row. "Ok, this is us." She is absolutely beaming.

Walking in, I can tell this is a place where love lives. Looking around, I can see it's small, but not cramped. Lived in and homey, not cluttered. Bare necessities, but essentials. Home. "Welcome, home Edward." She wraps her arms around me once more. We stay like this a while before she shows me to the small ladder that leads up to the loft area. It's hidden back in the pantry area, so as not to get in the way in the main living space. Climbing up, I can see it's huge, to me anyway. They're still storing a few things up here, but it's all tucked into a corner at one end of the loft. There's a small bed and an empty trunk for me. The bed is made up with blankets and a quilt. There's even a wash basin up here. Looks like she's thought of everything. Deciding I better not leave her alone much longer, I head back down the ladder.

"It looks great Esme. Thank you so much." I reach out to hug her again. I'll never get tired of this. She may not be my mother, but it's a mother's love I feel when she hugs me. Our love fest is brought to a close when Carlisle comes through the door. We spend the next hour or so sitting on the sofa catching up. I tell them all about living in the Chicago camp, how things are becoming so bad there. There are so many more people there than here, though. I don't doubt it's in the thousands. A knock on the door gets our attention. Carlisle gets up out of his armchair to answer it.

Opening the door reveals the brown-haired beauty that caught my attention earlier today. It appears that the lovely Miss Swan has brought us some pie for the evening. They smell so damn good. I can't remember the last time I had freshly baked pie. If I didn't know dinner was arriving soon, I'd grab a fork and dig in. The cherry pie reminds me of my mother. It was her absolute favorite. I close my eyes and think back to what that was like, her baking in our kitchen when I was a child. They say that the sense of smell is closely connected to our memories, and the smell of the pie is bringing them back full force. It means a lot that she'd go to the trouble to make them for us. It shows me how thoughtful she is.

Although she won't stay and enjoy them with us, she says she may come back to help finish off any leftovers. She looks almost embarrassed when she says this. I can only hope she'll come back. After assuring us that we have a delicious meal coming to us, she bids us a good evening and heads out.

Shortly after, Alice and Jasper arrive. We eat our meal, some gathered around the table for four, and some on the sofa. In the fading evening light, I notice movement outside the window. Bella is hauling large pitchers from her door, around her cabin, and into the bathhouse. Knowing she's about to be bathing just feet from me, I imagine her in that tub, naked. Yeah, I need to get my thoughts under control. I still have to get through dinner with the family before I'm alone with those highly inappropriate thoughts. Turning my attention back to the table, I'm once again listening to stories of Alice growing up, Carlisle and Esme getting their clinic started, and so many other things that have happened over the last fifteen years. There are smiles, and there is laughter, things that warm me from the inside out.

Getting up from the table for another cold glass of honey-sweetened tea, I walk over to the workbench in the kitchen area. I happen to look out the window in the direction of the bathhouse. In a slice of moonlight, I notice I'm not the only one looking at it. A man is crouched down in what he must think is darkness. I assume this is Jacob Black, judging by his coloring and features being similar to Billy's. He's also watching the bathhouse. Yeah, that fucker's not playing for the other team; he's interested in team Bella. Looks like I need to have Alice introduce me to Mr. Black sooner rather than later.

Returning to the table, Alice and Jasper decide to call it a night. Everyone but me has an early start tomorrow. They head out, and we clean up after the meal. Well, Carlisle and Esme clean up; they won't let me do anything. I decide to take a walk outside. Grabbing a jacket off the hook by the front door, I check out the backyard under the ruse of using the outhouse. It appears Jacob has moved on because I can't find the fucker anywhere. I decide to actually use the facilities and do my business. I then head toward the bathhouse to wash up at the outside sink. As I approach it, the door swings open, and a freshly bathed Bella walks out. Her hair is damp, and she smells amazing, even from a distance. She gasps and her hand covers her mouth. Looks like I've scared her.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Maybe they need to get me a bell, so you can hear me coming." When she laughs, I think I've broken the tension a bit.

"No, that's okay. I don't usually scare so easily. So, how was your dinner?"

"It was great. Alice made a fabulous meal, just like you said it would be. But don't tell my cousin, the dessert was my favorite part." She cracks another smile and looks down again, shaking her head. I don't know why she seems so embarrassed, she's a fantastic baker. She should be able to take a compliment. "Really, it was as great as I remember it was the last time I had it. I had a slice of each, but the cherry was my favorite. Thank you again for making them."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"The best part is, we couldn't finish it all, so now you have to join us for dessert tomorrow night." I'm hopeful she won't try to talk herself out of what she offered earlier.

"Oh, you didn't forget that, did you? Of course, you wouldn't." She says the last part quietly, almost to herself.

"Nope, didn't forget." I'm not sure if she can see the grin on my face in the dark, but I can't help it. I find some sick satisfaction in making her squirm a little. But, I decide not to push my luck tonight. I did just catch her coming out of the bath, so she's still wet, and it's a little cold tonight. "Well, you let me know if you can make it. I'd really like to sit and talk with you. We are neighbors after all. And I know you're close to Alice, and my aunt and uncle think the world of you. I'd just like to get to know you better."

Taking a deep breath and quickly blowing it out, she nods once. "You're right. We should get to know each other better. Esme and I talked about having a picnic dinner for our little block in the next week or so if the weather cooperates. Think of it as a welcome home party if you want to. But as far as tomorrow, yes, I'd love to join you and your family for dessert."

"Well then, until tomorrow Miss Swan." I give a slight bow to her, and she curtsies in return.

"Until tomorrow Mr. Masen."

She walks away toward her cabin, and damn, do I love watching her walk away. Movement in the window of the Black's cabin catches my eye. Seems we had an audience. Well, game on motherfucker. I haven't even met the guy, and I don't like him. I turn back to wash my hands, with thoughts of tomorrow on my mind. I've only just met the girl, and I can't get her out of my mind.

Heading back inside, all traces of dinner have been cleaned up, and my aunt and uncle are snuggled on the small sofa. I decide to take a seat in the armchair, in front of the fire. "You know, if I'm gonna be living here, you're gonna have to let me help with stuff."

Esme just smiles at me. "Yes, eventually. Just let me spoil you for a while."

I nod. Can't argue with her, so I might as well just go with it. "Ok, well, let me know when I'm spoiled enough, all right? I'm completely capable of pulling my own weight." She nods in agreement, and they both say they're headed to bed. I climb up my ladder, strip down to my boxer shorts and crawl into my bed. Alone with my thoughts, I am overwhelmed with the day I've had. So much has happened; it's a lot to process. My thoughts also drift to the brown-eyed, brown-haired beauty next door, and that's what's on my mind as I drift off.

The next morning I spend unpacking my meager belongings and gear I brought with me. My guitar finds a home next to my bed, within easy reach if inspiration hits me. My handgun and ammunition go into the trunk at the end of my bed until I'm to report for duty. The few clothes I have go into the trunk as well, along with my parent's wedding rings and a few other pieces of my mother's jewelry. Esme told me last night that they'd be honored to display the pictures I brought with me. There isn't much left to do in my room, so I head down my ladder.

The cabin is eerily quiet. I can't remember the last time I had any time all to myself like this. After making a quick meal of some leftover pie, I decide to go for a walk. It takes a few minutes to reach the nearest 'non-cabin' structure. It just happens to be the gristmill. I slow my walk to a more leisurely stroll, to see what I can see. Maybe Mr. Black will make an appearance. I think I see him moving bags of flour around, or whatever it is. He's a fairly big guy, muscles from moving all that grain. But I think I can take him. Just then, we make eye contact. I think he's trying to stare me down. _Yeah, that's not gonna work, asshole._

I head in his direction to introduce myself. "Good morning." I reach out my hand to shake his. He takes it in, what I think is supposed to be, a death grip. Yeah, it's a firm shake, but I'm not too impressed. "You must be the Jacob Black I've heard all about."

"That's me. And you must be the Edward Masen I've heard all about. The Cullens said you be here soon."

"Yeah, got in a couple days ago. Took me a little longer than I had originally planned, but I'm here now. Figure I'll stick around. This place seems to have what I'm looking for." Hoping he gets my double meaning, I look him straight in the eyes. He must, because he narrows his eyes slightly at me.

"Well, I hope you like it here. Just remember that some people are a little leery of newcomers. It takes a while for people to trust someone they just met."

"Oh really? Everyone I've met so far has been very welcoming." I know he gets it when he turns away from me and stares upstream.

Turning back to me, he goes on. "Well, just watch yourself. Wouldn't want you to get your feelings hurt. Some people just take longer to trust than others."

I nod once. "Noted. But I'll tell you now; I'm looking forward to earning everyone's trust. I've been without any real family for too long, so I'm not going anywhere. This is home now."

He Nods his head. "All right. Well then, welcome to Washington. Bella and I will have to introduce you to some of the available young ladies around here."

I outright laugh at that. "Yeah, I'll have to ask her about that today. She'll be joining me later to share some of her delicious cherry pie. Had some last night, and damn, it was good." I can't help but smirk at the asshole.

"Nice meeting you Masen."

Guess our conversation is over.

"You too Black. See ya around." I stroll away toward the center of town. Think maybe I'll stop in and say hello to my aunt. If the lovely Miss Swan is working there today, well, that would just be a bonus.

After making my way to the clinic, I find Esme working alone. She's surprised to see me but insists we share the lunch she packed for herself today. It's nice. She tells me about her morning, a few patients with minor issues. She warns me to get enough rest and to eat well, as cold and flu season is beginning. I work in a way to casually ask where Bella is today, and find out it's her day to work in the library.

Her lunch break is over when another patient comes in. I give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her I'll see her at home later. I think it's time I see the town library. I'm sure I can find something interesting to check out.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, gabby1017 and Life and Death's Lullabies, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by and say hello!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	9. Chapter 9

…

Bella

…

Working in the library gives me the quiet time I crave. I love my days in the clinic, but things can get crazy. And as much as I like helping at the school, I'm still a little unsure of myself around the children. Maybe someday I'll be more confident. As I work on shelving some returned books, I hear the bell over the door telling me I have company.

"Hello. I'll be right with you," I yell out.

"No rush. I don't have anywhere else to be."

The voice I hear startles me a bit. I haven't had time to prepare myself to see him. I knew I'd see him later today, but I'd planned to go home, freshen up, and give myself a pep talk.

I finish shelving the few books in my arms, smooth my hair, straighten my back, and head out front. There he is, tall and handsome, dressed in the dark pants and light shirt he probably got from the outfitter. He's also wearing a black leather jacket he must have brought with him from Chicago. The smile that lights up his face brings one to my own.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Edward. What brings you to the library?"

"Well, I heard you were working here today, and I wanted to say hello. I've also found myself with a lot of time on my hands all of a sudden. I won't be cleared for duty for a while yet, so I thought what better way to pass the time than a good book. Any suggestions?" His request catches me off guard for some reason.

"Oh, um, well, what do you like to read?"

"I'm not picky. Fiction, nonfiction, action, adventure, 'how to' books. I'm open to just about anything."

"Well, give me a minute to think about it. I don't get asked very often to choose something for someone to read, especially someone l don't know very well."

"Surprise me. Besides, it might help me get to know you better, to see what you pick." He follows me around as I look at what we have. The donations to our library have grown over the years. We've also added to it with books found on scouting trips. I pick out a couple of survivalist books, a homesteading cookbook, as well as a fantasy adventure story I think he'll like. I know several men who've checked out _The Lord of the Rings_ and enjoyed it. Handing them over to Edward, he looked happy with my choices. I file the catalog cards from the back of each book into the small file box with his name on them.

"These look great Bella. Thank you. So, will you still be joining us for dessert tonight?"

He looks so hopeful, I can't disappoint him. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'm here until 5:00, then I'll go home and eat a quick dinner before I head over."

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it. See you soon." He turns to leave, then remembers to turn back and grab the books he asked for. He leaves with a sheepish grin on his face. Shaking my head at his silliness, I get back to work.

Before I know it, it's 5:00. I close all the curtains to try to contain what heat is left from the sun of the day, as well as the fire I had earlier. Latching the door behind me, I head home. For some reason, I have a skip in my step and a smile on my face. It falters a bit when I walk past the mill. Jacob barely glances in my direction when I yell hello, and when he does, he looks almost angry with me. I wonder what his problem is? He must've had a bad day.

The rest of my walk home goes quickly, and before I know it, I'm up into my loft changing into warmer, more comfortable clothes. The evenings are getting much cooler. We're nearing the end of October, so I find my knit pants, a pullover sweater, and my rabbit fur- lined boots. I brush out my hair and braid it again. It's as good as it's gonna get. I head back down the ladder into the pantry to see what we have for a quick meal. I know we have a bit of chicken left from last night, so I grab a chunk of cornbread from a glass covered, ceramic dish on the shelf. Then I run out to the springhouse and grab the chicken.

Warming it all up in the oven doesn't take too terribly long, but it's long enough for me to start getting anxious about later. I've never been nervous around a boy before. Let's face it, he's not a boy, he's a man. A beautiful man. A man I'm supposed to go share dessert with, spend an evening with. And I didn't even tell my parents where I'd be tonight. I hope they don't worry. Although, Carlisle and Esme's house is usually the first place they look when they can't find me.

After almost burning my meal, I decide I need to stop daydreaming and pay more attention to what I'm doing. I eat quickly and clean up after myself. I pour some of the fresh water from the pitcher into the basin to wash my dishes. Turning to straighten things up, I realize I'm just looking for ways to stall. _Ok Bella, get over yourself. It's just dessert with a friend. A beautiful friend you can't get off your mind._

Resolving just to do it, I head out the door and straight to the Cullen cabin. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. It opens to the smiling face of Edward.

"Well, hello, Bella." He waves me in. "Didn't you wear a coat?"

"No, this sweater is rather warm. Besides, I learned long ago to layer up when it gets cold out, that way if I end up somewhere too warm, I can strip off a layer or two." My eyes widen, and I can feel my face getting red when I realize what I just said. I'm not three feet inside the door, and I'm talking about stripping. Gah!

"Now, Miss Swan, let me know if I need to turn down the heat. I wouldn't want my first guest to feel like she needs to strip out of her clothes to be comfortable." He's trying to hold back a laugh. He fails, and before long were both laughing. "Okay, now that we got some awkwardness outta the way, we can get down to the very important business of dessert."

"Yes, that is very important business. So, you liked it then?"

He asks me to take a seat on the sofa as he moved toward the kitchen to get the pie. "Absolutely! In fact, I had some for breakfast. It was a sweet way to start my day." He said this with a wink. Bringing what's left of the pie and two forks to the sofa, he sits next to me. It suddenly occurs to me that we're alone.

"So, where are Carlisle and Esme? Did they have to work late?"

He's already gotten started on the pie, so he finishes his bite before answering. "Yeah, I stopped in at the clinic after I saw you at the library. They were working on a patient, said they'd be late. Seems that someone got hurt on a hunting trip."

"Oh no! Do you know who it was? Do they need my help?" I start to get up, but he gently grabs my arm.

"No, it was minor, Bella. Esme said they had it under control. And I'm not for sure who it was. Does the name Tyler sound right?"

"Yeah it does. And it doesn't surprise me. The guy thinks he's invincible. Obviously, he's not, so I'm sure this will knock him down a peg or two."

"Like I said, it was minor. So it's possible it won't change anything. So, is he a hunter or a defender?"

"He's a defender. We don't have designated hunters. Everyone that wants to can volunteer for the hunting trip. I've even been out several times."

"Really?" He looks shocked. "I mean, you seem very... Shit, I'm gonna sound like an asshole. You just don't seem the type."

This makes me laugh. "No, I'm pretty good with a bow. My dad dragged me out into the woods to learn to hunt for the first time when I was eight, I think. Back then, there weren't many here who could hunt. He felt it was important for me to learn. And I plan to teach my children."

"A bow, huh? I was only taught how to use a gun. But with my ammo supply nearly gone, seems like I need someone to teach me to use a bow. Are you up to the task Miss Swan? Get in some teaching practice before you start having babies that need to be taught?"

I don't know what's making me blush more, the thought of teaching him to use a bow or his mention of me having babies. I attempt to ignore the baby comment. "Sure, I can teach you. The question is, are you a good student?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm a quick learner. Maybe I can sign up for a hunting party you're going out on so I can see you in action." This makes me blush too, and I don't know why.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Between bites of pie, we talk some more. He tells me a little about his journey across what's left of the country. He says that most of the major cities they passed were deserted. Only a few held traces of life. They did see a hospital in full swing, complete with armed guards.

"That must be where they are … the people they take. I wonder what they're doing to them?"

"I don't know Bella, but eventually we're going to have to find out. We can't just sit here on our asses and wait for them to take someone. If we only knew where they were running things from, we could get to them and maybe put a stop to it."

"It's just scary to think of what weapons they could use on us. I mean, they single-handedly wiped out most of the human race with a single virus. In the process, only some of the survivors can have children. Who knows what they've come up with in the last fifteen years. I don't want to send my friends and loved ones into a battle we aren't prepared to fight."

"I know, but it may come to that. We just need to be ready when the time comes." He pauses, almost as if to collect his thoughts. "So, when you mentioned having children, is that something you're sure you'll be able to do?"

His question startles me with its directness. "Oh, um, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to. I mean, all my parts work, so that's a good sign. Haven't found a willing participant to test my theory with yet. Oh, my God, I need to shut up now." My cheeks have never felt this hot. I can't believe I just sat here and basically said I haven't found someone willing to have sex with me yet!

"Well Miss Swan, I'd venture to guess there are many out there willing to help you with that. Hopefully, you'll be a little more choosy about who you give that honor to, though, and not base your choice on their willingness. After all, that's the father of your beautiful children you're looking for." As he says this, he reaches out and places a few stray hairs that must have escaped from my braid behind my ear. His voice is low. "One thing I'm sure of is that they _will_ be beautiful, just like their mother."

"Thank you," is all I can whisper. This conversation is giving me butterflies in my belly. I see that we've managed to finish the pie. "Well, I think I better get going. My parents are going to wonder where I am. Thank you for having me over. It was nice to get to know you a little better."

"Yes, we'll have to do this again soon. Maybe you can show me around, introduce me to some people."

"Well, Angela and Ben's wedding is next weekend, that would be a good place to meet people. Most of the community will be there. It's the last scheduled large gathering for at least a month or more."

"Scheduled? Is there some social calendar I need to be made aware of Miss Swan?" He says this with a smirk.

"Actually yes. We have gatherings, like socials or dances, several times a year. With so much to do with winter coming, people are quite busy right now, so it will be after all the work is done. It helps keep up morale. It also gives us younger ones a chance to socialize and get to know our peers better. It's a potluck, so everyone that comes, contributes. Oh, and as weird as it is, you bring, and then take home, your own dishes. Can you imagine washing up to five hundred plates? But they are a nice way to meet new people when you're a new arrival." I decide to test the waters to see what his reply is. "In fact, I'll bet I could introduce you to a few girls that would love to meet you. If you'd want me to, that is."

"No, I don't think that's necessary. There's already someone I have my eye on."

"Wow, you're quick. Do I know her?" I hold my breath and wait for him to respond.

"Yeah, you know her pretty well. Probably better than anyone. I'm just beginning to get to know her, and I think she's pretty amazing. Beautiful too. But it's her heart I want to get to know better."

"Wow, she's a lucky girl." At this point, I notice him leaning closer. My breath stops, waiting to see what he'll do next. He reaches out with one hand and cups my cheek, running his thumb across and down my jawline, bringing my face closer to his. I can barely breathe, but I squeak out a whisper, "a very lucky girl."

He looks directly into my eyes, then to my lips, then back again. "No, I'd say he's the lucky one." When his lips touch mine, it's feather-light and soft. He releases my jaw, and runs his thumb along my bottom lip. "I can't wait to get to know her better." We both sit up, and it's then that I realize he had his other arm behind me on the edge of the sofa, almost, but not quite, embracing me. "I've had a lovely time Miss Swan. I hope to do it again very soon."

"Me too. Thank you for having me."

"Will you allow me to walk you home?"

"So, chivalry isn't dead after all, huh?"

"Not at all. In fact, one of the things I remember most about my father was the way he treated my mother. She was precious to him, and he treated her that way. Always the gentleman. The McCarty's set a good example too. I always told myself that was the kind of man I wanted to be. When I found someone special, I knew I'd want to treat her the same way."

"Well then, by all means, Mr. Masen, please escort me home."

He grabs his jacket and puts it on before opening the door for me. As we step off the porch, he reaches out and puts his arm around my shoulders. "What? I don't want you getting cold. You _are_ only wearing a sweater."

"Yes, but I'm layered up. Remember me offering to strip earlier?" We both laugh at this. It's then that I notice Jacob sitting on his porch watching us. I suddenly feel uneasy and find myself curling in tighter to Edward's side. He holds me closer when he notices us being watched as well.

He nods once in Jake's direction. "Black."

"Masen." Jake's voice is cold, almost detached. I've never heard him talk like that before. I'll have to ask him about it later.

Edward walks me up to my door and releases me from his arms, and I miss the warmth instantly. But as soon as I'm out of his arms, my hands are in his. I'm suddenly aware of how much larger his are than mine, yet they seem to fit together perfectly. It makes me smile. Looking up at him, he's smiling too. "Again, thank you for having me over tonight. I really enjoyed myself."

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for joining me." He leans in again, and I expect him to kiss me, and he does, but this time on the cheek. "I look forward to next time Bella." With that, he steps off the porch, but doesn't move to leave until I have my door open. When I do, he waves as he walks away.

I shut the door and rest my forehead against the cool wood. Placing each of my hands where his lips touched me, I know it's in my head, but I can still feel the warmth. My first kiss. It wasn't a passionate, lust driven kiss, but chaste, and sweet. Perfect. I don't know what I'm doing, but I know I want to see where this goes. My excitement causes me to make this weird giggle squeal sound.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that the sound of a throat clearing behind me barely registers. Startled, I spin around, my hands still on my lips and cheek. Realizing this, I drop my hands and clasp them together. "Hello, Bells." My father looks amused, to say the least.

"You look a little flushed." My mom is beyond entertained, and is giggling. Yes, my middle-aged mother is giggling. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"Um," I suddenly feel like running and hiding in my room.

My dad picks up the inquisition. "So, where were you tonight? We saw you walk over from the Cullen's place, but I know Carlisle and Esme weren't there. I just saw them at the clinic an hour ago working on Crowley. What were you doing over there?"

If they saw me walk home, they saw _who_ I walked home _with_. They just want to hear me say it. My parents are evil! "Oh, Edward invited me over for dessert tonight. I didn't know the Cullen's wouldn't be there until I was already there. I didn't want to be rude and leave. It was just dessert. We just talked. We thought that we would get to know each other better since we'll be working so closely and being neighbors and all." I'm practically out of breath at this point and thankfully, Mom steps in to put a stop to my rambling.

"Bella, slow down before you burst a blood vessel!" She's just outright laughing at me now. "It's okay, we know where you were and who you were with; really, don't worry about it. There are worse people you could spend your time with than that handsome young man. Your dad said he was very respectful and seems like a good guy. And we both know your dad is a pretty good judge of character." Dad nods in agreement.

"Your mom's right, kiddo. He seems like a good guy. Has to be someone special to lead a huge group of untrained individuals across the country and not lose a single member. He's strong, and not just physically either. He's smart, had some insight into a few things I hadn't considered before. I have a good feeling about him. I have no problem with you getting to know him better."

"Just let me know if you think you want to take things further, physically, and I can show you a few things," Dad and I both cut her off, talking over each other.

"Ok, oh my God, Mom. I just met the guy. That won't be happening for a while."

"Dear God, Renee! I don't want to hear that about my little girl. Especially not my little girl and one of my men."

Mom is enjoying this way too much, just laughing away.

"I'm so glad my discomfort amuses you, Mother. But don't worry, if I have any questions, I'll come to you." I lean over the sofa to kiss them each on the cheek. "Goodnight, and I'll see you both tomorrow." I turn to go back out to use the outhouse, and quickly do my business. On my way back inside I see Edward at his kitchen window in the dim candlelight of the cabin. I send him a quick wave and head back inside and scurry up my ladder and get dressed for bed. I snuggle into by blankets, and my mind goes back to the kisses I got earlier. I'm so happy, even the thought of Jacob's reaction doesn't spoil my good mood. I do plan on talking to him about it, but I don't let it ruin my night. I fall asleep dreaming of kisses, smiles and sparkling green eyes.

The weather never does warm up enough for that welcome home picnic Esme wanted to have. I'm only slightly disappointed, because despite not having the picnic, I've still seen Edward nearly every day. We were able to attend Angela and Ben's wedding together, which was beautiful. I caught him staring at me a few times during the ceremony. That brought on a whole new round of thoughts for me. Ever since, I've caught myself daydreaming about my own wedding day, and who would be waiting for me at the end of the aisle. We even shared a few dances. That did nothing to calm the visions in my head. Having him hold me in his arms while he led me around the dance floor was amazing. I'll have to be sure to find another opportunity to wind up in his arms again.

On the days I'm in the clinic, he joins Esme and me for lunch. On my day at the library, he comes in, and we spend time going through books each of us like. You can really learn a lot about a person by what they read. We don't see each other on the rare days I'm at the school helping out.

About two weeks after his arrival, he's given his first assignment. He's now patrolling the business strip, as we like to call it. I think it's good, because it gives him the chance to meet more people, as that's one of the busiest areas in town. We still meet for lunch, but our time is more limited. Since the cold weather has arrived, we have no choice but to stay inside for our breaks. In the beginning, we would try to eat outside in what little warmth the sun was giving us. Now, it's just too cold.

Jacob never has explained himself for his reaction to Edward that night. I've asked him, and all he says is he doesn't trust newcomers easily. I can't help but feel like he's jealous of something. But that's ridiculous. Jake has been my big brother figure for as long as I can remember. Asking Edward about it one day, it was all he could do not to laugh at me. "Bella, you do realize that the guy wants you, right?"

"What? There's no way! He's like a brother to me. That's just gross! I don't see him that way."

"Well, trust me; he does _not_ see you as a little sister. You don't see the way he looks at you. If I were a betting man, I'd bet he was biding his time until you were old enough before he made his move. Unfortunately, for him, I swooped into town and beat him to it." He says this with a nuzzled kiss behind my ear. I've received a few more chaste kisses, some to my cheek, my forehead, and a treasured few to my lips. But if I'm being honest, the ones he sneaks in on my neck or behind my ear are my favorite. They're a little bit rougher, a little wetter, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. As nervous as I am for things to progress, I'm excited to see what's next for us.

Apparently, he officially spoke to my father, to let him know of his 'intentions'. From my reading, I know that in the old world, it was considered a little old-fashioned to ask a girl's father to 'court' her. But here, in this reality, it's a show of respect. We haven't officially declared ourselves, but deep down I know I'm falling in love with him. It may be quick, we've only known each other for a little more than a month, but I can't deny how I feel.

We're well into November, and it is cold. Why I volunteered to go on the next hunting trip is beyond me. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to teach Edward to use a bow. When Dad found out that our newest defenders didn't know how to use one, he decided they all needed to be trained. I did have a chance to watch some of the training, though. Watching him with that bow did things to me I was unfamiliar with. His strong arms, the flexing muscles of his back, his focus, yeah, let's just say I needed to run home and cool off a bit.

So, now I find myself packing for a hunting trip. We leave before dawn in the morning. I've packed my bag with the supplies I'll need. Enough dried food and water for myself for three days. I'm planning to wear as many layers as I can in the morning and packing a few extra clothes, just in case I get wet or something. I'm unsure who else is going, except for Edward. He requested that he be on this trip so he could accompany me. The groups are usually five or six people, two of which being defenders. I think Jasper may be the other defender this time.

Edward and Jasper have gotten to know each other pretty well, and seem to have hit it off. It makes me happy to see him making friends. What doesn't make me happy is seeing the following of young ladies that flock to him wherever he goes. When we're together in town, he makes it a point to hold my hand. It helps, but there are still a few persistent ones, the worst being Lauren. She throws herself at him any chance she gets. Like I told my mom all those months ago, she's boy crazy.

Wrapping up the last of my packing, I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see a distressed looking Edward.

"What's wrong?" I step aside, and he stomps in.

"I just found out who's coming with us in the morning. It was originally you and me, Jasper, Peter, and Roger. At the last minute, Jacob asked to be added. I'm not sure I can control myself around that ass for three whole days."

Grabbing him around the neck, running my fingers up into his hair, I force him to look me in the eyes. "Stop, it'll be fine. He'll more than likely take off on his own; that's what he's done in the past. We usually split off into groups of one or two. It makes it easier to hunt. If we travel in a pack, the animals hear us and stay away. I say we find a cozy tree to climb into, settle down, cuddle up, and keep each other warm until a huge elk crosses our path. How does that sound handsome?"

His lips turn up at the corners as he leans down to kiss me. Once, twice, three pecks on the lips. I wish he'd deepen his kisses. I'm getting impatient. Maybe I'll have to take charge soon if he won't. He sighs. "You're right. I won't worry about it. Besides, everyone knows you're my girl, well everyone but Black. So this trip is a good chance to show him." One more sweet kiss to my lips and I release his neck.

I turn back to my pack to finish up. "Your girl, huh? Does that make you my man?" I'm attempting to tease him, but it backfires.

I feel him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzles his nose into my neck, making an almost growling noise, kissing his way up my neck. Whispering his answer into my ear, "Damn fucking straight I'm your man." I feel his hot breath in my ear, and it's then I notice his hands; they've begun to roam. I can feel one rested on my hip, his thumb rubbing circles on my lower back. The other one spans almost my entire stomach, but it's slowly creeping up, the thumb of that hand suddenly brushing against the underside of my breast. "I'm the only man that gets to hold you," he squeezes me just a bit harder. "The only man that gets to kiss you," he kisses my neck once more, then sucks my earlobe into his mouth, "and one day, when you're ready, I'll be the only man to ever make love to you." I can feel him behind me, hard and ready. I can't stop the whimper from escaping my lips. My body is covered in goosebumps, my nipples pebbled. I'm so turned on; I don't know what to do with myself.

He pulls away just slightly, and I feel him rest his forehead on the back of my head. "I need to go. If I don't leave now, I won't be able to. Goodnight Bella." His whispered words are followed by a kiss on my head. I can't speak, can't move, so I don't say anything as I hear him walk out. It isn't until I hear my parents' door open that I'm knocked out of the trance I'm in. My mother walks out with a strange expression on her face.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

I still can't respond.

"Come on, let's sit down."

All I can do is nod.

Sitting down next to me, she strokes my hair and rubs my back. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping, but you know as well as I do that these walls are thin. Those were some pretty powerful words I heard Edward say. How did it feel to hear them?"

She waits patiently for me to answer her. "It felt," I have to clear my throat to continue. "It felt good … did strange things to my body. The way he was touching me..." I stop myself, not sure if I want to talk to my mother about this.

"That's normal, Bella. That's what's supposed to happen when the person we love touches us like that."

"Love? Do I love him? How do I know if I love him?"

"When I met your dad, we started off as friends too. The more I got to know him, the more attracted I was to him. I mean, I always thought he was handsome, but his personality made him that much more beautiful to me. Did he ever tell you he was in a motorcycle accident while we were dating?"

"No."

"Well, he was. He was in a coma for four days before he woke up. I thought I was going to lose him. While he was out, I did a lot of soul-searching. When I realized my life wouldn't be complete without him in it, I knew I loved him. The feelings were already there, but I realized it when I thought he'd be gone from my life. Let me ask you this, if Edward was gone tomorrow, how would you feel?"

"Devastated. He's already a part of me. Oh my God, Mom, I..." I clamp my hand over my mouth and shake my head.

"What? It's okay to say you love him, Bella."

I move my hand but continue shaking my head. "No, I need to tell him first. He deserves to hear it first." Mom reaches out to hug me.

"My baby girl is all grown up. I'm so happy for you sweetie, he's a good man."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Now, about those funny feelings earlier?"

"No, please no. I know what was happening."

"No, Bella, what I was going to say is that with a silver tongue like that, Edward is gonna have you in his bed faster than you can blink!" She has the nerve to laugh right now. All I can do is bury my head in my lap, with her arm still around me, and try to hide from what's coming. "Seriously, you need to think about what you're going to do if the situation arises." She giggles at her own joke.

"I know all the risks and preventive measures there are, Mom. I do work in the clinic."

"Oh, I know. I also know that in the heat of the moment, him pulling out doesn't always work. So maybe you should start charting your cycles. As beautiful as I know your babies are going to be, I'd rather not be a grandmother just yet. There's always touching, or you could use your..."

"Stop!" I sit straight up and cut her off before I hear anymore. "I'm aware of all the options Mom. Like I said, I work in the clinic, and I'm the one to prepare all the birth control pamphlets for people that need them. I've got this, okay?"

She squeezes me once more before letting me go. "Okay. I know, you've got this. Just be careful; especially being out in the woods with him for three whole days." She has the nerve to wiggle her eyebrows at me.

"Stop it, Mom," I yell as we both burst into a fit of giggles. And that's how Dad finds us when he returns home. We share a light meal and decide to call it a night. We all do our part to straighten the house before going to sleep. Climbing into bed, I think of all the ways I could tell Edward I love him. I'll just have to wait and see what opportunities present themselves on this trip. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, Dad's alarm wakes me up. I quickly wash, as it's likely the last time I'll be able to for a few days. I make quick work of getting ready, as I'm eager to leave. Practically jumping down my ladder, I head to the kitchen. Mom has prepared a pretty big breakfast for us today … well, bigger than usual. There's eggs, biscuits, and some kind of sausage. I never know what kind until I bite into it. _Mmmm, tastes like chicken sausage today._ I scarf down my food and grab my pack.

Heading for the door, I hear a knock. A smile crosses my face when I think of who's on the other side. I open it expecting Edward, but I'm greeted by the smiling face of Jake. My smile instantly falls flat. "Good morning Jacob, please come in. I'm waiting for Edward to walk me into town to meet everyone else."

"You know, you don't have to do that. I can walk with you."

"No, I'll wait for him, thanks."

My parents attempt to make small talk with him, asking about the mill, and the crops that came through this year … boring stuff that no one is truly interested in.

Thankfully, it isn't long before I hear another knock on the door. Rushing over, I swing it open. I practically leap into his arms, as he wraps me up in his. I get a kiss and a squeeze. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning to you too." I know the instant he notices our uninvited guest as he stiffens and squeezes me tighter. I pull him down to whisper into his ear. "He showed up a little bit ago asking to walk me to town. I told him I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner baby, Esme wouldn't let me leave till she checked my pack to see if I had everything." He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. I know it means a lot to him to have someone who cares for him. Now he has a lot of _someones_ that care about him. "Jasper's meeting us in town. He's riding this one, so we better get a move on if we're gonna be on time."

I hear my father's footsteps behind me as Edward releases me. "You take care of my little girl out there, you hear me?"

"Absolutely sir. I'll protect her with my life." They shake on it and Dad seems satisfied with that.

"And you, young lady, be careful out there." He hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. He then heads back into his room to get ready for his day.

Mom seems to be trying to distract Jacob, bless her heart. I'm not sure how he'd behave today if he saw our kiss a few minutes ago. I think the word unbearable wouldn't begin to cover it. After hugs from Mom for us all, we head out. Edward starts out holding my hand, then moves to wrap his arm around me. It's a quiet walk, as the settlement is still mostly asleep. We find Peter and Roger waiting for us in the center of town, along with Jasper on his horse. He brought her along from Texas when he came here a few years ago. As a group, we head to the gates and exit the safety of the settlement.

I've gone on hunting trips, but what I didn't tell Edward was that I've never been without my father. He's the only one I trusted to keep me safe. Now, I trust Edward just as much.

We make our way east then north. Our plan is to travel about ten miles today, set up a small camp, then be up in the trees a few miles from our camp by dawn tomorrow.

We're quiet as we travel. Well, all except for Edward. He's asked me several times if I'm okay. I think it's starting to irritate several people, but I also think it's adorable. After the first few miles, we decide to take a break and rehydrate. It may be cold, but I know I've worked up a sweat. Jacob decides it's a good time to plop down next to me after Edward walks off to find a tree to relieve himself.

"He's kind of an ass, isn't he? I mean, thinking you can't handle this. What is his problem?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but who asked you? Edward hasn't said a word to make me think he feels I can't handle this. I think maybe he's concerned about how his girlfriend is feeling, and I, for one, appreciate the fact that he cares enough to ask. Is it a bit much? Could be, but this _is_ our first outing as a couple. What I'd like to know is, what's your problem with him? You've been an incredible ass to him from the moment he got here. What gives?"

"You know what, never mind Bella. If you're too blind to see what's right in front of your face, I'm not gonna tell you." With that, he gets up and storms away. I'm absolutely flabbergasted at him. He's been my friend as long as I can remember, and he's willing to throw that away because I've chosen to be with someone else. What an ass.

"I completely agree." Edward's voice coming from behind me startles me.

"What?" Looking over my shoulder, I see him walking toward me.

"He's absolutely an ass. You didn't realize you said that last part out loud, did you?" He sits down next to me, with a quick kiss to my temple.

"No. I'm just so mad at him. He's acting like a child. And he's older than both of us. Eight years older than me! What is his problem?" I take a deep breath and blow it out, trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry, I feel like I'm ruining this trip for you."

"Eh, no worries. At least I got to hear you call yourself my girlfriend in all that." He has such a wide grin on his face, I can't help but smile too.

"And that's okay with you?"

"More than okay." He proves just how much with a kiss. This one is a little more powerful than the others he's given me. Just then, Jasper rides up to inform us that we need to get moving.

The last few miles go fairly quickly, as we don't run into any real obstacles. Edward has stopped asking me every twenty minutes if I'm okay, although he still asks. It's just more like every hour now.

We make it to our destination. It's a small partial clearing near a stream that our groups have used in the past. Peter and Jasper work on building a fire. We share a small meal as a group, passing out portions to each other. Then we set up our tents, choosing to double up to utilize body heat. Jasper and Peter are going to share, and Roger asks Jake if he'd like to share a tent. Jake just glares at Edward, and then me, before agreeing. That leaves Edward and me.

We set up our small tent and climb in. I managed to pack a bedroll and a blanket and we've arranged it so that we can snuggle to stay warm. He's climbed in first, so I decide to take advantage of the situation. I climb in, not next to him, but wind up on top of him.

"Well, this is new," he says in a hushed voice as he wraps his arms around me.

I decide to just go for it. With all the courage I can muster, I look him straight in the eye and confess. "I just wanted to be closer to the man I love."

I can't tell if he's shocked, surprised, or disgusted, but I press on. "I love you Edward."

I'm suddenly wrapped tightly in his arms and being kissed like I've never been kissed before. It's heat and fire, it's hard and soft, it's tongues and teeth, it's hands everywhere and I don't know where.

It's passion, desire, lust.

It's love.

He pulls away just enough to look into my eyes, "I love you too, Bella."

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, gabby1017 and Life and Death's Lullabies, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by and say hello!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	10. Chapter 10

My first attempt at something...citrusy.

…

Edward

…

"I love you too Bella." My heart is racing. I've known for a while how I felt about her, but to hear her say it first is just fucking amazing. And like this. We're practically alone, out in the woods, sharing a tent. She's wrapped up in my arms, and somehow, I've realized, I've been able to work my hands under all her precious layers. My right hand is up the back of her shirt, on the bare skin of her back. My left hand is down the back of her snug pants, and I have a hand full of her amazing ass.

"Really?"

"Yeah baby, really. I love you. I have for a while, I just didn't know how or when to tell you."

I can't help but kiss her again, and this kiss is just as passionate as the one before. This time I slide my right hand down her back and back up her side. I so badly want to touch her; my fingertips are practically tingling. Even though we're alone in our tent, I know we're surrounded by the rest of our hunting party. Any of them could hear us right now. Do I really want to do this here?

She's moved her lips to my neck, and I'm battling the urge to say 'fuck it' and tear off all our clothes. If Charlie knew what I wanted to do to his daughter, he'd rip off my nuts. But all thought and reason leave me when I feel her tongue slide up the side of my neck. She obviously wants to take this further. Who am I to deny her?

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this here? Do you want me to touch you?" I manage to whisper into her ear. I can't decide where I want to put my hands on her, my mouth. Her mouth, her neck, I just want to devour her all of a sudden.

"Please. If you don't touch me, I think I'm gonna explode." I take that as a go and bring my right hand up and over to cup her breast. It's soft, perfect. I use my thumb to gently stroke her nipple as I nuzzle into her neck. The gasp she lets out reminds me we aren't really alone and we have fellow campers just feet away with only the fabric of our tents separating us.

"Quiet baby," I try to shush her. "Remember, we aren't alone." Then I remember that one of the men just a few feet away is that asshole, Black. Maybe I don't want her to be all that quiet after all. "One day, I'll take you somewhere that you can be as loud as you want, okay?" All she does is nod her head. She's biting her bottom lip so as not to make too much noise. She's so beautiful like this. In the dimming firelight from outside the tent, I can see her cheeks are flushed, her face locked in a look of concentration. It's then that she decides to switch from laying on me, to straddling me. When she starts rocking her hips, I know it's time to take some control of the situation.

I release her breast and wrap my arms back around her, and flip us over in one quick movement. Her eyes are wide, with a look of surprise on her face. Besides her heavy breathing, she's silent. "You know, I've heard that skin to skin contact is the best way to stay warm." I think I hear her squeak at that. "I'm gonna take my shirt off, Bella. Is that okay?"

"Please," is all she can whisper. Sitting back on my knees, I start pulling off my layers. I'm wearing several, so it takes me a few minutes to get it all undone. She surprises me by sitting up on her knees along with me and kissing small slivers of skin as they're exposed. When I finally have the last layer off, her hands are all over me. She's tracing her hands over my abs, my collarbone, my slight chest hair, my back muscles, my nipples, then back to my abs and the trail of hair that begins there. She's all over me, and it feels amazing.

"Bella, can I see you? Can I take your shirt off, baby?" All she does is nod. We're still on our knees, so I slowly help peel the layers off her. When she's finally exposed to me, I'm in awe. She's perfect. Her hair has come undone from the braid, and it's all over the place. Her breasts are the perfect size, just right for my hands. With one hand, I reach out to touch her. She grabs my other hand and places it on her other breast. "You like that?" Even if we weren't surrounded by other people, I think I'd still be whispering, so as not to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, I do." I can see she's trying to rub her thighs together to give herself some relief.

"Baby, can I touch you?" She looks confused.

"But you are touching me."

"No, I mean, touch you, touch you." I get closer to her ear, so I'm guaranteed no one but her will hear me. "Can I make you come?"

"Oh, God."

"No, my name is..." I'm cut off by a playful slap.

"Yes, I know what your name is Mr. Masen." She takes my face in her hands and brings me close. "Only if I can return the favor."

Dear God in heaven, she's gonna fucking kill me. I do a quick inventory of what's in my bag, because if this goes down the way I hope it does, we're gonna need a way to clean up. I don't want to come all over our bed, because we have to sleep in it tonight, and again tomorrow, and I for one don't wanna lie in the wet spot. And it's been a while, it's gonna be quite a mess. I think I can spare a sock, possibly one of my extra undershirts.

"Hey, what are you thinking about so hard there? If you don't want me to, just say so." She looks crushed, so I try to reassure her.

"No, baby, just thinking of the cleanup. I think I brought something we can use."

"Um," she looks away sheepishly. "I actually brought something for clean up if we needed it."

"Oh really? Why, you sneaky little vixen. Where is it?"

"Um, the outside left zipper pocket of my pack. It's a green bandana."

"Little miss girl scout." She lies back onto our bedroll as I get the bandana out of her pack. I look back to her, just to look. "You're so beautiful, Bella. One day I'm gonna marry you," I crawl back on top of her, "and make a home with you." I kiss along her neck, across her collarbones, and down to her breast, finally taking a nipple into my mouth, then releasing it, "and make babies with you." Going back to her breasts, I tease one with my tongue while my hand holds the other one massaging and rubbing the nipple with my thumb. Then I switch. Her noises are getting louder, so I abandon the nipple in my mouth to swallow her cries. I wait for her to calm down a little before nuzzling into her neck again. "Baby, I'm gonna touch you now, but you need to try to be quiet. I wish it wasn't like this, but this may be as alone as we get to be for a while. Okay?"

"Okay," is all she can say as she nods her head almost frantically.

Looking into her eyes, I make sure she knows how I feel about her. "I love you, baby, you're it for me. You're my life now." As I say this, I'm resting on my left forearm alongside her head, and the fingers of my right hand are trailing a path down from her lips, down her throat, between her breasts, then to her belly. I open my hand and rub what I hope are soothing circles on it. I test the waters by skimming my finger into the top of the waistband of her pants. She lifts her hips from the bed, so I take that as encouragement. I slowly unbutton her pants, and find my way under all the layers. I can feel the heat radiating from her center. I first encounter her soft curls. She tenses only slightly.

"I'm all right, just nervous."

"It's okay, baby. I can't tell you what it means to me to know I'm the only one that's touched you like this." While I'm kissing her neck again, my hand moves a little further, and I find her wetness. I run my middle finger along her lips then slip through them. As I trace her entrance, she again begins to rock her hips. "Damn baby, you're so wet. Do I make you this wet?"

"All the time," she says, almost breathless.

"Good to know." I slip one finger inside her and, damn, is she tight. "My God, when I finally get inside you it's gonna be a tight fit." I then use my thumb to pay attention to her tiny bundle of nerves, and she damn near shoots off the bed. "Hey, hey, come back here. Relax. Just let go, and feel. Have you ever done this to yourself?"

"No," she says between heavy breaths, "house is too small. Don't want anyone to hear." She's panting by now.

"It's fine baby, I've got you. Just relax and let go." I decide to add another finger. I've got two inside her, my thumb on her clit, and my other two fingers working her outer lips. I'm going for total sensory overload.

She's whimpering now. "That's it, baby, let go." I open up and reach out with my tongue and lips and get a nipple back in my mouth, and that's all it takes. She's clamped her legs down on my hand. The nails of one hand are digging into my shoulder, and her other hand is in my hair trying to rip it out by the roots. She's making a high-pitched noise she's trying to hold back by biting down on her bottom lip. "Open your eyes, baby, I wanna see them while I'm making you come." When she opens them, they're wild, and lust filled. She also opens her mouth at the same time, and can't contain the moan that escapes. Her orgasm seems to never end.

She finally comes down and catches her breath. I remove my fingers and bring them to my mouth. She watches, her breathing still heavy, as I suck them into my mouth to clean them. Without warning, I'm being covered by hands, and kisses as she nearly attacks me. Somehow, she manages to get me on my back, and my pants are opened without me noticing. She's kissing a line from my jaw, down my neck, over to pay attention to both my nipples. She circles each one with her tongue, then gently nips them with her teeth. Suddenly she's kissing down my belly, and before I know it, she's nuzzling her nose in my short and curlies.

In the meantime, I'm harder than titanium and ready to bust a nut the instant any part of her comes in contact with my dick. She works my pants down just over my hips, and it springs free. She seems momentarily shocked, but it passes quickly. She tentatively reaches out and strokes me.

"After all that bravado, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, Edward. Will you show me?" She sounds almost embarrassed.

"Come here, Bella." I reach out with one hand and grip her neck to bring her lips to mine. After thoroughly kissing her, I try to reassure her. "There isn't really a wrong way to do it, and anything you do would be just fine. But I'll guide you till you get the hang of it, okay?"

"Okay," she says quietly.

"First thing we need is some kind of lube. You can use your saliva, or the pre-come at the tip..."

She cuts me off. "Or..." Reaching into her own pants, she collects what's left of our earlier explorations. "Or we can use this," she says holding up her hand that's now glistening with her wetness, her mischievous eyes shining.

"Fuck me." It's barely a whisper, but she hears me anyway.

"Not tonight, but soon. I don't want to lose my virginity surrounded by four other men."

I'm still stuck on stupid and unable to talk when she grips me with her lubed hand. I can't help but groan. It feels so good to have someone else's touch besides my own.

"That's it baby, up and down. Squeeze just a little more. Yeah, that's it. Okay, now if you can, tug on my balls with your other hand. Oh, watch it, gentle now. Yeah, oh fuck, baby." She does this twisty motion, and it nearly does me in. "Shit, baby, I'm gonna come any second."

And I do.

With one of her hands wrapped around my dick and the other playing with my balls, I come. I come hard, streams of it landing all over my abdomen. I can only see bits and pieces of it happening, though because I come so hard I see spots, nearly passing out. When I finally can, I open my eyes, raising my head to see her swirling a finger through it. She brings it to her lips, and her tongue peeks out to taste it. "Oh fuck." At this point, I'm done, toast, my head falling back onto the sleeping bag. "That was just too much." I can barely move, let alone speak anymore.

"That didn't taste nearly as bad as everyone says it does." She cuddles into my side and nuzzles close to my ear to whisper, "Maybe next time I can get it from the source."

All I can do is whimper. I may whisper out something about her trying to kill me, but I'm not sure. I hear her giggle, then move around the tent a bit. I feel the coolness of the wet bandana clean me off, and I hear her whisper, "don't want you to smell like sex for the next few days." I honestly wouldn't mind. Although it may scare off the animals we're trying to hunt.

She cleans herself off and redresses us both the best she can on her own, since I'm basically a pile of noodles at this point.

We snuggle close, whispering 'I love yous', and holding onto each other tightly. As I hear her breathing slow, I realize she's fallen asleep. When I hear retreating footsteps, followed by the zipper on the neighboring tent, I'm ready to bolt outside and throttle someone. The sleeping woman in my arms, though, brings me back to my senses. Even though I'm positive it was Black out there getting an earful, Bella would be beyond mortified if she knew someone was listening to us. Drawing attention to it would only hurt her. Me? Even though I'm pretty sure I know who was creeping around outside our tent, I also know I'm the one with the beautiful girl in my arms, and that thought helps me drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning is amazing. I wake to the most beautiful pair of brown eyes on earth. We're awake before the sun, and start our day with kisses and murmured 'I love yous.' I even manage to cop a feel before we leave our tent. When Bella walks off to do her business behind a tree, I get a stare down from Black. Pissed doesn't even begin to describe the look he's giving me. I'm trying to decide if I want to goad him.

As I'm packing up our tent, I decide to press my luck. I pull out the bedroll we slept on and hold it to my face, taking a deep breath. "Hey Black, you sleep okay last night? I'm sure Mr. Cope was able to keep you warm enough. He's probably not as soft as Bella, but I'm sure he did the job." I inhale our blanket again. "Still smells like us," I say it quietly, so he's the only one to hear me. I fold it up and stuff it in my pack.

By now, Bella is walking back toward us. "Hey baby, want something to eat before we climb up into our tree for the day?" She kisses me when she gets to me.

"Sure, I'll eat whatever you've got." I can't help but wiggle my eyebrows at her, which gets me a smack and a giggle from her.

"You're so bad. No, I have a bit of jerky and some nuts that would be good for this morning. Sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." I kiss her once more before we sit down together against a nearby tree to eat. It doesn't take us long to finish up, and then we're on our way. Jasper and Roger take off to the east, Peter goes south, and Black just takes off and doesn't tell anyone where he's going.

We turn north, and it takes us just over an hour to reach the spot Bella wants to use. We found elk scat close to here, so this is the place. She chooses a tree at the edge of a clearing, and we make our way to it. Watching her climb, all I can picture in my head is her climbing me. God help me, it's gonna be a long day, stuck in a tree with her, basically in my lap, the entire time. I can't help myself, and I reach out and slap her ass while she's wiggling up into the branches.

"Hey, watch it soldier boy. You forget I'm armed." She winks at me when she says it, so I think I'm safe.

"Sorry baby, couldn't help it. It was just there. But I'll stop."

She looks at me with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Promise. Scouts honor." I raise my two fingers like a good scout, and all she does is laugh.

"Ok soldier boy, if you promise. Now get up here before your butt smacking and big mouth scare off the giant elk I'm gonna snag."

"Yes, ma'am." Following her up, I settle in behind her. I wrap her up in my arms and get comfortable. It's cold, but as long as we stay close together, it isn't bad. We spend the next few hours in silence, with only the occasional kiss here and there. Our hands have been intertwined nearly the whole time.

Hearing a rustling sound off in the distance, Bella readies her bow and pulls an arrow from the quiver. Moments later, an elk walks through the trees and into the clearing. I don't even attempt to shoot the damn thing. From where I'm sitting, it looks fucking huge. She slowly sits up straight and loads her arrow. Watching her pull back on the string, waiting for her shot is kind of sexy. She's focused on what she's doing, and the rest of the world seems to have disappeared around her. It's just her and the elk.

Waiting for just the right moment, she fires her bow. I watch in amazement as her arrow pierces right through the elk's chest. It must have hit its heart, because in no time at all, this magnificent animal falls. I'm in awe of my girl. She has the biggest smile on her face. "That was amazing baby!" I grab her around the waist, turn her toward me, and give her a huge sloppy kiss.

"I can't believe it got the shot! All on my own! My dad's always been with me to reassure me, to make sure I set up and fired at the right time. This was the first one I've set up all on my own!" With the smile and look of pride on her face, she's absolutely beaming.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She earns another kiss.

"I need to make sure he's dead. I don't want him to suffer." She climbs down out of the tree and goes to the check out her kill. When I see her pull a six-inch knife from her boot, I stop dead in my tracks. She yanks back on his antlers with one hand, and reaches around and slits his throat with the other. She's absolutely breathtaking like this, strong, powerful, in control. My girl is not to be fucked with. And for some reason, knowing she had that big ass knife in her boot the whole time, turns me on. If that makes me a psycho, fucking sue me.

"Okay, so maybe I should've asked this before, but how the fuck do we get this giant thing home with us?"

"Ah, well the advantage of hunting this time of year, is that it's cold enough that we have a little time to get him there. I'd say it's about thirty-five degrees right now, and will possibly get down to maybe twenty tonight. We can leave him for now, go meet Jasper at camp tonight and bring him here early in the morning. We'll pull him home behind the horse. If anyone else bags a big one, we'll have to do a lot of the butchering out here and take back what we can use. If they only got deer, we'll be hauling those on our backs, two of us to one deer. They're only about a hundred-thirty pounds. This guy isn't full grown, but he's still about three-fifty."

"So, are you gonna teach me all you know about this shit, oh wise one?"

"Shut up, I was raised here. I grew up being spoon fed all this 'shit' as you call it."

Wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me, I apologize, "Sorry, baby. I'm just teasing you. I'll be nice. Okay, tell me what to do."

She decides to take the antlers back to camp with us, so she gets to work sawing them off. I didn't see it from a distance, but the knife she's using has a wicked saw blade on one side. She gets to it, and before I know it, the antlers are off.

We make our way back to camp, and we're not the first ones back. Jacob is sitting, sulking, around a small fire. Guess his day wasn't very productive. I don't bother saying anything to him. Bella, on the other hand, attempts to engage him in conversation. Even if he continues to be an ass to her, no one can say she didn't try.

"Did you get anything Jake?"

"Nah, nothing crossed my path. You?"

"Yeah, I snagged a young buck. Probably three-fifty or so." She points off in the direction we left our gear. "I brought back his antlers so you guys could guess how big he was, to see what we'd need to do to get him home."

"Good job B. I knew you could do it without your old man." He reaches over to hug her, and she lets him. I don't like it, but I deal with it. She's known him all her life, after all. He seems to linger a little longer than she's comfortable with and she tries to pull away. But he isn't letting go. She looks at me with a helpless look on her face. Looks like I need to step in after all.

"I think that's enough Black."

Giving me the evil eye, he just can't help himself. "Don't you think you should let Bella decide when it's enough?"

"I am, asshole. If you were paying attention, you'd see that she's ready for you to let go of her. Holding her against her will isn't gonna get you back in her good graces."

He finally lets her go, then he stomps off like a petulant child. Maybe he'll get lost in the woods.

"Hey, Edward, how about we set up our tent again. We can snuggle in there until the rest of them get back." Her wiggling eyebrows make me laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." We work together, and soon, the tent is back up, bedroll back in place, and we're snuggled together. We both manage to drift off. A short time later, we're woken up by the sound of voices. Sounds like Jasper and Peter have hit it off. They're teasing and joking.

"Bella," I whisper in her ear. "Time to get up. We need to eat something."

"Don't wanna. I'm warm and cozy, and it's cold out there," she mumbles into my chest.

"Baby, if you fall asleep with an empty stomach, you'll wake up starving. We won't have time to fuss over a big breakfast. Do you smell that? I think they cooked something over the fire." I think I have her when she turns her head to smell what I smell.

"Ok, fine, but I'm not gonna like it."

"Understood Little Miss Grump." I get the stink eye for that, which only makes me laugh.

We crawl out of our tent after bundling back up. It looks like someone made some kind of stew. I see potatoes, tomatoes, and other vegetables along with small chunks of meat. Looking around I see that everyone is back.

"Anyone else have any luck?"

Jasper points off in the distance, "Got three deer. With Bells' elk, that's quite a day. It'll take us a little longer to get back, though. B, do you think you can handle half a deer? We'll string it up by its legs and double man it, carrying the log over your shoulder."

"I should be able to. Do you have the canvas in your saddlebag to pull the elk home?"

"Yep, we actually already brought him back." He points again, and I'll be damned, he got it back to camp.

"How did you know where to find it?"

"Come on B, you always pick the same clearing to set up. We just took a detour on the way back."

"Well, that'll save us time tomorrow; at least a few hours. Thank you, Jasper."

"Any time B."

I'm starving, so I wanna know what's in the pot over the fire. "So, what do I smell cooking?"

"Oh, Jake snared a few rabbits, so it's rabbit stew with some vegetables Alice snuck into my saddlebag. She insisted we eat at least one 'real' meal. And I have no idea how I'm gonna get that pot back in there."

We all dig in while it's hot, filling us with warmth from the inside out. Bella doesn't finish all of her portion though. "Edward, do you want the rest of mine? I've had enough."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. You need more calories than me. I'm not much more than half your body weight. I don't need as much. Please eat it."

"Only because I know arguing with you is pointless, yes, I'll take it. One more bite for you, though?"

"Fine." She shovels it in and makes a show of chewing. Then we both start laughing.

"Smart ass." I take her cup and kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you, Bella. I love you."

Her smile is breathtaking. "I love you too."

Everyone finishes their food and Peter takes the pot and our bowls to a stream to wash them. Then we all turn in for the night. If all goes well, we'll be home before dark tomorrow.

Tonight we only snuggle. Well, mostly. I do have wandering hands. And come to find out, so does Bella. We fall into a deep sleep, wrapped around each other.

The next morning things go quickly. Tents are taken down again; we eat a quick meal, and hoist up our kills. The canvas holding the elk is hitched to the horse, and the deer are tied to small, long logs and hoisted on our shoulders, one man on each end. After much debate, Jasper and Bella switched, so she's now guiding the horse. She's also on the lookout to collect any shed antlers along the way. When I asked her what we would do with them, she explained that they could be processed to make gelatin, and some kind of baking powder substitute. She explained it, but she lost me somewhere along the way. She does end up finding a few. She looks kinda cute with them tied to her pack. Like some primitive huntress. Yeah, my mind is fucked up sometimes.

It's definitely slow going. Having to maneuver the elk through the forest, well it's taking a long fucking time. We also take a lot of breaks because carrying close to a hundred pounds on your shoulder is painful. It takes us almost nine hours to make it the ten miles. The sun is just setting when we get back.

We all head straight to the butcher. They take the animals off our hands and thank us for our hard work. With what has already been hunted in recent weeks, we should have enough meat for each person to get almost four pounds of meat after it has been butchered and smoked. There's enough hide to tan and make into clothes and shoes for everyone on the waiting list. And there's enough fat for soap making to last us through the winter. Ah, soap. That makes me want to sprint home and take a bath.

It's then I realize that four of our group live in the same block, and therefore share the same bathhouse. Jasper offers to go last, since he still needs to bed his horse for the night. So that leaves Bella, Black, and me. I'm of the persuasion of 'ladies first,' but with Black behaving like an asshole, who knows.

He dropped the deer he was helping to carry as soon as we reached the butcher and took off. He's probably soaking as we speak. Bella and I walk hand in hand back to our block. Our return to the settlement is met with smiles everywhere we look. It feels good to contribute to the way of life here. When we cross over the footbridge, I know we're close. I can see there's a fire going inside the bathhouse, so I know Black jumped in as soon as he got back.

Ass.

"Bella, you go on and bathe when Black is done. You've earned it my little huntress." She's wrapped in my arms, her head under my chin, right where she belongs.

"Huntress, huh?" She looks up at me with teasing eyes and smiles at me.

"Yep, you are one badass hunter, baby. You didn't see yourself shooting that bow so precisely, then slitting that giant's throat. And then, with all those antlers tied to your belt, damn, you looked like 'Isabella, the Mighty Huntress / Bone Collector.'" Saying that last bit with a deep voice makes her giggle.

"Shut up. I did not!" She slaps my chest.

"Yes, you did." I nuzzle her ear and whisper, "and you looked mighty sexy doing it too." A kiss behind her ear turns her to a noodle in my arms. "Ok, to the bath with you."

"Yes sir," she says with a salute and a giggle, before disappearing into her cabin. I walk around back and find a spot to wait on Black. Bella finds me leaning against her cabin, waiting for her.

"Your aunt and uncle are inside. Mom and Esme have enough hot water ready for both of us to bathe, so you don't have to worry about heating up your own."

"You know, we could save on resources and bathe together." I nuzzle her neck again. I can't help myself, she's so soft and warm there.

"As amazing as that sounds, I think we should pace ourselves. Besides, are you gonna explain to my father why we were in the bathhouse at the same time? Hmmm?" She now has her lips on my neck, kissing where she can reach.

"Fine, you've got me there. I'd rather carry that deer back to the woods than face Commander Swan and explain what I was doing to his daughter." I smile against her neck. I can hear her laugh.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

Just then, we hear the door to the bathhouse open. I look up and see Black stepping out, shirtless, into the cold November night air. What an idiot. He must think he's giving Bella a show. I mean, he's obviously strong, but he has a gut to go with the wide shoulders he has. He must hit the moonshine they have here just a little too hard. I'm not a vain guy, but I know I'm in better shape than he is. The funny thing is, Bella isn't even paying attention to him. She still has her face in my neck.

He attempts to get her attention. "Goodnight, Bella."

Without looking up, she mumbles, "night Jake."

All I can do is smile my best 'fuck you, asshole' smile. Yeah, he knew what he was doing.

"Your turn baby."

I help Renee and Esme carry the pitchers of warm water from the door to the bathtub. I don't dare set foot inside; I must smell like the dead animal I carried all day. When the tub is full, Bella slips inside.

I wait outside while she bathes, just imagining her naked, wishing I was a soap bubble. I must've been deep in thought, because before I know it, she's done and headed back toward me. She's dressed in warm knit pajamas with a clean knitted wool hat on her head. Her hair is in a braid and runs down over her left breast. She looks adorable. I move to kiss her, but she puts her hand up to stop me.

"No way, smelly soldier boy. Bath first then kisses."

"Fine, you go on inside and get some food."

"Why didn't you wait for me inside?"

"You said yourself, I stink!"

"Ok, I'll save you some food." She blows me a kiss and walks off.

I head to my cabin and grab what I need. When I get back, the tub is full and steaming. I love the women in my life. I strip down and climb in. Sitting there, I let the hot water work its magic. I didn't notice it before, but it looks like there's a basket for all of our disgusting clothes. I'll have to be sure to clean up after myself. I think I remember Bella say that the hunting clothes get washed especially well, maybe even boiled.

I hear someone jiggle the latch. I sit up and try to cover myself. I yell out to stop whoever it is.

"Occupied."

With the faintest sound, I hear, "so, you don't want any help?"

Bella. Bella? "Bella, is that you?"

"Unless you were expecting someone else?"

"Get in here." I reach over and unlock the door. "What are you doing? I thought this was a bad idea."

"Funny story. My dad went to bed early, and my mom and your aunt suggested I come see if you needed any help. So, need a hand with anything?" She laughs at her own joke, kneeling next to the tub.

"Need a hand? I'll show you a hand. Come here." And surprisingly, she does. I grab her behind her neck and kiss the hell out of her.

"Hang on." She leans back and removes her pajama top, exposing some kind of sleeveless undershirt. She hangs up her top and her hat, which she must've removed when I wasn't paying attention. "Now, don't get too excited, I'm not getting in with you, but I will help you with your hair."

"I'll take whatever you're offering."

"Good, now sit forward a little." I do, and she proceeds to wash my hair, scrubbing, using her fingernails on my scalp, behind my ears. It feels amazing.

"Lean your head back." She then rinses the soapy goop from my hair. Next thing I know, she's using the washrag on my neck. Peeking my eye open, I see her smiling face looking at me. "Silly boy, we're gonna get soap in your eyes, keep them closed." She continues down my chest, even braving my pits. "Lean forward." She scrubs my back, and gets spots I haven't ever been able to reach on my own. It feels amazing. She drops the washcloth on the side of the tub, and then I feel her tiny hands rubbing my sore shoulders. I can't stop the moan from leaving my mouth.

"Oh, that feels so good." She works my muscles a little longer then stops. With a kiss on my cheek, she hands me back the washcloth.

"I may love you, but there are parts of you I will _not_ be washing. I will leave you to that and see you inside. The food is still warm, so hurry." I get a kiss on the lips then she's gone again.

I do hurry, because I'm starving for one, and for two, I know Jasper is waiting to get in here. I dry and dress, and clean up my mess. I put my nasty hunting clothes I wore for three days in the basket that was left for us. Then I fold up my bath stuff and put it in the carryall basket Bella made for me. I know I teased her about it in the beginning, about men not carrying baskets, but I use the damn thing almost every day.

I slip on my boots and head outside. I run my things home first, hanging up my wet towels, and storing my soap and shampoo in their places on my shelf. I grab an extra layer in the form of a jacket, then head to Bella's.

Walking in, the smells are overwhelming; some kind of roast, vegetables, maybe bread, and I think dessert. Damn am I hungry. We spend what's left of the evening eating, talking, and laughing. I hold Bella's hand almost the entire time. This right here is what life is all about. Family. Home. I wasn't just blowing smoke up her ass when I told Bella I wanted to make a home with her. The thought of calling her my wife and making babies with her does funny things to me.

Talking to some of the old timers, they've said that back before the virus, it wasn't common for young people to want to start families. Some people chose to wait until they were older; more settled to start having kids. The world has changed so much, though. Now, if you're able to, it's like being given a gift straight from God. Not everyone can have children, so it's a blessing. Like having a superpower. _I am man, I procreate._ Yeah, messed up, I know.

But I was serious when I told her I wanted those things with her. I know we just met not too long ago, but I know she's the one.

The next few weeks are fairly uneventful. I end up spending an evening with Emmett in the barracks. He and Rosalie got approval to stay in the women's building, while they wait to build, since they're a couple. They're on the list for a cabin as soon as the weather cooperates. The Denali family, Peter, and Charlotte, and Garrett and Kate were able to move into a place right away. I guess Bella added Kate's name to the list of expectant mothers, so they passed Alec and Jane on the housing list. I thought it was hilarious. Seeing how Emmett and Rosalie are now sharing the barracks with Alec and Jane, he didn't think it was too funny. Everyone seems to be settling in, though.

We're now well into December, and there's snow on the ground. Doing patrols hasn't been too bad lately. Especially when I'm assigned gate duty. At least there's a shelter if we get any rain, sleet or snow. That's where I am today. I'm with Emmett at the gate.

"So, things are going good with you and Bella?"

I can't help but smile. "Yeah man, things are great." I take a breath, knowing my best friend will be shocked at what I'm about to say. "Even talked to Charlie, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"No shit! Seriously? Isn't that kind of fast?"

I shake my head. "Not to me. I mean yeah, we've only known each other for two months, but we've spent time together almost every single day. She's exactly what I want for the rest of my life. I mean, there are what, five hundred or so people here? I haven't met another person that I'm remotely interested in getting to know better. I'm in love with her Em."

"Wow. Well, congrats man. So, when are you gonna pop the question?"

"Not sure yet. Soon, though. I've been carrying the damn ring around in my pocket for almost a week now just waiting for the right moment."

Working the front gate is usually a quiet shift, but today, there's a commotion outside.

"Help! My wife! She's injured. Please let us in." We hear a man yell from the trees. Our training tells us to be cautious of new arrivals. So, I load and ready my bow.

"Show yourself," I order.

"Please don't shoot! She's injured." We see a man carrying a woman toward the gate. They look haggard, dirty, and their clothes are torn. They look like they've been wandering around the forest for months. How they've survived the cold is beyond me. They don't look dressed for it. I know we've had some rather cold days and nights in the last few weeks.

He's tall, with greasy, long blonde hair. His facial hair does not match the rest of him. He's nearly clean-shaven. It doesn't add up in my head. The woman has fiery red hair, and looks to be bleeding, but I can't see from where. They both look to be in their mid to late thirties. Going against my gut instinct to protect our settlement, I lower my weapon and motion to Emmett to help me open the gates.

"Thank you so much. Do you have a doctor here? She fell on a tree branch, and it cut into her side. She's lost a lot of blood."

"You're going to have to wait right here. I need approval to let you in. Emmett?"

"Yep, I'm on it." Emmett takes off in the direction of the commander's office. For some reason, I have a gut feeling these people are bad news.

"How long have you guys been out there on your own?"

"Oh, I don't know. A few years. We toughed it out for a long time in our cabin by a lake about two days walk from here. We had a house fire and had to leave. We've been living off the land ever since."

To me, that story makes no sense. Why leave a place you know is safe, where you can fish, probably have crops growing, somewhere you've settled? Why leave and not rebuild? Why wander aimlessly for years? Yeah, their story doesn't add up to me.

I then hear Emmett walk up behind me, but I know he's not alone. He must've felt wary of the new arrivals too and shared it with Charlie. He rarely makes an appearance at the gate for things like this. For some reason, though, he doesn't announce his name or status.

"Ok, let's get you folks moved into the soldier hut, and we'll get you some medical attention. Masen, you give me a hand getting these folks settled, and Emmett, could you go get the doc?"

"Sure thing." Emmett takes off running for the clinic.

Charlie and I get our guests moved and settled into beds. As Charlie listens to the man tell his story again, he gives me a look. Now I know he's suspicious too. It doesn't make any more sense the second time I hear it than it did the first.

"So, what are your names, son," Charlie asks

"Hunter, James and Victoria Hunter."

…

A/N: Well? What did you all think? Thoughts on the citrus? Theories on James and Victoria? What could they possibly be up to…? I'd love to hear it all. Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics as well. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran. I seriously tinkered with this after getting it back, so all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, gabby1017 and Life and Death's Lullabies, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, Pay it Forward, is also hosting a We Love Mobward Contest. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out, and get to work on writing those sexy Mobwards! Submissions accepted beginning March 8!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	11. Chapter 11

…

Bella

…

I watch a tear slip down Kate's cheek and into her hairline, a smile on her beautiful face. She has been coming into the clinic weekly to be checked. Since she knows when she conceived, we were able to track how far along her pregnancy was. She knows that she became pregnant while they were stopped in Wyoming for a few days, back in mid-August. We're into late December now, so we've asked her to come in weekly so we can attempt to listen to the fetal heartbeat. We only have a stethoscope, so her pregnancy needs to be over twenty weeks to hear it. Besides movement, it's the only way to monitor the baby.

We finally picked up the heartbeat today, and it's an amazing moment. Garrett was able to come with her, so they've been taking turns listening. They've both been crying, too. It is so beautiful to see this. It doesn't happen quite nearly enough here. Only eleven babies were born last year. That number may sound good to some, but when you're trying to rebuild the human race, you can't have enough deliveries.

We have well over two hundred couples here. Just about half are considered fertile. So, even if only a quarter of our fertile couples conceived each year, we should have closer to thirty pregnancies every year. It worries me that we're missing something. Maybe there's an issue with the men that we can't detect. Or, maybe people are actively trying to prevent getting pregnant, and I'm worrying over nothing.

"Kate, Garrett, everything looks and sounds good. By my estimation, I would say you'll deliver late April or early May. You should begin to feel movement any day now, by my guess. I'm sorry I can't be more precise, but all I have to work with is my measuring tape and stethoscope. We do have an old ultrasound machine we found years ago, but it requires more power than we can usually draw from the solar panels. If you were pregnant during the summer, and we had an exceptionally sunny day, it might have been possible." Carlisle is finishing up his exam and making a few notes in her chart. "Do either of you have any questions?" He looks up at the smiling couple.

Kate and Garrett look at each other and both shrug. It causes us all to laugh. "Um, no I don't think so. Except, do I still need to see you every week?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. If you feel any unexplained pain, have any spotting or something just feels off, please stop in and we can check you. Otherwise, I won't need to see you for another month or so. If you stop into the library, we have several books covering pregnancy and childbirth. Just keep in mind that most of the books include options that are no longer available to us. Medication for pain during your labor and delivery, many of the medical interventions mentioned in those books, we just don't have. Although, I've heard that the tinctures Renee has made do offer some relief during labor."

"All right, thank you, Doc. We'll stop in and see what books are available." Kate is still beaming. It's a look I hope to have on my face one day. I've always seen myself as a mother when I think of my future. And if I believe all the things Edward has whispered in my ear over the last month or so, then I know he wants a family too.

Things with Edward have been great since we got home from the hunting trip. We try to have lunch together at least a few times a week, and we share almost every evening meal with each other, and usually one or both of our families. Evenings are also spent snuggled in front of the fireplace, reading, talking, sometimes playing games. I've even gone with him to visit Emmett and Rosalie. He seems like a nice guy, but Rose is still reserved around me. She's polite, but quiet. Edward thinks she's just a bitch. I guess they didn't see eye to eye on a few things while they were traveling here, and because she has a strong personality, he assumes it's her problem. If only he knew why she puts on that strong front, maybe he'd change his mind. But we've had a few nice evenings playing cards, even enjoying some music.

The first time Edward played his guitar for me, wow! I've read in books about women swooning, and I never understood it. Until now. Watching him play did funny things to me. And to hear him sing, well let's just say I wanted to find somewhere to have a little more alone time.

He was right that night in the tent. It was a long time before we found another opportunity to be alone together. One night, he was at our cabin for dinner, as he was several nights a week. Carlisle and Esme had to stay late at the clinic, and my parents were both tied up working late. So, we were alone. He was helping me cook, which was adorable I might add. All during the meal, we were giving each other looks that said we couldn't care less about the food on our plates; we were hungry for each other. When we each swallowed our last bite, it was a race to my loft, and our clothes were off before you could say 'dessert.'

That night we explored each other by candlelight. He did things with his mouth and tongue that I still catch myself daydreaming about. He also taught me what he likes, and I was finally able to fulfill my promise to 'taste from the source.' As we came down the ladder that night, we met my mother in the kitchen as she was washing our abandoned dirty dishes. She never said a word, just whistling while she cleaned. It was a little unnerving, to say the least.

We talk all the time about our future. We both would like to build a cabin on our block, close to our families. We've talked about marriage, but only in the abstract. He hasn't asked me officially, but it seems as if it's a foregone conclusion. We speak about having children, and I tell him my fears over the uncertainty of the future. I worry that someone will come here and destroy the life we've worked so hard to build. He tries to reassure me that it's his job to protect me. It isn't him I don't have faith in, though. It's my feelings about the people outside our gates. I've heard the rumors of the settlements out east going silent. What if that happens here? We're just as small in size as the New England settlement was. We don't have nearly the numbers of defenders as California, Texas, and Wyoming.

As I'm lost in thought, cleaning up the clinic for the end of the day, the door busts open. It's Emmett.

"Doc, we need you in the soldiers' hut. We had two wanderers show up; a man and a woman. The woman is hurt, looked like a stab wound. She's bleeding pretty bad. I left Masen and Charlie with them."

"Okay, Bella, grab the emergency bag. Bring fresh towels, the alcohol, um, a suture kit. There's water access in the hut. Most everything else is in the bag."

I scurry around gathering what we need. Esme left early today and asked me to stay. She wasn't feeling well, so it's just Carlisle and me. He's busy looking through our medicinal herbs and tinctures to see what we might require. Looking through our emergency supplies, I see we're running low on suture kits. At this rate, they'll be gone in a year or so.

"Okay, Carlisle, I have what we need. Do you need any help?"

"No, perhaps grab another basket to bring all these bottles. I'd rather take a few things we may not end up using, than forget something. So, there's a lot. Here." He hands me the bottles two at a time as I place them carefully into the basket. We're as prepared as we can be. This will be the first real emergency I've assisted him with, so I'm equally excited and nervous.

We grab our heavy sweaters and jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves, and head out the door. We had a bit of snow this afternoon, so we carefully make our way to the soldier hut. When we walk in, I can see two unfamiliar faces. The man is holding a towel or cloth over the woman's wound. Dad is speaking with the man, trying to calm him down. Emmett said that Edward was here, but I don't see him. When the man finally sees we've arrived, he calls out.

"Please, you have to help her. She's all I have. She tripped over some fallen branches, and one of them cut right into her. I could smell the smoke from your camp, so I came here, hoping you could help. Please." He's practically crying at this point.

"Okay sir; let's take a look at what's going on. My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor. And this is Bella," he says pointing at me. "She's my assistant. Do I have permission to treat your friend?"

"Yes, please. She's my wife. Her name is Victoria. Please, you have to help her."

Just then, Edward comes out of the back room. "I was heating some water; I didn't know what you'd need, but I thought it would be good to have some ready."

"Yes, we'll probably need it. Thank you." He nods at me to acknowledge what I said, but he seems off. He's staring at the man and woman as if they're the enemy. I'll have to ask him about that later. Just then, Carlisle gets my attention.

"Bella, help me position her so we can get a better look." I help him turn her and together, we work to remove some of her clothing. It's strange, because she's not wearing nearly enough to have been wandering the woods. Any length of time in the forest in this weather would be too much dressed the way she is. I brush off my thoughts and focus on our patient.

"Sir, do you know how deep the wound is? How long the piece was that penetrated her skin?"

"I don't know, four, maybe five inches. I just pulled it out and applied pressure right away."

"Bella, could you get some of that warm water so we can clean it a bit to get a better look?"

"Of course." I head to the back room to get the water. Edward is following right behind.

His voice is low when he speaks. "Bella, please be careful. I don't trust these two. Something about their story isn't sitting well with me. I know Carlisle won't turn them away because the woman is hurt, but we need to keep an eye on them."

"Okay, I'll be careful." He kisses me on the forehead before he grabs one of the hot pitchers.

Carlisle and I work together to clean and inspect her wound. To me, the cut looks too clean to have been a tree branch. But what do I know? Carlisle uses one of his precious suture kits to close it, while I prepare the poultice we use for wounds. It smells horrible, but it helps to prevent infection. He applies it, and we bandage her. We get her changed into clean, warm clothes and cover her with heavy blankets.

The man, who I've learned is James, has been speaking with my father almost the whole time. He occasionally asked questions about what we were doing, or what we were using on her. He seemed especially interested in the poultice. I get a bad vibe from him, and I don't know why. I'm usually not so leery of new arrivals but something is off about him. He's dirty and disheveled, but his shoes aren't worn. Edward is right, something doesn't add up.

"James, as a new arrival, you have to be processed before we let you officially into the settlement. We can't risk the health of everyone else. I hope you understand. You will stay in this building until we can get that done. Doc should be able to handle it tomorrow." Dad looks 'all business' right now in his stance.

James appears almost shocked, but I'm not sure of what. "Yeah, of course. I understand." He turns to Carlisle next. "How long do you think it'll be before Vic wakes up?" He doesn't seem as distraught as he was, or as distraught as I would be if my spouse were unconscious with a huge wound in her torso.

"It's hard to say. Could be a few hours, could be a few days. She's lost a lot of blood, so she's weak. Her body needs to heal, and it will do that the best while she's resting. As long as her pulse and respiration stay within normal limits, there's no reason to think she wouldn't wake up. It will just take time."

"Okay, thanks, Doctor." James just sits there on the next bed, staring at his wife. Not holding her hand, not stroking her hair, nothing. Perhaps I'm a romantic, but wouldn't a husband want to comfort his wife? If that were Edward lying there, it would bring _me_ comfort to touch him, to let him know I was there for him.

Carlisle calls me over to where he's cleaning up a few things. When he speaks, it's low and only for me. "Bella, since she's unconscious, we should monitor her around the clock. If you could stay for a few hours, I can go home and check to see how Esme is doing, then come back for the rest of the night. Hopefully, she'll be feeling better and can take a shift. Until then, it's just you and me. I know we've been training Lauren to do a few things around the clinic, but this is beyond her scope of abilities. So, could you stay for a while?"

"As long as I at least have a guard outside, I won't feel comfortable being alone with Mr. Hunter."

He laughs, shaking his head. "If you think anyone can convince Edward to go home while leaving you here alone with these two, well, you'd need your head examined. I'm sure he'll stay. And we'll probably still post someone outside as well."

"Okay then, I'll stay. I just need to periodically check her pulse, respiration, blood pressure, and temperature, right?"

"Yes, and record it in her chart. I brought a file, and I've already made a few notes myself. Thank you, Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he's gone. Edward walks him out, whispering about something. I make one last check on her bandages, and her bleeding seems to have slowed. Her husband is watching me, and it's making me nervous.

"So, your name is Bella?"

"Yes." I wish I knew what was taking Edward so long.

"You seem young. How long have you been a nurse?"

"I'm actually an assistant. Carlisle's wife, Esme is our nurse, but she wasn't feeling well today, so she went home to rest. But to answer your question, I've been working in the clinic for almost two years now."

"Vic was a nurse, back before the virus. You didn't say how old you were."

"I know I didn't."

His eyes narrow. I'm sure I've offended him, but I can't find it in me to care. Thankfully, just then, Edward comes back in. He can see the exchange, and he's instantly on edge. I can see his jaw tense. Time to diffuse the situation. I don't need him going after this man, even if we don't quite trust him.

"Edward, I just checked on her bandages, and she's good for now. Maybe we can sit and read for a while until it's time to take her vitals?"

I can see he doesn't really want to. "Yeah, okay," he relents.

Looking into my bag that goes with me everywhere, I pull out the book I've been reading. Edward has been teasing me relentlessly about it. I say it's a love story, he teases that it's a comedy about sparkling vampires. I told him that we could just agree to disagree.

We make ourselves comfortable in one of the beds. He's scooted up against the wall at the head, a pillow behind his back. I snuggle up between his bent knees, with my back to his chest. "This again? Seriously, Bella, you need to find a better book." He complains, but I also know he'll read it anyway.

"Oh, shut it and keep me warm soldier boy."

It's then that James decides to make his presence known. "So, you two are together?" He has a strange glint in his eye.

Edward decides to answer him. "Yep. This special young lady is the love of my life." He places a kiss to my temple to make his point.

"How long have you been together?"

"Long enough to know she's the one. How about you? You been married long?"

"Yeah, sixteen years. We married just before the virus went live. Once it was everywhere and things were closing down; schools, travel, hospitals, we decided to head to our cabin. It was off the grid, so we figured we'd be all right. Vic ended up sick, though, not too long after we got up there. She fought her way back to me, and after that, we were okay. And we were, for years. The fire wiped out just about everything we had." He shakes his head as if to rid himself of the memory.

"Where's all your gear?" Even I'm startled by my abruptness. "Did you leave it in the woods? Aren't you afraid an animal will run off with your stuff? Or worse, an army patrol?"

"Oh, it's still out there. It's probably mostly gone by now. I was just focused on getting Vic some help. I smelled the smoke and took off toward here. I'll go back another time and see what's salvageable."

"I can take you," Edward blurts out. "We can have a look around, save what we can. The sooner we go, the better." I squeeze his thigh, hoping he understands it as _'what the hell are you thinking.'_ I do _not_ want him alone in the woods with this man. One of them more than likely wouldn't return. Maybe they can organize a group to go.

"You can worry about that another day, guys. Let's get Victoria well first." I try to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand. "James, you had to be carrying her for a while. You have to be tired. Why don't you go ahead and rest? We can wake you if there is any change."

"You're right. I should sleep. It's been awhile since I had a decent bed to sleep in."

"There's a washroom at the end of this room, and the outhouse is out the front door."

"Thanks, Bella." He gets up and leaves, and it's then that Edward whispers in my ear.

"I do not, under any circumstances, want you alone with that man. There is something not right about all this. I don't know what yet, but my gut is telling me not to trust him." He's holding me extra tight, maybe to emphasize his point, or maybe he's just feeling overprotective.

I reach up and cup his cheek, turning to look him in the eyes. "I won't. I promise. But you need to calm down a bit. The man just carried his bleeding wife through the forest and basically knocked on a stranger's door, asking for help. Who knows, maybe he's just out of sorts. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt." I lean into him for a kiss, and I'm not disappointed. This one is slow, deep, and languid. Our kisses have been growing in intensity. I've had to cool off with some cold water more than a few times in the last month.

A clearing throat interrupts our make-out session. I guess James felt it necessary to let us know he was stepping outside. So strange. I need to take my own advice and give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe there's some logical explanation for his behavior, and why they chose to do what they did, abandoning their homestead for the great outdoors. I'm trying to reserve judgment for when the wife wakes to find out what her story is.

The next few hours pass quietly. James passed out and is now snoring away in a bed across the room. Victoria's vitals have been consistently good. Edward is having a hard time staying awake, though. I know his shift at the gate was an early one. He looks so peaceful in sleep, so much younger. If not for the stubble on his face, he could pass for, at most, seventeen. This life forces so many to grow up too soon; there isn't much time just to be a child. Don't get me wrong, I love the life we have here, it's all I know. Except sometimes, I think of how my life could have gone if the virus had never existed. Would I have done well in a big school? Would I have driven a nice car? Would I be planning on going to college this year? Would I even give a second thought to marriage and babies at such an early age? I like to think I would've still met Edward though. He is Esme's nephew, after all. At some point, he would've come to visit.

I'm not sure what time it is when Esme comes in. She says she's feeling much better and will take the next shift. It's then I notice she has Tyler with her, so I guess Edward is being relieved as well. I go over Victoria's chart with her before wishing her a good night. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and grab my stuff to walk home, with Edward hot on my heels.

"Hey you, wait up. I'm gonna walk you home." He reaches me and grabs my hand. We're both wearing thick wool gloves, but I can still feel his warmth.

"You sure it isn't too far out of the way? I mean, I don't want to inconvenience you." I love teasing him.

"That's enough outta you, Miss Swan." We walk along in relative silence. It must be nearly midnight, and just about everyone is inside for the night. We pass a few defenders out on their patrols, but no one else is out at this hour. I don't think I've ever been out this late before. Edward breaks the silence. "You know, you look especially beautiful in the moonlight."

I just smile at him. It is a full moon, so everything is kind of lit up. Most of the settlement was built on land as it was cleared of the trees, so there's not anything to block the light. "You know, you're kind of beautiful in the moonlight too, Mr. Masen." I'm giggling when he stops us, just before we cross the footbridge to our block. He wraps me up in his arms and just holds me for a moment. I'm snuggled into his chest when I hear him.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, but I have fallen so completely in love with you." Just then, snow begins to fall. I look up at him. It's sticking to his hat, his eyelashes. It must be sticking to me too because he reaches up to brush some off my hat. "We may not have known each other long, but I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I was alone for so long. I had friends in my life, but my family was gone, and what distant family I did have was so far away. You've become a part of my family, and I don't want that to ever change. In fact, I want to make it more permanent."

He suddenly drops to one knee.

I can't stop the gasp that comes from my lips; my hand covering my mouth. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "You have become the light in what was once my very dark life. You're like the full moon tonight, bringing light and beauty to everything it touches. I didn't know what true happiness and contentment were before I met you. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" I'm practically vibrating with excitement. He jumps up and wraps his arms around me. We're enveloped in each other when he yells.

"Wait! I have a ring." He fumbles around in his pocket and pulls it out. It's simple, not a diamond, but an oval blue stone, set in an ornate, silver band. It's perfect. "One more time just to make sure. Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward. I love you so much." I'm rewarded with an amazing, heart-stopping kiss before he pulls off my glove and slides the ring on my finger. It's a perfect fit.

"Edward it's beautiful. Where did it come from?"

"It was my mother's engagement ring. I actually have the wedding bands too. They were one of the few things I was able to save of theirs. I hope we're as happy as I remember them being."

"It's beautiful. I shall treasure it forever, and I'll never take it off. So, was this your plan? To get me out here in the middle of the night and propose?"

He barks out a laugh. "No, not exactly. I've been carrying that ring around with me for a while now. I was planning on taking you for a walk late one evening and going for it, but tonight just seemed perfect. The moon was shining, the snow was falling, and you were, as always, stunningly beautiful, especially in the light of the full moon. I figured, what the hell, let's do this."

"I love you, you crazy man." I reach up to bring his lips to mine. This kiss feels different. It's as if we're cementing a promise or something. His hands are roaming, and I can feel how much the kiss is affecting him, even through the layers we're both wearing. Our kiss slows to pecks, and then one last kiss to my forehead before he releases me.

"As much as I'd like to continue our celebration, I need to get you home before you get pneumonia."

I nod my head in understanding. "I guess you're right. We can't stand out here all night. So, what is your schedule tomorrow? I'd like to tell our families."

"I think I have gate duty again. Are you working in the clinic?"

"I wasn't supposed to, but with the newcomers here, I'm sure our schedule will be off. I should at least go check on whoever is sitting with Victoria. I don't know if Carlisle will want to process James tomorrow or not. So, I'll probably go in the morning, at least to check on things, even if I don't stay all day."

"Ok, well, don't leave without me. I'll walk you into town."

"I won't. I'll wait for you." Another kiss and he pulls me toward home.

"Come on, I better get you back before your dad calls out a search party." I notice movement on the Black's front porch as we approach. It looks like Jacob is sitting in one of their rocking chairs. The light of the moon doesn't do much to hide him. As we get closer, he jumps up and goes inside. I sigh, thinking of the good friend I've lost, simply because I didn't return his feelings. Then it dawns on me, did he watch Edward's proposal; something that I thought was private and just between him and me? I turn around to look toward the footbridge, and although you can see the bridge, you can't really see past it. So, maybe Jacob didn't see anything.

I get a kiss goodnight at my door, with a promise to see him in the morning. I go inside quietly, so as not to wake my parents, and hang up my coat, and sweater. I take my hat, gloves, and boots over closer to the fire, so they'll dry out before morning. I nose around the kitchen to see what's been left out since I didn't get any dinner tonight. I find a covered plate with a small sandwich and an apple on it. The apples we pick in the fall stay fairly fresh when stored in a bin in a cool corner of the pantry. I eat quickly, sitting in front of the fireplace. I can't keep the smile off my face or my eyes off my ring.

I can't believe I'm engaged! I wonder if he'll want a long engagement? I hope not. Maybe we could have a spring wedding. Oh, and we have to be put on the list to build our cabin. There's so much to do. I remember how busy everyone was getting things ready for Alice and Angela's weddings. It will be a busy year, I'm sure.

I clean up my mess and head upstairs. I quickly change into my warm pajamas and curl up under my quilt. I'm restless, thinking of the crazy day it was, and the amazing way it ended. I finally drift off with thoughts of a springtime wedding on my mind.

The next morning comes too early, and with unwelcome cramps. I knew it was coming soon, but it's never a welcome visitor. With our engagement last night, I'd better start doing a better job of charting my cycle, so I make a note on my homemade calendar. I decide to head straight for the bathhouse this morning, hoping no one is out there already. I grab what I need and head downstairs. I slip on my boots and grab my coat. Mom already has water on the stove, so I grab some and head for the door.

Edward happens to cross my path, and he's startled when he sees me. He's wide-eyed and gaping, but silent, as I pass. I must look like a mad woman on a mission. I'm still in my pajamas and haven't even brushed my hair. I slip inside and add the boiling water to the tub, adding cold until it's just warm enough. I don't need much water, just enough to clean myself.

One thing I'm thankful for is that when my parents were prepping for all those years, my mom had the foresight to stockpile enough pads and tampons to last at least ten years, maybe more. She even has a handful of menstrual cups put away. I feel bad for the women who weren't prepared for things like my parents were. They've had to rely on 'homemade' items. I'll share a lot of things, even give you the food off my plate, but I am not sharing my stash of feminine hygiene products!

I finish cleaning up, and decide to go ahead and get dressed in my clothes for the day while I'm out here. As I'm pulling up my pants, I hear the door handle jiggle.

"Occupied, I'll just be a min..." The door flies open, letting in a gust of cold air and some snow. Jacob is standing there just staring. It's then I realize that I'm still topless. I grab whatever scrap of clothing is within reach to cover myself.

Then I start screaming.

"Jacob Black, what in the hell are you doing in here? Get out! Get. Out! Out! You knew I was in here. I yelled through the door before you burst in! What are you thinking?"

He's just standing there, still staring. His eyes are focused on my chest, even though it's covered. It's like he's willing me to drop what I'm holding. Apparently, my screaming has attracted some attention. Both my father and my fiancé have stomped out here to see what all the commotion is.

"What the hell is going on?" My dad's eyes flash between Jacob and me, widening when they land on me. "Jacob Black, what in the hell are you doing out here?" He's got a grip on Jacob's arm now, trying to move the giant out of the doorway. "There is no reason on earth for you to be out here this early, unless you were actually trying to get a glimpse of my naked daughter. Now, I suggest you haul your ass back home before I go inside and grab my gun." My dad is beyond furious, trying to drag him away.

In the middle of my dad's tirade, Edward had passed them both to help me cover myself back up. The wind from the open door on my damp and naked torso has made my nipples hard enough to cut glass, but he doesn't even crack a joke about it. He's focused on helping me.

"Charlie ... get him out of here. I need to close the door. Bella's freezing, and needs help dressing. She's shaking and can't do it on her own." He's speaking through clenched teeth and holding me closely, blocking me from their view.

"Yeah, come on Jacob, let's take a walk." Dad grabs Jacob by the collar and forcefully drags him away, closing the door as they walk off. Edward reaches behind him to lock it.

"Sssorry." My teeth are chattering now. I didn't realize how cold I was. "I sshhouldd've llockked the door, huh?"

"Shh, don't worry about it baby." He proceeds to remove his own shirt.

"Whattt are yyou ddoingg?"

"Don't you remember what I said? That skin to skin contact was the best way to stay warm?" I'm wrapped in his arms before I can respond. He's rubbing my back and arms, trying to warm me, covering us with the warm clothes he just took off. "And don't apologize for not locking the door. The door was closed with your name on the doorknob. The asshole knew you were in here. I watched him from the window. It's like he was waiting for the right time. When is he gonna get it?"

I don't answer him, because I just don't know. He helps me dress in layer after layer until I'm wearing everything I brought out with me. I'm brushing my hair when he speaks again.

"What were you doing out here so early, anyway? You don't usually like a bath so early in the day. And you just had one yesterday. I know you said in the winter you only bathe like three times a week." He's redressing now. It's a shame for him to cover all that up.

"So now you're keeping track of my bathing? I'd call that a little obsessive. Or maybe even stalkerish." I can't help but tease him.

"Guilty as charged. No seriously, what gives?"

"I started this morning."

"Started what?" He's absolutely clueless. He's just staring at me, and I'm staring right back, hoping he gets it. But if we're going to be married, I need to suck it up and talk about this kind of stuff with him. It affects him too, after all.

"My period." It's funny how it takes a second for it to click, and then I see it on his face the instant it does.

"Oh, and you needed a bath to... Yeah okay, got it." He's looking around the room like he's gonna be ambushed by a tiny tampon army or something. The thought makes me laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing honey. Thank you for your help. It would've taken me forever to warm up on my own." I can't help but giggle at his embarrassment, but I decide I better change the subject. "So, are you still walking me to the clinic this morning?" I start packing up all the things I brought out with me.

"Yeah, especially now." He looks toward the door, as if Jacob is still out there, waiting to pounce. Looking back at me, he asks, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I came straight out here. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" I put down my bag and snuggle into his arms, enjoying the warmth.

"That sounds great. Let's go over to Esme's though. Just in case your dad is still reaming Jacob." Looking up at him, I see the smirk on his face.

"Stop it. The guy is obviously not right in the head. I'll just stay away from him, and everything will be okay." The look on his face tells me he isn't so sure. "Really, it'll be fine." I give him what I hope is a reassuring kiss. "Come on, feed me." I grab his hand, leading him out of the bathhouse. "You'll come to learn quickly that this week out of the month, you don't want to get between me and my food."

Chuckling, and shaking his head, he follows me. Inside his cabin, he makes me breakfast. I'm a little surprised that it's as good as it is. "And you cook too? I'm definitely keeping you around." I'm trying to joke with him, but he only gives a half-hearted smile and a quick laugh through his nose.

I see sadness in his eyes.

"I used to help my mom in the kitchen all the time, or that's the way I remember it. Then after they were gone, I started helping Mrs. McCarty cook. It was simple stuff, and we didn't have much to work with, but she taught me what she could. After they died last year, it was up to me to cook whatever food we had. Emmett was only ever interested in eating, never cooking. And when Rosalie moved in with us, she, well she isn't domestically inclined, to say the least. So, that fell on me. When we weren't training for something, or getting rations, I'd trade what I could for food, then come up with something to do with it. I became really good with eggs. They were a low-value trade, and pretty easy to get. So, you can always count on me to at least be able to make you eggs." His smile is small, so I lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you. These are the best eggs I've ever eaten." I finally get a genuine smile from him. We finish our breakfast, clean up, bundle up and head out. I make sure to grab my bag, and all I need for the day. Our walk to the clinic takes a bit longer because of all the snow we got last night. There must be five or six inches on the ground.

One thing I love about snow is that everything is quieter when it's on the ground. It's as if nature is taking a break. The usual noises are softer, less sharp. We walk hand in hand, catching glances from each other, smiling. We greet those we pass with a 'good morning.' There are fewer people out at this time of day, and not as many are needed for their assignments this time of year. A good portion of the people in our settlement are field workers, so I'm sure they're still sleeping soundly in their warm beds. I would be.

When we reach the clinic, Edward walks me inside. The sight we're greeted with surprises me. Both James and Victoria Hunter are seated on tables, being examined. Carlisle and Esme are speaking to them separately, so they must be going through processing.

I catch Esme's eye, and she nods toward a pile of charts and files I need to tend to. Turning back to Edward, I give him a quick kiss. "I need to get to work. Thank you for walking me in. Have a good day." I hug him tightly, as he nuzzles into my neck to leave me with a few kisses. He also takes the opportunity to whisper into my ear.

"You're welcome. I still don't trust these two. I'm gonna try to get Charlie to let me be in on the orientation, maybe even do the interviews. Something isn't right about them. Please be careful today."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." And after another kiss, he's gone.

I get to work organizing the files, wondering what they were out for, to begin with. Usually, we only get them out if a patient has a problem, or they're researching something. Whatever the reason, Esme obviously doesn't want them laid out with the Hunter's here. It doesn't take me long before I've filed them all away. I then busy myself with taking a quick inventory of all of our medicines. We may not have traditional medication, but the plants we do have give us the salves, tinctures, essential oils we have come to depend on.

I hear Esme finishing up with Victoria.

"Now, please come see us if you notice any signs of infection. And take the next week or so to rest. Then we can evaluate how you're healing before you begin working. Take care, Victoria. I look forward to working with you." _What? Working with her?_ She can't be serious. I watch as Esme finishes straightening up her supplies, and Carlisle walks over to the exam table.

I turn back to my task, my thoughts spinning. Esme comes up beside me, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Did you know that Victoria was a nurse before the virus outbreak? What luck, to have another trained nurse walk into our camp! We decided she could start after she's healed. It will be so nice to have an extra set of hands here."

My mind is reeling. I thought everyone was going to be cautious of these two? Not invite them in where they had access to every single person in the camp.

"Yeah, that's great. So, you and Carlisle decided this?"

"Well, not exactly. Carlisle thinks we should wait, give her time to settle in first, but I think it's a no-brainer. She's trained, we could use the help."

"Do you think maybe since she hasn't been a nurse in so long, that it may be a bad idea? I'm not trying to say your judgment is bad, maybe you're just getting ahead of yourself."

"No, it will be fine. We can just train her with the way we do things here. I mean, even if she had been a nurse all along, we don't do things as they would in a medical facility she'd be used to. So, we'll show her how we do it here, no big deal. And you, Carlisle and I will be able to have more days off here and there. It will give us all a bit more free time. Oh, Bella, I think this is going to change our lives!"

 _That's what I'm afraid of, Esme._

…

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Last week, Forged reached 300 reviews! It means so very much that I've had so much support for my first story! Every review brings a smile to my face. I hope I've been able to respond to them all.

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** and **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We Love Mobward Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out, and get to work on writing those sexy Mobwards! Submissions accepted beginning **March 8**!

Join me on Facebook at **Sunshine Fics** for weekly teasers and chapter pics. This week, we got to see what Bella's ring looks like. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	12. Chapter 12, part 1

…

Edward

…

Thankfully, Charlie let me sit in on the orientation for the Hunters. I also helped Jasper with the interviews. Unfortunately, it did nothing to quell my fears about their arrival. Their story was the same, and they didn't slip up in any of their answers. But their shifty eyes and strange behavior did nothing to make me feel better. I sat and listened, but I also observed. My initial observations were still nagging me. Why would they leave a homestead to wander the forest? How did they look so...homeless, and still have boots that looked new? And they appeared well fed.

No, it doesn't add up.

Jasper shakes Hunter's hand, and they're on their way. They'll be assigned to the barracks where Emmett and Rose and Alec and Jane are staying. That should be interesting. Looking at Jasper, I can tell he has his own questions. I decide to stay quiet and see what he has to say.

"They're hiding something." He's still staring at the closed door when he speaks. I'm still silent, waiting for him to continue. "Do you know why Charlie has me do these interviews?" He turns to me then. "He's always said that if the world hadn't gone to shit, I would've been a good interrogator. He says I can smell bullshit from a mile away. Well, those two reek of it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought the moment they stepped up to the front gate. We need to keep an eye on them, Jasper. And make sure neither of them is assigned somewhere they could be a problem."

"I couldn't agree more." Charlie walking into the room surprises us. "Jasper, I think it's time I give Edward here a tour of the storage space downstairs. We haven't had anyone suspicious show up in a long time, and I want all of my most trusted men to know what to do if things go south. We can't be too careful, and I want to make sure I've got my bases covered."

Jasper nods. "Want me to come along, or do you want me to tag behind our new residents?"

"Maybe you could go visit with McCarty and Hale and see how they are. I'm pretty sure they both had a day off today. But, yeah, keep your eyes on them. You're the closest thing I've got to a lie detector around here."

"Yes, sir." And with that, Jasper leaves. I'm slightly confused about what's going on. Charlie can see the questions I have, written all over my face.

"Come on son, it's time I show you my plan B." He leads me through the cabin, and into what was once the kitchen. He turns to look me right in the eye. "Masen, what I'm about to show you is to be kept to yourself. Now, Billy, Roger, Carlisle, Jasper, a few of my men, and all of our wives, as well as my daughter, know about this. I'm sharing it with you, not just because you're planning to marry my daughter, but because you're one of my most trusted men. I know you've only been here a few months, but you've shown the strength of character that few men have. It is to be kept in the strictest of confidence, and only to be revealed to anyone else in an emergency." He's looking at me pointedly.

"Yes, sir."

He nods, turns, and grabs the side of a large cabinet, and with a tug, pulls it away from the wall. Seems it was attached by hidden hinges. Behind the cabinet is a door. Charlie pushes it open and reveals a staircase. Reaching up, he pulls on a cord, and artificial light suddenly illuminates the space. My eyes widen at this. I look to Charlie, hoping he'll explain. He's just chuckling.

"Man, I love seeing the look on people's faces when I do that. We have an underground backup generator that runs on propane. The lights are LED, so the energy used is almost nothing. At the rate we're using it, it'll last a bit longer." Waving his hand in front of himself, he steps back. "After you. Watch your step." I move past him and start down the stairs.

Charlie pulls the cabinet back into place and then closes the door before following after me. As I get to the bottom, the full picture comes into view. It's a huge underground, well almost what I imagine a bunker to be. Rows and rows of supplies, food, seeds. Enough to start all over. There is jar after jar of preserved foods. There are barrels and everything needed for rainwater collection. There's even a hand pump in the corner that must be connected to a well.

"When I built this place years ago, I had no idea this chunk of land would turn into what it has. I only planned to take care of my family if shit hit the fan. This room was supposed to hold what we needed to start a new life. Enough packaged food to get us started, and enough seed to continue. When Billy and Carlisle became part of the equation, we reevaluated things. This turned into plan B. Above ground, we have what we need to survive. If something happens and that is all threatened, or destroyed, this is meant to start over again. Whoever is left standing can continue on. If something were to happen to me, I need to know that you'll take care of my daughter and my wife."

"Of course. I would do whatever it takes, Charlie. Anything."

"Good. Now, there's something else you need to see." He leads me to the corner to the right of the stairwell. Inside is another room. A weapons cache, and shelf after shelf of ammo. There must be thousands of rounds of ammunition. My mouth must be hanging open because I can hear Charlie snickering behind me.

"Yeah, that's the usual reaction I get."

"Charlie, how did you get all these? And the ammo? There's enough here to... Charlie, we could actually stand up against them. Like legitimately have a fighting chance."

"Well, a lot of it was just collected over time. But, and I'm not proud to say this, we did clear out the sporting goods store before we left town. I don't know if Bella told you, but we're from a tiny town a couple hundred miles west of here called Forks. It was smaller than a postage stamp, and for some reason, when things got bad, most people high-tailed it outta there.

"We stuck around just long enough to get everything we needed in order. Then the night we left, me and your uncle broke into the store and cleared the shelves, took all the guns and ammo we could fit in our cars. We even managed to snag a canoe and oars, believe it or not. I'm sure she doesn't want you to know this, but your aunt, may or may not, have helped herself to some supplies as well while we were busy. I believe the fishing pole your uncle has is from that night."

I can't help but snicker, just imagining Esme walking up and down aisles taking whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen her. Crazy woman even grabbed what was left of the chocolate bars at the registers." He's shaking his head, laughing at the memory. Taking a deep breath, he sighs. "We just wanted to be sure we were prepared for anything. At that point, we had no idea if troops would find us, try to take our land. I had worked for years to get this place ready for my family, and I'll be damned if someone was gonna take it from me. You needed to know all this was here. In case these people turn out to be hiding some agenda, or a patrol shows up here to wipe us out, I wanted you to know about this. There are supplies in a few bins at the back of the room out there with some bedding, camping equipment, shit like that. If it comes to it, round up who you can and get them down here. Protect my wife and daughter. You got it Masen?"

"You can count on me, sir. I'll protect them with my life if it need be." He only nods. After that, he spends some time going over the inventory they have. He explains how the canned goods are rotated every year, using up the old and storing fresh. Apparently, the canning that Bella, Renee, Esme and Alice do every year keeps this place stocked. I'm shown the notebooks they use to keep a list of everything that's down here. It's a lot to take in, but I think I can handle it.

"I'm trusting you with this Masen. Don't make me regret that." With those words, we head up the steps, turning out the lights when we reach the top. The rest of my day is spent patrolling the business strip, and my evening is spent with our families.

We asked everyone to come to the Swan's cabin for dessert. So, we had Charlie and Renee, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Bella and I all squeezed into their little cabin. We announced our engagement and it was met with cheers and congratulations. Renee and Esme were crying happy tears, which got Bella going. It was a little too emotional for me, especially when it felt like there was nowhere to go to escape it. The girls all started talking about wedding plans, and I was lost. We hadn't even set a date yet!

That night was two months ago. Since then, we've set a wedding date, which will be April 14th, a little less than two months away. There isn't a ton to do right now, except maybe our clothes and planning the food and flowers. The food and flowers can't be actually done until days before. We took a walk out to a small clearing where she wants to have the ceremony. She told me that in the springtime, it's full of flowers. I just hope the weather cooperates, and it's not still freezing then.

She assured me that there was always the giant community building we could use if it's too cold or raining or, God forbid, snowing. It's where they hold the dances and socials every few months. There was one a couple of weeks ago, which I actually enjoyed. There was music and dancing. Bella convinced me to bring my guitar along, and I got to play with a few other people. But the highlight of the evening was dancing with Bella. I can't wait to marry her. And God, I can't wait to have her in my bed every night.

We've been able to steal a few moments here and there, but it's never enough. And to make matters worse, we may not have a cabin of our own when we get married. There are still a few people on the waiting list, so we have to get in line. Em and Rose applied to build in our block, and hopefully, they'll be approved so their build can start soon.

Bella told me that Victoria is working out okay in the clinic. She's good with the patients and is learning what herbs to use for what. I told her she still needs to keep an eye on her. I spoke to Esme about it, and she scolded me. Said I should give them a chance to prove themselves. I still don't trust them. James was assigned to chop wood for the time being. Though, he'll probably be moved to working in the fields come spring. He can't get into too much trouble digging in the dirt.

Mrs. Cope passed away suddenly last week, at the age of seventy-two. She passed quietly in her sleep, and Roger Cope hasn't been the same since. If I thought he was quiet before, he's silent now. They were married for fifty-four years, and he's taking the loss hard. Some say he'll likely pass soon himself, the victim of a broken heart.

The funeral was something I hadn't seen before. Practically the entire community came out to pay their respects. Back in Chicago, when someone died, the family dug a hole, said a few words, and that was that. It usually wasn't attended by more than the family. When Em's parents died, it was just him and me, with Rosalie's help, doing the digging and saying the words. This was an entirely different experience. People were actually mourning the loss of a great lady. She'll be greatly missed.

I'm currently sitting by the fire, reading a book on different hunting techniques when Carlisle interrupts me, clearing his throat.

"Edward, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Saving my place, I set the book on the side table.

"Well, I wanted to set up a time that I could speak to you and Bella. There was something I needed to go over with you."

"Oh, um, I think she's home. Is it something that needs to happen now, or can it wait?"

"It's not an emergency by any means, but the sooner, the better." To be honest, I'm intrigued by his request.

"Yeah, I'll go see if she has a few minutes. I'll be right back." I grab my coat after slipping on my boots, and head over to the Swan's. I knock on the door, and I can hear her inside, giggling. She must not be alone.

"Yeah, just a minute!" She's yelling through the door. I think I hear Alice too. I hear a thump, and more giggling. What in the hell are they doing?

"Bella? You okay?" I yell through the door. More giggling. I can't help but shake my head. Silly girls.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." The door opens wide, and I'm greeted with a smile and a kiss. "Hey handsome, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now? Carlisle wanted to talk to both of us together. I thought if you had a few minutes, we could get it over with."

Her face morphs into one of surprise, maybe, then irritation. I'm not sure.

"Oh, God. Not tonight. Alice?" She turns to speak to my cousin. "We'll have to finish this later. Your dad is ready to give us 'the talk.'"

Alice just starts laughing. What the hell? I'm so confused.

"Someone want to let me in on the joke?"

"Honey, your uncle would like to discuss birth control with us."

"What? How do you know that's what he wants to talk to us about?"

"He does this with every couple before they get married, doesn't he, Alice?"

"Yep, sure does. Don't worry, Edward, it can't be any more awkward when he sat down with Jasper and me."

I can only shake my head, while the girls are just laughing away. Oh well, better just get it over with. "Come on, let's just get it out of the way."

"Yeah, let me grab my coat." And she does. "Thanks for your help Alice, hopefully, we can finish up tomorrow." On the way back to my cabin, I have to ask.

"So, what was all the noise at your place? I heard laughing and thumping sounds. You two wrestling now?"

She starts laughing. "No silly. Alice is helping me alter my wedding dress. It was my mom's, but it needed taken in and let out in different places. So, seeing as that's what she does, Alice said she'd help me."

"Your dress, huh? So, do I get a hint? Will you be a blushing bride in white?"

"I am so not telling you. It's a surprise. Come on, we need to listen to what the good doc has to say if you don't wanna knock me up." I grab her hand to pull her back to me before she reaches the door.

"Wait. Maybe we need to discuss that first. Do you even want kids?"

She looks down, almost embarrassed. "Yeah, actually I do. Maybe not right away, but soon. What about you?"

I don't even have to think about it. "As soon as you say you're ready, I can't wait to make babies with you." The kiss I give her doesn't leave any question about how I feel about her. When I finally let her go, she's breathless. "Now, come on, let's get this over with."

The next hour or more was spent discussing calendars, temperatures, and cervical mucus. Dear God, why am I here? When he started talking about using the withdraw method, I started squirming. There are some things that family just shouldn't discuss. Then I imagined this same conversation happening between Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. Poor Alice. Damn, poor Jasper! Can you imagine sitting with your soon to be father-in-law, talking about pulling out and coming all over his daughter? Yeah, no thanks.

When asked if we had any questions, all I could do was choke out a 'no.' Thankfully Bella said later that if I needed to clear anything up, she'd answer my questions. Apparently, she already knew most of this. That's good, because I don't think I was paying much attention to the details.

…

It seems that everyone was right. Roger Cope passed away the middle of March, just weeks after his beloved wife. The only silver lining to the sadness was since we were next on the list for a cabin, we could apply to take theirs. With our 'connections,' we were approved pretty quickly. We spent a couple of weeks clearing out the cabin, deciding what we could use, and what we couldn't. Since the Cope's didn't have any family living in the settlement, their belongings came with the structure.

It was kind of strange to go through someone else's stuff...their memories. We found photographs, family treasures, and we didn't know what to do with them. Bella said that she always saw them as her grandparents since she didn't have her biological grandparents in her life. She wanted to keep a few photos but took the rest of them to her father, so he could store them in the, well, it's an archive of sorts.

They had clothing we could take to the outfitters to be redistributed. When we found Roger's reading glasses, Bella convinced me to hang on to them. She said I might need them when I get older. And she's right. Stuff like that is hard to come by. A lot of the household items we were happy to have. Bella was really excited about having her own set of cast iron cookware, as well as dishes and linens, things not all households acquired when they built their cabins.

The only thing I insisted on replacing was their bed. We only kept the frame and decided to just use our mattresses together and make it work for now. Since I'm sleeping in the cabin now that we got it ready, I've already moved mine over. We plan to move Bella's the night before the wedding, and she'll sleep on their sofa. Esme wasn't exactly thrilled that I was moving out, but knowing I was just a few doors down from her, softened the blow.

Laying here in what will be our bedroom, I can envision our future, waking up to her beautiful face every morning, making love to her every night, raising a family here. These thoughts bring a smile to my face.

I can't wait.

…

A/N: Yes, a bit shorter chapter this week. They were beginning to get away from me and kept getting longer. So, for at least the next little while, they'll be chapter...part 1/part 2. Next week, with part 2, we'll still be hearing from Edward. And I do believe there's a wedding in his future!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** and **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We** **Love** **Mobward** **Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out, and get to work on writing those sexy Mobwards! Submissions accepted beginning **March** **8**!

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

…

Edward

…

It's now April 13th, the night before our wedding. All the preparations have been finalized, all the final adjustments have been made, everything is done. They even arranged for a special hunting party to go out a few days ago so we would have meat for the reception. Bella says it's considered the wedding gift from the people of the settlement. They're even taking care of preparing it all. The only food that the family had to supply was the wedding cake. Esme is working on it right now, well _them_.

She's made three cakes. There are several layers of yellow cake, sweetened with honey, and iced in a honey-sweetened butter icing. I snuck a taste earlier, and it's pretty good. And she's decorated it with sprigs of lavender. They had a ton of it growing in the greenhouse. Thankfully, there was plenty, because Bella decided to use it to decorate with. There are glass jars all over our cabin full of lavender, and some other little yellow and white flowers too. I think they even decided to use rosemary sprigs. I'm not sure. All I know is that our cabin smells fantastic.

As I watch the women flit around Esme's tiny kitchen, my thoughts drift to where I was less than a year ago. Frustrated, miserable, no family to speak of outside of Emmett and Rose. So much has changed in so little time. I feel truly blessed. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my best friend and the man I've asked to be my best man tomorrow, Emmett.

"So, all that's left to finish is the shelving in the pantry. So, we should be able to wrap it up by the end of the weekend."

They were approved to build their cabin on our block. It just so happens that they're right next door. With the addition of their place, our block is full, at six cabins. There isn't any room for more. I'm happy to have my best friend so close. They've been busy trying to finish it up, stocking it with what they need.

"That's great Em. Let me know if you need any help with anything. Well, maybe not this weekend..."

His responding guffaw gets the attention of the ladies in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather come help me out, putting up shelves, than staying in bed all weekend with your new wife?" He's still snickering when Bella walks over, plopping herself into my lap.

"What are you laughing about?" she asks Emmett before I get a quick peck on the lips.

"Nothing baby. Emmett just feels the need to constantly tease me."

She turns to Emmett. "Em, be nice. We all know Edward can't handle too much teasing. He's a delicate, sensitive guy you know?" She's giggling as I tickle her sides.

"I'll show you delicate. Come 'ere." I can't help but kiss her. She must've snuck a taste or two of the icing as well, because her lips are sweet. Before I know it, I'm practically consuming her. She's got her fingers twisted in my hair, and I'm pretty sure I've got a firm grip on her ass. The throat clearing and laughing finally get our attention.

"And with that, I'm outta here. Come on Ed, we need to get you outta here too before you eat the poor girl's face off."

"Emmett's right, Edward. You've got a big day ahead of you, and you need your sleep. Go on, shoo." Esme is trying to shoo me away, as Bella reluctantly climbs off my lap. Alice is behind her, laughing at the petulant look on my face.

"Oh Edward, cheer up. The next time you see Bella, she'll be walking down the aisle toward you. This time tomorrow, she'll be your wife. Come on." Alice grabs my hand and hauls me to my feet. "Off you go." She's trying to push me out the door now.

"Whoa, hang on. Let me kiss my fiancé goodnight for God's sake." I reach out for her, and she comes willingly into my arms. We walk out together onto the porch. I bring my lips to hers. The kiss is soft, sweet, and full of promises of things to come. "Until tomorrow my sweet, beautiful girl."

"Until tomorrow. I love you, Edward. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She only nods, as I place one more kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I don't have to yell for him, because Emmett is coming out the door just as Bella steps away from my arms.

"You two lovebirds done with the kissy, smoochy, lovey stuff?" He says this with mock disgust on his face, wrinkled nose and all.

"Yeah, we're done. For now." I can't stop myself from getting in one more peck before Emmett grabs me by the arm, yanking me away.

"Come on lover boy. Like Alice said, one more night, then she's yours. I think you'll survive."

Bella's laughs as I'm dragged down to my cabin. Emmett still has a grip on me, like I'll run away if he lets go. Who knows, maybe I would.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He's got his big beefy arm around my shoulders now.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, what is there to do? I get up and get dressed in some fancy duds, show up, say some words, have a party, and then bring my wife home." I say this with a shrug, but Emmett's just laughing at me.

"You think it's that simple? In simple terms, yeah I guess it is, but you're vowing to spend the rest of your life with her. That's pretty heavy."

I nod. "It is. But I know she's my future. I can't see the rest of my life without her in it. We even talked about starting a family soon." I can't keep the stupid grin off my face.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Damn man. You guys are just jumping into this head first, huh? I wish my Rosie were open to the idea of gettin' married."

"Have you asked her?" By this time, we're just standing at the bottom of my front steps.

"Yes and no. We've talked about it, a lot. But she says that she doesn't want to tie me down." He pauses, collecting his thoughts. "She, uh, she thinks she'll never be able to have kids, so she doesn't want me to settle for her. I told her she was ridiculous, but she won't budge. It's like she's waiting for me to find someone else, like I won't be happy if she can't give me that." He's shaking his head, disagreeing with a woman that's not even here.

"Emmett, I'm gonna tell you something Bella said to me back when we first met. Maybe it can help you and Rose. She said that this is it. This is our life. It isn't some stopover to somewhere else, something better. It's up to us to make the best of what we have, find happiness where we can. This place, Em, this place probably saved both our lives. It's a chance at a real life. If you want to marry Rose, don't let her give you the excuse of not being able to have kids. I mean, shit, Bella said they have provisions for adoption here. Emmett, you can still have a family one day. Don't let her excuses keep you from having the life you want with her."

He looks deep in thought. He's nodding his head, but I can tell he's really taking to heart what I've said. "Thanks, man. I'll talk to her again." He pauses like he's unsure if he wants to continue. "They really have something set up for adoption?"

Smiling at my best friend, "Yeah man, they do. Talk to Carlisle if you want to, but I know it's an option."

"Thanks, Ed. I better let you get to bed. You've got a big day ahead of you. And not to mention a long night." His wiggling eyebrows make us both laugh.

With a quick man hug, we say our goodnights. I walk into the cabin and light a few candles. The fireplace has almost died out, so I breathe some life into it. Before long, it's blazing again, and lighting up the small room. It's only mid-April, so the mornings and nights are still cold. I walk around, straightening things, making sure everything is in place.

We brought Bella's mattress over earlier today, and it's now next to mine in the bed. We've piled a few quilts on top of them, trying to smooth the gap in between. I go around the room, checking that everything is ready for tomorrow. Then I laugh to myself. Other than a few extra blankets, what do we really need, besides ourselves?

I strip down and crawl into the bed. My last night sleeping alone. I can't wait for tomorrow, to make Bella my wife. It's with these thoughts that I finally drift off, with dreams of flowers and lace, cake and dancing. Those dreams soon change into visions of heat and flesh, touches and kisses, whimpers and sighs.

The morning dawns bright, and I linger in bed, thinking of the day ahead. The knock on the front door gets me up and dressed quickly, with a 'hang on a minute.' Opening the door, I see Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. They're each carrying a dish of something, all of which smells fantastic.

"Good morning Mr. Groom. We come bearing gifts." They each file past me, placing the food on the kitchen counter. "We have strict orders from, not only your beautiful Isabella but your aunt as well. We are to feed you, make sure you're bathed and dressed and at the altar on time."

"Yep, so belly up, Masen. Let's get you fed so we can get on with the rest." Jasper is ushering me toward the table, his southern drawl just a little more pronounced this morning.

The rest of the morning is spent eating, getting teased by the guys, and doing as I was told, like a good little boy. When Jasper and Emmett are running back and forth, filling the tub for my bath, Carlisle takes the opportunity to ask me about tonight.

"So, do you have any questions about what to expect tonight?" I'm slightly mortified to have this conversation with my uncle, but I do have a few questions.

"Uh, not many. I think we're just gonna figure things out together. I mean, we're on a pretty level playing field where sex is concerned. I'm just more worried about hurting her. I've heard that there can be bleeding. I mean, Christ, I don't want to make her bleed."

He's nodding. "It's possible. Not every woman does, but it does happen. And if so, it won't be much. It's really nothing to worry about. As far as pain goes, it's kind of unavoidable. Just be patient, and take your time. After the first time, things eventually get better for you both. She won't be uncomfortable anymore, and you'll build your stamina."

"God, I didn't even think about that. What if I can't hold out for her to get anywhere and I wind up being a two-pump chump? That would be awful."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. The first time for a guy is rarely longer than a few minutes. And it's normal. You'll have more control as time goes on. One bit of advice, though. Always think of, and put your wife and her needs first, and you'll never have a problem. And that's with everything, not just sex. Putting her needs first will almost guarantee a happy outcome. Take time to talk, and really listen to what she has to say. I've known Bella since she was a baby, and she's grown into an amazing young woman. She's reasonable and level headed, so I'll guarantee that if you talk to her about things, and listen to her answers, you'll have a long and happy life together."

I reach over and hug my uncle. "Thank you, Carlisle. I know that if my dad were here, he'd be the one giving me this talk, but since he can't be, thank you for taking his place."

"You're quite welcome. It's an honor to be here for you. Anytime you need an ear or friendly advice, I'm here for you." A few manly pats on the back later, and that's it. Em and Jasper let me know the tub is ready to go, so I head out and hop in. The warm water is soothing yet refreshing. I scrub myself from head to toe, not missing anything.

I get out and dry off, throwing on some clean clothes. The clothes I'm wearing for the wedding are hanging in the cabin. I didn't want to risk any mishaps between there and here. Knowing my luck, I'd drop them in the tub or something. Heading back to the cabin, I see Black out of the corner of my eye. He's just watching me.

He's been behaving himself lately. No more barging in on Bella while she's bathing or dressing. Charlie really laid into him, threatening him the way only Charlie can. He warned him to stay away from Bella. That doesn't mean I don't still get scowling looks from the guy. But, after today, he doesn't have a choice to accept things the way they are. She'll be my wife, and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

I walk back inside, and the guys are just sitting around, shootin' the shit. It's a nice and relaxed morning, and I couldn't be more grateful. I've heard stories about weddings back before I remember, and from what I gather, people stressed over _everything._ People spent an assload of money for one day, usually money they didn't have, to begin with. Then the bride and groom would fight over details, the cost of everything, stress when the DJ had to cancel, shit like that. I'm so thankful that weddings here are simple.

Don't get me wrong, things can still go wrong. There could have been a problem with the weather, the food could have been an issue, stuff like that. But, it would've been okay. We aren't waiting for payments to clear, caterers to confirm the menu, and if it had snowed, well, we would've just moved the ceremony.

But, as luck would have it, the sun is actually shining this morning. It's looking like it'll be a beautiful spring afternoon. I know the flowers are all fine, they snuck in early this morning and removed them from the cabin. The food has all been cooked, and the cakes were finished last night.

The only extra thing I need to do is tune my guitar, so later I can play the song I wrote for my wife. I've been working on it for a few weeks now, and it's finally ready. I plan to play it for her later, at the reception.

"Hey man, aren't you gonna shave?" Emmett's question pulls me from my thoughts.

"Nah, Bella asked me not to." Rubbing my hand over my face, I feel a few days' worth of scruff. Bella surprised me the other day, by asking me not to shave right before the wedding. She said she likes the scruff. Who am I to argue with that?

"Well then, all you have to do is get dressed. Why don't you get to it, and we can walk down to the clearing and get this show on the road."

And I do. I dress in the dark gray pants, and white dress shirt that buttons up the front, rolling the sleeves to my elbows. I slip on the black vest and tie I was given. After staring at it for a few minutes, I don't even attempt it.

"Carlisle?"

He comes into my room. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I assume you know how to tie this damn thing?"

He just laughs, shaking his head. "Yes, in fact, I do." He walks over to me, getting to work immediately. "I used to wear one of these everyday when I worked in the hospital. Hated it too." He's pulling and flopping it around, and before I know it, he's done. "There you go. All set."

I look at myself in the full-length mirror in our room. _Not too bad, Masen._

I slip on my boots, grab a light jacket, and we're off. The walk to the clearing is a bit of a trek. It's probably a couple of miles out there. Bella said that several weddings took place here recently. Ben and Angela got married in a different spot, so this was all new to me. She had explained her vision to me, but I just nodded and ooh'ed and aah'ed where I thought appropriate. When Renee, Esme, and Alice all encouraged her to explain more, getting excited about it, I just let them all have at it.

When I walk up to it, though, I can see what she was talking about. There are hay bales and benches in a semi-circle, decorated with small bundles of flowers on their ends, all facing what I guess you could call the altar. That consists of several beams of wood, almost like a split rail fence, but taller, draped in more flowers, as well as some cream-colored fabric wrapped around it in places. Peeking out of the earth are dozens, possibly hundreds of daffodils. It's beautiful.

People start arriving, talking, and laughing. It puts me at ease. It's like a big family get together. Many people come and say hello and give their congratulations. I see Renee and Esme walk to me, a huge smile on their faces.

"Oh, Edward. She looks so beautiful. And you look so handsome. I'm so happy for you both." The hug she gives me is surprisingly strong for such a tiny woman.

"Thank you, Renee. So, how does this work? Is there some signal for when we need to get started?" Esme is now hugging me around my waist.

"Yes. When we think all of the guests have arrived, you escort me to my seat. Then Rose," she points to the tree line, "will go let them know it's time to start. So, handsome, it's up to you."

"Are you ready, Edward?" Esme is looking at me with so much joy on her face, I think she may burst.

Looking around, I see that everyone we wanted in attendance is here, so I guess it's time to get this show on the road. Extending an elbow to both Renee and Esme, I bow.

"Ladies, I would be honored to escort you both to your seats." Carlisle is behind me, chuckling now.

I walk Esme first to her seat, kissing her cheek. But before she sits down, she reaches up to my face.

"Your parents would be so happy for you today. And they would be proud of the great man you've become." She pats my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme that means a lot. Thank you for staying in contact with me all those years, for giving me the chance to have my family back. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." With a quick kiss to her cheek again, I turn with Renee to take her to her seat across the aisle.

"You know, she's right."

"She is? About what?"

"I never met your parents, Edward, but I know they'd be proud of you. You're an exceptional young man, and I'm so happy my daughter found you."

"Thank you Renee. I want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to make sure Bella's happy. She means the world to me."

"I know she does. That's why I know this is right. Treat each other with love and kindness, and you'll never go wrong." Another round of hugs and kisses, and I'm back at the front, Emmett standing next to me.

"You ready Masen?"

"More than ready."

A quiet falls over the crowd. It's then I hear music. Looking around, I see Angela, seated off to the side. She's playing a beautiful piece of music on a violin. Everyone's attention is drawn to the tree line.

Alice steps through the opening and begins her walk up the makeshift aisle. She's pretty in her light purple dress. The girls called it lavender, but what the hell do I know. It's sleeveless, kinda short, just above her knees, wrapped around her middle. She has flowers in her short dark hair, and she's wearing flat slippers. She looks kind of like a woodland fairy, like ones I've read about.

She approaches us, blowing Jasper a kiss as she walks by him, causing us to laugh. Jasper is awestruck, though, and just smiles and blows one back at her. She takes her place across from me, standing behind where Bella will. And then the music changes.

I first see Charlie, dressed in a dark suit. He's almost coming around a corner, so I don't see her at first. But when I do, my God. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her hair is pulled back, tied up somehow, flowers in it. Her dress is almost all lace, and it isn't white. It's a blush rose color, much like her face seems to do when she's embarrassed. It's cut low in front, and cinched at the waist. It has really short sleeves, but her shoulders are covered. She's carrying a small bouquet of the same flowers that decorate the seats and altar.

She's a vision.

Her most beautiful feature, though, is her smile. She's beaming, looking at me with so much love in her eyes. I can't help but smile back at her. When she reaches me, she stops. Looking at her dad, they have a moment. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Charlie then places her hand in mine.

"Take care of my little girl, Masen."

I don't take my eyes off her face when I answer him. "With all that I have."

Charlie takes his seat. Mr. Webber, Angela's father, begins, and the ceremony gets underway.

"Isabella and Edward, today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. Let this be a statement of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make.

 _"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love and of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in the terror of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity, in freedom."_

 _"The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, not forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits—islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides of life."_

"Isabella and Edward, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses."

"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

We answer together, "Yes."

"Isabella, Edward, please turn and look into each other's eyes, and grasp one another's hands."

Bella turns and hands her flowers to Alice. We turn and face each other, her placing her left hand in mine, and us holding our right hands over our joined left ones. Mr. Webber wraps our joined left hands in a deep purple color fabric, binding us together as it were.

"Isabella, will you share in Edward's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will."

"Edward, will you share in Isabella's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Isabella's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?"

"I will."

"Isabella, will you share in Edward's laughter and look for the brightness and positive in him?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Isabella's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"I will."

"Isabella, will you share in Edward's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Isabella's dreams?"

"I will."

"Isabella, will you share in Edward's dreams?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will."

"Isabella, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you honor Isabella as an equal in this union?"

"I will."

"Isabella, will you honor Edward as an equal in this union?"

"I will."

"And so the binding is made."

"Isabella and Edward, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

"May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other."

"I will now ask you to seal the vows you share with each other by the giving and receiving of rings. The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all."

"Edward and Isabella have chosen to write their own vows, so they will share those now."

Bella starts. Taking a breath, she looks into my eyes, like we're the only ones here. "Edward, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come times of plenty or times of want, I take you as my husband, and will give myself to no other."

I'm next. With a deep breath, I say my vows. "Isabella, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come times of plenty or times of want, I take you as my wife, and will give myself to no other."

"Isabella and Edward, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you married." He removes the bindings from our hands. "You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Looking into her eyes, seeing my future, I smile. She's everything I could have ever hoped for. "I love you so much, Bella." I grab hold of my wife's face, and seal our vows with a kiss.

…

A/N: *Portion of the ceremony taken from an excerpt from: _Gift from the Sea_ by Anne Morrow Lindbergh _,_ Vintage, 1955.

I also forgot to thank you all last week for your votes for Forged By Fire for fic of the month for Dec/Jan over on **A Different Forest**! We tied with the fabulous Drotuno's Even In Death! It was such an honor to just be nominated, but to tie with such a beloved author was mind blowing! So, thank you to all who voted!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts! I'd love to hear what you all thought of the vows.

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	14. Chapter 13 part 1

…

Bella

…

At the end of the song, Edward dips me one more time on the dance floor, kissing me in the process. We've both been giggling fools since the ceremony. Standing upright again, we hold each other tightly.

The reception has been a blast. Since it's been a fairly sunny day, we were able to tap into the solar panels and use a sound system for music. It's a rare treat, but it's made today extra special. My parents, as well as Carlisle and Esme, were able to dance to the songs played at their own weddings. Today couldn't have been better.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Emmett's booming voice causes a hush to fall over the crowd. I spin in Edward's arms that are wrapped around my middle, to look toward the front of the room. "Our groom would like to play a special song written for his lovely bride. Edward, the floor is all yours." I look up at my husband, who has a sheepish look on his face.

"You're gonna play for me?"

He nods. "Yes, ma'am. I wrote you a song." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss before moving to the front of the room next to Emmett, dragging me by the hand behind him. I'm stunned silent. I haven't even heard a single note, but I'm speechless.

He leads me to a chair, helping me to sit. He brings a stool over next to me, guitar in hand, and takes a seat. I notice that our family has moved to the front of the room to be better able to hear; although everyone is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He tunes the strings a bit, before speaking, clearing his throat before he does.

"This is my gift to my wife. I love you, Bella."

The first notes are soft, delicate. When his voice joins the music, I'm awestruck.

 _You're my world  
_ _The shelter from the rain  
_ _You're the pills  
_ _That take away my pain  
_ _You're the light  
_ _That helps me find my way  
_ _You're the words  
_ _When I have nothing to say  
_

 _And in this world  
_ _Where nothing else is true  
_ _Here I am  
_ _Still tangled up in you  
_ _I'm still tangled up in you  
_ _Still tangled up in you  
_

 _You're the fire  
_ _That warms me when I'm cold  
_ _You're the hand  
_ _I have to hold as I grow old  
_ _You're the shore  
_ _When I am lost at sea  
_ _You're the only thing  
_ _That I like about me_ _  
_

 _And in this world  
_ _Where nothing else is true  
_ _Here I am  
_ _Still tangled up in you  
_ _I'm still tangled up in you_ _  
_

 _How long has it been  
_ _Since this storyline began  
_ _And I hope it never ends  
_ _And goes like this forever_ _  
_

 _In this world  
_ _Where nothing else is true  
_ _Here I am  
_ _Still tangled up in you  
_ _Tangled up in you  
_ _I'm still tangled up in you  
_ _Still tangled up in you_ _  
_

The tears have welled up in my eyes. Blinking, a few escape.

"Edward, that was beautiful." I stand, reaching out to him. He puts his guitar down and allows me to wrap my arms around him, and his go around my waist. "Thank you so much." His head is buried in my chest; my hands go to his hair. I give it a slight tug, getting him to look me in the eyes. My voice is low, just for him. "Take me home."

The smile he gives me warms me to my toes, and I can't help but lean down and kiss him.

"Home. I like the sound of that, Mrs. Masen."

We say our goodnights to all of our family and friends and start the long walk back to our block. It's twilight now, so our journey is peaceful. I can hear rustling in the trees, and birds settling for the night. I can tell we're both a little nervous, though, thinking of what's next. I shiver, but I'm not sure if it's from the chill in the spring evening air, or not.

"Are you cold?" His voice startles me.

"Maybe a little." He places his jacket around my shoulders, and then wraps his arms around me as well. "Thank you." I get a kiss to the temple.

"You're welcome. So, I thought everything went really well. Was it all you hoped it would be?"

"And more. But, even if all our plans had somehow gone down the drain, I still got the guy, didn't I? So, it was perfect. And that song, Edward, wow. That was perfect. Thank you so much for that." I've got my arms wrapped around his middle now, as we walk along.

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something special for you. I'm glad you liked it." He seems almost shy about it.

"Liked it? More like loved it. It was beautiful." He just hugs me tighter as we near the footbridge. As we get closer, I start to get more nervous.

"Hey, you okay? I can tell you're nervous."

"I'll be okay."

He stops us, pausing in the center of the bridge, turning me to face him. His arms are wrapped around me, holding me close. Taking one hand, he tilts my chin up, so I'm looking him right in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much. There's no reason to be nervous. Remember, we're in the same boat, not knowing exactly what to expect. We'll learn together, okay?" He leans down to kiss me as I nod. The kiss is sweet but powerful, a promise of things to come.

"Together." And with that, we walk wrapped in each other until we reach the cabin. Before we can step one foot up on the porch, though, I'm lifted into his arms. I'm surprised, so I can't control the squeal and giggle that escapes me.

"What? You didn't think I'd skip carrying my bride over the threshold, did you?" He somehow manages to get the door open while still holding me, as our lips are locked in a heated kiss. I hear the door slam shut behind us, probably from his kicking it closed.

When we finally pull away from each other, we're panting. I can see the lust in his darkened, hungry eyes. He gently sets me down on my feet but doesn't let me go. His arms are around my waist, my arms around his neck, and my hands in his hair. Our kiss is so intense, I feel lightheaded.

He's kissing down my neck now, hands roaming. As his hands roam my back, I hear his muffled voice from my neck.

"How do I get this fucking thing off you?" The slight frustration I hear in his voice makes me laugh.

I move to grab his face, gently bringing it to mine. I give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Hang on there Mr. Grabby Hands. I need to get all the pins and stuff out of my hair first." Taking a breath to center my thoughts, I look around the room. "How about you get the fire going again, and I'll go in our room to undo all of this?", I say motioning to my hair.

He gives me a brief nod. "Ok, I can do that. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Anything? That could be trouble Mrs. Masen." I only smile and shake my head at his idle threat. "Just promise not to take your dress off, please. I'd like to do that, unwrap my wedding present." Those words were spoken softly. His request is a simple one, and one I had planned on anyway, so I comply.

"I'll be quick, so don't be too long." Another kiss and I move to the bedroom. I quickly remove all the flowers and pins from my hair. It doesn't take long, and soon I'm brushing out the small tangles. I run a bit of water through it, hoping to smooth it. And then I wait.

I look around the room, and I see he's arranged candles everywhere. I take one of our rarely used, precious matches and light them. The space is soon cast in a warm glow. Before I can spin completely around to take in the entire room, I hear our door open. My beautiful husband walks in, his tie loosened from his neck.

"Do you have any idea how goddamn beautiful you are?" I only shake my head. "Well, you are. And you're all mine." He steps closer, his arms open, and I close the distance. His lips are soon on mine, hands once again roaming, both his and mine. Suddenly the desire I have for this man wins out over my nerves. We decided months ago to wait for tonight, so I feel as though I'm ready to burst.

"Turn around Bella." His voice is husky now, deep. I do as he asks, and turn my back to him. I bring my hair over my shoulder, giving him better access to the zipper of my dress. His hands trace over my shoulder blades, though, causing goosebumps to break out. Then he's kissing my neck, from behind my ear to my shoulder. I feel his hot breath on my skin before I hear his voice.

"I can't believe you're all mine. I love you so much." It's then that I feel him lowering the zipper of my dress. His fingers are ghosting over the skin as it's exposed. He's going back to kissing my neck, and the sensations are overwhelming. I reach back and grasp the hair on his head, holding on. It's then that I feel his fingers trace up the edges of my dress, up to my shoulders. With a slight tug, the dress slides from my shoulders, and down my body.

As it pools at my feet, I now stand nearly naked in front of my husband, except for a pair of lacy panties. His hands have moved to my hips, his mouth kissing my neck and shoulders. He slowly removes my panties, pushing them gently over my hips and down my legs. When I open my eyes, I can see that he's maneuvered us in front of the full-length mirror. His eyes meet mine in the reflection. As his hands move around my middle, and then up, I begin to tremble from his touch. When his hands find my breasts, I can't stop the noises that come from me.

"So fucking beautiful." I'm not sure if he was speaking to me, or if it was his thoughts spoken aloud. When his right hand moves between my legs, I part them. The feelings he's evoking from me are making my knees weak. His fingers are swirling, dipping, rubbing. The sensation is incredible. I have to hold on to him, so I don't collapse, one hand in his hair still, and another grasping his forearm.

I feel the telltale signs of my orgasm approaching, and I shut my eyes tight. He won't have it, though.

"Open your eyes, Bella. Watch. You're so beautiful when you come. I want you to see that."

And I do. As difficult as it is to keep my eyes open, I manage to, and it's the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Him wrapped around my naked body, his hands on me, eyes watching. Strangely enough, I don't feel self-conscious at all. He's right, it is beautiful. Not me, per se, but the beauty of the act. I can see the love and lust radiating from his eyes as my orgasm courses through me.

When I finally come back down, he's lifting me and carrying me to the bed, laying me down gently. I watch as he removes his tie the rest of the way and begins to unbutton his shirt. I sit up, and motion for him to come closer.

"Come here, let me help." And I do. We work together to unbutton his shirt, finally removing it from his body. I let my hands explore the hard planes of his chest. He's resumed kissing me, this time wherever he can reach. When he reaches my nipple, I almost shoot off the bed. I'm on sensory overload. I try to reach for his pants, but he scoots down my body too fast.

Before I know it, his mouth is on me, licking, sucking, exploring. I have his head in my hands again, shamelessly holding it in place. My legs are thrown over his shoulders, nearly wrapping them around his head. When the waves of euphoria finally crash all around me, I scream out. I'm breathless and boneless.

He kisses his way back up my body. I can feel him, hot and hard against me, waiting for me to calm. He's kissing me, whispering to me how much he loves me, caressing me. I can taste myself on his lips. When I've finally caught my breath enough to speak, I tell him how much I love him too. He's kissing and touching, nuzzling and loving. When I feel him get into position, I tense slightly.

"Relax, baby. Together, remember?" I nod and smile at him, brushing his cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." Our words are sealed with a kiss.

And with that, he's pushing into me, just a bit at first. His mouth is on my neck again, and I can feel his hot, heavy breaths. He's almost panting. He pushes into me a bit more. It's not as painful as I thought it would be, though I know he's not all the way in. He pulls out a bit before pushing in a bit further. It's a slow process, but he's taking his time. Judging by his shaking form, it's taking a lot of restraint not to just plunge into me.

I lift my hips just a bit, and that seems to be all the encouragement he needs because he fills me all the way to the hilt. I cry out more in surprise than pain. It stings just a little, but it quickly fades. He freezes, and I'm unsure if it's for his benefit or mine.

"Are you okay?" His voice is strained like he's using all his willpower to hold himself back.

"Perfect. I love you, Edward." I tentatively move my hips, and that is all he needs.

"Oh, God. You feel so good." He's gentle but strong in his movements. His strokes are long and deep. His pace speeds up when I wrap my legs around his waist, crossing my feet at his back. He begins thrusting into me then. I feel the tingles in my belly, the first signs of pleasure.

"Ohhhh, Edward." My moan seems to spark something in him because he's pounding away now.

"Fuck, Bella. I don't think I'm gonna last long," he growls at me. He's gripping my hips tightly. My arms have snaked under his, and my hands are gripping his shoulders, holding on tightly. We're both moaning, calling out to God and whoever else will hear us. His pace begins to falter before he stills, his eyes closed tight, face turned to the ceiling. His voice is but a groan.

"Ohhhh, God." He all but collapses on top of me. We're both panting, breathless, sweaty messes now.

"I love you so much, Baby. That was...wow." His words are muffled, coming from my neck once again. It seems to be his favorite spot. He looks up at me, one eye squinted closed. "Sorry, that didn't last longer."

"Are you kidding me? Don't apologize. That was just as amazing for me."

He looks at me, disbelief all over his face.

"No, really, it was. It hurt for about five seconds, and then it was perfect. Besides, you lasted longer than I thought you would." The look on his face is priceless. I can't stop my giggle.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or feel smug."

"Smug baby, definitely smug. That was perfect." His face is back in my neck, and I'm running my fingers through his sweaty hair.

He tries to move off me, but I won't let him.

"No, don't move. I like your weight on me."

"Bella, I'll crush you."

"No, you won't. You've been laying here for a while, and I'm not crushed yet. Please, don't move."

"Fine. But we do need to get up and clean up soon." When he says this, I'm acutely aware of how much I'm in need of it.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I do let him get up this time, but when I move to sit, he stops me.

"Just stay in bed, Bella. Let me take care of you." With a peck on my lips, he's out the bedroom door. Before I can miss him, he's back with a steaming pitcher of water, which he adds it to the cool water that was already in our room. When he's satisfied that it's the right temperature, he scurries off to put the hot water back in the kitchen. He comes back in, grabs a washcloth, dips it in the warm water in the basin, and proceeds to clean me. I'm speechless at his thoughtfulness.

"What did I do to deserve you, Mr. Masen?"

"I ask myself that question every day Mrs. Masen. Let's just agree that we deserve each other." He pecks me on the lips again before getting up to clean himself and to put the washcloth on the edge of the basin.

"How bad was it?" He's crawling back into bed with me.

"What?" His face has once again found my neck.

"Did I bleed much?" He stops kissing me, and looks me in the eye.

"Not much, just a tiny bit. Don't worry about it, Bella." He wraps me in his arms, snuggling us under the blankets. This time I manage to rest my head on his chest before he can get to my neck again.

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you too Bella. Now get some sleep. Who knows if I can make it through the night without trying that again." My laugh earns me a kiss to the top of my head. "Sleep."

"G'night." I'm already yawning, so comfortable in my husband's arms.

"Goodnight, beautiful Bella." That's all I remember before sleep takes me.

…

We fall into a routine over the next couple of weeks. We usually start our days wrapped up in each other's arms, naked. We have breakfast together, and then he walks me to the clinic. I don't spend any more days at the school or the library. When Carmen came to our settlement, she asked to be assigned to the school, and with her being a teacher it was a logical request. Since they didn't need another set of hands anymore, I gracefully stepped aside and gave up my school days.

When Mrs. Cope passed away, Siobhan O'Brian asked to be assigned to the library. Since Mrs. Cope only needed help a couple of days a week, more due to her age, Siobhan said she no longer needed help.

So, now my official assignment is in the clinic. With the addition of Victoria and Lauren's occasional help, I'm only needed there four days a week. I do take longer shifts, though, so it evens out. It also assures that Edward can walk me home in the evenings. He's become incredibly protective since we got married. He always was, but now it's kind of intense. He hates it when he has to go on a patrol on the days I don't work.

Those days I spend cleaning, doing the washing, knitting, and reading. I've been able to cook some fantastic meals too. While Edward's stuffing his face, he complains that he's going to get fat. Then I remind him that he works it off almost every night. More than once, that's led to him picking me up and working it off, right there on the dinner table.

Today has been a quiet day in the clinic. As the ground warms up, the fields are just now beginning to be worked, so we don't have too many injuries to deal with. As I'm looking through an old medical book from the shelf, the door flies open. Startled, I look up and see a frantic Garrett, looking right at me.

"Kate's water just broke." He's panting like he ran the whole way here. He looks frantic and panicked. I put the book down, and go to him. I put my hands on his arms, trying to get him to focus on me.

"Garrett, look at me. How long ago did her water break?"

"Um, right before I ran to get you."

"Garrett, did you read the books I suggested?"

"Yes. Yes, we both read them."

"Ok, then you know we have some time. Calm down. Kate needs you to be strong and focused right now. Can you do that?"

He takes a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, sit for a minute." I show him to a chair, and he plops down, like he's used all his energy running to the clinic. "Now, has she been having contractions?"

He nods furiously, "Yes, all morning. They're getting closer together."

"Ok, I'm going to go get Carlisle and Esme, and we can go see how she's doing. Do you want to wait for us, or get back to your wife?" It's amazing to me how these men, trained to defend us, can crumble when their wives go into labor. It makes me wonder how Edward will react when it's our time.

"I'll go back to Kate. Just don't take too long."

"I'll be as quick as I can be. Go on, go back to her and we'll be there very soon." He almost runs out the door, back to his wife.

After I track down Carlisle and Esme, who were in the office talking to my father, we gather the supplies we need and head toward Garrett and Kate's cabin. We pass Edward on our walk there, and he rushes over for a quick kiss.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" He's walking alongside us now, abandoning Tyler at their post.

"Kate's in labor! I'm so excited."

"Wait. You're helping with the delivery?"

"Yeah, I've assisted before. It's one of my favorite parts of this job."

"Wow, I didn't know you did that part. I'll drop by their place after my shift is over, to see if you're done, okay?"

"Sounds good. Love you." After a quick kiss, he's headed back to his post, and I'm off to help bring new life into the world.

Hours later, Kate seems to be going through transition. She's labored so hard, and her reward is almost here.

"Ahhhhh. I don't think I can do this." She's crying into Garrett's chest now, sweaty and exhausted.

"Kate, listen to me." It's Esme now. She's positioned to actually deliver the baby. Carlisle is there, in the other room just in case his help is needed, and waiting for his part, checking over the new little bundle. "Listen to my voice. It's time to push, pretty girl. Your baby is almost here, okay? Just listen to your body, and your baby will be here very soon. We were made to do this, and you need to trust in yourself."

Esme's words must give her some strength, because the look of determination on her face is inspiring. I'm at Kate's side, wiping her sweaty face and neck with a cool cloth, offering what encouragement I can.

Nearly an hour later, the cries of a newborn baby boy fill the air. He's pink, screaming, and perfect. The look of love on Kate and Garrett's faces brings tears to my eyes. Suddenly, I want nothing more than that for Edward and me, something created from a little part of each of us, completing our family.

"Benjamin Garrett Walker." Kate and Garrett are looking into each other's tear filled eyes, and I feel like I'm intruding on something very intimate.

I leave Esme to finish up, taking some of the dirty linens with me, careful to keep the messy parts folded inside as I go. Carlisle passes me on his way into the room. He'll do the exam on little Benjamin to make sure things are okay. I walk straight out the door, ready to soak the dirty items I'm carrying. Edward is sitting in one of their rocking chairs, snoring softly. Looking at my gorgeous husband, my heart nearly bursts from the love inside it for this man.

He must hear me because his eyes flutter open.

"Hey, how are things going?" His voice is gravelly with sleep.

"It's a boy! And he's perfect. Little Benjamin Walker." The smile on my face must be contagious because he's smiling too.

"Good, that's really good. Can I help with anything?" I know he's tired, but so am I, so I decide to take him up on his offer.

"Yeah, if you could help me heat some water, I can get these soaking."

"Sure." And with a kiss to my cheek, he gets to work. Eventually, we have all the dirty linens soaking, and I promise Kate that I'll be back bright and early to finish washing them. Edward and I make our way back home then, closing up the house for the night. After stripping down and washing up, we snuggle into bed. Laying there in his arms, naked, chest to chest, his hand running up and down my back, the thoughts I had earlier come back to me. He must sense the tension in my shoulders because he calls me out on it.

"What is it?" His voice is quiet.

"Just thinking." He lifts my chin to face him. I can barely make out his face in the darkness.

"About?"

"I think I want to have a baby." There, no sense in beating around the bush. He's quiet, though, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. "You're not saying anything." He's searching my eyes, but still quiet. Maybe he's changed his mind since the last time we talked about it.

His voice is soft when he speaks. "I told you before we got married that whenever you were ready, I wanted to make babies with you. Nothing has changed Bella. If you're really ready, I can't wait to start a family with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, when can we start?" No sooner than the words are out if his mouth, he has me pinned to the bed beneath him. He's making his way between my legs, and I can help it, I bust out laughing, I'm so happy. "Now you're laughing at me, Bella? Maybe you're not serious after all." He tries to pull away, but I can see the smile on his lips. I grab him by the waist with my legs, pulling on him with my hands.

"No, no, get back here. Yes, I want to make a baby with you. I'm just happy, that's all. Come 'ere." That night we at least get in some good practice, even if we are both bone tired.

…

A/N: Song: Tangled Up In You, by Staind. Written by Aaron Lewis • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. Really beautiful song... You should check it out!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** and **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We Love Mobward Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out, and get to work on writing those sexy Mobwards! Submissions accepted now through **March 31**!

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

…

Bella

…

The days after Kate's delivery were...strange. Victoria was not just excited about the birth, but she wouldn't stop talking about it. Even when we had other patients in the clinic, she would ask questions. And not just the questions you would expect, like how much Benjamin weighed, or how long Kate's labor was. No, she was asking about how many weeks gestation he was, how soon Kate can have more children, things like that. It was just weird.

But, weird is what I've come to expect from Victoria. She's friendly, but it doesn't seem genuine. I still don't trust her any further than I could throw her. We've yet to allow her access to the patient files either. She always asks when she can file for us, or if we need some information, she's the first to offer to go get it. Esme took everyone's opinion to heart and reconsidered giving Victoria free reign.

Just as I'm putting away some clean supplies, Kate walks in with Benjamin wrapped in the sling on her chest. Victoria is the first to greet them.

"Oh, Kate, let me see him! He's just so perfect. How is he sleeping at night? Are you having any trouble nursing him?" Her rapid-fire questions startle Kate so I decide to step in.

"Here, let me help, Kate." I step up and carefully lift Benjamin from his sling so Kate can remove it. Her sigh tells me she's thankful for a few minutes break. The one that comes from me is just an _'I'm happy to be holding a precious baby'_ sigh. He smells so good, and he's so soft. I can't wait for this.

"That looks good on you Bella. So, how soon before we hear the pitter-patter of little Masen feet?"

I can't help but smile. "I'll keep you posted," I say with a wink and a smile.

"Seriously Bella?" I nod, still smiling.

"You're trying for a baby, Bella?" In my baby-induced haze, I had almost forgotten Victoria was here.

"We're just going to see what happens. I just finished my cycle, so I guess time will tell." I'm still nuzzling into Benjamin's head.

"Well, if you want any practice, you can take Benjamin for a few hours. I love that boy, but he's nursing every three hours around the clock. I'd kill for a nap right about now."

"I may take you up on that Kate. Maybe give Edward some insight into what he's agreed to." The two of us are now giggling.

"I wish James and I could've had that. In all the years we've been together, I've never gotten pregnant. I don't think it'll ever happen."

"Oh, Victoria, I'm so sorry. This was so insensitive of me. I'm standing here rambling on about getting pregnant without even thinking. Please forgive me." I feel terrible.

"Me too, Vic, I'm complaining about not enough to sleep, and you're...I'm really sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. It's something I came to terms with many years ago." Her face is pensive, but she seems to find resolve. "Anyway, enough of that. Let's see how this big guy is doing." Benjamin and Kate's checkups go smoothly. He's gaining weight, and her body is healing well.

Cleaning up that night before we close, I feel the need to apologize again.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Victoria. I didn't think. I'm just so used to celebrating new life around here, I got caught up in the moment."

"Thanks, but really, don't be upset with yourself. Like I said, I accepted it a long time ago. A very long time ago."

We part with a hug, and it feels fake. On both sides. I can't help the uneasy feeling that comes over me.

"I can't wait until it happens for you, Bella. You'll be a great mother." Her words seem genuine enough, but that feeling doesn't go away.

We each say goodnight and head in different directions. With the warmth of the May evening sun, I walk home at a leisurely pace. I'm wearing one of my summer dresses, even if I had to bring a light sweater with me. I can't help but smile, pausing every so often to raise my face to the sunlight.

Seeing Benjamin has put me in a great mood. With me just having my cycle last week, I know that Edward and I are officially trying for a baby. Well, maybe not trying, but letting nature take its course. I could get pregnant at any time. This time next year we could have a baby of our own. That thought puts an extra skip in my step.

Walking over the footbridge toward home, I see my handsome husband sitting on the front porch. He's not doing anything, just sitting there, staring off into the field on the other side of the creek. The field workers are busy tilling the ground, getting ready to plant for the season. I'm not sure if he sees me, but I can tell he's lost in thought. As I get closer, I drag my feet a bit, trying to make some kind of noise to get his attention. He finally looks at me, a reserved smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." He stands to wrap me in a hug and to kiss my lips.

"Hey, yourself, handsome. What are you doing home so early? I thought you had to patrol the later shift. Isn't Garrett still on a different shift since Benjamin was born?" I'm still in his arms, looking up at him.

"Um, yeah, I was. I was called into Charlie's office, though. He has a new temporary assignment for me." He doesn't say any more, and it looks like he doesn't want to tell me.

"Ok. It can't be that bad, can it? I mean what's the worst thing you could be doing? It's not like dad is going to send you out with the salt harvest crew this time around, we just got married."

The look on his face tells me that I've unfortunately hit the nail on the head. I pull away, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry, baby. He said that with me being one of the new guys, and one of the few he trusts to help lead a group that size, it's my turn. I missed the one last year by a few weeks, so I'm up. It's only about a month."

Twice a year, a large group of men and women make the journey to the coast to harvest sea salt. It's a big job, and a large group is needed to do it. Water is brought up from the ocean, and cooked down, giving us the salt we need. It's a resource we can't grow or collect here, so a crew walks almost two hundred miles to the coast, to a little town called Aberdeen. It's possible to harvest water from the Puget Sound, and Tacoma would be closer, but the fear of alerting the others, the army, with the fires needed to do the job keeps taking us back to Aberdeen. The trip there, actually harvesting the salt, and the trip back can take up to a month. But it's a resource we truly need. It's essential in preserving many of the foods we eat over the winter.

Most adults have had a turn going. The only requirement is that you can carry thirty extra pounds on your back, in addition to the gear you need. I've even been once. It's a long journey, up to twenty miles a day. Knowing the faster you get there, the sooner you can go home, usually encourages people to push themselves to go further than they normally would. Edward's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"You know I don't want to go, but it's my turn. We're taking out six groups of ten. We'll all leave a day apart. I'm leading the second group out, so I'll be in the second group home. I'll push everyone as hard as I can, so I can get back to you sooner." He's holding me again. I know I'm being difficult, but we just got married, I'm not ready to be apart from him yet.

"I know you will. I'm sorry; I know I'm being a brat. It's just that we just got married, and we just decided to try for a baby. It's just not a good time." I'm mumbling into his chest now. At the mention of a baby, I feel him hold me a little tighter. "When do you leave?"

"Next week. They want to make sure everyone is ready. And that'll give us time to get you settled into your old room at your parents' house."

I groan, having forgotten that I wouldn't be staying at home alone. "I don't want to go back home." I'm still staring into his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But it's outta my hands. It was one of the first things your dad brought up. There's no way of getting out of it."

"But I don't think I can sleep without you anymore." My words are whispered, and I just hold him a little tighter.

"It'll be fine, Bella. Think of it this way; I'm getting it out of the way now. That way, next time, when you're hopefully big and pregnant, I won't have to go." I can hear the smile in his voice. Looking up at him, I see it on his face. Seeing that makes me smile, shaking my head.

"You're impossible. So, are we going to take advantage of the next week? See if you can knock me up before you leave?" I may be slightly teasing him, but the look on his face is predatory.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he growls. And with that, he swoops me up in his arms, and we start the beginning of our send off.

…

Edward has been gone now for almost two weeks. The weather has been perfect; sun shining, not too cool at night, no rain. I sleep better knowing he's having an easier journey. It's strange. We've only been married a little more than two months, but I grew accustomed to sleeping next to him very quickly. The bed at my parents' house is small and lonely. I sleep wrapped around his pillow that I brought from home, inhaling what's left of his scent.

The last few days have brought me some hope, though. I don't want to get too excited, but I should have started a few days ago. I know logically just the stress of missing my husband could mess up my cycle, so I'm not going to get too excited.

It's a day off for me, so I want to enjoy the warm summer afternoon. I find myself back at our cabin, looking for one of my favorite books. After I find it, I decide to relax in my own space for a bit, so I settle into one of our porch rockers. Mom and Dad aren't home anyway, so it's not as if I'm missing out on their company. It's late June now, and summer is in the air. I'm taking advantage of the warmth, and I'm wearing one of my favorite sundresses, so the summer air is swirling all around me, warming my skin. The creak of our front porch step draws my attention from my book.

"Hello, Bella."

Jacob's presence startles me a bit. I haven't really seen much of him since before our wedding, which he didn't attend. I've seen him in passing, but haven't spoken to him in months. After the 'incident' in the bathhouse, he's taken my father's words to heart and avoided us. His showing up to talk to me, to call it strange would be putting it mildly.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?" He steps closer and leans against the porch railing. He's nearly touching me now. His close proximity is making me uncomfortable and setting off little warning bells in my head.

"I'm good. So, how's married life treating you?" He says this with a sneer on his face. "Judging by all the noise that comes from this place, I'd say it's going pretty well." I can feel my face growing red. Why is he doing this? I'm speechless; I can't even look him in the eye.

"What, Bella? Embarrassed? You know I can hear you guys right? It's kind of disgusting, the way you flaunt it in my face all the time."

"Jake, why are you doing this? It's not appropriate. And we're not flaunting anything. What we do in the privacy of our own home is just that, private. It's not any of your business." I'm standing now, trying to put some distance between us. He takes this as an opportunity to get closer to me.

"You know, I've been in love with you for years. Then the new pretty boy shows up, and you forget all about me. What happened, Bella? I thought you'd be mine. You were finally all grown up." He's stepping closer now, and I'm reaching blindly behind myself, looking for the doorknob.

"Jake, I never saw you like that. You were always like my big brother." I finally have the knob in my hand, and I twist it. He's towering over me now.

"Big brother? Big brother?" He pushes us into the door before I can stop him. In hindsight, I realize trying to get away from him by going inside was a mistake. I should have run to where there were more people. "You've seen me as a big brother?" Now he sounds angry. "Well, let me assure you, I've never seen you as a little sister." With that, he makes to grab at me. I duck away and run around to the other side of the sofa. It's a small space, so he's able to chase me around, nearly grabbing hold of me many times.

"Jake, you don't want to do this. Go home, and we'll forget this ever happened." That brings him up short.

"Forget? You think I can forget about you with the way you're parading yourselves around here? No, I don't think so. Your precious Edward is gone for a while, and I'm going to make sure you're taken care of until he gets back." He reaches out for me once more. I pull in a lungful of air and scream the loudest scream I've ever made. Maybe even the loudest I've ever heard.

"Shut up. Don't you want to have some time alone with me while your husband is gone?" He's trying to cover my mouth, but I manage to bite him, hard. When he pulls his hand away to check the damage, I scream out for the second time. "You bitch," he says just before he backhands me, sending me to the floor. He's standing over me, panting, a murderous glare on his face.

I'm momentarily stunned, and he takes that as an opportunity to pounce. He's on top of me, pulling at my clothes. He has his left hand over my mouth, trying to silence my screams. His right hand is grabbing at me, and I hear the fabric of my dress tear. I'm struggling, trying to kick and scratch at my attacker.

"Shut up! Stop fighting me, Bella. You've been strutting around in front of me for years, and I'm finally going to take what you've been offering."

He's absolutely delusional. When I hear him fumbling with his belt, I know what's about to happen. Realizing I'm running out of options, I bite him again, and when he moves his hand, I scream in a last-ditch effort to get help. Just as his hand reaches down and rips away my underwear, I hear the door fly open, hitting the wall behind it.

Jacob is suddenly gone, in a blur of swirling colors. I hear fists meeting flesh, and the grunts of men, fighting. The commotion is dragged out the front door, and I'm suddenly in a pair of warm, comforting arms. I don't realize I'm crying until Rosalie wipes the tears from my face. I collapse against her, crying into her shoulder as she holds me. I feel a blanket being wrapped around me.

"It's okay, Bella. He's gone. Are you okay?" I can only nod, I'm still crying hard into her shoulder. "Did he hurt you? Let me see." She holds me away from her, just a bit, to take in my injuries. "Let's get a cold, wet cloth on that." I can still hear the scuffle going on outside. Rosalie must sense my distraction. "Hey, don't worry. Emmett has it under control. Let's just worry about you." I then hear other voices, and I know that Emmett isn't out there alone with Jacob, so I agree. Rosalie sits me down in a chair at the table, and she gathers what she needs to clean my face. I tentatively lick my lip, and I can taste the blood. Jacob must've split it when he hit me.

How can someone you've known your whole life, someone you trusted, how can they betray you like that? What would have happened if Emmett and Rose hadn't come along when they did? That thought sends me to the waste bucket in the kitchen, and I throw up what's in my stomach. Rose is behind me, with the wet cloth on my neck. I'm crying again, completely overwhelmed with the thoughts running through my head. She's rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." My crying has slowed, so I nod and get back in the chair.

"Thank you." My words are quiet, my voice sounds scratchy.

"You're welcome. We were coming back from the market, and we heard your screaming. I know Edward is gone, so we knew you shouldn't have been in here. Honestly, I was hoping it was just a mouse or something." I know she's trying to lighten the mood, so I give her a small smile.

"No, not a mouse, but a disgusting animal anyway. I can't believe he tried to..." I can't even finish my sentence.

"Bella, did he rape you?" Her question is direct, but I'd expect nothing less from Rosalie.

"No. He almost did. A few more seconds..." My voice isn't much more than a whisper. "It's like he wasn't all there, not the Jacob I knew, anyway." Thinking of the possibilities of what he could've done makes me nauseous again. Suddenly my head pops up, and my eyes go wide. "What happens now? Will he be punished?" I know that serious crimes have occurred in the past, but I was too young to remember them.

"The way I understand it, he'll be detained in the main house. He'll be under guard until a trial can be set. Then he'll have the chance to defend himself, but a jury of twenty will decide his guilt, and any sentencing will be carried out by a group of defenders. So, if he's sentenced to banishment, I guess he'll be hauled out into the middle of nowhere and dropped off. And if the penalty is more severe," she pauses. I know he could very well be sentenced to death for attempted rape. "If that's the case, I guess a group of defenders will carry out that punishment as well." We're both quiet, knowing Jacob's life hangs in the balance for his stupid decision. Then a thought crosses my mind.

"Oh, God! Rose, what if Edward thinks I invited him in? What if he thinks I wanted this?" I'm grasping at her arms, frantic that my husband will think I'm responsible for what's happened.

"Bella. Stop this now! You did not ask for any of it. Jacob will be held accountable for his own actions. You did nothing wrong. I'm more worried about trying to hold Edward back from tearing that bastard limb from limb. I don't know how long these things take here. But, honestly, I hope it's over and done with before he gets back. I'd hate for him to go down for murder."

That's a sobering thought. I now want nothing more than for things to be resolved as fast as possible. Even if it means that Jacob loses his life. The thought saddens me, but if it's between him and Edward, there's no question. I can't live without my husband.

I notice the commotion outside my window. Emmett has Jacob pinned to the ground, both of them breathing so hard I can see their chests heaving from where I am. Emmett turning to look over his shoulder brings my attention to the footbridge, where a group is making their way in our direction. Someone must've called in reinforcements. My father is leading, and I've never before seen him with such focused rage on his face.

I'm so focused on the scene in front of me, that I completely miss the swarm of people that have invaded my home. I know I'm being surrounded, asked questions, but I'm transfixed by what I'm seeing. My father, such an even-tempered man, who's always seen Jacob as a member of the family, has his gun drawn and pointed down at his head. I know he's shouting, but with everyone talking in my ear, I can't make out what he's saying.

It's as though watching in slow motion when Emmett hauls Jacob to his feet and my father begins to pummel him with his fists. He gets in so many hits that two of his men have to restrain him. As I'm watching them drag Jacob away, my other senses return to me. The voices in my ears become louder...clearer, but it isn't until my mother grabs my face in both her hands that I focus on her.

"Isabella Marie! Are. You. All right?"

"Uh... I... I will be." Tears begin to trail down my cheeks yet again, as my emotions overwhelm me once more.

"Then let's get you dressed, and we can go to the clinic to have you checked out. Can you walk that far?"

"Yeah, Mom, I can."

Mom and Rose scurry around and help me dress, and I'm grateful for it. Walking to the clinic is slow going. I guess I was more sore than I realized. When we finally arrive, Carlisle and Esme are outside waiting for me. Esme's eyes are red, as though she's been crying, so I'm sure she's been told what happened.

"Do you want me to stay with you, honey?" The concerned look on my mother's face brings more tears to my eyes.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Esme will take good care of me. Won't you Esme?" I look up at the woman I think of as an aunt, and she has a watery smile on her face.

"Of course. Now, come on, and we'll get you checked out."

Mom and Rose lead me inside, and with a hug from each of them, they leave me to be examined. The physical exam isn't so bad. They check my lip and decide it doesn't need stitches, and I'm told that the bruising all over my body will fade in time. The harder part of the exam is answering questions. I know they want details while they're still fresh in my mind, but all I want is to go home, burrow into my bed, and not come out for days. They're nearly finished when I ask to speak to Carlisle alone.

"Of course. If that's what you want." Carlisle looks up at Esme, "Dear, could you give a few minutes?"

"That's fine. Bella, you know you can tell or ask me anything, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just need to speak with him for a minute." She walks over, giving me a hug.

"Now, there's no need to apologize. It's fine. If you need me, I'll be right outside, okay?"

When she steps out, Carlisle patiently waits for me to start speaking.

"Um, I think I might be, uh, pregnant, and I need to make sure things are okay."

"Oh, Bella! That's amazing news!" I get a quick, awkward hug. "How long have you suspected?"

"I'm only a few days late, so it's very new."

"Well, in that case, I wouldn't worry about anything. In the early weeks of pregnancy, the embryo is fairly well protected from minor trauma. You said there were no direct injuries to your lower abdomen, so things should be fine, if you are, in fact, pregnant. Now, depending on timing, you might have a tiny bit of implantation bleeding, but it won't be heavy or painful. If that happens, there's something else going on, and I'll need to see you."

"Okay. Thank you, Carlisle."

"Of course, you're quite welcome. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good, for now anyway. I just want to go home and rest."

"I'm sure. Well, I'll bet there's a brood out there waiting for you. Let's get you to them, yes?"

I nod, and I'm led out and into my mother's waiting arms.

"Come on, dear, let's get you home."

"Actually Mom, I'd like to go back to my house. I need to be in my own bed, I'll feel closer to Edward." I know I must sound like I'm whining, but I can't help it.

"Mrs. Swan? I can stay with her. In fact, Emmett can stay too. If she needs to be at home, maybe that's the best solution."

Looking into my eyes, I can see the sadness on my mother's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to be home."

"All right then."

After saying our goodbyes, Mom decides to go back to the greenhouse, and Rose and I walk back toward home. Just as we near the footbridge, I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Bella! Bella! Wait!" Turning, I see Alice barreling toward me. When she gets close enough, she launches herself at me, causing me to cry out at the impact. Thankfully, she releases me, wrapping her arms around her middle to keep them to herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I heard about what happened! Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"Alice, calm down. I'm okay now. I just need to go to bed. I'm sore and exhausted. How about you follow us back, and Rose can fill you in?"

"Okay." We begin walking again. "I came to find you as soon as I heard."

"Great. So, I guess I'm town gossip now?"

"I wouldn't call it gossip, Bella. People are just concerned."

Walking into the cabin, I can see that someone stayed behind to straighten things, and I'm thankful. It's late evening at this point, so I decide to get myself ready for bed. I run through my nightly routine and say my goodnights.

Walking into our bedroom is like walking into a warm hug. I'm surrounded by our _things_. Edwards belongings are scattered around the room; his guitar in the corner, a jacket thrown over the chair, a few pieces of clothing here and there. The purple fabric used during our vows is hanging from the bedpost as well.

Looking at the bed, I see that someone has brought back both our pillows. There's none of Edward's scent left on it, but knowing it's his brings me comfort. I change into my pajamas and curl into our bed and cry. I cry because I hurt all over. I cry because I've lost a friend. I cry because I can't wait until I'm back in my husband's arms.

The next few days are full of questions, organizing a jury, and figuring out the logistics of everything. With so many away on the salt harvest, the jury pool is smaller than it should be. So many have known Jacob for so long, it's been hard to find people to volunteer. But eventually, it's done. His trial is set to begin just days before the first group on the salt harvest trip is due back. I'm hoping that Edward doesn't show until this is all over.

Rose has been a great shoulder to lean on through all of this. Her experiences have helped her know how to deal with me since my emotions have been all over the place. One minute I'm crying, the next I'm angry. She's helped me work through it all, staying with me at night so I'm not alone. I didn't want to go back to my parent's house, but I couldn't stay home alone either. She even has Emmett sleeping on our sofa, too. The first morning after they stayed with me, I woke to her next to me. And when I walked out into the main room, I couldn't stop laughing. That giant of a man was sleeping on our tiny, two-person sofa, his legs hanging over the edge, drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

The morning the trial was to start, I was in our room getting dressed when I heard the knocking on our front door. I heard Emmett answer it, speaking quietly with whoever it was. A light knock on my bedroom door was followed by Rose poking her head inside.

"Hey, um, you need to come out here." She tilted her head toward the main room.

"Okay, hang on." I grabbed my light sweater, just in case I got cold later. I walked into the main room, not expecting to see who was there. My father and Billy stood in my living room, looking like it was the last place they wanted to be.

"Hey, Dad, Billy. What's going on?" It was a tense few moments while I waited for one of them to speak.

"Bella, why don't you sit down." Rose then grabbed my hand, leading me to the sofa, then sitting by my side, her arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

"What's going on?" A horrible thought suddenly occurred to me. "Is Edward okay? Oh, God, is my husband all right?" I'm suddenly freaking out on the inside. Is this how they'd tell me? Would we know something was wrong before the first group even showed up?

"Edward is fine, as far as we know. No, actually, we have some other news." My father looks as if he'd rather be anywhere but here right now. "Bella." He pauses again, glancing at Billy, looking in the direction of a furious looking Emmett, before turning toward me once again.

"Bella, Jacob's gone."

…

A/N: Everyone still with me? Hope I don't need to run for cover or dodge too many rotten tomatoes!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** and **Life and Death's Lullabies** and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We Love Mobward Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out, and get to work on writing those sexy Mobwards! Submissions accepted through **March 31**!

Join me on Facebook at Sunshine Fics for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts! Like...what happened to Jacob?

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	16. Chapter 13 part 3, Charlie

Surprise! An extra chapter this week! In celebration of reaching 500 reviews, passing over 400 follows and 200 favorites, here's a bonus for you all!

A reviewer wondered what happened between Charlie and Jacob in chapter 11, when he was pulled away by the scruff of his neck after walking in on Bella. This is just a peek into what he was thinking. So, **Jeni K** , here you go!

…

Charlie

…

"Gone? What do you mean gone? I though he was being guarded?" Bella's eyes are pleading, looking from me to Rose, and back to me.

The sick feeling I had earlier comes back, tenfold. Seeing the hurt and confusion on my baby girl's face breaks my heart. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I need to answer her questions.

"He, um," I clear my throat. "He was gone when we went in to bring him breakfast this morning."

Bella's silent, but next to her, the fire blazing in Rose's eyes is enough to bring a grown man to his knees.

"How can a man the size of an ox, mind you, just disappear?" Her words match her eyes, and I can't help but cower back a bit.

"We don't know." With an exasperated sigh, I close my eyes and rub my forehead, the tension headache creeping up on me. "We think the one guarding him last night fell asleep on the job." Opening my eyes again, I see Bella has her face buried in Rose's shoulder, crying quietly. If I didn't already feel like the biggest shit on the planet, I do now.

Taking a step in her direction, I'm met with those damn fire eyes again. With a slight shake of her head, and a growled 'don't,' I just nod and step back.

"All right, we'll do what we can, but I really don't think we've got anything to worry about." Bella's head snaps up to look at me.

"How can you say that, Dad? How can I possibly feel safe knowing he's out there? He could come back and..." She's buried her face in Rose's shoulder once more, and I feel helpless. I don't even know how to comfort my own daughter.

As she's still crying, I thumb over my shoulder. "Uh, we're gonna head back to the main house if you guys need anything." Avoiding Rose's fire eyes, I look to Emmett, who's been standing sentry in the corner up until now. He just nods and moves to follow us out.

Stepping into the warm summer air is usually refreshing, but today it feels like it's smothering me. My collar is too tight, and I feel like the world is closing in around me. When I finally give him my attention, Emmett is asking once again the same question.

"So, are we going after the son of a bitch? He couldn't have gotten very far if he only left last night."

I catch Billy's nervous glance, then look to Emmett. He's leaning against the railing of the footbridge, his massive arms crossed over his chest.

I look out over the landscape; people are working hard in the field across the way, the stream is flowing under the bridge we're standing on, and turning a bit more, I see my daughter's home, a place where she once felt safe. How could things have gone so wrong?

"No, it isn't worth it." I see Billy visibly relax at my statement.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett is standing at his full height, anger written all over his face.

"Because, Emmett, we just can't afford to send anyone after him." Taking a deep breath, and then blowing it out, I look him right in the eyes. "Look, it's one man. He could be twenty or more miles from here by now. I'd have to round up a group and spend resources on dragging his ass back here, possibly just to kill him. I say, let him fend for himself. He's got food and shelter to worry about, not to mention the animals. No, if he's got a lick of sense left in that head of his, he'll stay gone."

"Then I want to be there when you tell Edward you let the man that attacked his wife escape." With that, he turns and heads back to Bella's place. When I hear the door slam shut, I wince. Damn, telling Edward is not going to be pleasant. Maybe it's better this way, that Jacob is gone. I won't have to worry about restraining my son-in-law.

"Hey, Charlie?" I look at my friend, a man who's been through so much with me, and I see complete and utter sadness. I can only imagine what he's going through.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna head on home. I uh, I need to sort out a few things."

"Yeah, go ahead, Billy. I'm just gonna walk over to the main house and make sure things are under control."

"You mean, hide from Renee, right?" His small smile and off the cuff remark gives me hope that he'll be okay.

"Maybe that too." We part with a hug between friends and go our separate ways. Walking through the settlement, I pass people as they're busy with their day's work. When I pass by the shops, I see my beautiful wife speaking with the tanner. She had mentioned me needing a new belt made.

As I get closer, we make eye contact. The look on her face causes my smile to fall, as she looks less than happy to see me. With a resigned sigh, I keep on walking.

When I finally get to my office, I close the door and fall heavily into my chair. Elbows on the desk, my hands in my hair, I fight with the what-if's swirling in my head.

What if, six months ago, I hadn't let him off so easy?

Turning in my chair to stare out the window, the memories of that day come back to me.

" _Jacob Ephriam Black, what in the hell do you think you were doing, busting in on my daughter while she's half naked in there?" I'm pulling him by the arm as hard as it is, given he's about sixty pounds heavier than me. Stomping up the stairs of their porch, I don't bother knocking, before I shove the door open, practically flinging him inside. When he lands on the sofa, I see him wince when his elbow hits the wooden armrest._

 _He still hasn't answered my question, and I'm running out of patience._

 _"Answer me damnit!" My voice can probably be heard all the way at the gates._

 _"I don't know, all right!" His voice is nearly as loud as mine._

 _"What do you mean, you don't know? You had to have some idea. It's not like you just wandered over there, and 'happened' to walk in on her. You had to take the time to put on your boots, your coat. Now, I'll ask one more time. What. We're. You. Doing. Out. There?" I'm practically in his face now, our noses mere inches from each other, my finger pushing at his chest with each word._

 _His eyes look defiant, like a rebellious teenager who was caught slipping up but won't confess to anything._

 _"I just wanted to say good morning." His calm voice doesn't match his expression. He's positively fuming._

 _"Bull. Shit. What were you really doing?" I won't let him win this stare down._

 _His eyes are locked with mine, seemingly unwilling to talk, so I take a step back._

 _"You know, for years, I counted myself lucky." I decide to settle into the armchair next to the sofa. "I lived surrounded by my best friends. Our kids could grow up together. I mean, Bella's had a playmate in Alice practically since birth. She's been around people that were our extended family." Looking at him as I speak, I can see him cringe when I say, family. "And I always felt that she had someone to look out for her when I couldn't. You were that someone, Jacob. I've always trusted you with her. You were the big brother she needed." His jaw clenches with those words._

 _"Yeah, well, things change," he says through gritted teeth._

 _"You're absolutely right. Things do change. She doesn't need a protector anymore. Well, not you anyway. She'll have a husband." His eyes widen, shock written all over his face._

 _"She's marrying him?"_

 _"Well, Edward came to me a while back, to ask for my blessing. And, judging by the new ring she had on this morning, I'd venture to guess that he asked her last night." His elbows go to his knees, his hands behind his head, and his eyes drop to his feet. I don't feel the least bit sorry for this kid. In fact, a part of me wants to be spiteful and rub it in a bit. But...I don't._

 _"Now, Jacob, as much as I think of you like family, I think it's best if you keep your distance from Bella. She's going to be getting married and starting her new life."_

 _He's quiet._

 _"I realize you may have feelings for her, but it's time to move on, son. She's never seen you that way. You've always been her family. She does love you, just not the way you want her to."_

 _When I hear him sniffling, I decide it's a good time to go. When I reach the door, I look back at him._

 _"Remember what I said, Jacob. Keep your distance for now. Maybe someday you can pick up where you left off. But for now, well, you need to leave her be and move on."_

If only I had done more that day, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. My daughter, bruised and broken, inside and out, my best friend alone, his son lost, my wife, unwilling to speak to me, and my son-in-law... How do you tell a man that you've failed to protect his wife, and then failed to contain the monster that did it? I've failed so many people.

I've failed our settlement.

I've failed my family, my wife, my friend, and my daughter.

Looking off into the distance, I think of Edward. He's more than likely headed back soon, completely unaware of what's happened. He went off feeling that he had left his new bride in capable hands, but I've failed him too.

And I've failed myself. If only I had done more, handed out some punishment for what he did then, not taken it so lightly, maybe none of this would have happened. In truth, when he became emotional, it was hard for me to see, so I let him off; I cowered away from watching a grown man cry. And for that, I'll pay the price.

Maybe someday, I'll earn the forgiveness I don't deserve.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the peek into Charlie's head!

Beta'd by the lovely **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine.

Don't forget! Only one more week to submit your entries for the **We Love Mobward Contest**! ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest)


	17. Chapter 14 part 1

…

Edward

…

We're on the homestretch and should arrive home by nightfall tonight. The longer days of summer have helped us get a little further each day. I'm just thankful that the group I'm leading wants to push themselves. Today has been a warm one, though, so I've stripped down to my undershirt.

It's early July now, but I'm not sure of the date. It's hard to keep track of the days when you've been walking so long. I know it's past my birthday, but without a calendar, I can't be sure of the exact date. We've been walking further each day than I did while my group was walking cross-country. And that's a good thing. The further we walk each day, the sooner I get back to my wife.

"What's put that smile on your face, Masen?" Seth is in my group, and he's been great. In the almost eight months he's been here, he's grown quite a bit as a person. He's still fun and carefree, but he walks a little taller, speaks with more confidence, and just carries himself differently since he began his defensive training in April. It was a requirement that the ten new trainees make this trip.

"Just thinking of home Seth. Looking forward to a hot bath, a good meal, and spending time with Bella." The thoughts that flash through my head widen my smile, causing Seth to laugh.

"You mean gettin' your groove on with Bella, right?" He's wiggling his eyebrows. I backhand his chest, laughing at myself, and shaking my head. Spending this much time with a group this size, and having nothing but time on our hands, waiting for sea water to boil, leaves you with a lot of time to chat. And over the course of so many days, we became comfortable with each other. Possibly a little too comfortable.

"You just wait, asshole. When you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, I'll come find you and harass you about how you'd rather spend your time. Besides, to be honest with you, the good meal isn't too far behind Bella on my list of priorities. If I have to eat one, more goddamn fish the rest of my life, it'll be too fucking soon." The look of distaste on my face makes Seth laugh, loudly.

"Yeah, I feel ya man. I like fish, well I did before this trip, but I'm with you on that. I don't think I'll be able to eat it for a while. Believe it or not, I want a big giant plate of vegetables, maybe some eggs. Yeah, definitely could go for some eggs." His voice trails off, as he absentmindedly rubs his belly, and I can't help but snicker myself. He's a kid after my own heart.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want to have to get you a bib for all the drooling you're doing." I reach over, pretending to wipe his chin. We're both laughing. "But seriously, I just can't wait to be home. I've walked enough miles to last me a lifetime. Hopefully, this is it for me for a couple of years. I know we need to rotate going on this one, but I've done my time for a while."

He just nods, and we walk in relative silence for a while. I can tell that everyone is anxious to be home. It has been nice get to know some people better, being in a small group like this, but I'm ready to see my wife.

The sun is just touching the horizon, and I see a few familiar landmarks, so I know we're close, and as a group, we pick up the pace. Another hour or so passes, and the gates come into view.

Crowley and Sam Uley are on duty tonight, and their faces are a welcome sight. Though, when they spot me, their expressions change, and they exchange a look before moving to open the gates. As we finally make our way through, I notice Crowley has taken off in the direction of the main house ... the office. Uley then directs us where we're headed next.

"Everyone needs to take their packs to the processing building. There, you'll unload the salt you're carrying, and then you can be on your way." When he looks at me, I can't seem to place the look he's giving me.

We make our way to the processing building, where all the produce and eggs and other things are sorted, and go through the procedure of unloading our haul. It's carefully poured into large drums to be stored until it's distributed, I guess.

As I'm putting my pack back together, I notice Charlie and Emmett walking toward me. Now, usually, I'd see a smile on one or both of their faces. Not today. They're looks that I would describe as almost somber. I'm quickly on alert. Is Bella okay? Did something happen to Esme or Carlisle, or even Alice? So, I decide to jump to the chase.

"What's wrong? I've been getting shifty-eyed looks from Uley over there since I got here. Is my wife okay?" My heart is pounding in my chest. If something is wrong, I don't know what I'll do.

Emmett reaches out to grasp my shoulder, but I shake him off. "She's okay, now."

"What the fuck do you mean, _now_? Was she not okay? What's going on?"

It's Charlie that speaks. "Come on son; let's move this to my office so we can talk."

"I'd rather go see my wife." I know I'm being rude, but I couldn't care less.

"It's probably better if we talk first. Then I promise, nothing will stand in your way to get to Bella." I see the look on Charlie's face, and I know he means it, so I nod. I sullenly walk with them back to the main house. Walking into his office, he asks me to take a seat.

"All right, who's gonna tell me what the hell is going on? Why couldn't I go straight to my wife?"

I notice that Emmett has taken up his position, standing behind me. Charlie takes a deep breath before beginning. "Edward, there was an incident a little more than two weeks ago, and Bella was assaulted."

I'm out of my chair before either of them can blink. I try to push my way past Emmett, but the fucker is like a goddamn brick wall. He has a hold on me, and I try to struggle out of his arms, but with no luck.

"Let me go, asshole. I need to see Bella."

"Masen!" Charlie's deep, commanding voice causes me to freeze. "Stop it. You need to hear the rest. So, sit your ass down and listen." I pull myself from Emmett's grasp and plop back in the chair. I'm staring right at Charlie, and I can feel my blood boiling. They better tell me what happened, and tell me fast.

"Now, calm down. Bella is fine. Her injuries were fairly minor, and looking at her, she has some fading bruises, but she's physically fine. Now, she's still dealing with things on an emotional level, and she's seeing Alistair twice a week for that."

"What. Happened?" I say between clenched teeth.

"Jacob Black..." He doesn't even finish his sentence before I'm flying out of my seat again.

"Jacob Black hurt my wife? Where is that piece of shit? I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I'm screaming, moving to get past Emmett again, and all I see is red.

"Sit down!" Charlie is standing this time, his voice loud, leaving no room for argument. "Now, if you want the whole story, you need to sit, keep your mouth shut, and listen. I hate repeating myself, and so far that's all I've done since we walked in here."

I sit back down, though I'm practically vibrating in my anger. My knee is bouncing, my fists are clenched, I'm ready to beat the life out of that son of a bitch.

"Jacob Black assaulted her in your home just about two weeks ago. He approached her while she was sitting outside on your porch. There was some kind of confrontation, and he became aggressive, almost right away, and Bella tried to get inside, lock herself in I guess. But, she didn't think it through, because he pushed his way into the house anyway. There was a slight struggle, she was hit..." I feel myself sit up straight, then Emmett's hand on my shoulder, holding me in place. "Edward, Jacob attempted to..."

"What Charlie? What did he do?" My jaw is so tense, I think I might crack a tooth.

"He um, he ripped her clothes off and was attempting to remove his when he was stopped. Bella managed to get a good bite in, and she had a chance to scream enough to get Emmett's attention. He and Rosalie happened to be walking home when they heard her, and he intervened, and Jacob was removed from your home."

My eyes are closed tight.

Thoughts of my tiny wife being hurt by that man flood my mind; a man nearly twice her size. He could have easily killed her. He could have... I drop my head to my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. Thoughts of all the horrible things that could have happened ...

"You said he 'attempted to.' That means he didn't..." I can even allow the vile words to cross my lips.

"She was struck across the face, and has some bruising from the struggle. That was the extent of her physical injuries. Now, Edward, I'm not going to lie and say that she's perfectly fine, because she's not. Not only was she assaulted, but she is having a hard time coping with the fact that someone she trusted hurt her. She's been quite emotional lately."

Emmett has moved to my side now, his hand on my shoulder, in comfort this time, not to hold me in place. I look up at him, so grateful my friend was there for my wife.

"Thank you, Emmett. You saved her from God only knows what." He nods.

"Anything for family, right? Bella's like a little sister to me. We, uh, Rose and I, have been staying there with her since it happened. She hasn't been sleeping well, and she seems to dwell on what happened, so we've tried to keep her busy."

"Thanks. That means a lot." I reach back and grab his hand, squeezing it, hoping he can feel my gratitude. I can't say much yet, I'm still brimming with emotions I don't know how to process. Turning my attention to Charlie, I ask, "So, can I see her now?" Another thought occurs to me. "And when do I get to see the son of a bitch that put his hands on my wife?"

The look Charlie and Emmett exchange causes a bad feeling to settle in my gut.

"Well, about that. There's a problem."

"What problem? Don't worry, I won't kill him until he's had a chance to speak."

"Believe me, son, I'd be right beside you, holding him down if I could. No, the problem is that he escaped custody."

"What do you mean he escaped custody?" I jolt to my feet, the chair I was in falling backward. I know I'm yelling at my father-in-law now, but I can't help myself.

"The night before the trial was supposed to start, he took off. We haven't seen him since, and that was a week ago."

"You mean to tell me that son of a bitch is out there? He could come back for my wife at any time? And how the hell did he escape? Whose incompetent ass was guarding him?"

"It was Paul Lahote. The details are still sketchy, he says he fell asleep, but I'm not convinced. Honestly, I think he was somehow overpowered, and doesn't want to admit it. He's not exactly the humble type. He's being...detained right now himself until we can make some sense out of this.

"As far as Jacob goes, well we truly believe he took off. He was facing a trial that could have had many different outcomes. If he was deemed too dangerous to live here, he could've been banished or even sentenced to death. He probably took his fate into his own hands and decided to run. He never even said goodbye to his father...most likely it was a snap decision on his part."

I'm done listening. If that asshole is out there somewhere, I need to hold my wife in my arms, know she's safe.

"I need to see Bella. If we're done here, I need to see my wife."

"Yeah, we're done. But understand one thing. You are not under any circumstances to go after him. He's had a week, he could've gone in any direction, and I can't afford to lose a good man. Besides, Bella needs you."

"Understood. But Charlie, I couldn't leave her if I wanted to."

"Go." He's shooing me away, and I've bolted out the door before he can say another word. I'm running the entire way home. I pass people in a blur. Without the extra thirty plus pounds of salt on my back, I feel like I'm flying. The sun has set by now, and I'm careful not to plow into anyone as I run.

The footbridge comes into view, and I sprint for home. In the fading light, I can see Bella and Rose sitting in our rocking chairs on the porch. My sudden appearance must get their attention, because as soon as I cross over the bridge, Bella is out of her seat, running for me. With both of us running, before I know it, she's jumping into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She's sobbing now, and as I fall to my knees, her still in my arms it isn't long before I'm crying with her.

We stay like for that for a long time, just wrapped up in each other. All the emotions of what did, and what could have happened, wash over me. I could have very well lost my precious angel, my reason for living. We thought the danger was me traveling to the coast, not her safe in our home. Her voice mumbling into my neck gets my attention.

"You're home. Oh God, Edward, I'm so happy you're home." Her words are broken between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I should've run into town, I didn't realize he would come into the house. I'm so sorry." She has a death grip on me, but I manage to grasp her face, pulling her away, just enough to look into her eyes.

"Do not apologize baby. You did nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong. There's nothing to be sorry about. Do you understand?" She nods once, and I'm unsure if she means it. I run my hands over her cheeks, looking her over. "I'm so happy you're okay." I search her eyes, looking for her acceptance of my words. Before I can find it, she's kissing me. She's got a hold on me like I'll slip away if she loosens her grip.

I stand on shaky legs and walk toward home. I see Rosalie as we approach our porch.

"Thank you for being there for her Rose. It means a lot."

"It was my pleasure, and let me know if either of you needs anything, okay?"

I nod in her direction and head inside. There's just enough light to see my way around the cabin. Bella still has a death grip on me, so I don't even attempt to put her down. She's got her face buried in my neck, and I can feel her hiccups and sniffles. Then I hear her mumbling.

"What?"

She pulls away just enough so I can hear her.

"I said, you stink." It's quiet for about three seconds before we both start laughing.

"I stink, huh?" She just nods as we're both still chuckling. "Well, I have been away from proper facilities for a while. Best I could do was wash myself in the ocean or a stream every few days. What are the chances I could get a bath with my beautiful wife?"

I'm not sure what changes, but she's not only stopped laughing, but now she's not even smiling.

"Are you sure you want to bathe with me?"

"Why wouldn't I Bella?" She just shrugs her shoulders, looking down at my chest, not in my eyes. "Hey." I lift her chin, so she's looking at me. "Why do you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I've still got some bruises." Her voice is barely more than a whisper. "I didn't know if you'd wanna see me like that."

"You're still my beautiful wife, that hasn't changed. I won't see you any differently. Nothing that happened changes how I feel about you, okay?"

"Okay." It's a whisper, but it's an answer. I slowly lower her to her feet, though I still have my arms around her. Kissing her on her head, I release her.

"Come on, let's get our stuff and we can get that bath." We walk hand in hand to our room and gather our things. Working together out in the bathhouse, we get the water heated, and soon, the tub is full. It's then that we both start stripping out of our clothes. I'm down to my boxers, and she's down to her bra and panties, and even in the candlelight, I start to see her bruises. They've faded quite a bit, but she's still covered in yellow and green all over her beautiful body. I feel the anger well up inside of me again. It's probably a good thing the coward took off. I'm sure I would've tried to kill him. I must be staring now because her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I know, I'm ugly." I'm already shaking my head no.

"No Bella, you're not ugly. What that...animal did is ugly. You're still beautiful. Come here." I open my arms to her and thankfully, she comes to me. Wrapping our arms around each other, the skin-to-skin contact makes me feel closer to her. "Come on, let's get in before the water gets cold."

We both finish stripping down, and step into the tub, settling down, her back to my chest. We just sit in the quiet of the room. I've got my arms wrapped around her, afraid to ever let her go. She starts wiggling until she's turned around on my lap, straddling me. She grabs the soap and starts washing me. We're both quiet, not saying a word. She's focused on her job, not making eye contact. I get the feeling she needs this for some reason, so I don't stop her. When she reaches for the shampoo and begins to wash my hair, we finally make eye contact.

Her movements slow, and suddenly the moment is incredibly intimate, the air around us charged. I don't dare make a move. I'm not sure how recent events have affected her, possibly scared her away from wanting to be with me that way.

"Tilt your head back." Her words aren't much more than a whisper. She grabs a cup, sits up on her knees, and begins to wash the goop out of my hair. When she's all done, she reaches behind me to set the cup down, but I keep my head back a bit, watching her. When she looks down at me, I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth.

"You're so beautiful. I love you, Bella." My words must be enough to give her some confidence because she tentatively leans down to bring her lips to mine. The kiss is soft, light at first, but it soon grows in intensity. Being away from my wife for a month, it doesn't take long for my body to react. I can feel myself grow hard beneath her. I've got one hand on the back of her neck, and one on her lower back. I feel her relax into my arms, her tension melting away. Before too long, I feel her grind down on me. The groan that comes from both of us echoes off the walls.

"Bella, can I? Can I have you?" My voice must sound desperate, it's been so long. I'm kissing her neck when I feel her nod. She reaches down between us and guides me to her. As she sinks down on me, we both groan out at the sensation. At first, I just hold her to me. Having her in my arms, knowing she's safe now, I let go of the last of my anxiety. We begin to move, me stroking gently in and out of her, her rocking her hips. My face is buried in her neck, her hands in my hair, holding me to her. It's slow and tender, a reconnecting, not rushed or frenzied. When we both come together, it's quiet, breathy moans and tight embraces. Resting her forehead on mine, she finally speaks.

"I love you. I'm so glad you're home."

"I love you too, Bella. And I don't plan on leaving you again anytime soon."

Early the next morning, before the sun has made its appearance, I'm woken by my wife, thrashing next to me.

"No. No." She's mumbling, but it's clear she's caught in the nightmare of her memories. I try shaking her awake, but she almost recoils from my touch.

"Bella, baby, wake up. Bella?"

"No. Don't." She's screaming now, and I know I need to wake her. I try one more time, shaking her a little harder, saying her name a little more forcefully.

"Bella!" Her eyes fly open, and I can see she's still caught up in her nightmare, eyes unfocused and panicked.

"Edward?" She's a little disoriented, but she's coming around. As she blinks, tears escape and run down her cheeks.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Smoothing the sweaty hair away from her face, she finally makes eye contact with me.

"Oh God! I'm sorry." She tries to pull away from me, but I don't let her.

"What are you sorry about?" I tuck her under my chin, holding her close, rubbing her back.

"I woke you up. I'm sorry. You've got to be exhausted, and my silly dreams woke you."

"Bella, that sounded like more than a silly dream." It's silent for a while, our breathing and her sniffling the only sounds in the room. "How long have you been having nightmares?" I try to keep my voice low, calm.

She doesn't answer me right away, instead drawing nonsensical patterns on my chest with her finger, lost in her memories, no doubt.

"Bella?" I squeeze her a bit, just to make sure she realizes I haven't forgotten I asked her a question.

"Since it happened. I don't remember them all, but Rose told me I've had them since the first night. It's less often now, but still every few nights. The last one was about four days ago. I was hoping that they were finally going away. I thought, maybe with you being home, they'd stop."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Again, silence, as she works out her thoughts. Meanwhile, my mind drifts to all the things I'd like to do to Jacob Black, different scenarios playing out in my mind; ways to kill him slowly. I'm lost in visions of dismemberment as she begins to speak again.

"It's just my mind replaying things." She pauses, sniffling. "I was so scared." Her voice isn't more than a quivering whisper. "All I could think about was getting away from him, and I couldn't." She raises her head, looking into my eyes with her tear filled ones. "I was afraid you'd think I invited him in; that I'd lose you over it." The tears escape and run down her beautiful face.

"Never, baby. I know you didn't ask for any of this." I lean in to give her a kiss, hoping she can feel the sincerity in my words. Pulling away, I search her face, looking for her acceptance. She looks so lost, vulnerable. That last thought brings me up short, and suddenly I feel like a complete ass for asking her to have sex earlier.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made love tonight. It was too soon." She's shaking her head before all the words have left my mouth.

"Don't you dare say that Edward. If I wasn't ready, I would've said so. I won't let him take that from me too." She pauses, like she's debating if she's going to share her next thoughts. "Alistair has been helping me work through things. It's more the fact that...he broke my trust than the physical part of it. I mean..." She takes a breath and blows it out. "The physical bruises will heal, but he did a lot to break me inside. If someone I've known almost my entire life can hurt me like that, how do I trust..."

Her unspoken words cause me to hold her closer to me, if that's even possible.

"Bella?" My words are raspy, full of emotion. "I would never hurt you like that. You have to know that."

"I do, it's just...I don't know. I'm just lost in my own head these days. My heart tells me you won't hurt me, but my brain is having a hard time processing everything. Does that make any sense?"

"I think so. Is there anything I can do to help you deal with things?"

"Just be here for me, hold me when I need it, and give me space when I don't." She's hesitates again. "Um, you could come with me when I see Alistair again. Or, if you need to, you could see him by yourself."

"I'll do anything for you, love. All you have to do is ask. I'm here for whatever you need." I kiss the top of her head, and I'm reminded of how sweaty she got, thrashing around. "And, don't be upset with me, but I think you need a quick bath right now. How does that sound?"

She laughs a bit through her nose. "Yeah, I feel pretty gross right now. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

"I can do that." With a smile and another quick kiss, we're up. We work together to fill the tub in the bathhouse, and before long, I'm helping her step into the tepid water.

As I pour the water over her head, I watch it run through her hair, over her shoulders, down her back. We're both quiet, only the sound of the splashing water filling the air. She's sitting with her knees up, her arms wrapped around them, almost like she's protecting herself. As I pour more water, she relaxes a little more. When I begin to wash her hair, her legs have stretched out in front of her, though her arms are still wrapped around her middle. When I rinse it away, it feels almost symbolic, as if I'm washing away the past. I know it's going to be a difficult road ahead of us, but when she looks to me with a trusting smile on her face, I know that we'll travel that road together.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We Love Mobward Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out! Only a few more days to get those entries in. Submissions accepted through this **Friday, March 31**!

Join me on Facebook at **Sunshine Fics** for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	18. Chapter 14 part 2

…

Edward

…

The next few days are nice. Carlisle and Esme give Bella the time off, and I have a few days before I have to report for duty. We spend our time just being together, reading, napping, just relaxing. I'm not sure I could let her out of my sight right now anyway. I am worried that each morning Bella has woken up and been sick. She says it's just from all the stress she's been under. I made her promise me she'd see Carlisle about it if it doesn't stop soon.

Today we've packed a small picnic to take with us to the clearing where we were married. I load it all into her basket, grab her hand and head out. The walk there isn't as long as I remember it being before.

"That's because, on the way there, you were being led to your doom. And walking home, you knew you were gonna get some!" She's laughing and trying to pull away from me as I reach out to grab her. I do manage to wrap my arms around her waist, though, and bring her closer to me.

"Get some, huh? Is that what you call making love to your husband?" She's still laughing as I nuzzle into her neck, kissing and nipping at her. I reach her ear and whisper into it. "Because I call it the best night of my existence." She's completely putty in my hands now, her hands in my hair, her lips now on mine. When we finally break apart, we're both breathless.

"Okay Romeo, let's get a move on. We're almost there." And she's right. A few more minutes and we're at the opening in the trees, leading to the clearing, which looks like more of a meadow now. As we get closer, I can see that it looks different than it did just a few months ago. It's now full of wild flowers. Shades of purple and yellow dance in the breeze, the sunlight making them almost sparkle. Bella's walked ahead of me, already spreading out the blanket we brought along.

When we've both kicked off our shoes and settled down onto the blanket, she starts pulling out the meal we brought along. We dig in, sharing bites with each other. The sun is shining through her hair; she looks so beautiful, and I tell her so.

"Well, thank you. You're not too bad yourself." After a quick peck, she just grins at me.

"It's so peaceful here. Thanks for bringing me back. I think I was so nervous on our wedding day, I didn't really take the time to appreciate how great this place is."

"You're right, it is beautiful." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I have a confession."

"Oh, yeah? What do you have to confess?"

"Well, I didn't bring you out here just for a picnic, or to admire the scenery. I thought since this is where our life together started, it would be a good place to tell you that our life is about to change."

"Change? Bella, what's wrong?" I'm suddenly anxious, but the look on her face calms me some. She's smiling. And it's not just any smile, but it's a look of contentment on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, silly. At least I hope nothing is wrong. Do you remember what we talked about before you left for the salt harvest?"

"Babe, we talked about a lot of things."

"Well, do you remember talking about us trying to start a family?"

"Of course. And you teased that we should try to knock you up before I left..." My voice trails off. Then realization dawns on me. "Wait! Bella, are you..." I can't even get the words out.

Smiling through teary eyes, she nods. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." I nearly tackle her as I wrap my arms around her, and in the process, I've knocked her down, her laying on the blanket, me hovering over her.

"Really? You're having a baby?" My hand automatically goes to her flat belly.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean it's not like we can take a test, but I haven't had a period since May, and it's July now. I've been sick, my boobs hurt, I'm exhausted all the time. So, all my symptoms point to being pregnant. We usually confirm pregnancy when we can hear a heartbeat or the mother feels movement."

I can't stop myself from kissing her senseless. When we finally pull apart, her smile is blinding, and I'm sure I have one to match. "A baby. We're having a baby. When? When are you due?"

"Probably late January or early February. So, we'll have to make sure we're stocked up on firewood and supplies for when he gets here since it'll be the dead of winter."

"He, huh? What makes you think it's a he? Could be a she. A little girl, just as beautiful as her momma." That earns me another smile, along with a shrug.

"I don't know. I don't have a 'feeling' yet, it's too early for that, but it's better than calling our baby an 'it.'"

"Our baby. Wow." I'm in awe of the whole thing. That Bella and I could create an entire being just from the love we have, it absolutely blows my mind. I move down, so my head is level with her still flat belly. "Hey, little one. This is Daddy." I hear Bella chuckle at me. "I just wanted to say hello, and that I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much already." I kiss her belly, and then I hear a sniffle. Looking up, I'm met with that same watery smile. "I love you, Bella. Thank you so much for this."

"I love you too." I rise back up and kiss my wife, the mother of my child. We spend the rest of the day in the meadow, just talking, enjoying the warm summer day and our time together. We make up silly names for the baby, too.

"Ooh, I've got one. We can squish my mom's name and your aunt's name together. Reneeesme. No, Renesme." She's rolling with laughter now, and I can't help but join in.

"You think you're funny? Yeah, I don't think so. We can come up with something a little better than that."

"Yeah, I guess we can." She's absolutely glowing, her smile bright. I know it's a bright summer day, but her glow comes from within. And now I feel like an absolute sap, but I can't help it.

"Come on, we should get back. We both have an early day tomorrow." I stand and hold my hand out to her to help her up. She takes it, but just groans at me.

"Do we have to go back to work? Can't we just hide out at home? I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't miss me. They've run the clinic practically all month without me." I know after everything happened with Jacob, she took time off to recover and hasn't been back for several weeks. Tomorrow will be her first day back, mine as well.

"Yes, we have to go back. If you think it's going to be hard for you to work tomorrow, think about me. I have to leave my pregnant wife behind when I go to work."

"Aww, poor baby. You have to leave your pregnant wife in the company of trained medical professionals all day. Whatever will you do?" The back of one of her hands is on her forehead, the other over her heart, in an 'I'm going to faint' pose.

"Oh, shut it, you. It's my job to worry about you." I stop walking, pull her to me, and tilt her chin up to look in my eyes. "Bella, you were my whole world before I knew you were carrying my baby. Now, it's like... I can't even put it into words. It's like you were my world before, and now you're the whole universe. Does that make any sense?"

Instead of an answer, she gives me a heart-stopping kiss. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you have to go and say something like that. You, Edward Masen, are an amazing man. And you're going to be an amazing father too. I love you."

We walk hand in hand back home, and she spends the rest of the day and evening showing me just how _much_ she loves me.

The next few days are an adjustment for both of us. Going back to our assignments is the last thing we wanted to do. I think we both would've been content to stay locked in our cabin, basking in the happiness of the news of the baby. But duty called.

The worst part of returning to our assignments, is the overwhelming feeling of anxiety when I drop her off at the clinic each day. Not being able to see her, know where she is, that she's safe every moment of the day is driving me crazy. And I'm pretty sure my fellow defenders are ready to deck me. I'm distracted, and moody; essentially an ass to everyone until it's time to go home for the day.

Bella has come home each night absolutely exhausted, and I've tried to do what I can to lessen her load. That includes carrying all of our rations from the market last night on our way home, making dinner for us, even doing some laundry. I've also given her a foot rub each night before we went to bed. Needless to say, the last few nights she's been happy to show me her appreciation.

At the end of July, by Bella's calculations, she's about twelve weeks along. Figuring we've unofficially made it to what Bella called the second trimester, we're telling our families tonight. We decided to have a 'block party' of sorts. Charlie and Renee, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, even Emmett and Rose will be joining us. Billy was invited as a courtesy, but he declined. It's probably for the best. I haven't been able to look the man in the eyes since his son attacked my wife.

Everyone's brought a contribution to the meal, and it's devoured in record time. When we're all done, Bella scurries into the house to bring out the surprise.

"What on earth is that girl up to?" Charlie isn't one for surprises, so this should be fun.

"She wanted to make something special tonight Charlie. A celebration you could say." I can't hide the grin on my face.

"Well, what the hell do you have to celebrate? It isn't anyone's birthday or anything." Just then, Bella walks out carrying the cake she's worked on so hard.

Everyone around the table exchanges a look of confusion since cake isn't something we have very often. Esme has a twinkle in her eye so she may have an idea of what's going on. I turn and notice the same look on Renee's face. Seems as if mother's intuition is a real thing.

"So, what's all this for Bella? Wanna give your old man a hint?"

We exchange a look, smiles on both our faces and I nod to her to go ahead.

"Well Dad, in about six months we'll be welcoming a new member of the family. Congratulations Grandpa!" She leans over to hug her dad, all while Renee and Esme are squealing. Alice is out of her seat and over to me in a flash. It's hugs, squeals, pats on the back and congratulations all around; even a few tears.

The rest of the evening is spent talking about our impending arrival and everything that comes with it; knitting baby blankets, finding a crib that's available, getting Bella maternity clothes. That last thought makes me smile.

Thinking of watching Bella get big and round with our baby causes some primal reaction in me.

 _I am man, I make baby_.

Yeah, my thoughts are weird, even to me sometimes.

…

The weeks pass, and summer begins to fade away, as do the frequency of Bella's nightmares. Her sessions with Alistair have slowed down to 'as needed', and thankfully, she hasn't needed them very often. I did go with her a few times, just so I could learn how to help her. He told me that just being there, supporting her, was most important. We've had a few rough spots, but we were able to weather those small storms. Knowing she can come to me, without judgement, knowing she can count on me, has been key. Being a man, when I see a problem, I want to fix it. But, sometimes, all she needs is for me to hold her in my arms, allow her to process things on her own. That had to be the hardest part; realizing this isn't something I can fix. It's just going to take time.

Everyone is busy bringing in and storing crops for the winter. I wasn't here last year to see it, but to watch everyone work together is amazing. We all do our part, and it all gets done. It's still an odd concept for me to see people cooperate for the greater good. Memories of Chicago still haunt me sometimes. The difference between here and there is like night and day.

I've kept an eye on James Hunter, too. He was transferred to work in the fields and has so far kept himself out of trouble. I've heard he works hard and _plays well with others_. I'm beginning to think my initial reaction was off base. He may be strange, but I think that's as far as it goes. I'm still gonna keep an eye on him.

We've also been approached by Paul Lahote, numerous times. I'm sure he wants to apologize for his...incompetence, but I can't look at him without wanting to beat the shit out of him. Charlie tells me that Paul finally admitted that he got knocked out; a surprise attack I guess. His story is that Jacob opened the door, asking for something, and someone came up behind him, knocking him over the head. As it was the middle of the night, no one saw or heard anything, so we don't know who Jacob's accomplice was.

A highlight of my autumn was going with Bella to her appointments. Hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time was life-changing. Hearing that, knowing that the child was growing inside my wife, it was one of the most emotional moments of my life so far. I'm more than a little thankful that the only ones to witness my emotional outbursts were my wife and my aunt and uncle.

It's now late October, and Bella is adorably pregnant. She's so tiny that when her belly popped, she was all baby. The only thing that topped hearing the heartbeat, was feeling the baby move. At first, it was just gentle nudges and rolling. As her belly grew, so did the intensity of the movements. She's just about six months along, so the gentle nudges and rolls have turned into kicks. My first 'chat' with our little one in the meadow turned into a ritual for us. I now spend time each night talking to our little one. Bella says that babies this size can hear voices from the outside, so I'll be damned if mine doesn't know me when it's born.

Oh, and our tiny cabin is slowly being overrun with baby stuff, too.

Alice has gone crazy, constantly bringing over clothes for the baby nearly every time we see her. Rosalie has even softened at the idea of a little addition to our group of friends. She and Bella have become really close since Jacob's attack. The time she spent with my wife caused them to form a foundation for their friendship. Rose has even begun knitting a blanket for the rugrat.

Tomorrow is Bella's last day of work for the week, and I, for one, couldn't be happier. She needs a few days to take it easy. She's been running herself ragged trying to get everything ready for the baby before winter sets in.

"Okay, so I should be done early enough to walk you home tonight. Will you please wait for me? I know it's still light out until almost six, but I'd feel better if you waited for me to walk you back." She's been leaving the clinic alone after work, and I've asked her more times than I can count to wait for me. I lean down to give her a kiss. All she gives me is a quick peck.

"Are you trying to butter me up, so I'll listen to you?" She's shaking her head, smiling up at me, her arms wrapped around my neck, my hands automatically going to her belly. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Another peck and she twirls away, going back to cleaning up our mess from breakfast.

As she hands me the washed dishes, I dry them and put them away. "Bella, come on. Humor me, please. I know you're feeling better these days, more...confident, but I still worry. I would just like it if you could wait. It's not gonna kill you."

"Fine. If you want to be an overprotective husband that can't stand the thought of me being unsupervised, then I'll wait for you." She roughly dries her hands off and stomps into our bedroom, I guess to get what she needs for the day. She's acting like a brat, but I don't dare say anything. Those pregnancy hormones are a bitch. One minute she's all smiles, the next she looks demon-possessed, all before she melts into a puddle of tears.

She's back in the main room, and after putting on our shoes and heavy jackets, we're out the door. Our walk into town is quiet this morning. She does let me hold her hand, but I don't dare break the silence. I'll let her be the one to speak first. It's when we've made it past the mill that she says something.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like a bitch this morning. I know you just want to be there for me, and I'm being difficult. I'm sorry." She glances over at me quickly before looking back at our path.

I give her hand a gentle tug, halting her steps, pulling her into my arms. She wraps hers around my middle in the process. "You're not being a bitch. I know I'm coming on a bit strong. I just want to protect my family. I mean, with everything that happened while I was gone..." I trail off. She tenses in my arms. "I wasn't here to protect you, and now I can be. I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective. I'll try to tone it down, okay?"

She squeezes me around my middle. "Okay, and I'll try to keep my crazy in check too."

I can't help but laugh at that. When she laughs too, I know she isn't gonna bite my head off.

"Baby, you have to admit, you have been a little crazy."

"And just think, you have about three more months to live with my crazy hormonal self." She gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you for being patient with me. And I promise to be patient with you. I'll be a good girl, and wait for you to walk me home tonight." Another peck, and she pulls away, leading us into town.

When we walk into the clinic, Esme is at the desk, looking over files. When she hears us walk in, she looks up, a smile on her face.

"Good morning you two. How is my favorite nephew and his beautiful Bella? How are you feeling sweetie?" Esme greets Bella with a hug.

"We're good. I'm feeling good today." Bella then scans the room. "Esme, I thought Victoria was coming in today? Don't we actually have several people scheduled for checkups?"

Esme gives an exasperated sigh. "Yes we do, and yes she was. When she left last night, she said she wasn't feeling well, and that she may not come in today. I thought maybe she was coming down with a cold or something. She said she had a sore throat."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle everything without her. I hope she feels better soon. Don't forget, I'm off tomorrow. Should I plan to come in or will you be okay without me?"

I want to nip this in the bud and tell her there's no way in hell that she's working tomorrow, knowing she needs to rest, but then I'm reminded of our conversation on our way here. Thankfully, Esme feels the same way I do.

"No, Bella. We'll be fine. You should take the day to rest. Goodness knows, in a few months you won't have that luxury. I'll have Lauren here. She could use the extra training anyway."

This whole time I've been just inside the door, observing. Knowing I need to get going, I give Bella a kiss goodbye, as well as my aunt.

"And please wait for me tonight, Bella." She just shakes her head, smiling.

"Yes, dear. I promise." She says this with a sarcastic eye roll. "Now, get out of here. Dad isn't going to be happy if you're late. Love you." She's practically pushing me out the door now.

"I'm going, I'm going. I love you too." I spin around and give her one more quick kiss before I sprint in the direction of the main house.

It's a short walk there, and as I approach, I notice that there are way more people milling around than there should be. The look of concern on their faces worries me as well. I walk into the conference room, as it seems that's where the largest crowd has gathered. I see Charlie, Jasper, and Emmett in the center of the mass of bodies crouched over a map of the area.

"Hey, what's going on? What's up with the crowd?" When they all glance up from the map they've been pouring over, the look on all their faces tells me something serious is going on. It's Jasper that answers my question.

"Kate Walker and little Benjamin have gone missing."

"What do you mean, missing?"

"Exactly what I said Masen, missing. Garrett went out to their bathhouse this morning, and when he came back in, Kate was gone, Benjamin too. And the cabin was a mess, like there was a struggle."

I turn and look into Charlie's eyes, and I see the answer to my unasked question, which he answers anyway.

"It looks like we have our first abduction." I let the words sink in for a minute. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that somehow, someone has managed to infiltrate themselves into our community. I don't dwell on it too long, though, and quickly switch gears.

"Okay, what can I do?"

"Why don't you and Emmett head over to Garret's place, help him go through things. I don't know, maybe look for clues. I've never had to do this before. Damnit!" Charlie yells, and sweeps his hand across the top of a nearby bookshelf, knocking everything off and onto the floor.

Deciding he needs time to cool off, I get Emmett's attention and nod my head toward the door, suggesting we head out. Walking through the crowd that's surrounded the main house, I see all the somber, serious faces of men and women we work with day in and day out. Our community is like one big family, and one of us has been taken. This hits home with all of us.

Walking a short way, the clinic comes into view.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if we stop at the clinic on the way?" I don't want to come off as a pussy, but I need to hold my wife in my arms for just a minute.

"No problem man."

We walk with purpose to the clinic, and go right in, not even bothering to knock. I spot her on the far side of the room, tickling the tummy of a little boy, making him giggle. My throat tightens, and my chest squeezes, knowing it could just as easily have been Bella that was taken.

Our heavy steps get everyone's attention, Bella looking up at me, smile still on her face from the giggling she was just causing. As soon as she sees me, though, her expression falls.

"Bella, can I speak with you for just a minute?"

"Um, yeah, hang on. Let me just..." Thankfully, Esme can see that it's important, so she jumps in to take over.

"Go ahead Bella, I've got this."

"Thanks, Esme."

I take her hand, and walk out the door, wrapping her in my arms as soon as we're outside, my hand finding our little one squirming in Bella's belly.

"What's wrong Edward?" I've got her tucked safely under my chin, her voice muffled a little. We just stand there for a while, the sounds of our town buzzing around us.

"There's been an abduction, Bella." My words are quiet, but she hears me. Her head jerks back, as she looks up at me.

"What? Who? Who's been taken?" Her eyes are searching mine, hopeful it isn't anyone she's close to, I'm sure.

"Baby, it was Kate. Kate and Benjamin are missing." She pulls completely out of my arms then, pacing in front of me.

"No. No, that's impossible. She was supposed to come in today for Benjamin's checkup. They're meant to be here in like an hour. The baby is gonna miss his appointment."

When I realize she's rambling, I reach out and grab her, pulling her into my arms again. Only, this time she breaks down crying.

"What are they going to do to her, Edward? And the baby? Oh, God. The baby! They could do awful things to that poor defenseless baby." She's sobbing now, so I try my best to calm her, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"It'll be okay baby. Em, and I are headed over to Garrett's now to help in whatever way we can. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I don't know how today is going to go, so I don't know when I'll be able to come get you. I know we kind of argued about it this morning, but promise me you won't step foot out of the clinic by yourself."

She squeezes me extra tight. "I promise." Looking up at me, she continues. "And I mean it. I won't go anywhere by myself. If you're not back here when I'm ready to go, I'll make sure Carlisle and Esme can walk with me."

"Thank you." I kiss the top of her head, giving her one more squeeze before letting her go. "Okay, I need to get to Garrett's. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too." She walks back into the clinic, passing Emmett on his way out.

Our walk to the Walker's cabin is quiet, both of us lost in our own heads. I can't for the life of me figure out how someone could abduct an adult and a six-month-old infant without being noticed. Knowing Kate, she wouldn't have left without a fight. Spending five months with her and Garrett on the road, I know she isn't what I'd call docile. She's not a bitch, but she isn't afraid to speak her mind. So, I know she would've fought whoever took her. Fought for her son.

Walking up to the cabin, I can hear Garrett inside, sobbing, wailing at the loss of his wife and son. My heart hurts for the guy. Looking through the window, I see him on his knees in the middle of the room, looking lost.

Now, like I said, I spent five months with the man walking across this country. I know he's a man's man; tough. Going on scouting missions with him back in Chicago, I know how tough he is. He was with me on that fucked up mission at that library. That day I saw him snap a man's neck. Seeing him like this, completely broken, it's hard to reconcile the two.

I knock, hopefully giving him a minute to pull himself together. The door opens a couple of minutes later, red, puffy eyes and all. When he speaks, his voice comes out hoarse, cracking.

"Hey. Come on in." He steps aside, allowing us to pass. "So, I guess Swan sent you two up here?"

"Yeah, he thought it would be good to have a few more eyes to look at everything. You know, look for clues you might have missed. So, what can you tell us about this morning?" I am glad Emmett's jumping right into the questions because my attention is focused elsewhere ... on the mess around us.

Furniture is overturned, books were pulled down off a bookshelf, things are scattered all over the small space. I definitely see signs that Kate didn't go willingly. Garrett's voice gets my attention. Looking over at him, he's sitting on a chair, his head in his hands.

"I went out to the bathhouse just after sunrise. I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. I don't think I was outside for thirty minutes. When I came back in, they were just...gone. She was still in bed when I went out. She and Benjamin were curled up in our blankets, safe and sound. How could they have taken her without anyone seeing anything?" When he finally looks up at me, I see a broken man. His whole world was taken from him in an instant.

I know I probably shouldn't say it; I just can't stop the next words from coming out of my mouth.

"Garrett, we'll get them back. Some way, somehow, we'll get them back."

"And how in the hell are we going to do that? It's not like they left a trail of fucking breadcrumbs!" Yelling his words, he hops to his feet, eyes blazing down at me, his arms open wide. I jump up then, trying to find the confidence to put behind my words.

"Because you've got just about every defender at the main house going over a plan of what to do. We'll find them, Garrett. We'll bring them home."

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Fran's award winning group, **Pay it Forward** , is also hosting a **We Love Mobward Contest**. There's a page on FFN now with all the details, ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) as well as a Facebook group. Stop by to check it out! **Voting opens today! Read! Review! Vote!**

Join me on Facebook at **Sunshine Fics** for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts! Like, what happened to Jacob?

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	19. Chapter 15 part 1

…

Bella

…

Walking back into the clinic, I'm in a daze. Somehow, though, I've found my way to a chair. I know Esme is asking me questions, but I can't get my ears or my mouth to cooperate. I'm imagining this horrific vision of baby Benjamin being experimented on, Kate, helpless to stop it. When the fog starts to lift, I hear Esme's voice, and it's nearly frantic. Focusing on her, I see she's crouched down in front of me.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Is it the baby? Do I need to get Carlisle?" She stands as if she's going to run off to get him.

I find my voice and reach out to stop her.

"No." I have to clear my throat. "No, I'm fine, the baby is fine, you don't need to get Carlisle." I look around the room and see we still have two patients. Looking back to Esme's questioning eyes, I try to sound calm. I don't want to raise alarm until we know more. "There was just some information Edward needed to give me." She takes a breath, like she's about to ask another question, but the look on my face and the slight shake of my head stops her. She blows out her breath and nods in understanding.

The next couple of hours are kind of a blur for me. The enthusiasm I had earlier has all but disappeared. Most of our patients have been children today, and as I look into their eyes and the eyes of their parents, all I can think is, who's next?

When we've finally gotten through all of the scheduled patients, I take a minute to rest. Running my hands over my belly, I feel the kicks and soft nudges of our little one. Feeling him moving inside me reminds me that he's safe and sound. Then the thought of what Kate must be going through brings tears to my eyes.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what's going on? It must be something serious." Her warm hand rubbing up and down my back is comforting.

"Kate and Benjamin were abducted." Her hand falters in its movement.

"What? When?" I look up into her worried eyes.

"This morning. That's what Edward stopped by to tell me."

"Oh my God! That poor girl. What are they going to do? Are they sending out a search party?"

"I don't know." Looking down at my belly again, I just shake my head. "Edward didn't say. He had just found out before coming here. He and Emmett we're going over to Garret's cabin to help him look for anything that could help find them." My quiet tears have stopped, but I'm still sniffling. My emotions are all over the place.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you won't be going anywhere alone right now. Not until they find out who's responsible." She looks down at me, a 'mom' look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Edward and I were actually arguing about that just this morning. I thought he was being overprotective. Guess there was cause to worry after all." I look down at my belly again, feeling my little one move, as I rub my hands over it. I think of all the possibilities... things that could go wrong. "I always thought we were safe here. Tucked into our corner of the world. Why now? Why after fifteen years did they take someone?" I look up at her, searching for answers I know she doesn't have.

"We may never know sweet girl." She just shakes her head, kissing the top of mine before letting me go. Holding out her hand, she helps me up. "Come on, let's close up, go find Carlisle and Alice and then we can all go home." I'm shaking my head before she's done talking.

"No, I promised Edward I'd stay here and let him walk home with me. I don't want to give him any reason to worry. He's got enough on his mind."

"Okay, how about this? We can at least walk together to let Carlisle know what's going on so he can collect Alice. I'm sure Jasper is busy as well. Maybe Carlisle can go find Edward and let him know that we're escorting you home. I think he'll be all right with it, as long as you're not walking by yourself."

I agree, and we're soon off to find Carlisle. Walking through town, we can see that people are on edge, so word must have spread. The air has gotten chilly, and I wrap my sweater tighter around me. It barely stretches across my belly now, and the thought makes me smile.

We find Carlisle in his second favorite place, the greenhouse. He's looking over something with my mom when we walk in the door. Our presence gets their attention, and when they look up at us, it's clear that they don't know what's happened this morning. If I know them, they've been holed up in here all day. When they see us, the smiles fall from their faces.

"What's happened?" Carlisle approaches us, arms open for a hug. Esme walks to him, breaking down into tears. Being the hormonal mess that I am, it's not long before I'm crying along with her, and Mom comes over to comfort me as well.

"Bella, honey, what is it?" She's smoothing my hair down, trying to calm me down. I can't speak, so I'm thankful that Esme does.

"There's been an abduction."

The silent moment after she speaks doesn't last long before Carlisle and Mom are speaking over each other.

"What?"

"Who?"

"It was Kate Walker and her baby, Benjamin. They went missing this morning." Esme's voice is so sad. "They thought they were safe here Carlisle. This was a safe place." She just burrows her face into his chest.

"I should go see Charlie. He's gotta be on the warpath." Mom releases me and begins to gather her things, looking determined to see Dad.

"Now, Renee, I can't let you go alone. How about I walk with you to the main house, make sure you arrive safely. Charlie would have my head if I let you wander off alone after something like this," Carlisle suggests.

Just then, Esme speaks up.

"How about we all go? We can get Renee to Charlie, and we can find out where Edward and Jasper are. Then we can meet Alice, and all walk home together. There's safety in numbers, right? Does that sound like a plan to everyone?"

We all agree, and soon we're all on our way to the main house. As we walk the short distance there, I notice that the defenders are in small groups of three or four, seeming to be questioning people as we pass. As we get closer to the house, I see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett deep in conversation with my dad. They all have serious looks on their faces.

Our approach causes them to look our way, and as soon as Edward sees me, he visibly relaxes. I rush over to him, well, I rush as fast as my belly will allow, and into his waiting arms. His embrace is tight, and I feel him kiss the top of my head. One of his hands goes to the baby, rubbing to get a response from him.

"I missed you today." His words are soft, spoken against my ear.

"I missed you too."

"Did everything go okay at the clinic? I know people are starting to talk."

"It was fine. No one that came in knew yet, or at least they weren't talking about it." He nods. Just then, Esme speaks.

"Bella was worried you'd be upset that we brought her to see you. She told me you had a little disagreement about her waiting for you to walk her home. She thought you'd be mad that she came with us, but I told her you'd be okay, as long as she had company."

"No, that's fine. Thank you for watching out for her." He turns to my dad, as well as my mother who happens to be right by his side, arms wrapped around each other. "Charlie, if we're finished here, I'd like to get Bella home."

"Yeah, that's fine. We've done about all we can for the day. I'll expect you back here tomorrow, though."

"Yes sir, of course. I'll see you tomorrow then." Walking to his aunt and uncle, he gives them hugs and a 'see you tomorrow,' though he lingers when speaking with Carlisle. He gives Edward a nod before he steps away.

On our walk home, we're both quiet, lost in our own thoughts. His hand, though, hasn't left mine the whole time. The sun has just set, so walking in our door, the cabin is dark. I get to work on lighting a few candles, and Edward works on stoking the fire. When it's finally bright enough in the room, I walk into the kitchen to see what we have to eat tonight, even though my appetite is gone. I get to work absentmindedly slicing some bread.

I feel him more than hear him. The heat of his body covers my back, his hands reaching around me to still my hands. It's then that I let the emotions of the day fully hit me. Before I know it, I'm turned around and sobbing into his chest. I don't even feel him pick me up, carrying me to sit in his lap on the sofa. He just holds me, rocking me back and forth, letting me cry.

So many thoughts flood my mind. I think of Kate; she is so proud of her son. Every time I saw her, she was smiling. I think of Benjamin; sweet, sweet Benjamin. He was beginning to 'talk' the way babies his age talk, and he was so fascinated with the bunnies at the barn; loving the feel of their soft fur. His smile could brighten the darkest of days. I think of Garrett, a man who's lost everything. I can't imagine the pain in his heart.

I also think about the fact that we've all been betrayed. It's not possible that someone we didn't know could get that far into our settlement and not be seen. Someone would've noticed a stranger. It had to be someone here. A wolf among the sheep.

So, I cry. I cry for Kate, for Benjamin, for Garrett. And I cry for the loss of security we've all suffered. When I've cried all the tears I can, I take a deep breath and try to blow away all the pain in my heart tonight. Looking up into my husband's eyes, I see his pain too.

"How was Garrett?"

"Broken. I don't know how he's holding himself together. I'd lose my fucking mind if anything happened to you." I get a kiss to the forehead as he squeezes me a little tighter.

"Do they have any leads?"

"Not really. We helped Garrett look through the cabin, but we didn't find anything. Charlie organized a door-to-door head count. He didn't come right out and say it, but I think he was checking to see if anyone else was missing. Whether it be abductor or abductee, he just wanted to see if everyone was accounted for."

"And was everyone accounted for?"

"Well, with people out in the fields and the orchards, it was impossible to get to everyone today. Charlie said just about every door that we knocked on, people wanted to talk. So, it took longer to get to everyone. And we ran out of daylight. The plan is to have a town meeting in the morning. We're all supposed to be at the community building by ten. Charlie wants to answer any questions people have. He even mentioned initiating a curfew. I'm sure that's going to go over really well."

I'm quiet, taking it all in. It's been a long time since every single person was asked to meet together for something other than a wedding. Thinking about people in the community, and the new faces that have come to us recently, my thoughts drift to the Hunters.

"Edward, did someone speak to James and Victoria today?" He's nodding.

"Yeah. Victoria is actually really sick. She was home when they went to check on them. In fact, Charlie sent a group there first. He even sent one to find James. He was out in the fields working when they found him. I think all of us were wrong about them. They're just strange, I guess."

All I can do is nod. There isn't really anything else to say. The day has caught up to me, and I'm emotionally drained.

"Okay, I think I need to make sure you eat at least a little something, then I need to put you to bed. Will you eat something?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Not even a sandwich? Maybe just an apple?" I'm shaking my head in protest. "Bella, you need to eat. If not for you, for the baby." His hand is still rubbing light circles on my belly.

"That's low, even for you." I do my best to give him a glare, but it's met with a grin. "Fine." I huff out an exasperated breath. "It's not like I'll win this argument. But just an apple. I'm not in the mood for anything else."

He lifts me off his lap, placing me on the couch.

"You stay put, and I'll get it." He hops up and heads into the kitchen. While he's busy banging around in there, I stare into the fire. Watching the flames lick up the sides of the logs is mesmerizing, calming. I can feel myself begin to relax. Just as I feel my eyes begin to get heavy, Edward's back with a small plate of food. And it's more than just an apple.

"Edward, I told you I wasn't hungry," I whine.

"Yeah, but you need some protein too. Look, it's just a little peanut butter to go with the apple. And I'll share the rest of it with you." I look at the plate and then back at him again.

"Fine. Did you bring a fork?" I grab the plate as he sits down next to me, kissing me on the forehead, smirk firmly in place.

"Yes, here," he says, handing it to me.

We take turns taking bites of the apple and peanut butter, as well as the canned vegetable mix he's brought us. It's from the batch we canned last year. Last week we brought up everything from Dad's bunker and distributed it between the cabins on our block. We've been trying to eat those jars first before we get into the fresher ones.

When the food is gone, and things are cleaned up, Edward almost has to carry me to bed. The day has been utterly exhausting, mentally anyway. Physically, I'm okay, but the emotional roller coaster I've been on has taken its toll. My brain feels wrung out.

After we've taken our turns in the outhouse, cleaned up and stripped down, we're snuggling into the warmth of our bed. Just as he has every night, Edward makes his way down my body, and has his nightly chat with the baby.

I rarely hear what he's saying, his words usually mumbled for only our little one to hear, but tonight I do.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad you and Mommy are safe and sound here with me. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to either of you." I feel him place a kiss on a spot where I also feel a nudge from the inside. When I hear him sniffle, I reach down to run my fingers through his hair, giving him a moment. Neither of us says anything, but the silence speaks volumes. Our little family is safe, for now anyway. Knowing that there's an unknown danger out there, threatening what we have, is terrifying, though.

It isn't long before the kisses on my belly begin to trail up my body. They're warm, wet, and soon his hands are joining in his exploration. By the time his lips surround my sensitive nipple, I'm writhing beneath him. No words are spoken, only our breathing is heard in the quiet of the room.

Soon, his lips have found mine, and he rolls us so that my legs are straddling his. Our kisses are different tonight; not desperate, but urgent. We both know what's at stake. Our way of life has been threatened, attacked, and I think we both need to find comfort in each other.

When he sits up, one hand goes into my hair, and the other to my hip. His kisses and warm breath down my neck cause me to grind down on him, eliciting a moan from both of us. Lifting up, I guide him to me. When I sink down over him, we both still, our embrace tight. His kisses haven't stopped, but we're not moving. We're just holding on to each other, as connected as two people can be, the life we created safely between us.

It isn't long before we're rocking against each other, his hands guiding my hips over him. His lips haven't left my skin, making a continuous circuit from my lips, to my neck, to my breasts, and back again, over and over. The combination of feeling him inside me, stroking in and out, along with the feel of his lips and tongue, cause the pleasure to build inside me.

He decides to focus his attention on my nipple, licking and sucking, and I can feel myself getting closer to the edge, but it's the gentle bite that sends me over it. Crying out, I hold on to him with both hands, anchoring myself to him. When I hear and feel him groan into my neck, I know he's found his release as well.

His arms are tight around me, well, as tight as they can be with the baby between us. We stay like that, wrapped around each other, until we both catch our breath.

"I love you so much, Bella. I don't think I would survive it if anything happened to you, or the baby." His words are whispered into my neck, but they're loud in the silence of the room.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. They'll find the ones responsible, and we'll find Kate and Benjamin. I have to believe that." I pull away just enough that he slips from my body. Scooting us down into our bed, he grabs our quilts and covers us both as I snuggle into his arms. We ward off the chill of the night air together.

…

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Don't miss your chance to vote for the **We Love Mobward Contest!** ( u/8713588/We-Love-Mobward-Contest) Voting is only open through **tomorrow, 4/12!** Hurry! Read! Review! Vote!

Join me on Facebook at **Sunshine Fics** for weekly teasers and chapter pics. Stop by to say hello, or share your theories and thoughts!

Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	20. Chapter 15 part 2

…

Bella

…

The next morning, I'm woken with light kisses.

"Bella baby. Wake up, I've got to leave."

"Ugh, I don't wanna," I groan and grumble into my pillow. A few more kisses on my face get me to open my eyes.

"Your dad needs me at the community building this morning to help with this meeting. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice are here to wait with you until it's time to leave. And they brought some breakfast." His last sentence was in his sing-song voice, trying to convince me to crawl out of our warm bed.

Rolling onto my side to get a good look at him, I see he's dressed for the day, while I'm still naked under our quilts. I reach up and bring Edward's lips to mine, my fingers weaving themselves into his hair at the back of his neck. It isn't long before things get heated, and I've managed to drag him back onto our bed, company be damned. One of the things we've both noticed since I became pregnant, is that I can't get enough of this man.

He pulls away, although reluctantly, and gently removes my hands from the back of his neck.

"Bella, come on, I've got to go. I don't think Charlie would accept the excuse I was late because I was making love to his daughter, never mind the company we have on the other side of that door."

"Do you have to? Can't Jasper, or even Emmett help him? Why does it have to be you?" I know I sound like a petulant child, but I can't help it. Sitting up, I pull the blankets up to cover myself. Looking at him, in his 'uniform' of sorts, the memories of yesterday come back to me. It's then that I remember what's happening today, and I'm instantly sorry I'm being difficult this morning. "Sorry. I know you have a job to do." Looking down at what's left of my lap, I'm embarrassed by my attitude.

His hand comes up to lift my chin.

"Bella, if I could stay here with you all day, with you wrapped in my arms, I would. Believe me, it's taking everything in me to turn and go out that door and leave you here, without me to protect you."

Looking into his eyes, I can see the worry, and I know that he's scared. I also see his need for me to understand that he's needed elsewhere. Knowing that it's for the greater good of our community, I give him a kiss and an encouraging smile.

"I'll miss you, but I'll be there before it starts. Save me a seat?"

"Absolutely. I'll make sure you're down front. And you..." He bends down slightly to kiss my ever-expanding belly. "You don't give Mommy any trouble today, alright?"

"I'm sure he won't."

"Again with the he. Do you know something I don't?" His smile is teasing. We've gone back and forth with this, me calling the baby a he, and Edward giving me a hard time about it.

"Go, get outta here." Pushing on his shoulders, I manage to get him to climb off our bed. "Charlie's gonna come hunt you down if you don't show up on time."

"You're right. I'll see you there." He leans down to kiss me goodbye, then heads toward the bedroom door. Turning around, he reminds me, "Don't forget to bring a blanket or at least an extra sweater. That building isn't very warm."

And he's right. It's a huge, drafty building, with only one fireplace at the end. Hopefully, with over five hundred people crammed into it, it'll be warm, though.

"I won't, Mr. Overprotective. Now go." I shoo him away, and snuggle back into my bed, savoring the last moments of quiet before I need to get up. I hear murmured voices, then the front door close. I know that my, well, my in-laws, for all intents and purposes, are on the other side of the door, waiting for me.

When I'm dressed and finally make my appearance, my extended family is gathered around the table waiting. Walking over, I greet everyone with a 'good morning' and a hug.

"Good morning Bella. Did you get enough rest last night?" Esme's hug is warm and followed by a kiss to my cheek.

"I did. And now I need to head outside to use the potty. This little guy is bouncing on my bladder." I affectionately rub my belly, Alice getting her hands in there as well; only she has a sad smile on her face. Before I can ask what's wrong, Carlisle speaks up.

"Well, lead the way, my dear. I'm under strict instructions not to let you out of my sight." He holds out his elbow like the gentleman he is, and escorts me out into the chilly morning air to use the outhouse.

As we walk outside, I find myself looking around, wondering if there's any danger lurking in the bushes. Then I decide I'm being ridiculous. Even if there were, chances are, that no one would attempt anything with Carlisle with me. I'm so lost in thought, I miss what he's asking.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if the stress of what's happened is affecting the baby. Have you noticed any headaches, or anything that would indicate your blood pressure being up? You're beginning your third trimester now, so that's something you're at greater risk for."

"No, I've felt fine. But if I notice anything, you'll be the first to know. And thank you for looking out for me." I reach up on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss to the cheek. Carlisle has always been like a second father to me, an uncle even. And his compassion knows no limits. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for a friend or neighbor.

After finishing my business, we head back inside, and all enjoy the delicious breakfast Esme and Alice brought for us. Once we've cleaned up after ourselves, we all gather our sweaters and jackets, along with a quilt for me as per my husband's request, and we're off to the community building.

Our walk there is a solemn occasion; as if we're walking to a funeral. It isn't a happy reason that we're all meeting together, and the faces of my neighbors walking along side of us are proof that we all feel the same.

When we finally arrive, I search the crowd for my husband. Spotting him near the front of the room, I head in his direction. When he sees me, his face lights up in a beautiful smile. I waddle my way through the crowd, and into his waiting arms.

"Hey, baby. I saved you a seat right up front." He walks me over to a section of five seats he's laid a couple of jackets across, saving them for us. "There are seats for you, your mom, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice." I look up at him when he doesn't mention himself.

"Aren't you and Jasper sitting with us?"

He leans down to whisper in my ear. "No, baby. Your dad needs me and Jasper up there with him. He needs to show everyone he has things under control, a show of his control over the situation. Everyone is looking to him for answers, and he wants people to see that he has the support of his defenders. Right now this is just a rumor for most people, but he'll be confirming things. We're unsure how people will react."

His kiss behind my ear lingers just a bit. "That's part of why I want you down front. I'm not completely convinced people will react calmly. So, if things get crazy, and people freak out, please leave with Carlisle out the side door there." He pulls away from me just a bit and points over to the door only feet from us. "Leave with him, and I'll meet you at home."

"Okay, I will. But if that happens, please be careful." I wrap my arms around him for one last hug, knowing things are about to get underway. And they do. People begin to find their seats, and the crowd settles, voices humming all around us. Emmett's booming voice gets everyone's attention.

"People, people! We'd like to get started. If we could have your attention, and if you could all quiet down, we can begin." His hands are cupped around his mouth, projecting his larger than life voice all around the room. Looking around, I see it is wall to wall people; standing room only. As my father takes the stage, an elevated platform of sorts, people give him their undivided attention. When he finally speaks, his voice is loud and commanding, coming through an old-fashioned megaphone.

"I'd like to first thank you for joining us this morning. I'm just gonna get right to it. As many of you have heard the rumors going around, yes, there has been an abduction." The expected gasps and outcries ripple around the room. After giving the people time to absorb the new information, Dad continues. "Ok, settle down. Now, Kate and Benjamin Walker were taken from their home yesterday morning. Our information is limited, but I want you all to know we're doing all we can to find them. A search party is being organized as we speak, and they'll be setting out as soon as this meeting is over." I notice both Edward and Jasper are looking down, not meeting Alice's eyes or mine.

"We also would like to institute a new curfew." This gets the reaction that Edward mentioned, albeit subdued. People are not happy. At all.

"What do you mean a curfew?"

"Curfew? Why the hell do we need a curfew?"

The yelling increased all around me, until Emmett whistles like I've never heard before, getting everyone's attention. Once it quieted down, someone had one more thing to say.

"Who put you in charge to make that decision for all of us?"

The crowd was absolutely silent after that.

"Look!" Charlie's voice boomed over the sea of people seated in front of him. "I'm in charge of organizing the defenders. And their sole responsibility is to keep all of us safe. Therefore, as I'm in charge of them, I'm in charge of your safety. It's a job I don't take lightly. The curfew is going to be sundown." As expected, the groans and protests start back up. When he finally gets their attention again, he continues. "Yes, I realize that it's going to be an inconvenience, but until we have a better handle on this, we need your cooperation. We would also strongly suggest using a buddy system of sorts. Since we aren't really sure what person fits the profile of their intended targets, everyone is potentially at risk for being a victim."

"Do you know yet who's responsible for this?" The question carries over the crowd from somewhere in the room.

Dad takes a breath, steeling himself. With a look of resigned, almost defeat, he answers the question. "No, we don't know who is responsible. All we know is that it was more than likely someone Kate was familiar with. Now, that's all I can tell you folks today as far as the investigation. We do ask that if anyone sees anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, please bring it to our attention."

"How do you know it isn't any of the recent arrivals?" The voice from the crowd quickly gathers support.

"Yeah, have you questioned them all?"

I can see Dad growing frustrated, but he keeps his cool. "Yes, we've taken the time to question the new arrivals..." He's interrupted by another voice in the crowd.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, she was a newcomer. How do we know she didn't bring the trouble with her?"

"Have you interrogated her husband? Maybe he actually killed her, and hid the body!" Murmurs circulate through the crowd, people now questioning her husband's involvement. Looking up at my own husband, I can see the tight set of his jaw. He saw Garrett yesterday, saw his grief. I'm sure he'd like nothing more than to rip into the person that thinks, for one moment, that Garrett had anything to do with this. My father, on the other hand, looks more than a little irritated by the interruption. When the questions from the crowd quiet down, he continues.

"We've questioned everyone that arrived within the last year. The whereabouts of everyone at the time of the abduction have been confirmed, and we don't suspect any...foul play by her husband. There's no evidence that she was...killed." I can see it pains him to even address the ridiculous accusation. "All the clues point to an abduction."

Looking over at the men and women joining him on stage, he makes eye contact with Jasper, who gives him a nod. Turning back to the crowd, he continues.

"A search party will be leaving as soon as we're done here. Jasper Whitlock will be leading a group of defenders to see if they can track Kate and Benjamin." I hear Alice whimper, sniffling back tears, hearing that her husband will be leading the group. Suddenly, her earlier sad expression makes sense. I reach over and grasp her hand, as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Garrett Walker, Sam Uley, Randall Smith, Collin Miller, and Mike Newton will be joining him."

"You're sending two newcomers out to look for her?" Looking over, I see that's it's Liam O'Brian, Siobhan's husband, this time. His tone is incredulous; as if he can't believe her own husband wouldn't be first in line to go search for her.

"I am. I've personally put this team together, and I'm confident that we have a good chance at finding them."

"I say we lock the gates, and not let anyone else in!" That outburst came from behind us, a woman this time. Many around us seem to agree with her.

"Now look, I can't do that, and you all know it." The voices in the crowd seem to rise, many in agreement with the suggestion. My father, scanning the crowd, seems to come to a decision before speaking again. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. "Let me ask you all a question. If I had decided to bring my family and friends here fifteen years ago, and hide ourselves away, not letting anyone find their safe haven here, what would've happened to all of you?"

A hush seems to fall over the crowd.

"We could've just as easily turned you all away. Now, the settlement probably wouldn't be what it is today, but we would've been safe. But, I'd venture to guess that a good number of you would've either starved to death, or even been abducted by now if we hadn't welcomed you here." He pauses, thinking of his next words, and their intended impact. "What's the point of trying to rebuild the human race, if we lose our humanity along the way?"

Looking around, I see a lot of bowed heads, many with contrite looks on their faces.

"So, in answer to your question, no, I won't be locking the gates. We'll step up patrols, even adding perimeter patrols to check the outer edges of the settlement, where there aren't any fences. We'll do some follow-up interviews, too. And I'm counting on all of you to be vigilant in keeping your eyes open to any suspicious activity."

The room is so quiet, considering how many people are in it, you could probably hear a pin drop. I think the naysayers have, hopefully, been put in their place.

"At this time, that's all the information we have for you. Your cooperation is really needed right now. The curfew is in place for your safety, and so is the suggestion for a buddy system, remember that. Please stay alert, and if you see anything out of the ordinary, please let us know." With that, he places the megaphone down and leaves the stage, his defenders following behind him.

People are murmuring all around me, but I'm focused on the sight of my husband and friend walking toward us. As soon as Jasper clears the crowd that's formed near the stage, Alice bolts from her chair, and into his arms. As Edward approaches, I go straight into his arms, still watching two of my best friends in their private goodbye. I can't imagine having to say goodbye to Edward, not knowing what kind of danger he was walking into. Closing my eyes, I squeeze him to me tighter.

"You okay?" I feel him kiss the top of my head.

All I can do is nod. I'm afraid if I speak, then I'll crumble. My emotions are tenuous at best.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Jasper before they leave?"

Again, I nod, and together we walk over to where they're standing. Jasper is shaking hands with Carlisle, his arm still wrapped around Alice, and Esme on her other side, supporting her daughter. Seeing us approach, Jasper turns in our direction, his hand held out for Edward to shake. Edward being Edward, though, bypasses the outstretched hand and goes straight for the hug. I hear his words of reassurance to his close friend.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll watch out for Alice. She'll be safe. You just concentrate on what you need to do." With a nod from Jasper and a couple of slaps to the back, they separate. It's then that I waddle into his open arms.

"You take care of that little one, you hear me, young lady?" Again, I only nod. Knowing I need to say something, anything, to show him that I'll be here for Alice, I look up into his eyes.

"I will, and I'll be here for Alice too. You just promise to come back to us." At that, the dam breaks, and I'm crying. Probably not knowing what to do with an emotional, crying, pregnant woman, he hands me off to Edward.

Watching the men ready themselves to leave, I notice Garrett. He wasn't at the meeting, and I can see why. He's bouncing, pacing, anxious to leave. Knowing I should say something, Edward and I walk over to him.

"Garrett?"

When he looks at me, I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"You bring our girl and that precious baby home, okay?" His eyes fill with unshed tears, but he blinks them away, nodding at me. I can't stop myself from giving him a hug. "Stay safe."

Looking around, I see all of the men that we're sending out saying their final goodbyes to their loved ones. Jasper and Alice are wrapped in each other's arms. Sam Uley is saying goodbye to Leah, even bestowing her with a tender kiss. Randall Smith and Collin Miller are both single, so they're saying their goodbyes to their parents and friends. Most surprising is the sight of Mike Newton and Jessica hugging goodbye. I didn't even realize they were involved, but the kiss they exchange leaves little doubt in my mind that they're serious.

It isn't long before the six of them are walking out of the safety of our settlement, and into the unknown. Alice is doing her best to hold herself together, finding comfort in her mother's arms. Looking up at Edward, all I can think is that I'm so glad he wasn't sent. I know my thoughts are selfish, but I can't help it. As if he can read my mind, he leans down to whisper in my ear, answering my unasked question.

"Your dad knows that there's no way of knowing how long they'll be gone. He didn't want me to miss anything." His hands rubbing over my belly remind me that my delivery is fast approaching. With around three months to go, the reality of what he just said sinks in. My wide eyes meet his.

"They could be gone three months?"

"Could be more, there's no way to tell. They're not entirely sure where they took her. Every hour, the trail gets colder. If whoever grabbed them is on foot, they have a chance to catch up. If they had a horse or wagon or something, they're long gone. And that's if they can find a trail at all. Sam's a good tracker, but he's used to tracking animals, baby. If they headed toward Seattle, that's a hundred miles away, it'll take them days to get there. If they went a different direction, they could be anywhere. There are just too many unknowns." With a kiss to my temple for reassurance, we join the rest of our family.

Hugging Alice to me as best I can, I try to reassure her.

"He'll be back before you know it." She tries to smile through her tears as I speak, but I can see her pain. "Hey, he'll be okay. He's level headed, he'll be safe."

"I know. I just..." Her voice trails off, a myriad of emotions crossing her face.

"Yeah, I know. Are you gonna be all right? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I think I'll be all right. I think I'm gonna go home with Mom and Dad tonight."

"Okay, but if you need me for anything, you know where to find me." We hug one more time and part ways. After making sure Dad doesn't need Edward for anything, we head for home. It's now past midday, and people should be busy with their work, but the streets are nearly empty. The atmosphere is tense. People have decided to go home and probably spend time with their families, reflecting.

When we reach home, Edward stokes the fire while I make us something to eat. When we're done, we wordlessly decide to spend the remainder of the day tangled together in our bed, needing that connection, and finding comfort in each other's arms.

…

A/N: My contributions to the **We Love Mobward contest** both earned some recognition yesterday!

 **Not The Boy I Married** ( /s/12422874/1/Not-the-Boy-I-Married) was **First Place judges pick** chosen by **addictedtofics** , **Second Place judges pick** by **FallingInLoveInDecember** , and was also was chosen as the **judges Favorite Mobward**!

 **Duplicity** ( /s/12396799/1/Duplicity) was **First Place judges pick** chosen by **deJean Smith** and **First Place Secret Keepers pick** chosen by **2brown-eyes** , and was also was chosen as the **favorite Swim With the Fishes fic!**

I'm absolutely blown away by the response to both of my entries! I'm not sure if I'll be posting the o/s's or waiting until I expand them, but I DO plan to continue them both! But it will be after I've finished writing, not posting, Forged. So...hopefully very soon! Thanks to all who entered, read, reviewed, and voted! A big thank you to **Fran** for organizing such a great contest, as well as all the judges and the beta's! (A special thanks to **Ninkita** for your amazing beta skills!)

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

If you haven't yet, join me over on **Facebook** in my **Sunshine Fics** group. I share weekly chapter pics and teasers. Don't forget to click review and leave me some love!


	21. Chapter 15 part 3

…

Bella

…

The weeks pass with no word from Jasper, Garrett, or any of the other men. Alice slips into depression as the days grow shorter, and their absence grows longer. Rosalie and I try to spend time with her, try to distract her, but we can see through the fake enthusiasm she tries to show us.

Rose and I have used the excuse of her needing cooking lessons to spend many evenings with her.

I've grown used to the constant company as well. After the town meeting, Edward told me that I wouldn't be left alone for a moment, and he meant it. Even my nearly constant trips to the outhouse are accompanied. It was irritating at first, but I know better than to complain. A positive to it is that I've grown incredibly close to Rosalie. We've spent a _lot_ of time together. Between her babysitting me, the two of us spending time with Alice, and just hanging out together with our guys, she's an almost constant companion.

I've come to realize that she's just a really strong woman, and that seems to intimidate the men around her, my husband included. However, his opinion of her has softened over the last several months, thank goodness. He's actually been really nice to her. I'm sure that the situation with Jacob helped change his opinion. Whatever it was, I'm grateful, as is Emmett.

When we have our first measurable snowfall in late November, Alice is almost inconsolable. Rosalie and I spend the day with her, trying to offer her comfort and encouragement.

"He's dead, I just know it. He's never coming back to me!" Her sobbing and tears are heart-wrenching. Rose and I look at each other over her head, not knowing what to say to her. I know in my heart that they're still alive, but the logical part of me knows that it's a definite possibility that they might not be. For my friend, my sister, I have to go with my heart.

"Alice, we have to believe that they're fine. They've only been gone a little more than a month. Jasper is more than capable in weather like this. Remember the hunting trips he's led in the middle of winter?" She just nods, sniffling back her tears. "And Sam is the best tracker we have. We don't know what's going on, why they're not back yet. All kinds of scenarios could be playing out. Maybe Kate was hurt, and they needed her to heal before they could leave. Maybe there are other people being held there that needed their help. We have no way to know what's happening. We just have to have faith in our guys." I pull her close to me, trying to offer her some comfort. When she speaks again, her voice is broken, much like her spirit.

"He just has to come back." Looking me in the eyes, she whispers, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Alice, that's wonderful!" I squeeze her to me, Rosalie joining in. "How far along do you think you might be?"

"I suspected before they left. I told him that morning. I didn't want him to leave and not know what he might be leaving behind."

"Well, it's great news. And I'm sure that it's helping him stay focused on what he needs to do so he can come home to you. Both of you." That earns me a small smile.

"I know. It's just so hard to stay positive." She dries her eyes with her sleeve.

"Have you been to see your dad? To confirm the pregnancy?" Rosalie asks.

Alice is shaking her head. "No, I haven't. I've been holding out, hoping Jasper would be..." She starts crying again, so I attempt to hug her while she has her moment. Once she's calmed down a bit, she goes on. "I hoped I could wait for him to get back, so we could share the news with the family, together."

"Aww, honey, it doesn't make the news any less special. Besides, what would Jasper want you to do? Would he want you to wait, or would he want to make sure everything is okay with the baby?"

"No, you're right, he'd want me to go see my dad."

Rosalie abruptly stands from the sofa, holding out her hand to Alice. "No time like the present. Let's go see him now."

"Now? You want to go now?" Alice looks like it's the last thing she wants to do.

"If we don't escort you, I'm pretty sure you won't go. So, come on Mrs. Whitlock. Let's check on that baby."

As we expected, telling her parents seemed to be just what she needed. Being there to see the smile that lit up her face as she told them was great. But, then we filled Esme and Carlisle in on how she's been wallowing in self-pity. The smile fell from her face when she saw the disappointment in Carlisle's eyes.

"Oh, Alice. I thought you were doing okay. Your mother and I hadn't noticed. I'm so sorry we didn't see; that we didn't reach out to help you."

"It's all right Dad."

"No, it's really not. I hope you know we're there for you, even if we didn't recognize the signs of your depression." Carlisle settles down onto the bed, beside her. "And dear, you can't continue doing this to yourself. Dwelling on negative thoughts isn't good for the baby. You need to get out of the house, go for a quick walk..."

Alice interrupts him. "Walks, even in the winter?"

"Yes, Alice, even in the winter. The sun still shines, and the fresh air is good for you; both of you." Looking over to Rose and me, he smiles. "And I'm sure your friends can help you keep your mind on more pleasant things. Besides, do you really want us to have to tell Jasper that you weren't taking care of yourself while he was gone."

"No, I don't. All I can promise is that I'll...try."

He leans over, kissing the top of her head.

"That's all we can ask."

As more weeks pass, Alice seems to come out of her depression a little each day, trying to focus on the one bright spot in her life. She spends a lot of time with Edward and me, and sometimes Rosalie as well, talking about her pregnancy, baby names, things she needs to do to get ready. I can tell it's wearing on Edward, but as I said to him, she doesn't have her husband there to talk to about these things, so we're the ones she's turning to.

"I know I sound like a dick, but sometimes I wish she'd spend more time with her mother. Esme is excited to be a grandma, so she should share it with her."

Edward is sulking tonight as we get ready for bed. Alice left to go back to her parent's house just a half hour ago, well past when Edward was ready to go to bed for the night.

"No, you don't sound like a...dick," I whisper the last word, and he just snickers at me. I hardly ever curse, and when I do, he teases me relentlessly. "Shut up!" I laugh and toss a pillow at him, making him laugh harder. We both crawl naked into bed, and into each other's arms. "I know you just wanted some alone time tonight. We haven't had much of that lately." I snuggle into his chest, well, as best as I can with my nearly eight-month pregnant belly between us. His hand automatically goes down to feel our little one moving around.

When he scoots down for his nightly chat, he doesn't bother trying to keep their conversation quiet tonight. I run my fingers through his hair as he talks to our baby.

"So little one, your momma still says you're a he. Are you? Are you my son? Everyone thinks that all guys want sons. Honestly, I couldn't care any less. As long as you come out healthy and strong, it doesn't matter what you are. I'm gonna love you so much. I already do." Looking up at me, his smile is bright, even in the dim light. "You know, we should probably narrow down some names."

"Yeah, probably. Do you have any ideas?" After a few more kisses to my belly and responding kicks, he's back up to eye level with me.

"Not really. I mean, maybe we could include one of my parent's names?" He says it like a question, almost shyly.

"I would like that. You were named after your father, right?"

"Yes, and I don't think the world needs another Edward Masen. Maybe we could use the middle name we share? Something, Anthony. Do you want to use any names from your family?"

"I'm not sure. But I do like Anthony as a middle name. Um, I do have a suggestion though. What do you think of Logan?"

"Logan Anthony Masen? Has a nice ring to it. Yeah, we can put that on the short list. Now, what about a girl? I like Ella, after her beautiful mother." He's nuzzling into my neck now, distracting me from our conversation.

"No, not Ella. I like it, but it's a little too close to my name. What else do you have?" My words are breathless, and I'm completely distracted by the kisses he's giving me up and down my neck. He seems to have forgotten about what we were talking about as well, because he doesn't answer me.

With so many of our evenings being spent with Alice, we haven't had much alone time lately. Add that to the fact that I've felt as big as our cabin the last few weeks, the result is we haven't made love in a while. I know it's been hard on Edward. He needs the outlet to release the tension he has everything that's been going on in our settlement. So, when he looks at me the way he is right now, I know that tonight things are going to be different.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, carrying my baby?"

"Yeah, beautiful like an elephant. I know I've only seen pictures of one, but I know they're at least as huge as me."

"Would you stop that, please? You're beautiful. Yeah, you've put on a few pounds here and there that aren't baby, but they've all landed in just the right spots." As he says this, his hands move to my behind. "Like this ass? Yes, it was amazing before, but now?" He gives it a squeeze for emphasis. "Now, it's magnificent. And your tits?" Once again, his hand moves to my breast, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Baby, they're perfect." Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucks gently, rolling his tongue around the hard peak. "And sweet too." His grin combined with his words make my face heat in embarrassment. I know my body is just getting ready for my baby, but knowing that he's tasted it is a little disconcerting.

But as the sensations of his kisses and wandering hands surround me, I forget why it weirded me out in the first place. When his fingers find their way to my center, and he begins his teasing, I have only one thought; I need him inside of me.

"Please." I know I sound needy, desperate even.

"Please what, baby?" His hands and mouth feel like they're everywhere, and I feel him, hard against me.

"Please. I need you." He pulls away; just far enough so I can see the smirk on his face.

"Tell me what you need." My legs are parted just enough so that his fingers can trace my entrance. When his thumb swirls around my sensitive clit, combined with his lips on my breast, the feeling is too much; I need him now.

"I need you to be inside of me."

"All you had to do was ask. Turn on your side baby." His gentle hands help guide me onto my side, never leaving my heated skin. Lifting my leg and placing it over his, he gets into position behind me. "I love you so much Bella, more than anything." With that, he pushes into me and a feeling of completeness washing over me.

With his left arm wrapped under and around me, he reaches for my hand, interlacing our fingers. His right hand has found its way back to my center, rubbing gentle circles around my clit once again as he continues to move inside me. We both push and pull against each other, finding our rhythm.

When he brings our joined hands to my breasts, gently brushing the stiff peaks, it doesn't take long for the familiar feeling of pleasure to begin to swell. His face is buried in my neck, his lips on anything they can reach when the dam bursts for me.

"Oh, God! Ungh!" Yelling out, I squeeze my eyes tight, seeing spots behind my lids, and hearing a ringing in my ears; the intensity of my orgasm making me feel like I'm underwater. I'm so lost in the pleasure, that I almost miss the moment Edward stills and pulses inside me, moaning into my neck as he finds his release. His arms are wrapped around me, surrounding me, as we both come down. His hand finding its way to the wiggling and kicking that always starts after we've made love.

I reach up and run my fingers through his sweaty hair, as he begins to trail kisses along my neck once again. His voice is the only other sound in the room besides the sounds of our breathing.

"I love you Bella, more than my own life, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward, more than there are stars in the sky."

We hold each other a little tighter as we drift off to sleep, still connected.

The next morning, we're up with the sun, getting ready for the day. Seeing as I'm almost eight months pregnant, I'm not 'on duty' at the clinic anymore, but since I still need a babysitter some days while Edward works and Rosalie is working as well or unavailable, I do end up spending some of my days there with Esme. Today is one of them.

"Do you want tomatoes in your omelet?" Edward asks me from the kitchen.

Scrunching my nose up thinking of the canned stewed tomatoes he's talking about, I decline. "No, sorry, but I can't stomach any more of those squishy things." He must find something in my expression or my words funny, because he's laughing, shaking his head.

"All right, no 'squishy' tomatoes then."

From where I'm sitting, in my favorite spot near the fire, I just take in the beauty that is my husband. The strong muscles of his back, his arms, are being hugged by the fitted fabric of the thermal shirt he's wearing. My eyes drift down, and I see the long thermal underwear aren't too bad either. My gaze lingers just a beat too long, and he turns to face me, my breakfast in hand. I know I've been caught, but I don't feel the least bit guilty about it. Besides, he teased me this morning with those hands and his mouth, then decided we needed to get out of bed and start our day. Needless to say, I'm a little miffed.

He walks over with two steaming plates in his hands and presents one to me with a flourish. "Breakfast is served, milady."

"Oh, it smells fantastic! Thank you, baby." He gets a quick peck to the cheek.

"You're welcome. Though, it evolved into more of a frittata than an omelet. The roasted potatoes from last night are in there. Hope it's okay."

Taking a bite, I decide to do a little of my own teasing, closing my eyes and moaning in appreciation. "Oh, it's so good."

Opening my eyes again, I can see the effect my little show has on him; the long underwear leaving little to the imagination.

"Thank you for making me breakfast. I'm a lucky girl to have a hubby willing and capable in the kitchen."

"Remember, my specialty is limited to eggs."

"Well then, I'll leave the cooking classes to you on egg day when this little guy is ready to learn. Sound good?"

"Sure, I can do that." He's quiet for a moment, contemplative. "So, you're pretty sure it's a boy?"

"Oh, Edward, I have no idea. I mean, yeah, there's a little voice in the back of my mind telling me that it's a boy, but there's no way to be sure."

"We talked a little about names last night, but we didn't really settle on one for a girl. We should at least talk about girl names."

"You're right. But, I don't like Ella. I know you mentioned it last night, but..." I scrunch my nose again. "It's too close to mine. I mean, imagine walking in here, calling out to one of us. We'll both come running. And don't forget, I grew up in one of these cabins, and I know first hand how voices and noises carry in the dead of night. You don't want your daughter hearing you call out..."

"All right, all right, you've made your point. No Ella." He gives me the side eye and shivers, obviously weirded out by the thought I've put in his head. "So, if not Ella, then what do you suggest?"

"Well, what about using both our mom's names? I kind of like the way Elizabeth Renee sounds." I'm a little hesitant to suggest using it as a first name, worried it may bring up bad memories. But I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think it would be a great way to honor a woman who meant so much to him. Watching him, I can see many emotions cross his face before he nods, almost to himself.

"Yeah, I like that. I like that a lot." He reaches over, his finger taming a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. Searching my eyes, I see love, but also vulnerability. "You know," his voice is soft. "I never thought I'd have this." His hand goes to rub soothing circles over my belly. "When I was little, right after the McCartys took me in, I'd watch the three of them, and I was so jealous." He smiles at the memory. "Sometimes I'd act up, just to get extra attention. They caught on quick, though. Always made a point to include me. They went above and beyond, they really did. I mean, Em's folks were great, but I always felt out of place. And now," his eyes dart between mine. "Now, I have everything I've ever wanted. I'm surrounded by friends and family, and we're about to add to it. So, for you to agree to name our baby after my parents, to honor them that way, well, it amazes me. Thank you."

His kiss leaves me breathless, so when he pulls away and says we need to get a move on, I'm still in a daze. It takes me a moment to snap out of it, but when I do, I find his outstretched hand waiting to help me to my feet. Pulling me up and into is arms, I get another kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. But if you don't stop with all the kisses, I'm going to have to drag you back to bed and have my way with you again."

He throws his head back and laughs. "All right, point taken. I'm sorry. I really should stop the teasing, huh?"

"Yes, you really should. I'm horny and hormonal. Not a good combination if you keep starting and stopping the make-out sessions."

"Yes, ma'am. I need to get in to see Charlie anyway. He's expecting me soon. But, we'll pick this up later, though?"

"Absolutely."

After dressing for the day and cleaning up after breakfast, I gather a few things in my carry-all basket for the day; a book, the baby blanket I'm knitting, and some food to snack on. Seeing that several inches of snow have fallen overnight, we don our boots and heavy coats.

"Baby, don't forget your hat and gloves." Edward is holding them out to me, then he changes his mind and helps me put them on himself. When he's done 'adjusting' them, I reach up for a kiss.

"Thank you. You're always looking out for me."

"That's my job, right? Besides, we're too close to your delivery; I don't want you getting sick." Looking outside, we see that the wind has picked up a bit. "You better take your scarf too."

It takes us a little longer to get to the clinic, with all the snow that's fallen, but when we do, we're greeted with the warmth of the fire and Carlisle and Esme's smiles.

"Well, good morning you two! How are you feeling today?" She comes over to take my coat after Edward helps me out of it.

"Good; tired and huge, but good. How have things been here?"

"Quiet. Everyone seems to be cozied up at home." Looking up at Edward, I can see the apology on his face. He knows I'd rather be curled up in front of the fire at home. I brush my hand over his cheek.

"I know. It's okay. I'm safe here." I reach up and kiss him. "Now go, or you'll be late. I love you."

"I love you too." Another kiss for me, and then he leans down and kisses my belly. "And I love you little one. Be nice to Mommy today, no somersaults on her bladder." With a kiss for his aunt and one more for me, he's out the door.

The morning passes quietly, everyone taking advantage of the cold, snowy day to just stay home and out of trouble, so I'm lost in my book when the door flies open.

Her familiar, ice blue eyes are wide, scared looking. Carlisle and Esme take notice too.

"What's wrong dear? Are you okay? Is your husband okay?" Esme steps up to our visitor, her hands gently on her shoulders.

"We're both fine, but there's been an accident outside the mill. I think some kids were playing around down there and someone got hurt." Carlisle gets to his feet and flies into action, gathering supplies and asking questions.

"Who is it? Do you know what kind of injuries we might be dealing with?" He's shoving things into his bag; bandages, suture kits, splints, anything they might need.

"No, I was just told to run here."

As if they all of a sudden realize they're about to leave me alone, they both look up at me, worry written all over their faces. It's Carlisle that asks the question.

"Will you be okay here?" He glances over at the woman standing just inside the door, and back at me, silently asking if I'm okay with our present company. Knowing time may be against us, I try to put their minds at ease.

"Go. I'll be fine. Besides, Jane will stay with me, won't you Jane?" I look over to her.

"Sure, I can stay. I'd just be in the way at the mill anyway."

"See, it's settled. I'll have company, and I won't be left alone. Maybe we can walk over in a bit and see if I can help." Esme comes and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Go ahead and set up the exam tables just in case we need to bring someone back."

"Okay, I will. Now go." I shoo them out the door, and into the cold. Jane finds a chair and takes a seat while I start readying the clinic for patients. Her voice breaks the silence.

"So, how much longer do you have? Before your baby's born?"

"Oh, maybe a month or so, but it won't be a day too soon." I absentmindedly rub my belly, feeling a roll and a nudge.

"That's great. I'm sure you're looking forward to it."

"Of course. I can't wait." I glance back over my shoulder and give her a quick smile before turning back to my work. As I get things gathered for any patients that might be here soon, my mind drifts to what might have happened at the mill. As an uneasy feeling runs down my spine for some reason, I attempt to get more information. "So, who did you say was injured?"

"Oh, um, they didn't say, I was just told to come here." Jane's voice is closer now, just behind me. Just as I'm about to turn and question her, a hand reaches around my face, holding a foul smelling rag over my mouth. I try to turn toward her, fight her off, but whatever is on that rag is making my vision blurry. I hang on long enough to see her pull a syringe from her pocket, and inject me.

As the dizziness takes over, I reach down with both hands, cradling my belly in my arms; my feeble attempt at protecting him.

My last thought before the blackness takes me over ...

... _'I'm so sorry Edward. I love you.'_

…

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna go run and hide now! Please withhold tossing rotten produce my way... It's wasteful, and who wants to clean that up?! You could always chew me out in a review...

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!


	22. Chapter 16 part 1

…

Edward

…

Walking away from the clinic toward the main house, I pull my coat and scarf tighter around me and pick up my pace. The wind has picked up since Bella and I left home to come into town, so the warm building just ahead is a welcome sight. Walking inside, I'm greeted with smiles and good mornings as I walk to Charlie's office.

The tired, worn man seated at his desk is what we're all used to seeing these days. The abduction of Kate and Benjamin has taken its toll on all of us, but none so much as Charlie Swan. He's taken it personally, as if it was his own family. The only clue we've ever found was a discarded syringe that had rolled under a bookcase in the Walker's cabin. My knock on the door frame gets him to look up.

"Morning, Sir."

"Morning Masen. How are my daughter and grand baby doing this morning?" His normally forced smile is genuine when speaking about Bella and the baby, and I can't help but return it.

"Good; they're both doing really good. Bella's done being pregnant, but she's trying to enjoy it." I grin and think about how much she enjoyed last night, as well as what we started this morning but weren't able to finish.

"That's good. She's always been one to try to see the positive in things, even when she's miserable. She has, what, another month or so left?"

"Yeah, give or take. But, according to her, it won't be soon enough."

"Well, it'll be here before you know it, and then you'll have dirty diapers and sleepless nights to worry about."

"And I'm looking forward to all of it." He smiles and nods in agreement. "So, what's my assignment today? Back on perimeter patrol?" Since the abduction, perimeter patrols have been the priority.

"Yeah, I'm putting you and McCarthy back together today. I heard you and Yorkie don't really hit it off."

"You could say that. If he stopped talking about himself long enough to get his job done, we wouldn't have a problem."

"And now you know why I don't send that one out on too many hunting trips." I can't help but laugh at that, Charlie joining me. "All right, go ahead and meet up with Emmett and you two can walk the perimeter this morning. With the cold and snow, I hope you're wearing extra socks." His smirk is teasing.

"Yes Sir, I am. So, it's just Emmett and me on perimeter check today?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be fine. I have a feeling the weather is going to keep most people inside. Should be able to do a couple of trips around before lunch."

"Sounds good. See you later Charlie."

"See you later son."

Back outside, I notice Emmett in one of the rockers on the porch. He's clutching a steaming mug, eyes closed, rocking. I can't stop myself from kicking his foot, but it doesn't even startle him.

Eyes still closed, he smiles. "You know, not even your moody ass can spoil my day." Opening his eyes, his expression changes. His grin lights up his whole face, happiness pouring out of him.

"What? You get laid this morning?" His smile only gets bigger.

"As a matter of fact, I did. But that's not what's got me in such a good mood." He's just grinning.

"Well, what is it, ya big oaf?" I kick his foot again, making him laugh.

"She said yes." My eyes widen.

"Seriously? Rose is finally gonna put you outta your misery and marry your sorry ass?"

"Yep. She finally agreed last night. Seems like spending time with your wife did some good. Bella has a way of softening people up, huh?" He stands from his chair, downing the rest of his hot drink, and sets the empty mug inside a basket I didn't see earlier.

"You could say that. Well, congrats man." I reach over and give my brother, for all intents and purposes, a hug. "She's lucky to have you." Before things get too mushy, we break apart.

"Thanks man. I'm just happy she said yes. I know it's not even a piece of paper anymore, not legal, but I like the idea of promising ourselves to each other. And, uh, Carlisle said that we can only go on that adoption list right after the ceremony."

"That's great Em. I'm happy for you." Looking out over the still, white landscape, I know we need to get moving. "Come on, we should get a move on. It's too fucking cold just to stand around all day. Maybe we should run it, you know, work up a sweat?" After agreeing with me, we take off, setting a brisk pace, which is no small feat in the snow we got last night.

Our run takes us out to the furthest edges of the settlement, past the homes and fields, and near some heavily wooded areas. Knowing that we aren't completely fenced in, but surrounded by heavy forest, brings a little comfort. The woods act as a natural boundary, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for someone to approach from those directions; the terrain being very rough in some places.

After we've run the first circuit around, we slow back to a walk for the next trip around. This gives us the chance to talk, catch up. It takes a few hours to complete our second pass, but as we approach the last stretch, the landscape ahead grabs our attention. A large section of the snow-ladened foliage and surrounding brush has been disturbed. Limbs have been broken, and it looks as if a large group of something has traveled through.

"Was that like that when we came past the first time?" Emmett's voice is filled with trepidation.

"No." I turn to look back at him. "Was anyone organizing a hunting party that we don't know about?"

He just shakes his head. "No, and I don't think they would've left through this way anyhow. What should we do? Do we follow the tracks, or do we go report it?"

"I say we go to Charlie and find out if someone is supposed to have gone through here."

Taking off at a quicker pace, we head toward the main house. When we reach it, it's just past midday. Walking up the porch steps, and seeing the looks on a few people's faces as we pass, though, I know something is definitely wrong.

I take off in a sprint toward Charlie's office, Emmett trailing not too far behind. When I get there, the sight before me knocks the wind out of me. Esme is in a chair, crying her eyes out, a snot -sobbing mess, with a somber looking Carlisle standing behind her. It registers that my wife should be here with them; she wasn't to be left alone.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Where's Bella?"

Esme finally sees me, and a fresh wave of tears come over her.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry Edward. We thought she'd be safe. I'm so sorry." She dissolves into hysterics, and I still have no idea what the fuck is going on. Looking around the room, the pale, stunned faces telling me what my mind is refusing to believe. It's Carlisle that tries to talk to me.

"Edward, Bella's been..."

"NO! Where is she? Where is my wife?" My voice is loud enough to make Esme flinch away from me. Feeling Emmett's hand on my shoulder, I shrug him off. "Someone better tell me where the hell my wife is right the fuck now!" I can feel the anger bubble inside of me, becoming an entity all its own; a raging monster rattling his cage.

Charlie's red-rimmed eyes look directly into mine. "Edward, she's been taken."

"No! That's not fucking possible. I left her at the clinic this morning. She wasn't alone. No one could've taken her. She wasn't alone." I know my voice sounds pleading, desperate. I look about the room, resigned faces all around me. Then I look over to my aunt, the pain visible on her face. "Tell them, Esme. Tell them that you and Carlisle were with her." When she looks into my eyes, I see it; the guilt, the remorse.

"I'm so sorry. When she ran into the clinic saying someone was hurt, we were on autopilot. We ran out of there and to the mill. By the time I got there and realized that it was all a rouse, it was too late. When we got back to the clinic, she was already gone. She must've had help moving Bella, because there's no way she could've moved her alone." She's crying so hard, I can't make out most of what she's saying.

"Who? Who did you leave her with, Esme? Who has my wife? Carlisle? Charlie?" My hands are gripping my hair by the roots as I look around the room, simply to keep them to myself. I'm afraid I'll try to shake the answers out of someone if I don't.

"It was Jane Winters. She came into the clinic to tell Esme that she was needed at the mill. Even on a good day, without all the snow, that would've given her close to thirty minutes to move her. She had to have help, with Bella being so far along." The wailing from the corner interrupts Charlie's words, and it's the first time I notice Renee, curled into a chair, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you trying to tell me that the hundred pound waif I brought here from Chicago took her? How the fuck could she manage...? Alec! Where is that worthless, spineless piece of shit? He had to be the one to help her."

"We've sent some men over to their space in the barracks to look for him, and anything else they might've left behind."

I bolt from the room, sounds of people following behind me, but thankfully, no one tries to slow me down or stop me. I have one goal in mind, to find Alec and Jane Winters, and turning the barracks inside out is a good place to start. They never agreed to help build their cabin, so they've been living in them since they arrived.

When I get there, there are a few men, and even a teary-eyed Rosalie, going through what's left of their things. It looks like they cleared out the space when they took off, though.

I don't let the absence of their belongings stop me. I start ripping the place apart, overturning furniture, dumping out anything that might hold the secret to where they've taken my family. I must look like a feral animal, because most of the men going through the room have taken a few steps away from me. All except Rosalie, that is. She's right beside me, helping me tear through what they've left behind.

"They couldn't have gotten far. We'll find them." Her quiet words are meant to bring me comfort I'm sure, but I can only nod, too overcome with emotions to say anything. The anger I have is rivaled only by the intense pain that has an iron grip on my heart. Tears are blurring my vision, and I know it won't be long before I lose it.

It's Emmet's firm grip on my shoulder that pulls me out of my mindless destruction.

"Come on man, let's go over to the clinic and see if we can find anything. These guys have things under control here." My heavy, erratic breaths calm only slightly, but I agree with a nod to go with him.

As I walk behind Emmett and Rosalie, I notice several defenders have gathered near the barracks, looks of sympathy on their faces. Not being able to handle their expressions, I keep my eyes to the ground. It doesn't take but a few moments and we're at the clinic.

Walking inside is unsettling, knowing that this was the place she was taken from. Taking it all in, I see that she was preparing the clinic for patients; supplies ready. I also see several glass bottles are knocked over, things that were once on the desk now scattered on the floor suggesting a struggle. But the thing that wrenches my heart is seeing her basket. I walk over and crouch next to it, gently running my fingers over her discarded book; her knitting needles, still engaged in the soft yarn, tucked behind.

The sight of her gloves and hat, though, brings me to my knees.

"She's gotta be so cold. She needs her hat and gloves. It's so cold out there. Oh, God, what if... What if she's out there, exposed to the weather? What if they're making her walk? Her boots aren't that thick. She could get frostbite. And her tiny, little hands. She doesn't have her gloves. She needs her gloves." Visions of me helping her put them on just hours ago assault my mind; her cheeks rosy, her smile grateful.

All of these thoughts fill my head at once, and the pain of what's happened is suddenly too much to contain. I collapse to the floor, no longer able to hold it together. The pain squeezing me from the inside takes my breath away, my sobs causing me to gasp for air. I can't stop the tears from pouring from my eyes, or the inhuman sound coming from inside of me. I can't stop the images flashing behind my eyelids of Bella being hurt, cold, hungry, tortured... No, I can't allow myself to think like that.

In the midst of my breakdown, I can feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I had forgotten that I wasn't alone. The arms are strong, but not large. Rosalie tries to calm me, encouraging me to breathe along with her. I hadn't noticed that I was nearly hyperventilating.

"That's it, in and out with me. Deep breaths, Masen. Come on, pull yourself together. You can't help Bella like this. She needs you to have your head on straight."

She's right; I need to snap the fuck out of it. Bella and the baby need me. Feeling my breathing finally calming, I take one more deep breath and blow it out. Not caring, I use my coat sleeve to wipe my face. I make eye contact with Rosalie. The expression on her face is one of understanding, not pity. I know that she has to be struggling too; she and Bella have grown close the last few months. When she speaks, I also see determination on her face.

"We WILL find them Edward, and we WILL get them back. You have to believe that. We'll search this building top to bottom, get our best men together and leave tonight. Emmett and I will be right by your side."

Looking up and into her eyes, I nod in agreement, not trusting my voice yet.

"Okay, now, look around and tell us if you see anything that looks out of place; something that doesn't belong here."

My eyes scan the room, and I don't see anything. Just as I'm about to tell her that it all belongs here, I see a flash of color on the floor sticking out from behind the leg of the desk. I crawl over to it, and pull the pink fabric from its hiding spot. It's cool to the touch; not quite damp, but not quite dry either. I take a whiff, and the odor is pungent, chemical, causing me to jerk away from it.

I clear my throat, and my voice cracks when I speak. "This. This isn't fabric they use in the clinic. And it's been soaked in something."

Emmett takes it from me and smells it. His reaction is similar to mine before he hands it to Rosalie for her inspection.

"That must be what they used to knock her out," Emmett says, pointing at the cloth in Rosalie's hand.

She nods, agreeing with him. "Yeah, they probably needed to subdue her pretty quickly. Let's see if we can find anything else, like the syringe that was found at Garrett's place."

We all crouch down to see if anything else is hiding under the furniture. When I see the late afternoon sun bounce off the syringe that's hiding under the desk, my heart sinks. The thought of them injecting my pregnant wife with some unknown substance makes me sick. I reach for it and pull it out.

"Here. Do what you need to do with this; I'm going home to pack." I see Emmett and Rosalie exchange a look before she takes the syringe from my hand, and I rise to my feet. Grabbing Bella's basket, I head for home. It doesn't take but a moment and I hear footsteps crunching in the snow following behind me. Judging by the sound the steps are making and pace they're setting, I can tell it's Emmett.

"You know you can't just take off like that, right? Charlie's gonna want to organize a group, arm us. You can't go off halfcocked by yourself in this weather. You'll just get yourself killed. Is that what you want? Is that what Bella would want?"

Spinning around to face him, I have to stop myself from throwing a punch. My breaths are coming fast and hard, anger and frustration bubbling just below the surface.

"Do you honestly think I can just sit around here and wait? My wife, my pregnant wife, is out there, cold, alone, drugged, and at the mercy of at least two, deranged fucking lunatics. And the more time we spend planning, the further away she's getting. I don't have the luxury of time, Emmett. If I'm lucky, I can find their tracks in the snow, but the longer we wait, the less luck I'm gonna have. I don't have a choice." I turn away from him, and head toward home, making a mental checklist of what I need to bring as I walk.

His voice is right next to me when he speaks again. "You do have a choice Ed. Do this right, with help and the right supplies, and you've got a better chance of bringing them home. Think about Bella. What would she tell you to do?"

I don't answer him. I can't, because I know he's right. Bella was always telling me to be careful. She was always the one to be prepared, the damn basket in my hand proof of that. But the thought of letting her get further away from me while I wait for them to organize a search party makes my stomach clench.

Stomping the snow off my boots before I walk in, I feel Emmett right behind me. As I open the door, I see her everywhere. Her book on pregnancy is lying on the sofa, thoughts of reading it with her while Alice was here last night flash through my mind. I see her dusty pink lambswool slippers on the floor. She was so proud of herself when she finished making them, using the beets we grew to dye them.

I shake my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Climbing up into the loft, I retrieve my pack and simple camping supplies. As I step down off the ladder, I turn around and scan the pantry shelves for anything that would travel well. I gather all the dried fruit and jerky we have, a handful of Bella's honey sweetened granola bars, as well as a few sweet potatoes and a few pouches of dried beans, knowing the cookware I keep in my pack will serve me well. I'm tempted to grab a few glass jars of vegetables, but I know that's not a good idea.

Throwing it all on the table, I haul my ass into our room to get clothes. I'll need to make sure I have plenty of dry socks to keep my feet warm, as well as extra layers to wear under my coat. I'm not prepared for the wave of emotions that crash over me when I walk through our bedroom door though.

The sight of our crumpled bed covers remind me that we were tangled in them just hours ago. She normally makes the bed, but I convinced her to leave it today, with promises of finishing what we started this morning when we returned home. Her smell surrounds me as well. The small cradle in the corner reminds me what's been taken from me, and once again, I can't stop the tears from falling.

Falling to my knees next to the bed, my body is wracked with sobs. I bury my face in the bed, the quilts clenched in my hands. I scream out, even though I know no one can stop the pain I'm feeling. I can feel my heart breaking; the physical pain is sharp and deep. As my cries become hoarse, I try to take deep breaths to calm down and I suddenly feel exhausted. The weight of what's happened feels like it's crushed me. Even after the five-month walk across the country, I didn't feel the exhaustion I feel now.

This is bone deep.

No, soul deep.

With my head lying on the bed, I reach out and trace the edge of the blankets, tears still silently streaming down my cheeks, and touch the softness of Bella's pillow. Without thinking, I grab it and pull it to my face, inhaling her scent.

It's a reminder of what I need to do. She's counting on me to find her. Finding resolve I didn't know I had, I reluctantly push the pillow away, and get to my feet. With determination, I walk to our chest of drawers and pull out what I need to take along. Seeing her things right next to mine, I realize I need to bring supplies for her as well. I wrack my brain trying to remember what she was wearing this morning. Was it her heavy dress with her thermals underneath or was she wearing pants? What will she need? Will they even let her keep her own clothes once they've gotten her where they're taking her? Knowing she'll need some basics at least, I grab socks and layering clothes, bundling them up tight. Not giving it a second thought, I pull the pillowcase off her pillow and stuff her things inside. Once I have what I think I need, I return to the main room of the cabin.

Heading toward the table where I've left my other supplies, I notice Emmett standing at the window, looking out. Thankfully, he doesn't mention the breakdown I'm sure he heard. I focus on the task of packing my things, knowing that the faster I get them ready, the sooner I can leave. Strapping everything down tight, I throw the over-weighted pack onto my back.

"Ready?"

"You know I'm going with you, right? Whether Charlie wants to send me or not, I'm going." Finally turning from the window, he faces me. "And if you think you can keep Rose here, you're outta your goddamn mind." The smirk on his face lightens the moment a bit. I know there's no stopping Rosalie when she wants to do something.

"Yeah, I know. Rose said as much earlier." I bob my head in agreement, too anxious to leave to argue. "Let's get your shit together and head over to Charlie's office." We walk together, silently, over to their cabin and find Rosalie inside, already getting things prepared. Her eyes meet mine and I can see her fierce determination.

"If we have any chance of tracking them in the snow, we need to leave soon." Before she's even done speaking, she's turned back to the task at hand. Emmett jumps in and helps her finish gathering what they need. Soon, we're all walking toward the office.

I notice that the temperature has dropped while we were inside getting our gear together. The wind has also picked up and snow has begun to fall. Looking up, I see the sky has darkened and that a storm is threatening to descend upon us.

It's then I remember why we came back to Charlie's office in the first place...the disturbed snow around the perimeter...where it seems people had traveled. Could that have been how they removed Bella from the camp?

Walking into the main house, it's a flurry of activity. People are in and out, coming and going. As we approach Charlie's office, I hear him before I see him and I'm anxious to tell him about what we saw on patrol, but I'm stopped in my tracks by what I hear and who I see.

"I don't give a good goddamn! You should have come to me sooner. Now my pregnant daughter has disappeared, and I don't have a fucking clue where they took her!"

Emmett and I exchange a look, knowing that whatever's going on in there isn't good. Walking in, we're shocked at what we see. James Hunter is seated in front of Charlie's desk, Charlie looming over him, anger written all over his face. My mouth goes off before my mind can catch up.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Last week was a big week for this story! It passed 750 reviews, 500 follows, and 250 favorites! The love and support you've all shown for my first story has been amazing! So, I send out a heartfelt thank you to each and every one of you!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 16, part 2

…

Edward

…

Charlie's eyes meet mine, full of fire. "It seems that James here has been keeping a few things from us." He's now leaning over his desk, hands holding him up, looking down at the man in question.

When James sees me, he rises to his feet. "Masen, I'm so sorry to hear about Bella." I ignore his outstretched hand, looking back at Charlie for answers.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" My hands are balled into fists, my patience nonexistent.

"It seems that James and Victoria weren't wandering the forest before they arrived here. They're actually all the way from the California settlement."

Cursing myself for not trusting my instincts, and feeling betrayed, I wheel around, pulling my fist back. Just before it connects with James' face, Emmett has a hold on my arm. I'm seething now. He obviously has information for us. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here, in Charlie's office.

"Why? Why fucking lie? What could you possibly have to gain by lying to us?"

James at least has the decency to look guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we had to be sure before we outed ourselves. We got some information that the abductions have been inside jobs. Letters from New England, Chicago, and Georgia over the last few years have been quite insightful. We had a couple actually come to us from Georgia last year, and they witnessed an abduction first hand. It seems that the commanders have been bought in all of the eastern settlements. We've got people in all the remaining camps; here, in Texas, and Wyoming, checking things out. We had to be sure that no one in any kind of power was involved here. To be honest, we had doubts until we heard about Bella. I know Charlie wouldn't sell off his own daughter."

My mind is spinning with this new information, and I have to take a seat, my head dropping into my hands. Then a thought occurs to me, and my head pops up, my back now ramrod straight.

"Do you know where they've been taken? So help me God, if you know where they've taken her..." He's shaking his head before I'm done.

"No, we don't. All I know is that we were able to intercept someone from out east that was attempting to recruit a few of our defenders. Thankfully, they notified our commander, and he was detained. We questioned him, and we were able to get some information. We know that they haven't established any kind of camp or facility in California. Their M.O. has been to make contact and recruit. Whoever makes first contact has basic medical training, a few supplies and basic orders on what to do with the people they abduct."

"And wha," I have to clear my throat, choked up at the thought. "What are they doing to them?"

Looking between Charlie and me, James seems hesitant to speak. "It's not nearly as high tech as we had feared. Since things fell apart after the virus, they don't have the facilities or resources to make any kind of antidote or test any kind of medications. It's simply a..." He takes a deep breath and blows it out. I know that what he's going to say next is bad. "It's just a breeding program. That's why more women and young girls have been taken than men. Kate had recently given birth, and Bella can obviously get pregnant. That's their usual target, someone...fertile."

His words send me flying out the front door and bent over the porch railing, vomiting into the bushes. Visions of them using Bella as an incubator assault my mind. Then it occurs to me, how will they impregnate her? They couldn't have the resources for in vitro. Would Alec be the one to...? I bend back over and lose what's left in my stomach. After wiping my face, I right myself, staring out into the blank landscape; my mind a jumbled mess. I know I need to get back in there and get more answers.

When I finally walk back in, I hear the tail end of Charlie's question.

"...if they had been here the entire time after Kate and Benjamin went missing?" Charlie side eyes me, silently asking if I'm okay. I nod and again take a seat.

"Well, our source alluded to the fact that they usually try to recruit a few men first, to set up a facility. It's passed off as someone transferring to another settlement. Have you had anyone request a transfer recently? Before Kate was taken?"

Charlie sits back in his chair, his hand absentmindedly stroking his mustache, deep in thought.

"To be honest, I'd have to check our records. I think there were a few that requested to go to California back in the spring, but I can't be sure." He stands and walks to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Wouldn't you know if you approved a transfer?" James is now leaning forward, hands clasped, his elbows on his knees.

"Not necessarily. The only time I have to give approval is if it's a defender that wants to transfer. Otherwise, it's more that people are notifying us that they're leaving. No one has to stay here, they're free to go."

While Charlie rifles through paperwork, James sits back and continues. "We actually have a few scouts going between our settlement and Wyoming and Texas. The reports from there the last year or better aren't good. It seems that there've been dozens of people that have been able to escape the eastern settlements. Wyoming and Texas have been inundated with new people. Rumor is that out east, settlements have turned into camps, more like prison camps. Those that were able to get out have said that the people in charge just kind of took over at some point. They didn't have any way to fight back. Once enough people had been taken, those in charge had some leverage over those left in the camps. They were able to get people to do whatever they wanted, knowing they'd see their loved ones again."

"So, you're saying that they take people from the settlements," I take a deep breath, "get all the women they've taken pregnant, then take over the camps they came from?"

"Pretty much. Unless there's something we're missing."

"That just doesn't make any sense. They've had fifteen years. Why now? Why haven't they been doing this from the beginning? And what do they have to gain?"

"Honestly, I think they had to bide their time. I'd guess they had to wait a while to see if there were any other lasting effects of the vaccine, or even the virus. It had to run its course. The abductions have only been going on for the last few years, enough time to have a few successful pregnancies, then overtake the settlements."

Emmett, who I had forgotten was in the room, speaks up. "Do you think they're military? Or had any training?"

"I really don't think so. The guy we caught in Cali, he was armed, but he couldn't fight. I think that's why they try to recruit defenders first; they need the muscle. Besides, what was left of the government crumbled years ago. I have a feeling that the ones behind all this are probably former higher ups; politicians and the like. Who knows?"

"But what do they promise them? It couldn't be money, and that has no value anymore." Charlie has turned from his files, one in his hand. As he sits, James answers him...kind of.

"Besides money, what is one thing that some people will do anything for? Even kill for?"

"Power." Rosalie's voice comes from the corner of the room.

"Power." James is nodding his head. "They're promised a position of authority when the camps are taken over, given better housing, promised more food and provisions, and not to mention their choice of a bed partner."

My head shoots up at that last comment. Making eye contact, he nods at me.

"Yeah, they're doing whatever the hell they want with those left behind. Making it their own private territory. Like each settlement has turned into a tiny nation, making up whatever rules suit them."

"Okay then, why haven't we had any abductions before now? It sounds as if they got into California a while back. And what about Wyoming and Texas?" Charlie still hasn't shared what's in the file with us.

"My guess is that up here it's just too isolated. I'd imagine that Alec and Jane were sent from Chicago to see if it was worth taking over. To be honest, you guys really have your act together here. Texas hasn't seen any trouble yet. As far as Wyoming, our scout came back to let us know that one of the tagalongs from Masen's group, one that you dropped off last year, was discovered to be one of them. Thankfully, he wasn't able to get very far. I think they're testing the waters out this way. Cali, here, Wyoming, even Texas, are all too organized. I think they thought they'd start with this settlement because of its size, just to see if they could overtake such an organized group. You know, then work their way toward taking control of a larger one. It's kind of what they did out east. From what we know, they started with the New England settlement, then moved on to the larger ones."

"Fuck." My head hits the back of my chair. Knowing that I hand delivered these assholes to our settlement, not to mention Wyoming, it makes me want to puke again. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing it was all just a horrible nightmare that I would wake up from. Charlie's voice brings my attention back.

"Okay, it looks like we had a group of five men leave. Demetri, Marcus, Felix, Riley, and Stefan left back in May. Says here they were headed for California. So, we could presume that they have at least something to do with all this." Charlie is looking to James for answers before getting up to get what I'd guess is each man's personal file.

"I'd imagine so. Seems too convenient that just five months later Kate is taken. That seems like enough time to set up a place to take them. They'd need supplies, food, some way to heat whatever building they're using. Does that file have any information on what their assignment was here?"

"Yeah, let me look." Charlie sits back down and scans through the files on his desk. "Says here that one was a plumber. He worked on the wells and supply lines we have hooked up to the rain collection systems around here. He repaired the solar panels when they needed it too. Two were field workers, one worked in the greenhouses, and one of them, Riley, worked in the mill. And looking at their medical notes, they were all pretty big guys. Judging by what they did here, they'd all be pretty useful setting up a temporary facility."

Another thought comes to me. "So, where did they get the supplies to drug them? We found syringes after they were each taken, and that soaked rag this time."

"Yeah, we found similar things on the guy we caught. We think they have access to medications from somewhere. Whether they're making the stuff or have a stockpile, we don't know. Even if they had supplies from fifteen years ago, it's possible they'd be just potent enough to work."

Just as I'm about to ask another question, the sound of thudding footsteps can be heard pounding down the hallway. Seth bounds into the room, a smile on his face.

"I think I know where they are. Well, not specifically, but..."

"Spit it out, Seth!" I'm on my feet, resisting the urge to grab him and shake the words out of him.

"Yeah, sorry. Look," he says holding out his hand. "It's a map. Of Seattle. And look here," he says pointing, "there are a bunch of locations circled and some crossed out. I think this is some kind of list of possible buildings they could use."

Ripping it out of his hands, I scan the map. He's right; there must be two dozen places on the map that they've circled or crossed out, but, no writing.

"Good work Seth. Where did you find this? Seems they wouldn't have left that to be found." Charlie steps up and lands a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"It was actually behind a panel in the wall. They must've just forgotten it." Not caring how much like a pussy it makes me look, I grab him in a giant hug. Somehow, I know that this is going to bring Bella home to me. Even if we have to clear the entire fucking city, building by building, we're going to find her. I finally let go of Seth and turn to Charlie.

"How soon can I go?" I'm literally vibrating in place, beyond anxious to leave.

"Now Edward, you know I can't let you go on your own." He sees me open my mouth to argue with him, but puts his hand up, shaking his head. "Save it. It's sundown in a little more than an hour, and by the look of the sky, we've got more snow coming in tonight. If I send you out there now, well, I might as well kill you myself. If we've got any chance to get her back, we need to be smart about this. Get your things organized, and be ready to go at first light. Now, as far as a search party, do you have a preference?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'd like Emmett and Rosalie. Well, they volunteered, but I'd like it if they came along. I'd also like Seth to come." Charlie's eyebrows rise at that. "Yeah, he's a good guy. I trust him."

"Okay, then. I'd like to send at least eight of you. You're going up against seven people, and we don't know if they're armed or not. I'd rather outnumber them. So, I think I'll send Crowley, Fuller, Call, and Clearwater as well. Do you have any objections to that?"

"No Sir. I just want to leave as soon as possible."

"Believe me; I want to send you as soon as possible too. I just don't want to send you off unprepared. So, on that note, James, if you'll excuse us, there's something I need to discuss privately with Edward here."

James nods, "Of course. I'll be at home if you need anything else from me." He gets up and walks toward the door, turning back to us just before he walks out of the room. "Just to put this out there, I'm a trained defender as well, so if you'd like another set of hands, you know where to find me." He pats the doorframe before turning back out of the room and walking away. Emmett makes to follow, but Charlie stops him.

"McCarty, if you don't mind, could you and Hale hang back a few minutes? This concerns you as well."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Charlie waits until we can hear the front door close before speaking to Emmett. "Now, could you please check the house to see if we're alone? Then lock the front door."

"Sure thing Charlie." After a few moments, Emmett returns, giving the all clear.

"Okay, Edward, you're aware of what we're sitting on here, but McCarty, Hale, you're not. So, if you'll follow me." Charlie stands and leads the way to the hidden basement storage room. Watching Em and Rose's face when the lights come on would be funny under normal circumstances, but it isn't even enough to make me crack a smile. Charlie runs through a basic explanation of what we're all seeing, and makes a beeline toward the weapons cache.

"Hot damn! Look at all these!" Emmett walks straight for one of the handguns, picking up a Glock, admiring it.

"I'm going to send you guys out locked and loaded. Now, I sent Jasper and his group armed, but not to the extent that I'm going to arm you. We have a better idea of what we're dealing with now. Do you remember if Alec and Jane had the means to bring weapons with them from Chicago? Were the packs they were carrying large enough for them?"

I try to think back, to over a year ago. Did they have anything that big? The thing that stuck out about them the most was the fact that Jane was such a pain in the ass, and Alec was, what I thought, a spineless lap dog to his wife. It's Rosalie that ends up answering Charlie's question.

"If I remember right, they had several packs. Jane carried one, it was small, but she carried it most days. And Alec, he had, I think, three. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a couple to have so many packs, though. We didn't think anything of it. I mean, we were moving our lives across the country on our backs.

"Looking back, I don't remember them ever getting into the two smaller ones, though. And they almost never took the small ones off. When they did, they were always sure to leave them with each other. There wasn't reason to be suspicious about that, either. Everyone was kind of protective of their belongings. After a while, most of us lightened up and had at least a few we trusted to leave our things with, but Alec and Jane never did. They stuck together and never really bonded with anyone else in the group."

"Okay then, we'll assume they're armed, but you won't know until you engage them. That's if you even need to. There's a possibility, small though it may be, that you can get in and out without engaging with any of them."

"That's unlikely Charlie, especially considering I'd like to put a bullet through the head of at least two people. If you think I'm going to avoid engaging them, you're outta your goddamn mind." My expression, I'm sure, tells Charlie I'm dead serious.

"Well, do what you need to do, but you bring our girl home."

"Yes, Sir." I don't dare say much more, fearing I'll break down again. Thankfully, Charlie doesn't say any more about Bella, and instead focuses on choosing weapons and ammo that will travel well and are easy to use.

Once we've organized enough weapons sufficient to arm the eight of us, we go back upstairs. We must've been down there long enough that the sun has finally set, and it's now evening. The thought of going home to a cold, dark, empty cabin makes my gut wrench. As if she can read my mind, Rosalie speaks up.

"You're welcome to stay with us, Edward." Knowing I won't be able to sleep in our bed alone, I nod my head in agreement.

Once we've made it back to their cabin, Rosalie quickly gets to work making me a makeshift bed of cushions and extra blankets, a pallet of sorts, in front of the fire. I thank them and settle in for the night.

My sleep is restless. Vivid dreams, nightmares, of what they're doing to Bella and the baby wake me more times than I can count, usually in a cold sweat, unable to catch my breath. Hearing the howling wind outside makes it difficult to fall back to sleep each time I wake.

When the morning light begins to stream through the windows, it's a welcome sight. I know we can finally get out of here and make our way to Seattle. I sit up and crack my stiff neck, and arch my back, trying to work out the kinks. I get to my feet and gather my coat and boots to go outside and do my business. Standing near the door, I bend down to tie my boots, and what I see out the window in my peripheral vision brings me back up.

I can't help but curse.

"Son of a bitch." The words are spoken softly, to myself, and I feel defeated.

The snow that fell overnight has piled up, probably more than a foot. What worries me most is the wind, though. It's caused drifts, several feet high in places, along with what looks like near white-out conditions at times. I'm not sure how long I stand there, watching, thinking.

Thoughts of Bella being out there flash through my mind. My only hope is that they're actually headed for Seattle, and that they've made it to a lower elevation. It's then that I think back to what Emmett and I found yesterday. The traveled patch of snow at the perimeter... Now it makes sense. Being at the western edge means that Seattle is where they're headed, just like the map Seth found suggested.

A shred of hope seeps into my bones...

Knowing Charlie will be reluctant to let us leave in this weather, I mentally prepare myself for the inevitable fight.

Shaking all the swirling thoughts from my head, I quickly dress and step out the door, thankful for the covered porch. Trudging through the snow, I do my business as quickly as I can, and make my way back up to the cabin. I stomp the snow off my boots and go back inside. Knowing we won't be leaving anytime soon, I bring the fire back to life and decide to make breakfast for the three of us.

As I'm finishing up the eggs, I hear Emmett walk into the room, his heavy footfalls unmistakeable.

"My God! Did you see outside, Ed? Looks like a damn blizzard out there!"

"Yeah. The wind's been blowing like that since I got up. It probably picked up overnight, judging by the drifts." As I place the eggs on the table, along with a loaf of bread and some preserves, I think about how Bella would always go to the trouble to make sure we had a decent breakfast each day.

"Just like old times, huh?" His words break me out of my drifting thoughts.

"What?"

"You cooking for us. Just like old times. I still can't cook to save my life. I'm just happy Rose picked up a few things since we got here. Yeah, thank God for Bella." His voice trails off at the end at the mention of my wife. We're both quiet after that.

After Rosalie comes out of their room, we eat in relative silence. After we've washed the dishes, and straightened the kitchen, we all dress and check our packs one more time. Rose suggests packing some of the fresh food that's in their pantry, including the leftover fresh bread. We make quick work of it and we're soon out the door making our way toward the main house.

It takes us twice as long as it normally does, dealing with the snow and wind. The cold is biting, finding its way into my coat and under my hat. I pull things tighter, putting my head down and pushing forward. When we finally get to there, I feel like a living icicle and walking into the warm building is a welcome relief. I see all the defenders that will be going with us gathered in the main room. Charlie is in the center of the chaos, handing out handguns and ammo.

"Now, if any of you have a problem with shooting to kill, you need to speak up now. I want my daughter brought home, at any cost." I scan the faces of those gathered, looking for any signs of apprehension. When my eyes land on Seth, he's looking at the gun in his hand, truly considering Charlie's question. When he squares his shoulders and looks to Charlie with a 'no, Sir,' I relax. He's just a kid, barely eighteen and being asked to take another life if necessary. I can only imagine the inner turmoil he's going through.

After everyone has holstered the weapons they were given, they begin to double check their packs. As they do, Charlie speaks up.

"Okay, so we all know that the weather turned to shit overnight. It's against my better judgment to let you all leave. I would like to wait until midday to cut you loose, just to see if it lets up at all. Judging by the barometer, conditions should be improving soon. In the meantime, we'll make sure we send you off with full bellies. There's a group working on preparing a meal for you, so if you'll all be back here in about three hours, we'll get you fed, and reassess the weather conditions."

Maybe it's the weather, but everyone decides to stay put, some playing a card game, some just passing the time in conversation. When the meal that was prepared for us finally arrives, it's a subdued affair, everyone aware of what we're about to embark on. It's warm and filling, and over quickly. Noting that the winds have died down, Charlie makes the call that we can leave within the hour, just as soon as everyone is ready.

The footsteps approaching get our attention. When the door opens, the sight before me nearly brings tears to my eyes. Esme, along with Carlisle and Alice, stand just inside the doorway. I open my arms, and she comes running. Her arms wrap around me, squeezing me tight. Her quiet sniffling makes me choke up.

"You be safe, do you hear me? And bring them home."

"I will Esme." Alice soon joins in the hug, and before too long, Carlisle does too. Knowing that I could so easily lose this family, one I've come to love in the last year, gives me the determination to make it back to them. As we break apart, I can see the small pack on the floor at Carlisle's feet. He must notice me eyeing it, because he answers my unasked question.

"It's just in case." He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Just in case what?"

"Well, Bella's nearly term." I can feel the blood drain from my face.

"Carlisle, I can't." I try to push the pack back into his hands. "You expect me to help her deliver? I don't know what I'm doing."

"Edward, by the time you reach her, she could be close to delivering. We also don't know the conditions she's being kept in, or if they've given her any type of medication. There are a lot of variables, and too many possibilities. You just need to be prepared for anything. There's a few basic medical supplies in there, as well as things for the baby if she's already delivered, or does on your way back home."

The thought of her having our baby before I can get to her upsets me. I may not be looking forward to being the one to actually deliver the baby, but I definitely don't want to her to go through it without me. Bella had all her plans in place, and it was going to be a peaceful event at home, not a painful, uncomfortable ordeal out in the forest, a hundred miles from her warm bed...with strangers or possibly alone.

Looking around to the ones that will be going with me, I can see that it will fall on me to be there for Bella. I can only hope that her own bit of experience will help her guide me. We'll truly be leaning on each other.

As everyone layers up and says their final goodbyes, Carlisle and Esme, along with Charlie and Renee circle me, a kind of weird half-group hug. It's when Renee reaches out for my hand, tears in her eyes, that the weight of what I need to do really hits. I know all these people are counting on me to bring her home.

With eyes full of love, the kind of unconditional love only a parent can have for their child, Renee gives me her parting words.

"Edward, you go hunt down the animals that took my baby girl, and you bring her home."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, he's a man on a mission now. I hope that most of your burning questions were answered with this chapter. If not, I'll be happy to answer any you still have.

With FFN still misbehaving, I wanted to thank you for finding your way here. Hopefully, they'll get things fixed soon, and we'll start getting updates again. A huge thank you to all of you that have reviewed, favorited and followed this story! It's been so awesome to have so much support for my first try at this. Your reviews are a bright spot to my day, and they all mean a lot to me!

Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but since I like to tweak after she sends it back, all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!


	24. Chapter 17 part 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter I've posted since FFN decided to behave. Please make sure you've read any chapters you may have missed while no one was getting email notifications! Going by my numbers, many of you probably missed the last chapter, possibly the last two.**

* * *

…

Bella

…

My head is pounding. The shaking and jostling I feel is making me nauseous. I try to breathe deeply, in through my nose, the cold air helping to clear my head.

"Here, drink this." In the fog that surrounds my mind, I hear the familiar voice and feel a cup at my lips. My thoughts are jumbled, but something in the back of my mind tells me I should accept what's being offered. Lifting my head just enough, I drink until the liquid runs out. The water feels good to my parched throat. I rest my head back down onto the firm, unforgiving surface beneath me, which isn't comfortable in the least even though I'm surrounded by blankets.

"It's probably time for another injection. We don't want her waking up completely before we get there." The male voice is familiar, but in my current state, I can't place it.

"Yes, I know. Lord knows you couldn't do anything to restrain her if she came to." Jane's voice and curt, sarcastic tone cause the memories to flood my mind.

"Would you two knock it off? No one's going to need to restrain her if you keep her medicated. We've still got more than a day to go before we get back, so just concentrate on keeping her comfortable and warm. I don't want her getting sick." That voice I don't know; a man I don't recognize. Before I can react, try to fight or flee, I feel the pinch of the needle, and the darkness once again overtakes me.

I don't know how much time passes, but it's a cycle of fuzzy memories; waking to the offer of a drink, being shuffled around and helped to relieve myself, the pinch of the needle. I occasionally hear voices, both men, and Jane's, as well as the sounds of people moving. But most of the time I'm unable to speak, let alone move. Each surreal waking ends in blackness. In the few lucid moments I have, I reach down to feel my little one roll and nudge against me. The thought of what they're injecting me with crosses my mind, panic running through me. But, each time I feel the baby move, I will myself to relax. Stress won't do either of us any good. I need to keep a calm head if we're going to get out of this.

Each time I begin to feel like the fog is lifting, I'm injected once more. I think the sun has set and risen at least twice when I feel the pinch yet again; I've lost track of how many times now. The next time I'm aware, the air seems to have changed. It's still cold, but not as cold, and the wind isn't as strong as it had been before. The sounds have changed as well. The rhythmic turn of wheels I've heard for miles and miles is almost echoing as if the sound is bouncing off something.

As I open my eyes, I see the shadows passing over the fabric above me. Glancing around, I see I'm in some kind of high-sided, wooden wagon. There's a cloth canopy overhead, the late day sun shining through it, shadows bouncing around. Jane is asleep, sitting up, in the corner of the wagon. Knowing I probably don't have much time before she wakes, I take the opportunity to look around. I see a bale of hay, as well as a bucket of some kind of livestock feed. Off by itself in another corner is a lone bucket, and my foggy memories tell me that's where I've been led to relieve myself.

Turning my attention back to the dancing shadows, I'm confused. They're not the broken shadows of trees. No, they're solid, long shadows, with only brief bursts of light separating them. Curiosity getting the better of me, I cautiously sit up. Getting to my hands and knees, I crawl to the opening at the back of the wagon. Looking out, I see sights I've only seen in books and photographs. Paved roads and tall buildings, most with broken windows or burned out fronts, along with abandoned cars, as far as the eye can see, with vegetation trying to reclaim it all. Looking down at the pavement passing me by, the thought of jumping and making a run for it crosses my mind. If the bite of the cold air and the possibility of hurting myself or the baby doesn't stop me, the voice coming from behind me does.

"Don't even think about it." My shoulders slump, defeated, at hearing her voice. I had hoped to come up with some kind of plan of escape before she woke. As she rubs her eyes, she continues. "We'd catch you before you made it a block away. That's if you didn't hurt yourself in the process. And I certainly don't want to have to deal with that," she says.

"Where..." I clear my scratchy throat; my voice sounding strained by what I think is days of misuse. "Where are we?" I readjust my position and sit on my bottom, angled so I can still see out the back of the wagon, watching the passing scenery through the flapping canvas.

"We're in Seattle. You'd think those yahoos could've found something a little more off the beaten path." She then closes her eyes and mumbles to herself, something about 'no wonder they found them.' Hearing that, my heart speeds up, thinking about the possibility that Jasper and the others may have already found Kate and Benjamin. Did they get her out? Was anyone hurt? My mind is spinning, thinking about all the possibilities.

Knowing I need more information if I'm going to find a way out of this, I decide to press her for more.

"Where are you taking me?"

With her eyes still closed, she answers me. "Somewhere comfortable enough for you to deliver."

"And then what?"

Her huff tells me she's getting irritated with me. "You sure ask a lot of questions." Her eyes pop open, and she stares into mine. "Look, you're going where we tell you to go, do what we tell you to do, and there won't be any problems."

"What were you injecting me with?" Rubbing the tiny foot pressed against me from inside, I know the baby is okay, at least I think he is, but I need to know what they've been putting into my body.

"That's enough with the questions. We'll be there soon, and after we get you settled, you can ask anything you want. Not that we'll answer you, but you can ask." The smile plastered on her face is condescending.

Knowing I won't get any more from her, I settle back into my corner, watching the miles slowly pass us by. The rhythmic sound of the turning wheels finally lulls me back to a fitful and restless sleep.

The abrupt stop of the wagon wakes me, and the position of the sun in the sky tells me that it's nearing evening. Hearing the sounds of what I think is the wagon being unhitched, and the clip clop of the horse being led away, I know we've arrived at our destination.

"So, did you get her?" The new voice is oddly familiar. "She's all that son of a bitch has been squawking about for months. Maybe her finally being here will shut him up, huh Marcus?"

"We can only hope."

Marcus. That's the voice I couldn't place from before, during the trip. As I wrack my brain trying to figure out who the other, familiar voice belongs to, the canvas flaps fly open.

Staring down into Alec's steely eyes, the somewhat timid, accommodating man I thought he was is gone. He's been replaced with something much more sinister.

"Come on princess. Someone's been waiting to see you." His evil grin makes my stomach roll, thinking of what he could possibly mean. The face I see next to Alec's startles me. It's Riley, who used to work with Jacob at the mill.

"Wait! It's just her? I thought you were gonna snag a few!" He's got an angry scowl on his face, and it's then that I know things are about to go from bad to worse. He reaches up and grabs me by the arm, gripping me too tightly, and none too gently 'helps' me out of the wagon as they all continue to argue about why only I was brought here.

As I clumsily climb out, I stumble as my feet reach the ground. Riley's firm grip rights me, and I'm dragged along. Taking a quick look around, I spot the other man. This must be Marcus.

I see that we're under the carport of a huge building. I don't know what the building is, or used to be, but the carport is large. It appears that they're using it as cover for the horse and wagon. I don't know much about caring for horses, but I can't imagine that these are good conditions in which to keep one.

I'm yanked, quite literally, back toward the entrance of the large building. They're wide, glass doors, on some kind of track, that have been forced open. Walking inside, Marcus leads the others past a large reception desk, the half burned, damaged sign above it reading '…gton Medical Center'. The abandoned building looks as though it's been ransacked. What's left of the furniture is overturned, much of it burned. Filing cabinets are hanging open, files strewn all around.

I'm led to an open door, which reveals a staircase. Riley's grasp on my arm tightens a bit as he pulls me toward the stairs. Jane and Alec follow behind Marcus, who leads the group, as we all start our ascent. The pace they set is far too quick for me and my heavily pregnant body.

"Would you hurry up? We don't have all day!" Jane barks in my direction, her patience wearing thin.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a race. You'll have to forgive me. I'm carrying about twenty-five extra pounds, all out front, so I'm not as quick as I used to be." I know my snark isn't appreciated when the hand that's wrapped around my arm tightens, surely leaving a bruise.

"Use that tone with any of us again, and you'll regret it. I don't care if you are pregnant." Riley's voice and tone let me know that he isn't messing around.

Once we finally reach the top of the stairs, several flights, in fact, they open the door, and I'm led through the halls of, what I can see now, used to be a hospital. Abandoned beds and wheelchairs litter the hallway. As we walk, we pass several doors; some open, some closed. I crane my neck the best I can to see if I can see anything that would give me clues as to whether Kate is still here. Nearing the end of the hallway, I hear the distinct sound of a baby's cry.

Benjamin?

"Shhh, it's okay Benny. Mommy's here. Shhh." Kate's voice floating through the hallway causes relief to flow through me knowing that they're alive. But at the same time makes my heart sink, realizing that they were never found. But the deep voice I hear surprises me.

"Here, let me have him. You go lie down. I know you're tired. You were up with him all night."

As we approach the open door that the voices came from, my eyes meet those of an armed man guarding it, who I also recognize. Walking closer, I see them; Garrett, Kate, and baby Benjamin, together. They seem to be unaware of the group passing by in the hallway, though, focused intently on each other. I don't get a chance to say anything or get their attention, though, because I'm yanked into the next room.

Stumbling inside, I try to get my bearings and steady myself. Looking around I see first one hospital bed, made and ready for an occupant, and then another; unmade and already occupied.

Jacob is lying in it, eyes closed, his hands folded behind his head. Riley's voice gets his attention.

"Look what we brought you. Think now you'll stop your bitching?"

Watching Jacob startle and look my way makes my stomach clench. His wide eyes meet mine, drop to my belly, and then meet mine once again. The last time I looked into his eyes, the man I thought of as my brother had been replaced with a monster trying to attack me. The eyes before me today though are different, changed yet again.

"Hello, Bells." His voice makes me want to throw up. I can't decide if I want to respond to him or ignore him, so I look away, trying to take in the rest of the details of the room. There are minimal medical supplies in here; nothing I could really use to defend myself with or hurt anyone else with. My mind is spinning, looking for a way out of this. Alec's voice interrupts my search.

"Alright you two, get reacquainted, and we'll be back to have a little chat. Since this is new to us too, Jane and I need to get the lay of the land, so to speak." Alec then turns, leaving the room, followed by Jane and the man I heard them call Marcus. Riley gives my arm one last squeeze before looking down into my eyes again, his dark and sinister.

"Don't get any ideas, little girl." With those parting words, he turns to leave, closing the door behind him. I then hear something scrape against the door, as if they're locking us in. After a final thud, there is silence. And it's deafening. The only sounds in the room are the both of us breathing, along with the pounding of my heart.

I walk across the room to the window, which has no way to open it, and look out at the deserted city below. My warm breath fogs the cool glass, and the hopelessness of the situation finally hits me. With my forehead resting against the glass, I squeeze my eyes shut, as traitor tears silently trail down my cheeks. My hands have found their way to the nudging coming from my belly, trying to find some comfort in this madness.

"I hope the trip here wasn't too hard on you." I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my face with the sleeve of my coat. Turning around, I face the man who months ago haunted my nightmares.

"Hard? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what I've been through? What's been taken from me? I was forced from my home, my husband, my family, Jacob! I'm just weeks away from delivering, and I was ripped from my life! I was drugged! I'm eight months pregnant, and I have no idea what they've been injecting into my body for the last...I don't even know how many days! So, yeah, I'd say that the trip was a little hard on me." All the fire seems to leave me all at once, and I'm suddenly exhausted. I plop into the lone chair in the room, and curl myself into as much of a ball as my belly will allow, my eyes once again squeezed shut. Tears threaten to fall once more, but I can't let him see me cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that they'd drug you. Hell, I didn't know they had anything to drug you _with_." His voice growing louder opens my eyes. His approaching form and outstretched hand make me recoil into my chair.

"Don't come any closer." My words bring his footsteps to a halt. There's a look of confusion on his face as if he forgot what he did, or tried to do to me. "What? Have you already forgotten that you attacked me?"

He has a pained expression on his face, one that surprises me. He looks genuinely remorseful of what he did; his eyes even shining with unshed tears. When he speaks, his voice is low, full of emotion, heavy with regret.

"Bella, I'll never be able to erase what I did. And I'll never be able to apologize enough. I can't really explain it, but that guy doesn't exist anymore, he's gone. I was, I don't know, blinded by jealousy. It kind of felt like another soul invaded my body and took over. Since I was brought here, I've had nothing but time to think about things. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, or even explain my actions, but I'm hoping that you can trust that I won't hurt you again."

He sounds like the boy I grew up with, my friend, my big brother; a person I've missed. So, when I answer him, my voice is soft, cautious.

"You honestly expect me to trust you? I want to, I do, but how do I know you're not part of this? I heard Riley say that you were asking for me. As far as I know, you're the reason I'm here. The reason I'm not at home with my husband getting things ready for the birth of my baby. Jacob, you've got a lot more to say and explain than 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again.' I hope you realize that."

Nodding, he answers. "I do. And I'll try my best to show you that I mean what I say. There are just things you don't know ye..." He's cut off by the opening door. As Alec, Jane, and Riley make their way into the room, Jacob takes a seat on his bed, crossing his arms.

"So, have you two kissed and made up yet?" Alec laughs to himself. "So, Bella, Jane tells me you had questions. What would you like to ask?"

Thinking for a moment, I wonder to myself if this is a limited time offer. Like wishes to a genie in a bottle; do I only get three questions? I choose my words carefully, the most pressing issues first.

"What you were injecting me with? Will it hurt my baby?"

"No, we don't think so. It's been used in the past, and we've never heard of there being any complications." Alec's answer doesn't bring me much comfort. 'We don't think so' isn't very reassuring. "What else?"

I'm quiet for a bit, thinking of what I really want to know.

"Now, come on Mrs. Masen, this is a limited time offer. After this, you won't have the opportunity to ask your questions. In fact, you'll see very little of us."

"Why me? Out of everyone, why me?"

The wicked grin on his face is unsettling. "Ahh, well, there's no single answer for that one Bella. I could tell you that it's because you were an easy target; small, easy to handle. We kind of learned our lesson with Kate on that one. Man, was she a handful!" He has the nerve to chuckle. "Or I could say that being Charlie's daughter made you an obvious choice. Even Jacob asking for you specifically put you on the list. However, no, it isn't for just one reason. It's all the reasons, plus that baby you're carrying right there," he says pointing to my belly.

"It's all of those put together that made you damn near the most valuable pick in the entire camp. Our original plan just didn't work out. Usually, it just takes time to figure out who's unhappy, who wants change, and we capitalize on that. Defenders are usually a good target. They're overworked and under-appreciated. We offer them more power, a better, easier life. But, not in Washington. Everyone's too happy there. You guys have your shit together. You're too close-knit, too fucking organized. There wasn't a way to weasel our way in and disband you. No one took the bait. So, taking several people wasn't going to help us, it wouldn't have made a difference. You see, there are things we want, and in order to get them, we need something valuable to bargain with."

"So I'm currency?"

He has the nerve to laugh at that.

"I guess you could say that. Or maybe we can call it holding you for ransom. Either way, they want you, we want something else. And when the time comes, we trade. Simple."

My heart drops. The reality of what's happening finally sinking in.

"Will I be delivering here?" My voice isn't much more than a whisper.

Alec looks over his shoulder at Jane and Riley, looking for answers, maybe. When they both shrug in response, he turns back to me.

"Well, that all depends on timing I guess. See, we've had a bit of a change in plans, and there are adjustments to be made to our original course of action, so I'm not sure if you'll be here when you deliver. We're expecting a few more...visitors soon. When they arrive, we can proceed. But, for now, make yourself comfortable. We'll bring you food each morning, and enough water each evening to drink and flush the toilet that's through that door there," he says, pointing to a closed door in the room. "If you're conservative, you'll have enough to wash yourself with. I'm pretty sure that they found some old bars of soap when they searched the building, so we'll get you one of those. Maybe even some scrubs. Although it's a bit cold for such thin clothes. Now, _that_ you'll have to work out between the two of you." He laughs once again at his own joke. "If you need medical assistance, just bang on the door, and we'll come check on you. I'm sure Jacob will be more than happy to fill you in on anything else."

He goes to stand, leading the small group out of the room, and I'm suddenly panicked that I'm about to be locked in.

"Wait! You're locking us in here? But I saw Kate's door open next door! Please don't lock us in! Please!" I've brought myself to the edge of the seat I'm sitting in, my hands clasped together in front of me, literally begging him.

"Begging doesn't suit you Mrs. Masen. Now, you'll have to ask your roommate why your door needs to be locked. If you'll excuse me, I have some other business to tend to." With that, he leaves, taking Jane and Riley with him.

When the door closes yet again, and with the 'lock' sliding back into place, I collapse onto my knees on the floor and burst into tears. I'm crying so hard, wailing even, that it doesn't even register that Jacob has lifted me from the ground until he's placing me down in my bed. He pulls the covers over me and rubs my back, until I finally tire and pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , but all mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to my pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , and to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! Your reviews are bright spot in my day!


	25. Chapter 17 part 2

…

Bella

…

When I finally wake, I realize I slept through the entire night. I must've been beyond exhausted because my crowded bladder didn't even wake me. Though, now it's urgent that I empty it. Carefully sitting, I stretch my back and neck, working out the kinks from sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. Getting to my feet, I make my way to the bathroom. When I walk in and close the door, I realize that there are no windows, so it's pitch black inside. Jacob's knock startles me.

"Bells? Hey, you should leave the door open. It's too dark in there with it closed. I promise I won't walk in on you." Taking a deep breath, I realize he's right, I can't see anything in here like this. Opening the door and peeking out, I see he's moved back to his bed.

Turning back around, I can see what I have to work with. Considering the age of the facilities and lack of regular cleaning, it's not as bad as it could be. Trying not to think about it, I quickly do what I need to do, and use the large bucket of water in the corner to fill the tank in order to flush. We may not have flushing toilets at home, but I still understand how they work. Using a bit of the water to wash with, I feel better than I did last night.

Walking back into the room, I can see that there's food for us. Surprisingly, it's fresh. There are eggs, and what look like fried potatoes. My eyes must be wide in surprise because Jacob is chuckling from his seat on his bed.

"Wasn't what you were expecting?"

"Not really. But, I hadn't given it much thought either. Are the meals all like this?"

"Yes, exactly like this actually." He's laughing still. "I hope you like potatoes, both white and sweet, carrots, beets, garlic, rutabagas, and eggs. Because that's literally all, you'll be eating." With a sigh, his laughter dies, and he's serious again. "They must've brought seeds with them originally, because they've managed to keep fresh food on the menu now for a while. Back when I first came here, they were feeding me some other vegetables, but it was seasonal stuff. I guess this is all food that'll store well over the winter. They didn't have eggs until they brought Kate here. I think they found a farm or something. I do know they have a small greenhouse nearby. That's how they're able to keep animals out of the food." He grabs a plate and digs in.

I pick up mine and start to eat as well. The food is bland, but it's not horrible, and I know that both the baby and I need the nutrition. I don't even know how many days it's been since I've eaten anything. My mind is still swirling with questions, and I wonder if Jacob can answer any of them. Thinking I should start with him, I fire off the first one.

"So, were you taken, or did you come here willingly?" He coughs around the bite in his mouth, apparently startled by my direct question. Swallowing, he looks up at me.

"Um, a little bit of both maybe. It was, um, Riley who came to the window of the room I was being held in. He managed to sneak into the house and knock Paul out, then we took off before sunrise. I'm still not sure how he found out where I was. I mean, he had been gone for like a month maybe. The only thing I can come up with is that Alec or Jane somehow got word to him that I was being...held. I guess they jumped at the prospect of getting some more muscle. Probably figured I wouldn't refuse the opportunity to get out of there alive. I knew the consequences I'd have to pay for what I did to you, so I took my chances and left. The whole walk back to Seattle, he tried to convince me that what they're planning on doing was a good idea, that I could have anything I wanted. I didn't talk much, just listened to him spout off about all sorts of stuff. I never answered him. We got back here, helped them set things up, and I kept my ears open. When I finally figured out what their plan was, I made the mistake of trying to escape, to go back and warn everybody. That's why I'm under lock and key."

I mull over what he's told me. It makes sense that they'd need muscle, more numbers. And Jacob did have limited options. But what he said finally registers in my mind. "What do you mean warn? What are they planning?"

"All I know is that they're expecting reinforcements to come from somewhere, and soon. They kept talking about who they were gonna get rid of, which houses they were gonna take over, whose wife they were gonna take, who they were gonna put to work on which jobs, shit like that, like they're planning on taking over the settlement. When I asked them how they expected to do that with just the five of us, they all just laughed and said that there would be more coming. When I heard Alec and Jane's names getting tossed around, I knew there was more going on here. Those two always gave me the creeps. And that's why I asked them to bring you here. I hoped that if I had you here, that whenever this all goes down, you'd be out of there. I wanted to keep you safe."

"What? So you just took it on yourself to ' _request_ ' me? To put my baby and me in danger? Goddamnit Jake, how could you do that? Did you think my family, my husband, couldn't protect me?" I'm seething now, I can feel my pulse race, and I know my blood pressure must be rising. Knowing I need to keep myself calm for the baby's sake, so I take a few deep breaths while I wait on Jacob to answer me.

"No, it's not like that Bella. I didn't know you were pregnant, and I know Edward's more than capable of protecting you, but what choice did I really have? What they're planning, it's big; bigger than anything we've dealt with before. If I couldn't get home to warn everyone, I had to do something! Look at it this way, he's probably on his way here now, and once the dust settles, they'll have the warning I was trying to get to the settlement. There will be time to prepare for whatever it is that's coming."

"When the dust settles? Jake, people's lives will be at risk here, that's the dust you're talking about! My husband, my friends, will be put in harm's way because of some misguided notion that you're in love with me, and thought that you could just...just, ask for me!" I'm screaming now, my anger boiling inside of me.

"First of all, it's not misguided, I do love you! But, as much as it pains me to admit, I know you'll never return those feelings for me. Second of all, if I hadn't asked that they bring you here, and whatever hell they have planned was unleashed on the settlement, there would've been no warning, no time to prepare. I know it's risky, I know that people might be hurt, but if it doesn't go down this way, the alternative would be so much worse, so many more lives at risk. Is that what you want?"

The fight and fury seem to have left us both. The thought of some kind of attack coming to the settlement, one that no one is prepared for, is startling. Logically, I know that Jacob is right, that some sort of warning was imperative. But, still, knowing that he's at least partially responsible for me being here still doesn't sit right with me.

Seeming to have lost our appetites, we've both long since pushed away our plates. Jacob has retreated to his side of the room, and I go back to my bed. Curling into it, trying to warm up and calm myself, when more questions come to mind.

"How is Garrett here? And where is everyone else? There were six of them that left two months ago. Is he the only one that made it here?" My heart clenches at the thought of something happening to Jasper.

"They found us just about three weeks ago I think. It was so bad, Bella; gunfire, screaming. I could hear it through the door, even through the vents. The guys here must've known they were coming; something had to have tipped them off because they were ready for them. From what I could gather, Randall and Collin were killed, Garrett and Sam were captured, and Jasper hauled away a wounded Mike. Garrett is in with Kate and Sam is locked in another room on this floor. Wherever it is, the air ducts or vents must be connected, because once in a while we can have conversations through them. Although they're usually not very pleasant. They all still think I'm a monster because of what I tried to do to you. I guess I don't blame them." His voice drops off as he hangs his head. I don't say anything because I'm not ready to forgive him. Then what he said registers, and I quickly scramble to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Wait! You mean you can talk to Kate and Garrett? You can hear them through the vents?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean I think they have to be in just the right spot for me to get their attention."

I hop off my bed, and rush over to the wall that we share. The vent is well over my head, so I push the chair over and carefully climb to stand on it. Putting my ear to the vent, I can hear murmuring, but no clear voices. I know they're not close enough to hear me, so I don't try. I wouldn't want to alert any of the guard dogs to what I was doing. Resigned that I won't be having chats with Kate any time soon, I carefully lower myself down into my chair.

Looking over at Jacob, the reality of our situation sets in. We're stuck in this room together for God only knows how long. Knowing that the people holding us here have no real vested interest in our well-being, I find the resolve to make the best of my situation. Besides, what's the expression; _better the devil you know than the devil you don't?_ I know that my friend, Jacob, the man he was before jealousy and hurt invaded his heart, was a good man. He's changed, definitely, but essentially he's the same person, and he is someone familiar, someone from home and I need that connection.

"So, what do you do all day?"

His startled expression tells me he's surprised I'm willing to speak to him after the exchange we had just minutes ago.

"Oh, um, read, play cards, talk to myself." He shrugs, and his goofy expression reminds me of my old friend, bringing a tentative smile to my face.

"You have books? Where?"

He gets up from his spot on the bed and walks over to a closet. When he opens it up, I can see stacks of books, a few decks of cards, and a few board games. Memories of happier times flood my mind; games of Go Fish and Checkers filling our days. The look on his face tells me that he remembers the same things.

"So Bells, care to defend your title of ultimate Go Fish champion?"

With a small smile and nod, I answer, "Game on."

The next morning after breakfast, I once again hear Benjamin wailing. I quickly go to the vent, and try my luck.

"Kate? Kate, it's me, Bella. Are you there?" I press my ear to the vent and wait. It's not more than a moment, and I hear her voice.

"Bella? Is that really you? Oh God, they took you too? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Oh, Bella, you have to be close to your due date. Has Jacob hurt you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay." I wipe my nose and sniffle, quiet tears dropping from my eyes. "The baby is fine, and I'm okay. Jacob isn't hurting me. He's actually been really helpful. How are you? How is Benjamin? I've heard him crying."

"He's okay. He's teething, so right now he's not happy." We spend the next hour or so talking, and catching up, me reassuring her that I'm not in danger with Jacob. We agree to 'meet' again every day around the same time.

The next several days pass this way. Meals are brought, always in the mornings, and sometimes midday. We play games, I talk with Kate, I nap, we both read, I stare out the window, we talk. The talks are good; guarded but good. It feels as if I've gotten my brother back. He keeps apologizing, and I keep avoiding giving him a response. I see he's changed, but the memories of what happened are still vivid in my mind. I'm just not ready to let it go yet. Water is delivered in the evenings, and we go to bed at sundown.

On the fourth night, the temperature plummets, and I'm shivering so hard the bed is shaking. Even with several blankets, I can't seem to get warm.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice calls out into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Can I help you get warm? I swear I have honorable intentions."

"What?" I screech.

"Look, we're both cold. It would just be to keep each other warm. I'll stay on my side of the blankets, I promise."

Knowing that allowing my body temperature to fall too low, possibly getting sick, could be detrimental to the baby, I relent. "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself. This is just to stay warm."

He gets out of his bed and awkwardly climbs into mine, bringing all his blankets with him. Settling next to me, he's already giving off heat. We're turned face to face, but my eyes are closed. I can feel his warm breath on me. Thoughts of who I really want next to me flood my mind, and I'm overcome with emotion. Before I can stop it, the tears are falling. Knowing it would take God or the devil himself to stop my husband from coming for me, I know deep down that he's out there, stuck in the bitter cold.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm not sure how yet, but I really believe that things will work out. We'll figure this out and get you home. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you get back there."

He's trying to comfort me, rubbing my arm, attempting to calm my growing hysterics. I finally drift off to sleep, with the arm of the man who was once my best friend wrapped around me. Vivid dreams of Edward, frozen in the snow keep me from getting any real rest. I'm up and down several times, sometimes awoken by the nightmares, sometimes from the baby pressing on my bladder. When the sun finally makes an appearance, I wake for the final time, my back to Jacob's front. We're still separated by blankets, but with his arm wrapped around me and his hand on my belly, the position seems much too intimate.

"How does it feel for you?" His voice is soft, unwilling to break the quiet of the morning.

"What? How does what feel?" I'm a little unsettled by his question, unsure of his meaning.

"The baby moving inside you like that. It feels really strange from the outside, I can only imagine how it is for you."

"Oh. It's um...it's really hard to describe. Early on, it felt like bubbles, then flutters. Then it evolved into rolls and nudges. Now, since I'm so close to my due date, he's kind of run out of room, so he's just everywhere." The thought makes me smile.

Edward and I had these conversations constantly. He was fascinated by the life growing inside of me. He loved to feel the baby move. His nightly talks with my belly were the highlight of my day. Thinking of him missing even a moment of this again brings tears to my eyes.

"Edward loved to feel him move." My smile is sad, and I'm thankful that Jacob can't see my face.

Silence has settled between us. Jacob slowly removes his hand from my belly, and I can feel him pulling away from me, though he hasn't yet moved from the bed. The room is so quiet I only hear the sounds of our breathing.

"You really love him, don't you?" There's no anger or malice in his question, only sincere curiosity.

I roll onto my back, then to my other side so I can see him, which is no small feat in my condition. I stare at him for just a moment, seeing the friend I once had. I'm not sure that we could ever get back to where we were, but I know in my heart, I've forgiven him.

"I really do, Jacob. With everything that I am." He turns his head to look me in the eyes.

"And you're happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been. He's like the other half of my soul. I didn't know what I was missing until I found him." He nods once, seemingly satisfied with my answers.

"Okay then. That's all that really matters. I never had a chance, did I?" he says with a sad smile. I take a deep breath, carefully considering my words. Even through all that's happened between us, I still don't want to hurt him.

"Jacob, you've been my big brother figure nearly my entire life. I've always looked up to you, respected you. Despite what happened this past summer, you'll always be my big brother. It never would've been you, because you already had a place in my heart."

No more is spoken between us, and I snuggle into his warm side, resting my head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

The days that follow are much of the same. We never see Alec, Jane, or Marcus again, only Riley when he brings the food or water. He barely disguises his disgust when he sees me. I don't understand it, so I ask Jacob.

"Riley? I don't know. I think he had it in his head that Alec and the rest of them were going to bring back a girl for each of them. When it was just you, I imagine he wasn't very happy about it. They've been promised a whole lot by the two of them. I used to hear it constantly before I tried to leave and they locked me up in here. Alec and Jane told them to wait, that they'd be rewarded when the time comes, but they're getting impatient."

"What else have you overheard while you've been here?" I run my hands over the tightening in my belly. I've been having painless contractions for a couple of days, so I know my time is coming soon.

"Not a whole lot more. Just bits and pieces. Oh! I do remember them mentioning a guy, John Aro maybe? I could be wrong on the name. Do you remember hearing that anywhere?"

I'm shaking my head. "No, I don't remember that name being mentioned. Who said it?"

"All of them mentioned it at one time or another. Like this guy was the key to all of it. It was just really weird." The conversation kind of fizzles out, and we get ready to turn in for the night. Since that first night he kept me warm, we've shared a bed. He stays inside his own blankets, and I stay in mine, but having him close, someone that reminds me of home, helps me sleep better.

As we settle in for the night, and as my body relaxes, once again I begin to feel the tightening. Now it seems to be happening more frequently. Thankfully, they're still painless. Jacob must notice the worried expression on my face.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my body getting ready for the delivery. Esme always called them Braxton Hicks contractions. As long as they come and go and don't get worse or regular, everything is okay."

"But it'll be soon, won't it?" His voice is almost somber. I try not to think about doing this without my husband at my side, but it's looking more and more like I'll be pretty much on my own when it happens.

"Yeah, Jake, it'll be soon." That sobering thought is on my mind as I go to sleep thinking about what's next. I make a mental list of all the things I learned from Esme over the last few years, knowing I'm going to need it all when the time comes. And that time is coming very quickly.

The next morning I find myself at the window again, just as I am every morning, scanning the skyline and nearby structures. I've made a game of making up stories about the buildings, and the people that lived in them. Sometimes I even imagine Edward and me living in one of the apartments in the big city. I imagine what our life would have been like if the virus hadn't spread all over the globe.

Looking directly across the street, the movement at one of the windows gets my attention. Focusing on it, I realize that what I see wasn't there just yesterday. When I finally get a good look at what it actually is, the breath gets caught in my throat, feelings of happiness, excitement, and pure fear course through me.

Seeing the green bandana, _our_ green bandana, flapping in the breeze tells me that he's here, he's come for me. My eyes scan the rest of the building, looking to see if he left me any other clues but I find nothing. Tears of joy and absolute fear fill my eyes. I know that two men lost their lives, one was injured, and two more were captured the last time a group tried to get into the building. What if someone is hurt, or even killed, trying to rescue us? I could never live with that.

"What's got you looking so serious?" Jacob's voice doesn't even get me to break my concentration on the sight before me. I don't answer him, but hold my hand out, wiggling my fingers, silently asking him to come closer. I hear him approach, and then he's standing next to me.

We're both staring out the window, him off into the distance, and me still focused on that window. When I speak, my voice is very low, unsure if the walls have ears.

"What do you see? Across the street?" I'm pointing at the apartment building, hoping he'll notice it. It takes several minutes, but I know the moment he does. His eyes are wide, and he looks at me with questions all over his face.

"Is that...?"

"It's him."

"How do you know? Could it be someone else?"

"No, it's him. That bandana is...ours. He's trying to tell me something."

"Yeah, but what? Is it green for go? Is there anything else about where it is that could be a clue?" Looking at the building again, I see it's stuck under the window on the tenth floor. Maybe that's a clue. Counting from the end of the building, it's the ninth window from the end on that floor. I step away from the glass and find my way to my chair, my head spinning. Trying to think like my husband, I'm drawing a blank. I'm sure those numbers mean something, but what? What would he be trying to tell me?

Hearing Benjamin fuss again, I quickly get to my feet and call out for Kate through the vent.

"Kate? Hey, I found a new game to play." Just like the walls possibly having ears, I'm not entirely certain that our vent conversations aren't heard by someone else.

"Oh yeah?" Kate sounds confused, but she plays along anyway. "What game?"

"I've just been imagining all the different people that once lived in that apartment building across the street. You know, who they were, what they did, making up their life stories. I've come up with ten so far." I'm biting my lip, hoping she understands what I'm trying to say.

"Ten stories, huh?" I exhale a breath I was holding, my forehead resting on the wall and a small smile on my face. She understood.

"Yeah, Kate, ten stories. You should see what you can come up with. It's actually pretty fun." I plop down into my chair, giving them some time to go and see what it is I'm talking about, but still staying close enough so I can hear them if they come back to the vent. I'm not sure how much time passes, but eventually, she's back, and I can hear the waver in her voice.

"Oh Bella, that's such a great game. Have you come up with any more? We came up with nine."

"Yeah, I thought of nine more as well. But I'm not sure where to go from here."

"Yeah, same here. Well, how about we think about it, and see what else we can come up with."

"Okay, but promise me you'll let me know if you think of something else. I don't want you having fun without me." My giggle is genuine, the first one I've had since I came here, over a week ago.

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon, Jacob and I passed around ideas, but nothing seemed to make sense. When Jacob's head shoots up from our game of chess, and he runs across the room to the window, I clumsily follow behind him.

"What is it? Did you think of something?" He's quiet for a minute, silently counting to himself.

"Bella, how many stories is that building?"

I look again, noticing the sun beginning to set behind it, and count from the ground up.

"One, two,..." I count softly to myself. "Twelve, why?"

"I think it's a time. Count how many windows are on each floor. It's less than twelve, so it can't be time. What other number would Edward think was important?"

Counting left to right, I count nine windows. "Nine. But I don't know what that means either. Nine what? Does he have nine guns? Is he waiting until the ninth of the month? It could be anything!" I walk away, frustrated.

"Maybe it _is_ nine guns." I give him a look of incredulity. "No, don't look at me that way. I'm serious."

"How can one man carry... Wait!" The grin on his face tells me I'm on to something.

"Exactly, he's not alone. Maybe there's a group of nine of them. That makes sense, right?"

"It makes perfect sense Jake!" I turn and give him a huge hug. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you." I quickly pull away. "I need to tell Kate."

I rush over to the vent to get their attention.

"Kate! I thought of more for the game." It takes a moment before I hear her reply.

"What else, Bella?"

"Jacob thinks that if we give it...time, we could come up with a whole...group of others."

It's quiet for a bit, maybe she's sharing the new thoughts with Garrett.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Garrett thinks that's actually a really, really good idea. He agrees we need more time to come up with a new group." Now I'm smiling from ear to ear. "He also thinks it's probably too late tonight to give it any more time."

Too late for more time? Oh! She must mean it won't be ten o'clock tonight.

"I think you're right. We should wait until morning. Get a good night's sleep so we can be sharp tomorrow. I want us all to be ready to...play."

"So do we. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Kate. Kiss that adorable baby for me."

"I will."

Hoping, no, knowing that we're on to something about the time and size of the search party, I'm eager to go to sleep. First, I change out of the scrubs I've been wearing for the last week, and back into my own clothes. I want to be ready when he comes for me. I place my coat over the chair and climb up into the bed. We burrow into the blankets and try to get comfortable. I try to shut my mind off, but I'm just too excited. I know he's out there, somewhere close. So close, that if I saw him in the window of the building across the street, I probably could see his smiling face.

With visions of my husband's beautiful smile and bright green eyes, I finally drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** *Runs and hides to dodge the rotten produce projectiles* Okay, I know many of you are not happy with the decision Bella has come to; to forgive Jacob. I know for a fact many of you, probably myself included, would be unable to forgive such a horrible act of violence. But this Bella sees value in the possibilities of forgiveness and redemption. Please feel free to leave your thoughts in a review, though. And don't forget, Edward still has no idea she's being kept with him...

Does anyone remember the significance of the green bandana? Bonus points if you do!

Thanks to my girls, **SunflowerFran** , my amazing beta, (but I like to fiddle, so all mistakes are mine) and my wonderful pre readers, **gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo**. And a special thanks to **2brown-eyes** for my banner.

Thanks so much for reading! Each and every review, favorite, and follow make my day! I've tried to reply to each and every one, and if I've missed one, I'm sorry! They truly mean the world to me! Don't forget, there are picture teasers every Monday for the following chapter on my Facebook page, **Sunshine Fics**! Stop by and say hello!


	26. Chapter 18 part 1

…

Edward

…

"Ed!"

I just keep walking, trying to ignore the tingling in my toes telling me I should stop.

"Damnit, Ed, if we don't stop, we're all gonna collapse!"

Emmett's words halt my footsteps. When I stop I notice how hard I'm breathing, how hard I'm pushing myself. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to push away thoughts of what's happening to Bella right now. If I don't, I'm going to just keep walking. I hear his footsteps approaching before I hear his voice. When I do, his voice is calm and patient, the way you would reason with a small child.

"I want to get there just as much as you do, but if we don't stop and rest, eat something, and take care of our half-frozen feet, we're not going to be any good to anyone. Now, come on. Let's get the tents set up, start a fire and take care of a few things."

I just nod and follow behind him as he leads the way back to the group. Some are already working on setting up tents, a few are building a fire, and it looks like Rose and Seth are figuring out what we're all gonna eat. I just dumbly walk over to a fallen tree and sit.

I haven't really said much since we left home yesterday afternoon. The group pushed themselves to walk most of the night, despite the cold. It's now close to dawn, and we're breaking for food and some sleep. And we all probably need to tend to our feet. I'd hate for someone to lose toes, or worse, simply because I didn't want to stop and rest.

I don't know how long I sit here, but soon, Seth walks over with a small bowl of food. It's a hunk of bread, some dried fruit, and a few pieces of jerky. Taking it from him, I look up and nod my head in thanks.

"Rose said she's going to soak some beans while we sleep, then tomorrow they'll be ready to cook when we stop. This'll have to do for tonight."

Again, I only nod. I honestly don't care what they put in my hands to eat, I'm just thankful it's someone else's responsibility to figure it out. I do know I don't want to waste any time hunting. I mindlessly shovel the food in my mouth, and I'm soon handed a steaming cup of tea. I can't even tell what kind it is, I just know it's hot, and it's warming me not only from the inside out, but my hands as well.

"Hey man, you okay to bunk with me on this one?" Emmett comes up behind me, straddling the log and sitting. He's trying to keep his tone light, which is nothing new.

"What about Rose? Figured you two would share a tent."

"Nah, she's gonna share with Leah. She didn't want her to have to sleep next to any of those smelly mutts. Who knows, maybe she has some curiosity and wants to get in a little girl on girl action before she's an old married lady." His wink and wiggling eyebrows earn him a small grin from me. This is why I love this guy. He always knows how to drag my sullen ass back from the edge.

"Well, if you're done, the tents are all set up, and I'd like to catch some sleep before the sun's too high in the sky. You ready?"

I just nod and stand, stretching my aching muscles. I didn't realize until I stopped just how sore and tired I actually was. I follow Emmett over to our tent and crawl in, pulling my pack along with me. Removing my boots, I assess my feet. My socks are damp, but not too bad. I pull them off, lay them out to dry, and let my feet air out a bit while I dig into my pack for a new pair. While I'm looking, my hand skims across the fabric of Bella's pillowcase. My fingers grip it, and I will away the tears in my eyes. It doesn't work, and I try to discreetly wipe my eyes and hide my sniffles.

"We're gonna get her back. You know that, right?" If it were anyone besides Emmett, I'd be embarrassed by my display of emotions. But, we've seen each other at our worst, so I'm not ashamed. I'm just thankful I have him as a brother.

"Yeah. It's just ripping me up inside not knowing what's happening to her. I mean, my god Em, what if she's hurt? What if they're walking in this weather too? She had her boots on that morning, but they aren't designed to walk a hundred miles in. She's so pregnant she's been really clumsy lately. What if she trips and falls and hurts the baby or hits her head? What if..."

The hard smack on my face snaps me out of my unending rant. I'm stunned, struck literally dumb. The words and all the thoughts that went with them have left my mind.

"Are you done?"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I get my emotions in check.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, I've let you have your moments, but it's time to snap out of it and focus on what we need to do. Bella needs you right now so, your pity party is over. Understood?"

"Understood." I open my eyes and reach over to give him the manliest hug I can manage, complete with a slap on the back. "Thanks, Em."

"No problem. I know if I needed a slap to the face, you'd be there for me too." That breaks the tension, and we both settle in for the night. We wake late the next morning and break camp, once again getting on the road. The next few days are much the same; walk, break to eat and sleep, then walk some more. We aren't following a set schedule. Instead, we walk until we can't walk any further. By our estimation, the trip is just over a hundred miles to Seattle, and we're trying to cover twenty miles at a time. That's been made more difficult with the weather we've had.

We do pass a couple of homesteads on the way. People living in cabins, surviving off the land on their own. It's a romantic notion, but in my mind, it's dangerous to be alone in a world like this. We just keep walking, not taking the chance of having our heads blown off for trespassing.

On the sixth day, we reach the outskirts of the city. It's overwhelming to think of all the buildings we need to clear in order to find her. We decide that making a base camp of sorts is a good idea, that way we can go in and assess each location then return to base before we try to coordinate an attack.

Our camp is just a bit more permanent this time. We know we'll more than likely be here for several days before we find where they are, despite having the map Seth found. Looking over it again, we decide on a 'divide and conquer' strategy, breaking into two small groups to search the different locations. Each day, we'll send out two parties of three each, leaving two to guard the camp. Then we'll meet back here and share what we've found.

After having a decent meal of beans and some jerky, we turn in for the night, so we'll be well rested for the next day. I don't get much sleep, tossing and turning all night; thoughts of Bella being so close, yet still so far away. Thankfully, Emmett sleeps through it all.

The next morning, I'm up before the sun, getting things ready. I'm not taking my pack, just my weapons. Even if we find them, we're not going to engage until we meet up and come up with a plan.

Once everyone is awake, we are divided into teams. My group is made up of Emmett, Seth, and myself. Leah, Embry, and Brady make up the other group, and Rose and Tyler volunteer to stay behind. We check the map and our team is going to start our search on the northern side, and the others will head south.

We head out after making sure all of our weapons are locked and loaded. Thankfully, the weather is cooperating this morning. It isn't too cold or too terribly windy. We start out walking through what was once a residential area. Well, I guess it still is. The homes make it residential, but without the residents.

We walk along silently, just the sound of our boots hitting the pavement. Taking in our surroundings, it's like a ghost town. Abandoned cars all along the roadway, boarded and burned out homes; it's incredibly sad that this neighborhood, that was at one time full of life, is now desolate. I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I don't even notice that Seth has stopped walking. Looking back at him, he has an odd look on his face.

"What is it, Seth?" Emmett is looking all around, checking to see if we have company.

"Do you guys smell that?" Taking a deep breath, I smell it too. Fire. Someone is burning wood. I close my eyes and try to figure out the direction it's coming from. With the breeze coming from the west, that's where we need to head.

"Yeah, and it's coming from that way," I say, pointing in the direction I want to go.

"Do you think it's them?" Seth sounds nervously excited.

"Doubt it. This area wasn't marked on the map. It could be a holdout; someone that never left the city. Be ready for anything."

We make our way silently through the deserted city streets in the direction of the fire. As we get closer, the smell gets stronger. We narrow it down to a single house in the center of the block. Using some basic hand signals, we quietly surround it, trying to get a better look. Almost all the windows are boarded up, so it's hard to get a good look inside. I decide to push my luck and try to get closer.

The back porch steps are cement, so I don't have to worry about them creaking, but when I go to pull the screen door open, its rusty hinges give me away. Before I can blink, I'm being held against the side of the house, an eight-inch blade at my throat.

When my eyes meet those of my attacker, a flood of relief flows through me. Thankfully, he realizes who he's up against at the same moment, and he releases me.

"Masen, you son of a bitch! I damn near slit your throat!"

"Jasper!" I grab him in a hug, both of us still holding our weapons. "What the fuc... Where the hell have you been? I didn't think I'd see you again. We thought you were dead, man!" We release each other just as Emmett and Seth come from opposite sides of the house, their faces matching mine, confused at first then breaking out into smiles.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Holy shit Whitlock. Did you decide to take an extended vacation in the city?" Emmett teases him just before he wraps him in a bear hug. "You okay?" I hear Em quietly ask him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I was beginning to think I wasn't gonna see any of your ugly mugs again, though. Its been...a rough few weeks. Come on in, and I'll tell you all about it." We follow him inside. It's a small house, but not crowded. The fireplace is roaring, burning what looks like furniture. He notices what I'm looking at, and answers the unasked question. "Once we ran out of stuff to burn, I started scavenging from the other houses on the block."

"We?" I look around, looking for anyone else in the room. Off in the corner is a small bed, with a lump in the middle. Walking over, I see it's Mike Newton. He looks...okay. Weak, but not gravely injured. I don't see any obvious damage anywhere.

"He got shot when we raided the hospital." I didn't hear Jasper walk up to me, but he's right there. "Took a bullet to the leg. The bleeding eventually stopped, but it must've been just enough to weaken him. Without enough food, and being in bed for this long, he just has no strength. Even if he did, he could never walk home on that bad leg. I couldn't just leave him." His voice is full of regret. I'm sure if he had a choice, he'd already be home with Alice.

"Wait! You said hospital? You know where they are?"

"Yes, sir. We almost made it all the way inside, too. Got close enough that I could hear little Benny crying, so I know we were close. They managed to capture Garrett and Sam when we engaged them. They killed Randall and Collin too. So when Newton was hit, I dragged his ass outta there and hid. I couldn't afford for them to come after me. I was the only link to get word back home. I didn't expect to still be here three weeks later."

"But you could show us where they are?" Emmett sounds so hopeful.

"Sure can. I just don't know what to do with this guy."

Looking around the room, I see materials we could use. "Em, will you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." We've moved Mike and the mattress he was on to the floor in front of the fire and quickly get to work fashioning a stretcher out of the bed. He hardly comes to when we move him onto the stretcher, only barely acknowledging us.

"So, where are we headed?" Jasper has both of their packs loaded on his back, ready to go.

"We'll head back to our base camp. I assume that the hospital they're being held in is close?"

"Yeah, maybe four miles from here."

"Then the other team wouldn't have found it. When they get back later, we'll regroup. We can come up with a plan tonight."

It's slow going, carrying Mike through the city streets, back to our base camp, but we make it there before sundown. We settle him into one of the tents, and Seth helps Jasper set up his. Once everything is where it needs to be, we all gather around the fire.

"Man, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. I didn't realize they'd send out a search party to find the search party." He snickers a bit. It's at that moment that I realize he has no idea why we're here, that Bella was taken too. When no one laughs at his little joke or even acknowledges it, he realizes something is wrong. "What? That is why you're here, isn't it?"

I just stare into the fire as Emmett answers his question.

"No, actually there was another abduction."

"What? Who was it?" Jasper looks at the somber faces gathered around the fire. When his eyes land on me, they flash with understanding. "Charlie wouldn't send you with me because Bella was so close to her due date." I only nod; words seemingly stuck in my throat. "Please tell me he just changed his mind and that she's home safe with that baby."

"I can't." My voice is rough with emotion, and before I lose it again, I stand and walk off to get myself together. As I pace the edge of the clearing where we've set up camp, trying to calm down, I hear footsteps approach.

"Emmett's filling him in." Rose finds a spot to sit, cautiously watching me. She knows I'm just hanging on by a thread right now. It wouldn't take much for me to snap. "You know, I'm pretty sure everyone understands that you're under a lot of stress. Nobody would think less of you if you let them see some of that emotion. But personally, I think it's time to show them what Edward Masen is made of. I know how you can be Edward. You can be cranky, obnoxious, opinionated, but you can also kick major ass. You forget, I lived with you for a while. I've walked over two thousand miles with you. I've seen you take charge. I know what you're capable of. It's time to switch gears. Right now, the emotionally wrecked husband isn't the man Bella needs. She needs you, the trained defender, to fight for her. Now, as soon as you put yourself together and get yourself in the right headspace, we can come up with a plan." With that, she stands, brushes herself off, and turns to leave.

"Thanks, Rose," I say to her retreating form. She turns to me, a smile on her face.

"Anytime, Masen. I'll never pass up a chance to bust your balls." With a wink, she heads back to the group.

Thinking about what she's said, I know she's right. I need to tuck the emotions away and focus on the mission. I can't help my wife if I can't see straight because of the tears in my eyes. With the resolve that I can have my emotions back once I have _her_ back in my arms, I stand straight and walk determinedly toward the group. They're all looking over the map as I walk up.

"Okay, let's decide what's next. Jasper, how far is the building? You said it's a hospital, right?"

Judging by the expression on his face, he realizes I've switched gears, and thankfully, he doesn't question it.

"Yes, sir. I'd say it's about seven miles north-northwest from here. See," he says, pointing out the location on the map. "It's a big building too. When we originally came across it, we almost dismissed it because it didn't make sense for them to be in a place so big. But we saw them moving in and out of it, hauling in water and food. We watched for a couple of days before we tried to go in. Garrett, the poor guy, he just about exploded waiting. We cleared each floor, and when we got to the ninth, well, that's where everything went to hell.

"Somehow, they knew we were coming. My only guess is that they spotted us when we approached. All they had to do was sit by the door and wait. They took out Collin first. He was the one that opened the damn door. I was pulling up the rear, so I didn't get a clear view of how it all went down. Somehow, they managed to grab both Garrett and Sam. When they shot Randall, I knew we were down to two. Newton tried to get a shot off, but they got one off in his leg, and he dropped his gun right to the floor. I somehow managed to pull him back and jam the door closed to buy us some time.

"Even bleeding like he was, Newton was able to run. Must'a been the adrenaline. We made it outta the building and halfway down the block before we heard their voices. We were far enough away that we were able to hide. Once it was quiet again, I realized how badly Mike was hurt. He was quiet at that point, too quiet. So, I hauled him as far as I could to a house I thought I could get into. That was about three weeks ago."

"Okay, so you said you think they saw you approach, right?" Jasper nods in agreement. "So, how do you suggest we get in there?"

"Honestly, we made the mistake of going in there in broad daylight. I think if we at least enter the building at night, we shouldn't have any problems."

Looking up at the sky, I see that only a sliver of the moon is out, so in a couple of nights, we should be able to go in under the cover of absolute darkness. Looking back at the group, I see they're waiting for me to make a decision.

"Okay, two nights from now, we go. In the meantime, we plan. We get our weapons ready, we go observe the building to make sure no new players have been added. Jasper, could you see how many you were up against?"

"No, like I said, I was in the back, in the stairwell, when it all went down. My best guess is it was four or five. But they were armed."

"Well, so are we. And we outnumber them this time. If there were five, like the group that left back in May, even with Alec and Jane, that's only seven of them, and there are nine of us. If we can get the element of surprise, we'll have the advantage. Now, Jasper, tell me everything you know about this building."

We spend the next few hours going over our plans, even deciding to send someone out to hunt the next morning. Again my sleep is restless; I just can't switch off my brain. There's so much that could go wrong.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emmett's rough voice tells me he'd been asleep.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to wake you." With a resigned sigh, I let him know what's rattling around in my head. "I just don't want anything to go wrong. There are five people in that building counting on me to get them out. There are just too many fucking variables."

"Ed, you've got a solid team behind you. I'm not gonna lie and tell you that nothing's gonna go wrong, but if we stick to the plan, we'll have the best shot."

"Yeah, I know." Thinking of how terrified Bella's gonna be when she hears the gunfire, another thought crossed my mind. "I wish there was a way I could let her know we're coming."

"Maybe you can."

"And how the fuck do I do that?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure out something. Maybe we can leave her a clue, give her some kind of signal."

As my mind goes through all sorts of possibilities, I finally drift off to sleep. When I wake, I'm still unsettled, trying to come up with a way to signal Bella. As I dig through my pack for a clean shirt, I come across _our_ green bandana. And an idea forms in my mind.

Running out of the tent, I track down Jasper.

"Where do you think they are again, on the north side of the building?"

I seem to have surprised him. "Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure. The other floors were set up with patient rooms on the north side. Why?"

"Are there any buildings on the north side close enough that someone could see from the windows?"

"I'm pretty sure there's an apartment building close on that side. What do you have in mind?"

"If I can get in that building tonight, I can leave a signal for Bella. Who wants to go with me?"

Jasper volunteers, and that night, well after sunset, we're hugging the edges of the buildings on our way to the apartments across the street from the hospital. Before we go inside, I scan the front and do a quick count. I can only pray that she'll see it and will understand what I'm trying to tell her.

The building isn't locked, so we get inside without any problems. I'm thankful that I'm in good shape, because I'm able to fly up the nine flights of stairs and make it to the tenth floor. Counting from the end, I choose the apartment I want to get into, and that door is unlocked as well. My eyes have adjusted just enough that I'm not tripping over anything, but it's still an obstacle course.

"And you're sure she'll know it's you?"

"If she sees it, she'll know it's me. Now, I can only hope she understands the message,"

Walking over to the window, I force it open, which is a little difficult, seeing that it probably hasn't been opened in years. I take a minute and look at the looming building across the street. My wife, my child, my entire world is in there. The frustration I feel can't be described. Knowing I have to wait an entire day to go in after her is killing me.

Pulling the green bandana from my pocket, I lay it on the sill, and carefully but firmly close the window on it.

"Please baby, you've got to see this." Looking at the building once more, my words are only a whisper, a prayer said aloud. Jasper turns to leave ahead of me, and after one last glance back, we're headed back to camp.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, a few of you weren't happy with Bella's decision last chapter forgive Jacob. All I can say is that these guys are leading the show, here. When I started writing this, I had a jumping off point and a destination in mind. The characters are drawing their own map to get there. But, that being said, I welcome all thoughts and comments about what they have chosen to do or not do.

And for those of you that didn't remember the significance of the green bandana... Back in chapter 10, it was brought along on their hunting trip! I think only **Jeni K** and **Kreitlow** were the only ones that remembered when the green bandana made an appearance.

A big thanks to my beta, **SunflowerFran** , my pre-readers **Gabby1017** , **Life and Death's Lullabies** , and **SarcasticBimbo** , as well as a thank you to **2brown-eyes** for my lovely banner.

Please stop by my Facebook group page, **Sunshine Fics** , for picture teasers, among other things!

Thanks so much for all the great reviews and feedback, too! I've made every effort to respond to all of them, but if I've somehow missed yours, please know I read and love each and every one of them. They help keep these fingers typing! It's been so great to have so much support for my first story. Love you guys! XOXO


	27. Chapter 18 part 2

…

Edward

…

The next day is painful. I just want to run in there, guns blazing, grab my wife, and go home. But I know that's not possible. Having the cover of the moonless night is crucial to our success.

As we approach sundown, we pack up our camp. I'm full of nervous excitement, knowing in just a matter of hours I could have my Bella back in my arms. We've had a decent meal, and two good nights of rest, so we're ready to go.

The scouts we've sent out the last two days didn't have much to report. There wasn't any movement except for who they recognized as Marcus, coming and going for water. That tells me that they're staying inside, hopefully, all in the same place. If they're trying to heat one section of the building, it makes sense for them to stick together.

Making our way through the streets, we first head to the house where Jasper and Mike had been hiding. He's been able to communicate well enough, so he knows we're leaving him behind. We make sure he has a fire, a comfortable spot to rest, and a weapon. I can't chance leaving a single person behind with him, so he's on his own.

As we close the last mile, the hospital comes into view. It's a big building, probably close to a dozen stories tall. We make our way closer, careful to avoid the north side. Jasper was pretty certain that the rooms they're all being kept in are there, based on the layout of other floors.

Finding a building about half a block from the hospital, we hunker down for the next few hours. We want to make sure that they're deeply asleep before we head inside.

"So, what was the message for Bella?" Emmett has chosen a spot right next to me, with Rose on his other side.

"I put it on the tenth floor because I thought we could hold out until about ten in the morning. I want to make sure we have decent light. And I put it in the ninth window from the end. Not that she'll get that there are nine of us, but it was worth a try. I know it's a long shot, but even if she just sees it, she'll know I'm coming." I smirk at my little inside joke.

"So, what's the significance of the bandana, Eddie? Something has you smiling." His tone is teasing, which is a nice change from the norm lately.

"Yeah, not gonna fuckin' happen. Let's just say Bella's the only one that knows why that bandana has any special significance." I can't hide my smile now, chuckling to myself.

"All right, I'll let it go. Just because it's nice to see a smile on your face again."

After enough time has passed, we quietly head toward the hospital. The sky is as dark as it's going to be, and I pray it's enough to keep us hidden. We still stick close to the buildings, just to be safe. Nearing the door, we notice a wagon, as well as a horse tied to a column that holds up the carport. It's a strange sight, for damn sure, but it answers my question about how they got Bella here.

Rose, who had the foresight to pack it, lights the candle in the small lantern she brought. It's just enough light for us to navigate the room we step into, but only barely. Jasper, more familiar with the layout of the building, leads the way. We decided ahead of time that he would lead us, and we would find a spot to hide until sunrise.

We follow Jasper past a large room full of overturned furniture and past a large desk area. He leads us into a smaller room, possibly an old office, to wait out the rest of the night. The hours tick by slowly, and my anxiety grows by the second. I'm so close to her, and I'm going crazy having to wait.

As the light begins to filter into the room, my heart begins to race. A couple of our crew have nodded off, so I kick a few boots, waking them. Knowing sunrise this time of year is around eight a.m., we have just about two hours to clear eight floors before we get where we think they're holding Bella and everyone else.

"Everybody ready?" It's a struggle to keep my voice quiet. I can barely contain my nervous energy; my insides vibrating with excitement.

With a nod from everyone, we file out of the room. In the daylight, we're able to see the destroyed lobby and connecting hallways. It's a miracle no one tripped over anything last night.

We're able to clear the main floor quickly; in less than fifteen minutes. There aren't any obviously organized spaces that would show that they were using the first floor for anything. We find the same thing on the second floor, in the same amount of time. If we can keep the pace, we'll make it to Bella, and hopefully the others, in less than two hours.

As we enter the stairwell to climb to the third floor, the sound of an opening and closing door above us gets our attention. We duck back through the door on the second floor, so we're not spotted. I look around for something to wedge into the door, so I can see who it is coming down the steps. I can't find anything thin enough nearby, but Emmett must see what I'm trying to do because he hands me his hunting knife. The blunt edge of it is more than an eighth of an inch, just the right width to wedge it open and not be seen by whoever is passing by.

As the footsteps get louder, I quickly crack the door open, careful not to make a sound. We collectively hold our breath, as they get closer. Peering through the tiny gap, I can see that it's Marcus. My memory of him is vague, but I do remember what he looked like. He's thinner and dirty, but I recognize him. He's carrying buckets down the steps, I'm assuming to get more water. We wait until we hear the closing of a door below us before we move from our spots.

"Do we confront him or let him go?" It's Seth asking, bouncing on his toes, almost like he's looking for a fight. Weighing our options, I look for advice.

"Jasper? Emmett? What do you guys think?"

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't, really. If we go after him, the other guys might come looking for him, and if we let it go, we'll be up against him and everybody else at the same time. Me? I'd engage him now; take out one of the players. But it's your call." Jasper's looking me in the eye, waiting for my decision. I turn to Emmett.

"And what do you think?"

"I'm with Jasper. If we can pick 'em off, why not? It'll make it easier if we can take down a few now. Leaves us with not as many variables."

"All right. Emmett, Tyler and Leah, you all go back down and corner him. The rest of us will keep going. Once you've...dealt with him, head back up and meet us."

"You got it, man." With that, Emmett and the others start to head down the stairs, while the rest of us turn to head up to the next floor. Before we get too far, I hear Emmett trying to get my attention.

"Ed!"

"Yeah?"

"How do you want him 'dealt' with?" I think about all the possibilities, and I realize that the fate, the lives, of several men, even a woman, is in my hands. Looking him right in the eyes, I answer him.

"Do what you need to do, but he can't be able to go warn the rest of them." His intense stare assures me that he knows what I mean. So, with a nod, he turns to make his way down the steps.

Turning my attention back to the stairwell, we make our way to the third floor, and much like the first two, we make quick work of clearing it. This floor also doesn't have any signs that anyone has been staying here.

And so it goes for the next hour or so. Floors four, five, six, and seven don't show any signs of life. By the time we finish on seven, Emmett, Tyler, and Leah have caught up with us.

I meet his eyes, silently asking what happened.

"We hauled him into the building across the street and bound and gagged him. Knocked him out for good measure. We'll go back for him later."

"And you're sure he won't get loose?"

"Positive. He isn't going anywhere."

"All right then." I nod, knowing that I need to focus on the job at hand. Finding my wife.

The eighth floor is much of the same. Though, it looks slightly more organized here, almost as if they've been searching through things for supplies. As we're all quietly clearing the floor, room by room, a strange sound filters through one of the vents.

The muffled cries of a baby get the attention of more than one of us. Our eyes all jump between each other, as if to ask, 'do you hear it too?' It must be Benjamin. And if that's Benjamin, I can only hope that Kate is close by.

With renewed focus, we finish clearing the floor. Using hand signals, I get everyone's attention. Once we're all together, I keep my voice commanding, but low. I'd hate to tip off the fuckers this close to reaching them.

"Okay, so we're going to split into three groups. Emmett, you'll lead Tyler and Leah again. Jasper, you'll take Embry and Brady. That leaves Rose and Seth with me. There's a total of three stairwells, and we're going to use all of them. We'll try to coordinate the timing as best we can, but go in silent. Neutralize anyone you come in contact with, as quietly as possible. Only fire your weapons if absolutely necessary. The longer they don't know we're here, the better. Besides, our ammo is limited, and we don't need any stray bullets hitting an unintended target."

They all respond with a nod, not making any unnecessary sounds.

"All right then, remember, our goal is to get Bella, Kate, all of them, out alive. If that means you have to shoot to kill the others, so be it." When I see everyone's in agreement, I dismiss them. "Okay, let's bring them home."

Emmett and his team head for the stairs at the west end of the floor, and Jasper and his men head toward the east end. Rose and Seth are patiently waiting for my signal to enter the stairwell in front of us. All of us ready our weapons, double-checking our ammo. When I hear the clicks echo down the hall from the other doors, I know it's time to move.

Taking the lead, I walk ahead of the others, my gun in my right hand, grasping the door handle with my left. My heart is pounding, and I can feel the adrenaline beginning to course through my veins, knowing I'm hopefully just moments from having my wife back in my arms. I have to take a deep breath to help myself focus. I have people depending on me to lead them, to find them.

When I feel like I have my shit together, I push down on the handle and shove open the door. The stairwell is quiet, and every step we take echoes off the walls. We slowly make our way up the stairs, my heart thudding in my chest. Turning to Rose and Seth, I make eye contact with them as we reach the door to the ninth floor. This is it, showtime, and they know it.

Stopping to listen, we don't hear anything from the other side. Pushing against the latch, the door cracks open, only a bit. Through the tiny open space, I don't see any movement. I gently nudge it more; Rose flanking me to my left as I sweep around to the right. The halls are eerily quiet, the sound of our adrenaline fueled, heavy breathing the only sound flooding my ears.

The hallway splits just ahead of us. I motion for my small team to follow me. Knowing Emmett will clear the hallway he comes to first, we head down the path to the right. It's littered with abandoned beds, wheelchairs, and other equipment. Passing empty room after room is testing my patience. As we quietly continue to walk, we again hear the sound of what I think is Benjamin's cry. Looking down the corridor, where the sound is coming from, I can see that it takes a sharp turn at the other end.

With newfound determination, we ready our weapons, not knowing what we'll face. As we pass each room, we check it, but I'm focused on the path ahead of me, knowing in my gut that I'll find what I'm looking for there. As we approach the bend, we all stop, checking each other. We haven't spoken a word since we came through the door at the stairwell, relying on eye contact and hand signals. Knowing what's at stake, we're all focused on what we need to do.

Just as we round the corner, we hear the distant sound of gunfire coming from behind us. The sound also gets the attention of the man seated in a chair, seemingly guarding the hallway. As he raises his own weapon, I don't hesitate. My gun is fired before I'd really given it much conscious thought. His chest blooms red as the wound begins to bleed. The look in his eyes as the life drains from them, I'm sure, will haunt me for the rest of my days. My arm is still outstretched as I begin to come back to my senses, the sounds of running footsteps getting closer gaining my attention.

Rose and Seth both spin around to intercept any trouble as I continue toward the door just past the dead man on the floor. Trying not to think about what I've just done, I step over him, the cries coming from the door growing louder, demanding my attention. Cautiously walking into the room, I'm stunned that I've found Kate and Benjamin, wrapped in Garrett's arms huddled in the corner.

"Oh my God! Edward!" She's flying at me before I can register the disappointment I feel that it isn't my wife I've found. She grabs me with the free arm that doesn't have a grip on her son.

Hearing another gunshot coming from the hallway gets our attention. Looking at Garrett, he knows I don't have time for a fucking reunion.

"Grab the weapon he had on him," I say, pointing at the body just outside the door. "Do what you can to barricade yourselves in here. I don't know if I've got reinforcements or more targets coming this way."

"Understood. Go, Bella's right next door." Hearing her name, I bolt for the door. Just as I reach it, I hear Garrett's voice call out to me.

"She's not alone. She's been in there with Black." Hearing that fucker's name only makes me turn and run faster. I jump over the body and see Rose and Seth holding their own in the hallway, their stances rigid, waiting for whatever threat is coming around the corner.

"You guys got this?" I yell out to them, not caring about keeping quiet anymore.

"Go. Get our girl." Rose looks right at me and I know she means it. Taking her words at face value, I practically sprint for the room next door. I notice the makeshift lock on the door, but it's disengaged. Realizing someone had to have unlocked it from the outside, I brace myself for what I'm going to find on the other side of the door.

It flies open hard, hitting the wall behind it. I'm met with the sight of my beautiful, petrified wife in the grasp of a madman, an arm wrapped around her neck, and a gun pointed at her belly. Tears are falling silently down her face, and I can feel my blood boiling, anger like I've never felt pumping through me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up, Masen. I'm honestly impressed. It took the first group a bit longer to find us. Didn't really matter much though, took out a couple, caught a couple, and chased the others away." The arm around Bella's neck sweeps out in a dismissive motion, before quickly coming back to wrap around her throat. "Figured I'd see you, just not this soon. You've put a kink in my plans though. So, I've got an offer for you."

"I'm not interested in any fucking offers!" I cock my gun, aiming for the son of a bitch who's tightening his grip around Bella's neck. Hearing her whimper makes me feel absolutely helpless.

"Don't be so hasty Masen, wouldn't want any accidents to happen here." I see him press the barrel of his gun just a bit harder against Bella's belly, her silent tears turning into sobs.

"Please, Riley. Please, don't hurt my baby. I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby." Her pleas are breaking my fucking heart, and I'm powerless to do anything to stop them. I'm afraid to fire my weapon, for fear my aim would be off, or he would get a shot off as well.

"See, even the little woman is ready to bargain." His sardonic smile is unnerving. He looks completely unhinged.

"My family isn't to be bargained with! It's not a fucking negotiation!"

"Well, then we're at an impasse. See, I've got other people counting on me to have a bargaining chip when they get here, so I need her. You're welcome to stay, enjoy our hospitality until we're joined by our other guests."

Running out of options and time, I chance a glance at Bella. Her pleading eyes are begging me to do something, anything. Trying to convey as much as I can in a single look, I can only hope that she'll do something badass like I know she's capable of. Memories of happier times flood my mind; visions of her wielding her hunting knife among them.

Hearing the sound of pounding boots behind me, I know I've either got backup or more guns trained at my head coming my way. Watching the expression on the face of the man in front of me change, I know I'm about to get my chance.

When he shifts his weight and raises his weapon to aim toward the door, Bella takes advantage of the change and throws her weight into her elbow, shoving it as hard as she can into Riley's crotch, causing the expected reaction. I raise my gun and fire, hitting his shoulder, causing him to stumble back and down to the floor.

What I don't see is that he still has the gun in his hand, so I don't expect him to fire it as he falls. Thankfully, his aim is shit, and it hits the wall behind me. At the same moment, Bella stumbles away, and I get another shot off, this time hitting the arm holding the gun, causing him to finally drop it. His shouts of agony fill the room.

"You stupid motherfucker!" He's writhing and groaning on the floor.

Emmett and Rose push past me, as I'm unable to move at the moment, Em heading toward the writhing man on the floor, and Rose toward my wife. The sight of her snaps me out of my stupor, and I rush to her side.

Dropping to my knees, I gather her into my arms, sobs wracking her small form.

"It's okay baby. It's over. I'm here, and you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." I've got my arms wrapped around her, one hand running from her head, and down her back, smoothing her hair. My other hand moves to rest on her belly, our child, feeling the reassuring kicks.

"Edward, I was so scared, so worried I'd never see you again. You actually came for me, you're really here." Her grip on me is tight, as if she's afraid I'm going to disappear.

Looking down into her red-rimmed, beautiful brown eyes, I see my whole world.

"Of course, Bella. Where else was I gonna go?" Leaning down, my lips touch hers in the gentlest of kisses. Our bubble is burst with the sounds of the screaming and groaning coming from the other side of the room.

"Who? Who's coming?" Emmett is standing over Riley, aiming his gun at his head.

"You'll have to kill me, motherfucker." His dark and sinister laugh makes me pause. A man in his position shouldn't react that way. He should be begging for his life. Makes me wonder what the fuck is going on. "I wouldn't tell you if you were holding a gun to my mother's head!" He's broken into a sweat, holding his hand over the gunshot to his shoulder. Emmett is quickly losing his patience with him, and he takes it out on the asshole on the floor, giving him a good kick to his gut.

I'm torn between staying right where I am, and getting up and beating the answers out of him. Hearing Bella still crying makes the decision for me. Eventually, her cries quiet, and she takes a deep cleansing breath, blowing it out.

"What the hell?" Seth's surprised voice gets my attention. He's standing in the doorway of what I assume is the bathroom, looking inside. "Um, can someone help me with this?"

"What is it?" Emmett hands off his guard duties to Rose and walks in Seth's direction as Bella speaks, eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh Edward, you've got to help him! Riley was in here when we heard the first shot, and he knocked Jake out, tied him up, then he threw him in there. You've got to help him!"

"What? Help him? Bella, have you lost your goddamn mind? Did you forget what he did to you?" My voice gets louder with every question, completely stunned that Bella would want me to help the man that tried to hurt her.

"No, I haven't forgotten. But he's done nothing but look out for me since I was brought here. He's...changed. He wasn't himself then. I've...forgiven him." She doesn't back down, staring right into my eyes, daring me to fight her on this. Instead, I squeeze my eyes shut, just thankful I have her back. We can fight about it later.

"Seth, you grab his arms, I'll get his legs. On the count of three. One, two, three." Em and Seth work together to lift Jake from the floor and carry him to the bed on the other side of the room. It's then that Rose gets my attention.

"What are we doing with him?" she asks, pointing at Riley.

"Put a bullet in his head?" Apparently, Leah is a little more bloodthirsty than I thought. She's staring daggers at Riley's head. I hadn't even noticed that she and Tyler were guarding us from the door, even if her focus was on our prisoner and not the hallway.

"As much as we'd all like to do that, it would be outright murder. And I don't think any of us want that on our conscience. Besides, I think Charlie would be interested in getting some answers from him." Rose. Who would've thought she would be the voice of reason?

"Yeah, I guess tie him up, and we can bring him wi-" My words are cut off by the sound of nearing footsteps. I watch as Tyler raises his weapon, and then lowers it.

Jasper walks through the doorway, a smile on his face, followed closely by a man I'd only hoped we'd ever see again.

"Sam!" Leah has rushed into his arms, and they're wrapped up in each other before anyone else can say anything or ask any questions. Turning my attention back to Jasper, I need answers.

"Where are Brady and Embry?"

The smug smile on his face tells me he's pretty damn happy with something.

"They just happen to be keeping an eye on a pair of poor excuses for human beings. Seems that our Mr. and Mrs. Winters are quite good at hiding. Found them up in the ceiling in one of the rooms down the other hallway. They were a little...reluctant to cooperate."

"Okay, so what's next?" Emmett glances over at me, waiting for an answer. But it's my wife placing her hand on my cheek and turning my head to look at her that gets my attention. Looking down, into her eyes, I can see the pleading in them.

"Edward, take me home."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! They're back together! Big thanks to Gail, Fanny, and BeLynda for pre reading for me, and to Fran for being an awesome beta! But since I like to tweak things a bit, all mistakes are mine. And a special thank you to May for my lovely banner!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, and all who have followed and/or favorited Forged. It means so much to have such great support for my first story! You guys rock! It's getting very close to breaking the 1,000 review mark, and that would be awesome to see!**

 **The writing on this is winding down, so I'll be moving on to my next project, hopefully very soon. Stop by my FB page, Sunshine Fics, for any first looks and/or teasers that might be coming soon! It might have something to do with a little contest I entered a while back...**

 **Let me know what you think, and leave me a review!**


	28. Chapter 19 part 1

**A/N: Surprise! A bonus update today to say thank you to all my amazing, awesome, fabulous readers for Forged reaching 1,000 reviews! The lovely Lizzie Page was review #1,000, so an extra nod goes to her.**

…

Bella

…

"Edward, take me home." All I want is for him to take me away from here, to go back home, away from all of this, and have my baby where it's safe.

"Soon, Bella. We have a few things to sort out before we can leave. First, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He's checking me over, looking for injuries, his hands running all over me. I reach out to still them.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." His arms go around me, holding me tightly to his chest, and I feel him kiss the top my head.

"We'll go soon." He hesitates before speaking again. "Bella? Are you sure Jacob didn't hurt you? You've been locked in this room for days with-"

"I said I was fine. He didn't do anything. He was nothing but helpful and kind. We talked, he apologized, and I've...made peace with what happened." I hesitate because I know he won't like what I have to say. "He wasn't in his right mind when he attacked me."

"Fucker wasn't in his right..." he mumbles to himself, shaking his head. Holding me just far enough away from him to look me in the eyes, he continues; this time with more fire behind his words. "Exactly, so how do I know if he's in his right mind now?" He's very rarely raised his voice at me before, and I know he regrets it the moment he does. He closes his eyes, taking a long deep breath before speaking once more. Opening them, I see his remorse. "Look, I'm sorry; I just need to make sure you're okay. I almost lost my damn mind when you were taken. The thought of you trapped here with the guy that tried to... God, so much could've happened to you." He pulls me close again, squeezing me tighter.

"Nothing happened. We talked; he made sure I ate enough, made sure I stayed warm." He looks down at me, his eyes flashing with accusation.

"What the fuck do you mean, he made sure you stayed warm?"

"It was really cold in here the last several nights, and we-"

"You what, Bella?" he cuts me off before I can continue.

"He offered to help me stay warm. He stayed on his side of the blankets, and I stayed on mine."

"You...you shared a _bed_ with him? Blankets? You couldn't find more goddamn blankets?"

"Shh!" I look around to see if anyone notices our argument, then back to the angry man before me. "And no, we didn't have any more blankets, Edward! We were locked in a room together, with no way out, remember? It's not like I could ask for anything."

"How could you let that asshole that close to you? I swear to God I'll kill that fucker with my bare hands! Did you magically forget what he did? Did you forget the months of sleepless nights you had? The bruises? The hours of therapy sessions and nightmares; when I had to hold you until you stopped crying because that bastard almost rap-"

"No, I didn't forget!" My raised voice has attracted attention from the others in the room. Reaching down to grab his hand, I lead him over to a quiet corner, away from the chaos surrounding Riley.

"Then how could you let him near you, Bella?" he growls. "You know how I feel about him, about what he did." He's holding back; his jaw is tense, and I can see he's grinding his teeth together, but he's making an effort to keep his temper in check.

"I let him near me because I was thinking about my health and the baby. I was cold and alone, and scared to death. I thought I'd never see you again! I didn't know what they were going to do to me or the baby; if they were going to kill me and do horrible things to our child." My voice cracks, the sobs welling up inside me. "I did what I had to do to get through it. I know it wasn't ideal, but I did the best I could." I can no longer keep the tears from falling from my eyes; the weight of everything that's happened closing in on me. My voice is only a hoarse whisper. "I didn't encourage him. He was just...someone from home, someone familiar. Edward... You have to believe me, please."

"Come here." He pulls me into his arms, holding me to his chest. "Of course I believe you. I just... Ugh! I don't trust him. And I don't believe for one fucking second that he's changed. He hurt you so badly. Then to know you were locked in here with him. I know you did what you thought you had to do, but I just..." He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against mine. He tries to calm himself with deep, even breaths. When he speaks again, his voice is low, pained.

"I just don't understand how you can just forgive him for what he did to you."

"Maybe forgiveness is too generous, then. But...I've made peace with it; I have to, Edward. I can't let that anger and hatred eat away at me anymore, regardless if we think he's really remorseful. We have more important things to focus on right now anyway. I know you don't understand it, but I need to move on...for me."

"You're right, I don't understand. And I don't think I ever will. You might be able to move past it, but I can't yet. I... Baby, I just need time to process all this. So much has happened. I'm just so fucking thankful you're all right. As long as he didn't hurt you while you were locked in here, then I can let it go...for now." His arms squeeze me closer to him. "I hate that I couldn't be here sooner, couldn't stop it in the first place. I'll never forgive myself for not protecting you from being taken. So, don't be freaked out if I'm a little overprotective and I don't let you out of my sight for a while, if ever." Looking up at him, I see the truth of his words in his eyes. Bringing my lips to his, our kiss is sweet but full of promise. It's over too quickly, though, as we're mindful of our audience. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead on mine again, his eyes closed. "I was so fucking worried I'd lost you." The pain in his voice is clear.

"You didn't. I'm right here." I try to soothe him, my hands stroking his face. When his eyes open again, I'm lost in a sea of green. A commotion from the other side of the room, though, gets our attention. Emmett and Jasper seem to be arguing about something, getting everyone riled up.

"I need to sort this all out so we can get you home, all right?"

"Yeah, okay." He makes sure I'm steady on my feet before loosening his hold on me.

"Will you be okay to stay with Rose and Seth for a while?"

I just nod as he grasps the back of my neck, kissing me once again on the forehead, lingering just a little.

"I'll be fine." Looking over at Rose, I ask, "Can we maybe go wait with Kate and Garrett while they deal with all this?" I motion in the general direction of the chaos in the room.

"Of course." She turns to Edward. "We'll be next door. Don't kill anyone while we're gone."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." She gives him an unbelieving look. "Damnit, Rose, I won't." The hard stare that passes between them communicates something I can't decode.

When she seems satisfied with his answer, she huffs. "Fine. We'll be next door when you figure out all the details."

She leads the way, and I waddle behind her, passing the crowd that seems to have formed in the room; Seth right behind me.

Walking into Kate's room, I feel relief wash over me when I see them all. She rushes over to me, her arms wide.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're okay!" She's squeezing me as best she can with my belly between us. She's sniffling, a sure sign that she's either crying or is about to.

"I'm all right." She pulls away a bit, her expression tells me she's unconvinced. "Really, I am."

"You're sure?" She's searching my eyes.

"Absolutely." Feeling the need to change the subject, I turn my attention to my favorite little person. I reach my hand out to touch him. "Hi Benjamin, I missed seeing you." As expected, he buries his face in his daddy's neck, probably scared and confused about everything that's happened today. I just rub his back, but don't press him to interact with me.

"He's been like this since the first gunshot went off." Garrett, cradling his son to him, seems visibly upset, if not exhausted by the ordeal; probably more so mentally than physically.

"If I could hide away until it was all over, I would too." It's said only slightly in jest.

Seeing that I won't get a smile from Ben and that Kate and Rose have started up a conversation, I decide to curl up on one of the beds in the room. I'm really not in a talking mood anyway. I've been so anxious for today to come that I didn't sleep much the last two nights. Telling myself I'm only going to close my eyes to rest, I curl into the blankets and let the warmth surround me. The quiet murmurs in the room are the last things I hear as I drift off to sleep.

I don't know how much time has passed before I wake to the sound of my husband's voice.

"No, we'll wait until morning."

"Morning? You can't be serious? I've been here, God only knows how long, and my wife and son even longer. Who the fuck put you in charge anyway?" Their voices are low, but Garrett's tone is one I've never heard from him before.

"Me, all right! I put myself in charge! I wasn't going to put my wife's life in someone else's hands. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to fuck it up."

Sensing the tension in the room, I decide to feign sleep a little longer, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever has them so upset.

"I think the two of you need to take a step back. And Garrett, really dude, what's your problem? You could at least show a little goddamn appreciation for what everybody did to find you." Emmett's irritated plea must be falling on deaf ears because Garrett doesn't respond.

"Seriously man, I'm not sure I'd be going home if these guys hadn't come to look for all of you. I mean, yeah, their main search was for Bella, but if they hadn't come, I'd still be holed up with Newton just waiting for him to either die or somehow get strong enough to walk a hundred miles back home. Hell, I could've died myself, seeing how there was barely enough food for us." Jasper's attempt at reasoning with Garrett goes unanswered as well.

After what seems like several minutes, he finally speaks.

"Look, I've been locked in one fucking room for what, weeks? The same four walls, a teething baby, and dealing with assholes on a daily basis. Conditions like that have a way of getting to a man. I'm not sure saying I'm anxious to leave is strong enough. Honestly, it feels like I'm crawling out of my skin just to get the hell outta here. I'm sorry I'm acting like an asshole, but I just want to get my family home."

"I get it. Really I do, man. Bella's less than a few weeks from delivering, so I know how you feel about going home. But I still think you need to use your goddamn brain and think about it before you go running off half-cocked and unprepared!"

Edward's voice is loud enough now that I can't pretend to be asleep any longer. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, well, trying to, I feel a dull, aching pain low in my belly.

"Ow!" The word combined with a hiss gets the attention of all four men, and pulls them away from their argument.

"Are you okay, Bella? Is the baby okay?" Edward is sitting at my side before I can blink, his hand trying to rub the pain away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a twinge." I try to reassure him with a smile, but I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. His unbelieving stare tells me he didn't buy it. "Really, I'm fine, I promise. I've been having them for a few days, so it's nothing new."

"What do you mean, a few days? And why didn't you tell me?" He's quickly on his feet, staring down at me, his eyes wide. "Oh, God, are you in labor?" He's almost shouting now, a panicked look on his face.

"No, Edward, I'm not in labor. They're just Braxton Hicks contractions. It's my body getting ready. There's nothing to worry about. And I didn't tell you because it isn't important right now."

"Like hell, it isn't!" I had forgotten we weren't alone, Garrett making his presence known. Emmett and Jasper seem to have taken off; the talk of labor and contractions must've been too much for them.

Edward's head whips back and forth between Garrett and me.

"Will one of you tell me what in the hell you're talking about? Any kind of contractions sound serious Bella. How do you know you're not in labor?"

With a resigned sigh, I look at my poor husband, really look at him. He looks thin, disheveled, with dark circles under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept well in weeks. He's been through so much to reach me, I don't have the heart to be condescending toward him.

"Edward, in the last month or two of pregnancy, your body starts to get things ready for the delivery. Like a warm up before the big day. It's nothing to worry about." I hold my hand out to him, hoping he'll take it. As he does, Garrett chooses that moment to speak.

"Or it could mean you'll be in full on labor by tonight!"

Edward's expression is serious as he helps me to my feet.

"Is he right, Bella? Could you be going into labor soon?" He's ducked his face down, catching my eyes.

I huff out a breath.

"I'm not having any other signs or symptoms telling me that it'll be soon, but things can change. Yes, I could be in labor tonight, but I'll more than likely be pregnant for at least a couple more weeks. It's not time yet, Edward. Relax, I'll be fine." My placating doesn't seem to be working, though, judging by the look on his face. He's just staring at me, his eyes narrowed, questioning.

"If something feels off you'll tell me?"

"Yes, I'll tell you."

"Lotta good it'll do you if she goes into labor while we're fifty miles from here and back in the forest," Garrett says while pointing at me, irritation clear in his voice and posture.

Edward is quiet for a moment, still staring at me.

"Maybe we should just stay until you deliver."

"No!"

"What?" Garrett and I speak over each other, neither of us liking the suggestion...at all.

"Bella, I have to put your safety first. It's a long trip. I mean, even if we take the wagon, it's still a long way to go with you bouncing around in the back of it."

I'm shaking my head and answering him before he can say anymore.

"No, I'm not staying here any longer than necessary. Even if I happen to go into labor on the way home, it's a risk I'm willing to take if it means leaving this place. Even if there were only a small chance I'd make it home before I deliver, I'm taking it. Please, Edward. Please."

He's still looking at me, deciding.

"I don't give a shit what you two decide to do, but I'm taking my family and leaving." Garrett's statement gets Edward's attention off me, and back to him.

"Look, it's not just you and your family, Garrett. A lot of people need to get home, and in one piece. We have my pregnant wife, injured people, prisoners, even a baby to get back safely, and I'm not taking any chances by jumping the gun on this. We'll discuss it as a group, and make the best decision for everyone. Does that work for you?" His ending remark was said with sarcasm, and I can see the stress rising in him. I reach over and grab his hand, hoping to calm him a little.

"Whatever," Garrett says as he turns to leave the room.

"Hey," I say softly.

He turns to me, his expression softening instantly.

"It'll be fine, Edward. It should take, what, a week to get home?"

"Roughly. But, if we take the wagon, it might even be longer. I'm not sure how fast that horse can go. But it'll be several days at least."

"Okay, then we do what we need to do, and then we leave. The sooner we get home, the better." I reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him. It starts as a chaste, innocent kiss, but quickly turns heated. What feels like weeks, even though it's only been days, have passed since we've kissed like this. My hands have found their way into his hair, and his have found purchase on my hips, holding me close. When I feel him begin to move, guiding us back toward the bed, I know it isn't the time or place for this. Thankfully, we're interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Hate to break up the party, but the natives are growing restless, Edward. You need to go down there and break it up. Emmett and Jasper don't see eye to eye on how to deal with our detainees, and it's turning into a pissing contest." Glancing in Rose's direction, I see the irritation on her face.

Looking back at Edward, his eyes are closed.

"Well, that didn't take long. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." When his eyes finally open, I see a mix of emotions; frustration, desire, exhaustion. "Come on, let's get this done. I'm ready to go home."

He starts to walk away, pulling my hand is his behind him. When my feet don't move, he turns back to look at me with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Do I need to be in there?"

"Don't you want to be there?"

I just shrug my shoulder, unsure how I feel about being in a room with all the people responsible for taking me from my home.

"Tell ya what, come with me, give us your input and then you can come back in here. Deal?"

With a quick nod, I agree, and we're on our way to get this over with.

Walking in, I see that they must have Alec, Jane, and the others in another room. I can also see that Rose was right. Emmett and Jasper have taken up position on opposite sides of the room, arms crossed, defiance rolling off both of them.

"What the fuck is going on in here? I check on my wife for ten goddamn minutes, and the two of you decide to go at it?"

Looking at my husband, it's as if I can see him change before my eyes. He stands taller, his shoulders squared, on his face a look of authority. I've never seen him like this; in charge. I have this sudden urge to drag him away and lock him in a room and have my way with him. I snicker to myself, shaking my head. This is hardly the time or the place for thoughts like that. Emmett's voice pulls me from my internal musings.

"Whitlock here wants to line them up and just pop one off into each of 'em."

My wide eyes fly to Jasper. I've known him for several years now, and I never figured he'd be the type to seek that kind of retribution. He's always been so quiet, and even-tempered. As if he were answering my unasked questions, he speaks up.

"You didn't watch two people die at their hands." It's the loudest I've ever heard his voice. "They tried to kill Mike and would've shot me too if they'd had a clear shot. Absolutely no good can come from keeping them alive! They're all monsters! And you want to drag them back home?"

The whole space erupts into a giant argument, with everyone shouting over each other.

"Enough!" Edward's voice shuts everyone up, and a quiet settles over the room; tensions high.

"Jasper, if we do that, it makes us no better than them." My timid voice breaks the tense silence. Looking right into his eyes, I try to see the man I know, my friend. "Can you live with that? Will you be able to look your child in the eye one day and tell him what you've done and have no regrets?"

His eyes fall to his feet, his arms still crossed in a defensive pose. In fact, everyone visibly backs down from the fight. Thankfully, Edward decides to step in, blowing out a breath before speaking.

"Bella's right. If we unilaterally make that decision based on emotions and not facts, we are no better than them. No, I won't be a part of that." He's shaking his head. "And believe me; I've got more reason to want to end them than most of you. Besides, Charlie will want to question them. From what I gather from what's been said, there's a bigger picture here, and we need answers."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Surprisingly it's Leah that's spoken up, and she sounds angry. She looks ready for a fight too, Sam standing behind her. His hands are on her shoulders, seemingly holding her back.

Edward's eyes scan the room, before landing on me.

"I do have an idea, but I thought I'd run it past everyone first."

"Well, it's nice to know you remember the rest of us have a say in this." Garrett still looks as pissed as he did when he stormed out of the room earlier.

"Okay, look, my suggestion is breaking into smaller groups to head home. Those who are able bodied and need to go at their own pace in one group. I was thinking Garrett, Kate, Sam, and Leah could leave together. Emmett and Jasper, if you two can keep from killing each other, or anyone else," his eyes dart between the two men in question. "You two can take Tyler, Brady, and Embry to get the prisoners home, well, except for Riley since he's injured. Rose, I'd feel better if you came with Bella and me, in case Bella needs you. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure," she says with a smile in my direction.

"That leaves Seth, and me to drive the wagon back with Bella, Mike, and Riley in it."

Realizing he's forgotten to assign Jacob to a group, I speak up, albeit quietly.

"Edward, what about Jacob?"

Watching his jaw tense with the mention of Jacob's name, I know he's still struggling to keep his composure. I can almost hear the gears in his head turn, and I see the moment that he makes his decision.

"Well, I could send him with the other prisoners, but I want to personally make sure he gets back. He's got charges a trial to deal with once we get home, and I want to make sure he's there to face them. He'll walk with us so I can keep an eye on him. One step out of line, though, and I won't think twice about shooting him."

My wide eyes must show my surprise.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. Just because he was being held prisoner here, doesn't negate what's waiting for him at home. He still has to face the charges against him. And if he tries to take off, or God forbid tries to hurt someone else, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through his head."

I just nod, knowing that arguing about it now isn't going to get us anywhere.

"Does anyone have any objections to that?" He looks around at the faces of our friends. It's then that I realize how many are in here with us. The only one missing is Tyler. He must be guarding the other room.

Everyone shakes their heads, all seeming to be in agreement.

"Now, there was another issue that Garrett and I disagreed on, and I want everyone's input on it. He's ready to leave now, today, and I say we wait until morning. Any votes one way or another?"

It's Seth that answers first.

"Um, didn't you say that we were splitting into groups?"

Edward nods. "I did."

"Then does it matter when we all decide to leave? Couldn't each group decide that for themselves?"

Edward snickers. "Yeah, I guess they could. Okay, so Garrett, Kate, Sam, Leah, if you want to leave tonight I won't stop you." I watch the four of them huddle together to talk it over. Looking back to Emmett and Jasper, Edward continues.

"And you two, get with the rest of your group and decide. You'll have six prisoners to deal with, so you might need to plan out shifts and stuff."

"Uh, Edward, even if we count Jacob, that's only five prisoners." Jasper shakes his head in confusion.

"What do you mean five? I'll have Riley with me, and I shot Stefan outside of Garret's room. That leaves Alec, Jane, Marcus, Felix, and Demetri." He's counting them off with his fingers.

Emmett and Jasper exchange a look, but it's Emmett that speaks first.

"Edward, Demetri isn't here. And after we questioned Jacob, he hasn't been here the entire time that Jake's been held. Either Charlie had his records wrong, or he took off for somewhere else when they left the settlement."

The implications of Emmett's words send a shiver down my spine. My gut tells me that Demetri's absence is connected to the expected 'guests' Riley has been talking about. Instinctively, I reach out for Edward's hand, seeking the comfort I find there. He does one better, and wraps an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer. I feel him huff out a breath and a kiss to the top of my head before he speaks once more.

"Until we know more, we shouldn't assume anything. Maybe you can work on the others on the way back. I'll try to get some answers out of Riley too. It's all we can do for now." Turning his attention to Rose and Seth, he goes on. "Are you guys okay with all of this? We'll have two wounded to care for."

"Hey." I'm pulling on his hand to get his attention. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not incapable. I've never helped treat a gunshot wound, but I know enough from being in the clinic that I won't be completely useless."

He just smiles and shakes his head a bit.

"Of course not baby. I just don't want to put all that responsibility on you." He wraps both his arms around me, trying to placate me, I'm sure. Even if he is, I return the gesture and hold onto him with both arms. Still holding me, he turns back to Rose and Seth. "So, votes on when we leave?"

"I think waiting until morning is a good idea. We get a good night's sleep and can head out first thing. We need to go look through the supplies they have too," Rose suggests.

"Yeah, I'm good with that," Seth answers.

"All right then, it's settled. We'll head out tomorrow."

"Okay, then I'll go see what they have that we can use, and any food they have here to feed everyone." Looking around for Jasper, Rose gets his attention. "And Whitlock, I'll need help getting that horse squared away before you guys leave."

"Yes, ma'am. Lead the way."

When Jasper, Rose, and Seth leave the room, everyone seems to be making plans for their departure, and all I want to do is go crawl back into bed. Curled into my husband's side, I close my eyes.

"Bella, baby. Why don't you go lie down? I'll go see what we have to eat, and bring back some food for us."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I know I need to move, and could use the exercise, the thought of doing all those steps..." I just shake my head. "Yeah, that's the last thing I wanna do."

"Then let's get you settled before I go down there."

He walks me to a room I hadn't been in before. He notices the confused look on my face.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be in your old room. Riley's blood is still all over the floor." I visibly shudder at the thought. "Yeah, and in case Garrett and Kate stick around tonight, we'll all want our privacy, so I thought a new room was a good idea. I hope that's okay." He seems unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"No, this is good." I hug him to me again, wishing we could just close ourselves in this room until morning. "Just hurry back to me." I look up to him with a smile on my face, and I'm rewarded with a kiss.

"Of course."

He helps get me into the bed, tucking extra blankets around me to ward off the cold. With a final kiss on the forehead and reassurance that Emmett is just next door, he slips from the room. Alone in the quiet, visions and memories of everything that's happened today assault my mind. The fear I felt as I was being held at gunpoint, watching a man being shot, seeing a dead man in the hallway, it all comes back in a rush.

I close my eyes and try to think of happier times, focusing on the fact that I have my husband back, and that I'll be home soon, not on the uncomfortable ache I'm once again feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Many thanks to Fran for being an amazing beta! But, this chapter got some major reworking after she got ahold of it, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to Gail, Fanny, and BeLynda for pre reading, and to May for the banner. And a thank you to CeCe for giving me her two cents on this chapter.**

 **Come and stop by my Facebook group page, Sunshine Fics, for pic teasers, and general silliness. And maybe I'll be prompting a discussion about baby names soon...**

 **Thanks again guys, really! I never thought anyone would read anything I put out there, so this is a huge deal for me! Your comments and support mean the world to me. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 19 part 2

**A/N: So, judging by a few of the reviews, the details are starting to get a little murky. So, here's a recap of the timeline so that we're all on the same page!**

 **Edward and Bella were married in early April.**

 **Kate has baby Benjamin, late April.**

 **Demetri, Riley, Felix, Marcus, and Stefan left the settlement in May.**

 **Jacob left in late June.**

 **Kate and Benjamin were abducted late October.**

 **A search party goes to find Kate, including Jasper, Mike (wounded), Garrett and Sam (both captured), and Randall and Collin (both killed).**

 **Bella abducted in late December by Alec and Jane.**

 **Search party to find Bella includes Edward, Emmett, Rose, Seth, Leah, Embry, Tyler, and Brady.**

 **This chapter places us in early-mid January, roughly a little more than a full month before the baby is expected to be born.**

 **And remember, it took Edward and his group approximately five months to reach WA from Chicago. So, if Demitri has been unaccounted for, for eight months, do you think that's enough time to gather reinforcements? Hope this helps keep everyone on the same page!**

* * *

 **Bella**

…

The smell of what can only be described as clean, wafts past my nose, causing me to open my eyes from my short nap. With the waning light of the evening pouring through the windows, I see my husband, in all his naked glory, washing himself. He's faced away from me, using a washcloth and a bar of soap, occasionally stopping to rinse and wring it in a steaming basin of water. I try not to move or make any noise because I'm certainly enjoying the show. I'm so caught up in it, that I miss the fact that he's stopped.

"Have a nice nap?" He's looking at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I did." My voice is raspy from sleep as I cuddle further into the mountain of covers and blankets he surrounded me with earlier.

"Well, I would've crawled in there with you, but I couldn't even stand the smell of myself. Thought you'd appreciate me taking a minute to take a quick sponge bath."

"I was so happy to see you, I didn't even notice. But, thank you."

"You're welcome." He goes back to his task, oblivious to my blatant ogling. When he's done, he digs through his pack, sniffing as he goes, looking for something to wear.

"Didn't have time to stop and do laundry?" I ask with a laugh, just a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

He gives me the _'seriously?'_ look.

"Yeah, no. Didn't think stopping to make sure we smelled clean and fresh was a priority." He stalks over to the bed, still stark naked. "So, you'll just have to put up with my smelly ass." His tone is playful, his smile bright.

"And what a cute ass it is." He decides then to pounce on me, causing me to squeal and break into a fit of giggles.

"Cute? I'll show you cute!" The tickles to my side and nuzzles to my neck are a distraction from his roaming hands, which have found their way up under my shirt. When his thumb traces over my sensitive nipple, I gasp.

"Oh!" The giggles have ceased, and I'm now caught up in the feel of his hands.

"Bella, I need to have you. I almost lost you, and I need to make sure this is real, that I really have you back." Suddenly, the atmosphere is solemn, his whispered words the only sound in the room apart from our labored breathing. All I can do is nod.

No words are spoken as his nimble fingers undo the ties of my wrap around shirt, exposing my chest to him. He kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and finally to my breast, his tongue and lips finding my already pebbled nipple.

"Oh," I moan out.

His hands have found their way into the back of my pants, the fleece stretching as they reach my backside. He pulls back slightly and pulls them over my hips, and down my legs, taking my underwear along with them. When we're both bare, he just leans back and stares at me. When he doesn't say anything, I begin to feel self-conscious, but then he speaks into the silence of the room.

"You're so goddamn beautiful like this, carrying my baby." His hands rub across my belly, smiling down at the responding nudge. When he looks up into my eyes, I can see the honesty of his words. I also see what looks like relief in his as he speaks again. "I love you so much, Bella. It would've fucking killed me to lose you." His lips descend on mine before I can respond. His kiss is gentle, but with purpose. Our lips meeting, our tongues dancing, his hands roaming, he's everywhere. It's overwhelming, in the best way.

I'm so carried away in the moment, I don't realize he's switched his position until I feel him behind me, one hand snaked under me, my breast in his hand, the other lifting my leg over his. "Is this still okay? We won't hurt the baby, will we?" The uncertainty in his voice is barely masked by the urgency I hear.

"Yeah, we're good."

He enters me slowly, carefully.

"Ugh, God."

"Oh, God." Our cries to the heavens are almost simultaneous.

His kisses to my neck are intense, desperate even. His hand rests on my belly, and I reach down to lace our fingers together. We begin to move in sync with one another.

"Never letting you go again." I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear his whispered words, but I do, and the emotion in them brings tears to my eyes. The thought of us losing this, each other, is more than I can bear, and I can't stop the tears.

"Hey." He grabs my chin, gently turning my face to look into my eyes. "Are you okay, baby? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm fine." He starts to pull away, and I grab his hip, locking my leg around his, not letting him move.

"You don't sound fine. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just a little emotional. I'll be fine, just kiss me." And he does, his lips on mine, our tongues gliding against each other as we lose ourselves, surrendering to the urgent need to reconnect. I untangle our fingers, and my hand reaches back, winding into his hair, gripping it.

When his hand moves down past my belly, he finds his way to my clit, circling, quickly driving me to the edge. The feel of his hand on my breast, his fingers gliding against where we're joined, and him moving in and out of me, I feel surrounded, enveloped in love.

"I need you to come baby." His motions are beginning to become erratic, so I know he's close. He seems to concentrate his efforts on my clit, and in moments, I'm flying. I can feel my orgasm from my toes to the tips of my fingers. I'm so lost in the sensation, I hardly notice him stilling behind me, his muffled groan into my neck.

As we both float back to earth, he still has his arms wrapped around me, as if he's afraid to let me go. I trail my fingertips up and down his forearm, tracing his fingers on each downstroke. We're still connected, and I can feel his breaths on the back of my neck, occasionally feeling light kisses. I'm not sure how much time passes before I hear him whisper.

"I should get up, but I don't want to move." Feeling a kiss to the back of my head makes me smile. I turn my head to look into his eyes, the green shining in what's left of the light in the room.

"I don't want you to move either. Can we just stay like this until morning?"

"I would stay inside you all night if it were possible. But..." As if on cue, he slips from my body. "I'll be right back." He quickly kisses my lips, and heads for the basin, dumping it and refilling it with clean water. "It's still a little warm," he says over his shoulder before turning to me, walking over, washcloth in hand.

"That's gotta be better than the ice cold water I've been using to wash with all week. How did you heat it?" I ask as he hands me the cloth.

"I'm pretty sure they got a fire going outside to heat the water, and to cook something for tonight, too. I brought some food up with me," he says, pointing to the tray in the corner of the room. "But, by now it's probably cold."

"That's all right. I had what I wanted," I say with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh really?" After taking the cloth from me, he tosses it into a basin on the floor before climbing back into the bed with me, this time facing me, gathering me into his arms.

"Yes, really." I get another kiss. "I missed you," I say, my voice smaller than I intended it to be.

"I missed you too baby. I just about went outta my fucking mind when you went missing. It was all I could do to hold myself together." His arms are wrapped around me again, the blankets cocooning us in their warmth.

We're facing one another, our limbs tangled, our bodies as close as the swell of my belly will allow. The fingers of his hand are running up and down my bare back, along my spine, our sated bodies melting into each other.

"I was so scared," I admit into the darkness, my face nuzzled into his chest. This is the first time I've admitted it, said it out loud. "I didn't know what they were gonna do to me, to the baby. I hoped you were coming for me, but I didn't know if you would find me in time."

He just squeezes me tighter, the baby kicking against him, making us both look down, smiling. His hand finds what I think is a foot. As his fingertips rub against the protrusion, he's still looking down at it as he speaks again.

"Baby, I would've burned down the whole fucking city to get to you." When he looks up into my eyes, the fire I see there tells me he's completely serious. "It took everything in me to not blow that bastard's head off this morning. Seeing him hold that gun on you..." He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

I reach up, cradling his cheek in my hand.

"But nothing happened. You found me, I wasn't hurt, the baby is fine... It's over Edward. Now we can go home." I'm rewarded with a kiss.

"I know, but he could have..." I cover his mouth with my hand.

"But he didn't. We're all okay." Removing my hand, I see his smile, and get a kiss to the palm.

"You're right." He shakes his head. "I shouldn't dwell on the what ifs."

"All right, so tell me what the plan is. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can get on the road tomorrow. Rose and Seth are busy right now gathering any supplies they can find, and loading the wagon that's out front. Jasper said the horse was actually in decent shape, considering the circumstances. The weather looks like it's going to cooperate, and we need to get Riley back there as soon as we can, in case infection sets in."

I nod. "Okay, so, it's us, Rose, Seth, Mike, Riley and...Jacob?" I hesitate, not knowing if he's changed his mind.

"Yeah," he sighs. "I can't believe I'm the one that suggested bringing Jacob with us. I don't know..." He shakes his head. "Maybe I should send him with Emmett and Jasper."

"No. I think it'll be a good thing to have him with us." Knowing it might start another fight, I take a deep breath and decide to go ahead anyway.

"Look, I know you two are like oil and water, no, maybe fire and gasoline, but whether you like it or not, he really did help me when I got here. If nothing else, he was kind and didn't do anything to hurt me. And what if something happens and you need another hand? I know you, Rose, and Seth are all capable, but you'll have two wounded, and I'm nearly term. What if something goes wrong and we need more help? What if..." It's his turn to cover my running mouth.

Staring into my eyes, he just sighs. "Bella, you know I'd really rather strangle the guy than let him come with us. You say that he helped you, that he was the same old friend he was before everything happened, fine. But what if he pisses me off and I decide to shoot him? Why would you put us all through that?"

I know he's absolutely serious about the shooting part, but that doesn't stop me.

"Well, remember what you said? That you wanted to keep an eye on him yourself?"

He just huffs at me, an irritated look on his face.

"No, I'm serious." I pause, gathering my thoughts. "You'd just drive yourself crazy worrying about him making it back home if someone else was responsible for him." I sigh, peering into his troubled eyes. "Look, he's never going to be part of the family again, and I don't think I'll ever _really_ , truly trust him, either. And I know you two will never be anything that even resembles friends, or even tolerate him, but _I_ need to let this go, for _me_. I really want the two of you to make peace with each other..." He scoffs at my choice of words. "Yes, make peace, before we get home. I'm sure there are questions you need to ask him. I'm sure there are things you need to say to him. Well, this is your chance. When we get back, he'll be detained, maybe even tried and convicted before you get the answers you need." I still see the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. He's quiet, searching my eyes for the answers he's seeking.

With what I can see as resignation, he breathes out a long breath through his nose.

"I know you say you've forgiven him, which I don't understand, or agree with, by the way."

"But I-"

"No, I don't want to fight about it. I can't put any more stress on you or the baby," he says, flopping back onto his back, his hands scrubbing over his face. I can see his frustration. But when he turns his head to look at me, I also see surrender as he huffs out a breath. "Fine, but one step out of line, and I won't hesitate to shoot him."

I smile, and tilt my head up to kiss him. "Thank you, baby."

"Don't thank me yet. You can save that for when we get home, and I've managed not to put a bullet in his head."

The sudden grumble of my stomach lightens the tension in the room, eliciting a small laugh from him.

"All right, let's get the two of you fed."

After redressing and a quick meal, we arrange things for the next morning, and then settle in for the night. It's my last night in a decently comfortable bed, and with my husband no less, so I take advantage of it, snuggling as closely as I can with him.

The next day dawns brightly, and after a bite to eat, we head down the stairs and toward our friends waiting for us. Looking around, I only see our group readying things to leave.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask no one in particular.

It's Seth who answers. "They all took off before the sun was up. I think Garrett and his group may have left even before that, like in the middle of the night. I know they were gone before we even woke. Man, he was like a caged animal last night. Couldn't get him to sit still for anything." He just shakes his head at the memory.

"I'd hoped to say goodbye to Kate." I'm a little disappointed. "I don't blame him though, he just wanted to get his family home."

"Well, I do too, but I want to be smart about it." Edward's voice coming up from behind startles me a little. "He was in such a rush to leave, they forgot a whole fucking bag of supplies." He holds up a small pack to show me what they left behind, irritation clearly in his voice.

"What's in there?"

"It's a bag of medical stuff. We've got a shit ton of supplies loaded in the wagon, but they were supposed to take this one with them, in case they needed it. I swear, sometimes Garrett is such a hot head." He roughly tosses the bag into the back of the wagon.

I see Rose and Seth busying themselves with putting the last of their belongings into their packs, but I don't see Jacob, or even Mike or...Riley. Even thinking the vile man's name causes me to shiver in disgust.

"So, where are Mike, Jacob, and Riley?" Just then, I hear wings flapping and clucking sounds coming from the back of the wagon.

"Oh, we already have them settled into the back," Rose replies, thumbing over her shoulder in the direction of the wagon, looking back at me with a mischievous look on her face. "They're back there with the chickens we found outside the hospital."

"So, we'll have eggs while we travel?" You can hear the hopefulness in my voice.

"Probably not. Jasper said that they'd be too stressed to lay any."

"Won't that be more trouble than it's worth, then?"

"Eh, maybe. But, if they are, we could always eat 'em." Her wink and smirk tell me she's joking...kind of. Ignoring her comment, I turn my head back to find my husband.

"So, what's the plan?" I absentmindedly reach down, rubbing at the tightening sensation crawling across my belly. Edward comes up behind me, his hands joining in, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Well, we were thinking that we don't want to weigh the horse down any more than necessary, and putting you in the back means one of us is driving this thing." He shifts to look at me. "So, how do you feel about taking the reins? You won't be able to lie down, but you won't be walking either."

"That's fine. I can handle it. Thanks for thinking of me." I tilt my head back for a kiss.

"You're welcome. Now, let's finish up so we can get the fuck outta here. I'd like to get twenty miles behind us before sundown." He kisses my forehead, and gets to work helping Seth hitch the horse to the wagon. As they're working, Jacob hops down out of the back and walks up beside me.

"Think he'd deck me if I offered to help?"

I can't help but laugh. Even though we both know it's a real possibility that Edward would, in fact, deck him, Jake tries to make a joke about it.

"Probably." I'm still smiling; the thought of Edward taking a swing at him not entirely horrible. I may have made peace with everything, but seeing my husband getting a little retribution is an intriguing thought. "But, you could still ask. Just stand back."

Watching him walk over, I can see Edward tense when he hears Jake's voice. I know it's taking all of his self-control not to go after Jacob right now, and I respect him, and the man that he is, that much more because of it.

Before long, we're loaded and headed out of town. I'd had a few minutes to meet the horse before we left, and I'm glad to say he seems to be even-tempered and hopefully won't give me any trouble. The only disadvantage to driving the wagon is that we have to stick to the roads, because it's impossible to traverse the woods with it.

The hours tick by, and the sun moves across the bright, winter sky. I'm thankful that we have decent weather, at least to start our journey home. It's cold, but I'm bundled in several layers, as well as wrapped in a few blankets, so the only thing affected by the light wind is my face.

I'm also taking advantage of having the baskets of food next to me. I've been munching on carrots and the baked potato wedges someone must've prepared late last night. We've all kept the conversation quiet, just the sound of the wagon wheels turning and their footsteps shuffling along, stopping only occasionally so I can empty, what feels like, my ever shrinking bladder.

Edward and Jacob can be seen walking silently out front, the former keeping a constant watch on the latter while maintaining their distance from each other. Rose and Seth are behind the wagon, keeping an eye on the two wounded men resting in the back.

As the sun begins to set, Edward suggests stopping to set up camp for the night. Helping me out of the wagon is no easy task, so it takes some maneuvering. When my feet finally touch the ground, I look up into my husband's eyes.

"Are you cold baby? Your nose is bright red." His concern makes me smile. I reach up to tap on his own red nose.

"And so is yours. I'm fine though. I'm toasty warm under all these blankets," I say, pulling them tighter around myself. "Just my face was peeking out. What about you? You've got to be freezing." I step into his arms, his wrapping around me as best he can with all the fabric and belly between us.

"I'll be fine as soon as we set up camp. Go ahead with Rose and take care of what you need to and we'll get the tents up."

I do as he asked and go off into the tree line to take care of business. It doesn't take long before we're making our way back to our makeshift camp. As we get closer, I can see two small tents.

"Where is everyone going to sleep? There are only two tents. That isn't enough for all of us, unless you're sharing with Seth." Rose looks over at me, rolling her eyes at my teasing tone.

"We're taking shifts keeping an eye on those three," she says, pointing toward the wagon. "I know Mike isn't a prisoner, but he's still wounded, so we need to make sure he's okay." She leans over to whisper in my ear. "Personally, I think he's milking it. If he'd just get his ass out of bed and push himself a little, he'd be fine. The guy just needs a little motivation. I'm hoping that keeping him back there with squawking chickens and an angry, mouthy prisoner, he might start feeling...motivated." She just winks, and I can't help but laugh. I've really missed my friend, even if it was really only a matter of days since I was taken.

"All right little mama, I need to deliver you to your husband before I go flip a coin with Seth. Edward said he'd take third shift, so you get him for a few hours before he's up." With a quick hug, she's off, and I'm headed toward our makeshift camp.

Walking closer, I see that the men have made a fire and even prepared something for all of us to eat. It isn't much, but, considering that I'm hungry all the time, I'll take what I can get. Finding Edward seated on a fallen tree, he's waiting for me with a small bowl. I waddle toward him, and before sitting, I give him a peck on the lips, as he hands me the dish.

"Thanks, baby. This looks..." I quickly examine the bowl's contents, and settle on the word, "interesting."

He huffs a quiet laugh. "Yeah, you could say that." He peers over, looking at the vegetables and hard boiled egg I'm about to eat. "They cooked what eggs were left before we packed up. Figured it would be safer to travel with cooked eggs than raw ones." He just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his food.

I look around and see that Rosalie has ducked into the wagon, no doubt to check on the wounded men. Seth and Jacob are on the other side of the fire, both quietly eating, regarding each other cautiously. The tension is almost tangible, having taken on a life of its own.

"You tired baby?" Edward's question snaps me out of my gawking.

"Yeah, I am. I didn't think sitting in a wagon all day could be exhausting, but I could probably sleep for two days. I can only imagine how tired you must be." He stands and reaches out to help me to my feet.

"Eh, I'm used to it at this point. Feels like all I've done for almost two years of my life is walk. I got some strong legs out of it, though." His wink and grin let me know what he's thinking about; all the times those strong thighs of his were used to hold me up as he pinned me to the wall.

"All right, well, there won't be any use for them on this trip, so cool your heels." I'm finally to my feet, and he leads me to the tent we'll share for the night. Unzipping the flaps, I can see that he managed to bring one of the thin mattresses from the hospital along for us to sleep on. Crawling in, I curl onto my side, thankful for the small comfort he's afforded me.

"Oh, this is great." A contented sigh leaves my lips. "I thought I'd have to basically sleep on the ground. Thank you for bringing this." I turn my head back, catching a kiss as he lies behind me. Bringing the blankets up over us, he curls his arm around me, his hand resting on the squirming going on in my belly. It's at that moment that the tightening sensation I've been feeling off and on all day again spreads across my abdomen.

And my husband notices.

"Bella? Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was."

"Like I told you yesterday, it's just my body...practicing for the real thing. They aren't happening regularly, and they don't really hurt too much." He pops up beside me, his eyes wide and panicked.

"What do you mean, they don't hurt _too much_? They hurt? Bella, you could go into labor, like tonight!"

I reach up, and run my hand along his tense jaw, trying to calm him.

"They're more uncomfortable than anything. Edward, this could go on for days...weeks even. You need to calm down; it'll be all right. Besides, worrying about it isn't going to help anything." He just stares at me, his jaw squared, and his eyes narrowed. I can tell he's mulling over what he wants to say.

"Promise you'll tell me if anything changes?" he asks, concern in his eyes.

"Promise."

After looking at me for another moment, he nods before giving me a kiss goodnight and lying back down.

I must sleep like the dead, because I don't even remember Edward leaving to take a shift watching over the prisoners and Mike. Clumsily making my way out of the tent, which is a feat in itself, I find everyone busy preparing to leave for the day's journey. Jacob is even helping pack up our camp.

After all the work is done, and everyone has eaten something, we're back on the road. Seth told me that Riley had a difficult night. Even though the bleeding from his gunshot wounds has stopped, he's still in a lot of pain. His moans and groans have been almost constant. Normally, I would feel bad for a person in his situation, but I can't find it in me to care. He brought this on himself.

The next few days continue much the same way. We manage to travel, what Edward thinks is roughly twenty miles, each day, stop to make camp, and then do it all over again the next day. Riley sleeps more and more, while Mike has become more alert, now sitting up most of the time. Jacob has been helpful, but quiet. I was really hoping that he and Edward would have the conversation that needs to be had before we reach home. I have to accept that it may not happen. It was wishful thinking on my part.

The tightening ache low in my belly catches me off guard when we're about halfway through our fourth, full day of travel, roughly thirty miles from home. It's so intense, it causes a loud gasp to escape me, getting Edward's attention.

His head whips around, and we make eye contact. He doesn't miss the fact that I have my hand low, trying to use counter pressure to ease the pain.

"Bella?" It's almost said with a warning growl.

"It's fine. It was only one. It's already going awa... Ow." I spoke too soon, as another pain ripples through me, this time it was accompanied by a gush of fluid. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that this is just a bad dream, and that I'll wake up and it won't be real.

Everyone is quiet now, probably afraid to speak.

"Was that another one?" I don't need to see his face to know his jaw is clenched tightly, his hands probably balled into fists. His worst fear is being realized, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

"I think so. And I think..." My voice is small, even to me. "I think my water just broke. I'm sorry." I'm suddenly overcome with emotions, a tear running down my cheek. This isn't the way I wanted it to happen. I should be home, surrounded by my family, where I'm safe; not in the middle of a deserted state highway.

"No baby, don't be sorry." He climbs up into the wagon, sitting next to me. "If anyone needs to be sorry, it's me. I should've had you home by now." His hands are all over the place, checking me, smoothing my hair, trying to comfort me. I reach up and grab his wrists, stilling his actions. We make eye contact, and I'm sure he can see the fear in mine that I see in his.

"It's gonna be okay." His voice is low, only for me; the words meant to reassure, though I'm not sure if they're for him or me.

I can only nod, hoping and praying that he's right.

* * *

 **A/N: Eeek! Okay, so it looks like it's showtime! I'll be posting a question over on my FB page, Sunshine Fics, if you want to drop by and leave a guess on the sex and name for the baby.**

 **As always, thanks go to my awesome beta, Fran. I've made a few changes and tweaks to this since she's had it, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to Gail, Fanny, and BeLynda for pre-reading, and to May for my lovely banner.**

 **And thanks again for all the love you've shown my first story! You guys rock!**


	30. Chapter 20 part 1

…

Edward

…

"It's gonna be okay," I whisper into her ear, hoping to hell I'm right. I'm not sure if I'm trying to reassure her or me. So many things can go wrong, are wrong, the least of which is the fact that no one in this fucking roadshow knows the first, goddamn thing about childbirth besides the woman experiencing it. "I'm gonna need you to tell me what to do, Bella. I'm really outta my element here."

She nods her head against my neck, and I think I feel tears against my skin.

"I'm scared." I almost don't hear her, her voice is so soft. So many thoughts are spinning around in my head. If I thought this was going to be terrifying to watch her go through this at home, that fear is now tenfold.

"Are you in pain? What can I do? Tell me what you need, Bella." I can't keep the desperation out of my voice. She raises her head, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." She smiles, quietly laughing. "But, the pain is coming and going, it's not constant. We need to figure out where I'm going to do this, though, because sitting up here isn't going to work." It finally registers what she's saying, that we need to make camp somewhere; somewhere we can stay for a few days if needed.

"All right. Will you be okay if I go talk to Rose and Seth so we can figure out what the hell we're gonna do?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." Her smile brings me some comfort, knowing she's not in too much pain yet. I place a lingering kiss on her forehead before climbing down off the wagon. Rose and Seth are both standing back, wide-eyed, waiting to see what's happening. Rose's eyes drift to Bella, then back to me, fear written all over her face.

"So, what's the plan Masen?" she asks, in her no-nonsense tone.

"She thinks her water broke. And if that's the case, she's definitely in labor. So, we need to find a place to camp for a few days. She won't be able to walk far, so it'll have to be close to the road, but far enough back, that we're hidden."

"Edward, we don't have enough food and water to last an extra few days! And do you know how much water we're going to need for a delivery? And it'll all have to be boiled! I don't have anything big enough to boil that much water!" She's practically hyperventilating in her rant, so I grab her shoulders.

"Rose! Stop! I need you to keep a level head. Bella needs us all to be at our best for her right now. Both she and the baby need us. Their..." I squeeze my eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Opening them, I stare right into her eyes. "Their lives may depend on it." I know my voice is cracking, but I don't give a fuck. I'm still grasping her shoulders when I hear Jacob's voice next to me.

"Edward?" My shoulders are tense, my jaw tight. Just the sound of his voice sets me on edge.

"Yeah?" I release Rose and turn to him.

"Um, I think there were a few homesteads near here I remember passing on our way to Seattle. Maybe we could go ask for help."

"And get our heads blown off in the process? No, thank you. We can manage on our own."

"And what happens if we can't find a decent spot to camp? What if we can't get enough water? Or, what if a storm comes through and the baby gets too cold and di..."

He doesn't finish his sentence before I pull back, clocking him square in the jaw. He hits the ground as I follow on my knees, his hands trying to cover his face as I throw punch after punch; weeks, months of pent up anger being unleashed. It doesn't register that he isn't fighting back until I feel two sets of arms try to pull me away.

"Edward! Stop! We don't have time for this." It's Rose. She and Seth are pulling me to my feet and away from Jacob. "Bella needs us to work together, not beat the shit outta each other."

I'm looming over him now, chest heaving, my finger pointed at him.

"You shut your fucking mouth! You think I can't take care of my wife? My baby? Nothing is going to fucking happen to them! So, don't you let those words come out of your fucking mouth, do you hear me, Black?"

"Yeah, Masen, I hear you. I'm just looking out for Bella, that's all."

"Just like you were looking out for her last summer?" We're all silent for a moment before he finally sits up, wiping his face and looking off into the distance. Me, I can feel all the rage and anger I have for this sad excuse of a man in front of me, all the frustration and hopelessness I feel at the situation we've found ourselves in. With all of that vibrating through me, I decide to walk away; needing the distance to think shit through before I kill him with my bare hands.

Walking out ahead of the wagon, away from the group, I stare down the deserted road. There are a few cars, long ago abandoned. Reminders of another time, another life. Lacing my fingers behind my head, looking up into the darkening sky, I inhale deeply, trying to get a clear head. Knowing that we are a mere day and a half from home, the frustration I was feeling before boils inside of me, before spilling out.

"Aaaaaaagghhhhh!" Never in my life have I felt such fear, such a loss of control. Not that I could control Bella's delivery, even if we were at home, but this is so much different. At home, I have Carlisle, Esme, even Renee. I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing. And some of what Jacob said has planted a seed of doubt in my mind. What if doing this on our own hurts Bella or the baby? I would never be able to live with myself.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum, Masen?" Rose's voice causes me to spin around, her presence startling me.

"It's not a fucking tantrum," I huff, turning back around, staring down the road that I know will take us home.

"You know, he made a few good points."

"I know Rose." We're both quiet, thinking of all the possibilities. I know she wants to tell me what she's thinking. "What would you do?"

"Honestly? I'd at least attempt to get her under a roof. Even if everything goes without any complications, he's right about the weather. We're at a higher elevation now, and the conditions are unpredictable at best. It could pour down rain, we could get a foot of snow tonight, or the temperature could plummet below zero. We have no way to know what the next few days will bring. I agree that we should stay put for a few days, but I'm not sure making camp is the right decision."

Silently weighing all our options, I think of the look of combined fear and absolute trust on my wife's face just a short time ago. She's counting on me to do what's best for her and the baby. I can't let my pride get in the way of her safety. As I come to this realization, I hear Rose again.

"Jacob seems to think that one of the homesteads isn't too far from here. Maybe five miles down the road, then a few more to the north. He remembers Riley pointing it out, talking about the supplies they planned on taking on their next trip back to the settlement. He thinks that's where they got the wagon.

"Great, so he wants us to walk up to the door, stolen property and all, and ask for help? We're gonna get our heads blown off, Rose." Turning back to face her, I just shake my head. "No, we can't do that. We won't make it past the front porch."

"Maybe so. Look, how about this? We leave the wagon back a ways, you and I walk up, unarmed, and just ask for help. I haven't given up all my faith in our fellow man. I've got to believe that there are still some good people out there."

"And what if they're not? What if they shoot first and ask questions later? I'm not sure I can take that chance."

"Can we afford not to?" She looks over her her shoulder, my eyes following her gaze. Bella is still perched in the seat of the wagon, Seth next to her, holding her hand. She must be mid contraction, because the look on her face breaks my heart. I can see she's in pain.

"No, I guess we can't." Looking back at her, I answer her unasked question. "Okay, let's go do this."

After convincing Bella that this was the best plan, we made our way down the road, this time with me beside her. When pavement turned into a dirt path, we all started to get nervous. The sun was nearing the horizon, so approaching the house in the fading light of day made this even more dangerous. Her contractions were coming more regularly now and becoming more painful if my crushed hand was any evidence of that.

As we approach the old, rusted gate, covered in signs with the words _No Trespassing_ all over it, we come to a halt. So much could go so wrong so quickly. The sound of my wife next to me causes me to snap out of it.

"Oooh, God," she said through panted breaths, "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay put. I need to walk, or move, or...or something. Sitting here is killing me."

Reaching over, I pull her closer to me, kissing her temple, as I rub her lower back.

"I know baby, I know. Hopefully, we'll have you where it's warm and safe very soon. Rose and I are gonna go see if we can get at least you inside."

She grabs at my coat, her eyes panicked.

"What do you mean, at least me? You're coming with me, Edward. I can't do this on my own! I need you with me."

"I know, but my priority is you. Now, I'm gonna go-" I'm cut off by Jacob.

"Actually, Edward, um, I think I'd like to go up with Rose." I turn to look down at him.

"And why would I let you do that? I'm responsible for her safety right now, so I should be the one to do this."

"Now, you said yourself that they might be a little trigger happy with uninvited guests. Are you really gonna give up a chance to maybe let someone else shoot me?" I can see the uneasy expression on his face.

"No, I guess I can't pass up that opportunity. If you're sure?" I can't say that I like the idea of leaving my wife to walk into who knows what kind of trouble, so the question is half-hearted at best.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, maybe they'll take pity on me. You know, being banged up and all." His smirk shines through the bruises and swelling on his face. Turning to Rose, he motions ahead of himself. "Ladies first."

Their shrinking silhouettes walk toward the house, which I can see is lit from within by a few candles, and what I'm sure is a roaring fire. The time passes slowly, and I can tell by her sounds and breathing that Bella's contractions are becoming more painful.

"Edward, you need to help me get down from here. I need to..." Her breaths are coming fast, her eyes squeezed shut. "I need to move, or squat or something."

I climb down, then hold my hands out for her. As gracefully as she can manage, she climbs from the wagon, her hands gripping my shoulders. When her feet finally hit the ground, she's tense, her eyes closed. I can see she's trying to breathe through the contraction, but it's a strong one.

"That's it, Bella, breathe. You're doing so good." I'm trying to be comforting, and so far, she's not brushing me off, so I keep going. "I'm so proud of you; you're so brave. I love you." I lean down to place a kiss to her forehead, just holding on to her. When I hear her take a deep breath and blow it out, I know that the contraction has passed.

"Are they getting stronger?"

She looks up at me, trepidation in her tired eyes, and nods.

"Yeah, and they're closer together too." She buries her face into my chest, so I almost can't hear what she says next. "I'm scared, Edward." Her words cut me to the core because I'm scared shitless along with her.

"Me too baby, but everything is gonna work out, you'll see. Rose and Jacob will be back soon, and before you know it, you'll be holding our baby in your arms." After another kiss to the top of her head, she looks up at me.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that, to be reassur-" Her gasp matches the grip she has on my forearms...intense. "Oh God! Edward, don't let me fall!"

"I won't let you fall; I've got you, Bella." Suddenly, I'm supporting all of her weight, as the contraction takes over.

"It hurts." The anguished whine and pain in her voice is almost my undoing.

"I know baby, just hang on, it'll be over soon." My eyes lift to the horizon, searching for a sign that Jacob and Rose have made it back. There's movement in the shadows of the evening, and I watch as three figures come into focus; one of which is armed.

"Edward!" Jacob calls out. "Come meet Mr. Dwyer."

"Little busy here Jake!" My voice carries into the darkness. "I'm not leaving Bella."

"That your wife?" The man, who I assume is Mr. Dwyer, is following closely behind Jacob and Rose. I look down at Bella then, seeing that the contraction seems to have passed.

"Yeah, and she needs to get inside." I look back up in his direction as they get closer. "I don't think it'll be much longer before this baby makes an appearance. Her contractions are getting closer together and stronger."

"Well, you and her, and Rose here are welcome inside. But the rest of you will have to make camp." As he steps closer, his face comes into focus. He looks to be quite a bit more than middle aged, time and circumstance etched into the deep lines of his features. "And you'll have to leave your weapons outside too."

"Absolutely. Whatever we need to do is fine, just as long as I can get my wife inside where it's warm." Just then Bella lifts her head, just enough to look at the man.

"Thank you." Her words are small and quiet, but he hears her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you all up to the house."

Leaning down, I whisper into Bella's ear. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Um, maybe. As long as it isn't far." I look over to Mr. Dwyer.

"How far to the house?"

"Maybe half a mile. And it's not exactly a paved path to get there, either. She might do better riding in the wagon."

She's shaking her head before he's done speaking. "No, Edward, I can't climb back up there. I'll do better walking. I just might need to stop and rest a few times."

"Forget it, I'll just carry you." Before she can protest, I sweep her into my arms, her arms reaching around my neck.

"Edward! Put me down! I'm too heavy!"

Ignoring her, I look to our generous host. "Lead the way."

His smirk tells me all I need to know. Under his hard, armed exterior, he's a family man just protecting his loved ones and his land.

"Right this way then."

We all make our way down the wide, uneven path. Seth is leading the wagon, and I can hear Riley's moans from the back. We've stuck to mostly smooth, paved roads up to this point, so the bumpy terrain must be causing him some...discomfort.

As we get closer to the house, I can see a woman in the doorway, anxiously wringing her hands. Rose leans closer to whisper.

"That's the wife. She was supposed to make up one of the rooms for Bella. I haven't been inside, but she said there was a separate space we could use." I just nod, not really caring, as long as my wife is safe indoors.

When Seth and the rest of them start to head off in a different direction to set up camp, Rose suddenly shouts out to stop them.

"Wait! I need something from the wagon." She takes off in a sprint to collect whatever it is she needs. Feeling Bella's arms tighten around my neck, I look down into her pinched face. Her expression tells me she's in a lot of pain, but it's her whimpers that rip out my heart.

"It's okay Bella. Breathe in, and out. That's it. You're doing so good." I lean down just a bit, placing a kiss to her temple, whispering into her ear, trying to soothe her. "Just hold on a little longer. We're almost there, and you'll be comfortable before you know it."

Seeing Rose run back in our direction, I'm anxious to get Bella in the house. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah."

"What couldn't wait till we got her settled, anyway?" I ask as we get closer to the house.

"Did you already forget the extra pack Carlisle made up for you? Thought we might need it."

"Thank you, Rose. I had completely forgotten about that. I'm not exactly thinking clearly right now."

"I'm pretty sure that first-time dads get a free pass on stuff like that." Her lighthearted comment is just what Bella needs, as I feel her relax just a bit in my arms.

"Well, this place isn't much, but it's home." Mr. Dwyer's voice brings my attention back to him, as he leads us up the steps to his front door. "This is my wife, Sue. Oh, and I'm Phil. Guess we kinda skipped over the introductions, didn't we?"

I nod my head in their direction. "Phil, Sue. I'm Edward Masen, and this is my wife, Bella. I'd shake your hand, but..."

They both give us a kind smile as they lead us inside.

"Now, don't you worry about that. And it's nice to meet you all, even if it is under strange circumstances. It's not often we get visitors that aren't here to rob us blind," Mrs. Dwyer, or Sue, says.

"We really appreciate you letting us stay here. I know how hard it is to trust strangers." They're leading us down a hallway, and into a small room. It isn't much, not even a bed, but we have shelter, and my wife is warm.

"I'm always telling Phil not to be too hasty to judge everybody that passes by here. Yes, we've had some bad experiences, but I haven't given up on mankind just yet."

Just then, Bella's arms tighten around my neck.

"Well, we're just about to meet a new member of mankind, and if I don't get her settled, I think she's gonna deliver in my arms."

"Oh, my goodness! Yes, let's get her settled." Sue turns to her husband. "And you, shoo. I'm sure she doesn't want an audience for this. Off with you. Go see if our guests need anything."

I turn to see that she's set up a pallet made of several blankets, maybe even a mattress of some kind, for Bella to lie on. Walking over, I carefully lower myself to my knees, until I'm low enough to place her down on the makeshift bed.

"Okay, well, how long have you been having contractions, Bella?" Sue has gone into all business mode, helping Bella get comfortable as she speaks.

"Oh, um, several hours. I'm not sure. We don't have a clock to time them. My water broke before sunset if that helps."

"Well, it certainly does. Now, I have to ask, how comfortable are you with me helping with the delivery? I may not be a doctor or a nurse, but I've had a few babies of my own many moons ago, and I don't expect much has changed over the years about how they get here." Her smile is warm, her expression kind.

I look down into the eyes of the most precious thing in my life, and I see her apprehension, her fear. Reaching down, I brush her hair from her eyes.

"Whatever you want to do Bella, is fine with me. It might be better to have someone here that has at least done this before. Rose and I will help, but we're kind of clueless. All I've got is the bag Carlisle sent with me. And I don't even know what's in there."

She's searching my eyes, looking for reassurance. Before she can answer, another contraction comes over her. I reach my hand down, rubbing over her tightening belly. "You're doing so good." At this point, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Looking to Sue for some sign of encouragement, I'm met with a small smile, and a slight nod of her head, so I keep doing what I'm doing. "That's it, breathe in, and out. It'll be over soon."

I'm in absolute awe of the woman before me. She's hasn't uttered much more than a whimper this entire time. Her strength and courage astound me. When she takes another deep breath and blows it out, I know it's passed. When she opens her eyes again, I can see she's decided.

"I'd like it if you stayed, Sue. Having one more set of hands will be a good thing."

The smile that lights Sue's face is bright.

"All right then. I'll just go and get a few supplies. Rose, why don't you show me what's hiding in that pack there, so we know what we have to work with."

When they leave the room, I feel I can take a some time to breathe. Not that their presence was overwhelming, or unwelcome, but I just need a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Not the way either of us thought this would happen, huh?"

I smile down to her. "No, I can't say I did. Figured we'd be surrounded by people who knew what the hell they were doing." Her smirk tells me she agrees.

"Yeah, but we don't get to decide." She looks down lovingly at her belly, her smirk slipping. "All the stress I was under, I'm not surprised though. But, he's a little early." She's quiet, and I notice a tear slip down her cheek. Sniffling, she looks up at me. "What if it's too soon?"

"Hey, don't think like that. He might be coming a little sooner than expected, but if he's anything like his momma, he's a fighter." Now she's smiling a small smile through her tears.

"He, huh? Know something I don't know?" She's throwing my words from months ago back at me.

"Guess we'll find out shortly, won't we?" Our conversation is cut off by yet another contraction, and as the hours pass, they come faster and stronger. She never screams or panics, but breathes through them, occasionally whining or moaning. Sweaty, flushed, and her face screwed up in pain, she's the most beautiful thing I've seen.

It doesn't take long for me to be thankful for the support of Sue and Rose. They help me to keep her comfortable; taking turns walking with her, rubbing her back, wiping the sweat from her face and neck. When the sound of her moans and whines change, I look to Sue. With a nod, she busies herself with getting things ready. The supplies that Carlisle sent along have been a godsend. There are herbal tinctures; a few meant to speed up her labor, and others to help alleviate some of her pain. There are basic medical supplies there too; an emergency childbirth book that I've been reading between her contractions, soap to wash with, and clamps and scissors. The last two I won't even touch, but Rose and Sue both laughed me off, saying they had that part under control.

"All right young lady, I think that we're getting close. Do you feel like you need to push?" Sue asks her.

"Yeah," she pants. "I feel a lot of pressure. I remember telling other moms, that pressure means it's time to push, right?"

"Yes, it does. Now, do you want to stay in bed, or do you want to squat? Gravity might help us here."

"Um, I'll try it in the bed first. I'm not sure I'm coordinated enough to squat without falling over."

I laugh through my nose, kissing her on the temple. "I wouldn't let you fall, baby." I look down into her eyes. "I'll always be here to catch you."

"Okay then, Dad, you get up almost behind her and help hold that knee back. Rose, you do the same on her other side." We all get into position, and the reality of the moment settles in. I'm just about to become a father. It's surreal, amazing, terrifying, and every other emotion I can think of. My mental rambling is cut off by Sue's voice.

"All right, Bella. As soon as you feel another one, I want you to push."

"Okay," she says, the fingers of her hand lacing with mine, both of us holding her knee back. Rose and I have gotten behind her enough to prop her upright, hopefully using gravity to help. "Okay, I feel one coming." Her pants and grunts fill the quiet of the room.

"That's it. You're doing it, Bella," Sue encourages her.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You're so strong. I love you so much," I whisper into her ear. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it surely wasn't that pushing would take so long. Nearly an hour of her grunts and moans, even changing position a time or two, pass before the expression on Sue's face changes.

"Bella, I can see the head. Oh, and look at all that hair! I sure hope it's a girl because hair like that needs ribbons!" Her excitement is contagious. The tired smile on Bella's face tells me she's just as ready to meet our baby as I am. "Edward, get down here and take a peek. Not every day you get to see your child come into the world."

Moving from behind her, helping her get comfortable in Rose's arms, I go down to the business end of things, and I'm speechless. Before I can say anything, though, another contraction causes her to start pushing again.

"That's it, baby. I can see the head! Oh my god, Bella, he's almost here. You're doing so good." I'm on my knees, holding her hand, trying to stay connected to her during this miracle. My heart is about to beat out of my chest as I watch my child literally come into the world. It's a long process, two steps forward, one step back, the head emerging, and then disappearing again. I remember reading that this would happen, so I'm not worried...too much. But then, with another push, the head is out.

"Oh, God!" My hands are there, holding the head of my child, and I'm speechless.

"Ok, Dad, hold his head while she delivers the shoulders. Bella, probably one or two more pushes, and then you'll get to hold your baby."

I almost can't tear my eyes away from what's happening, but I do, and I see the determination of this amazing woman.

"Another push Bella. You can do it, baby. He's almost here." With another deep breath, she gives it her all, and before I know it, my baby is in my hands, a lusty cry filling the room. "Oh, Bella, look. He's beautiful. We have a son. Look." I feel like I'm rambling, so many thoughts and emotions running through my head.

Rose is quick to place a blanket on Bella, so I'm right there, placing our son in her arms. We're both emotional, tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh Edward, he _is_ beautiful. Look, he's got your hair too!"

"He's beautiful just like his mother...even with the crazy hair." Looking down into the eyes of my amazing wife, I'm overcome with emotion. "I love you so much, Bella." I kiss the side of her head as she stares down at our son.

She looks up at me, a beautiful, contented smile on her face. "I love you too, baby; so much."

We spend the next hour or so getting Bella comfortable again, changing out the bedding and helping her to wash off as best as we could. Delivering the placenta wasn't a big deal, but helping the baby latch on to nurse was a little more complicated than either of us anticipated. But, just like everything else, she didn't give up. With the patience of a saint, she whispered and cooed at him, helping to calm him when he got frustrated.

She's snuggled into my side, my arm around them both. Once he finally figures it out and is latched on, Bella looks up at me. Her expression is apprehensive at best. I'm so focused on watching our little miracle, I almost miss it. Looking down into her eyes, I see uncertainty.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what names we talked about?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I just remember deciding for sure that we wanted to use my middle name. Didn't you have a first name you liked?"

"I did, but I think I want to use something different."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, it's more than just a name to me. It, uh, it represents all that we've been through to get to this point; what it took to bring this little man into our lives." We both smile, looking down on our son. But then she looks up at me, her eyes shining with emotion. "Edward, you walked across the country for five months before we met. You literally walked thousands of miles to get to me, to meet me, and make me fall so in love with you. Then you walked miles and miles to save me from whatever fate those bastards had in store. The miles brought you to me; the miles saved me, so I want to name him Miles. Miles Anthony Masen."

"It's perfect." I lean down, kissing her softly. "And just so you know, I'd take every single one of those steps again if I had to.

I'd do anything to get to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? How did I do? Do you love the name? Hate it? Would you have chosen something different? There were a lot of great suggestions in my FB group, as well as many mentioned in reviews. But, Miles was chosen a while back. And the comment about the ribbons? That was actually said by my midwife when I was delivering our oldest. We didn't know what we were having until _he_ was born, so I missed out on putting ribbons on my baby.**

 **As always, big thanks to my beta, Fran, and to my pre-readers, Gail, Fanny, and BeLynda. And an extra thanks to May for my lovely banner.**

 **Thanks for all the love, guys!**


	31. Chapter 20 part 2

…

Edward

…

"How long has he had the fever?" I ask as I blow into my cupped hands, trying to warm them. Today is the start of our second full day here; just a little more than forty-eight hours after Bella delivered.

"I think it started just after we got here, but Seth said it only got worse early this morning."

Rose came to get me at dawn, telling me that Riley had taken a turn for the worse, spiking a really high fever. Right now, we're standing outside on the front porch, overlooking the Dwyer's property and the surrounding, snow dusted landscape. The sun just came up, and the bite of cold in the morning air is sharp.

"Do you think it's serious? Could it be infected?" I ask, standing with my arms holding my coat tightly closed, trying to ward off the chill.

"More than likely. Edward, we really need to figure out how to get him home soon. And I'm not sure how to do that without the wagon."

We found out after we arrived that the wagon did, in fact, belong to Phil and Sue. It had been our saving grace, giving us the chance to move two wounded men and my heavily pregnant wife. Apparently, Marcus and Felix stopped here at the Dwyer's on their way to the settlement, stealing the wagon, horse, and the chickens, before Kate was taken. The details have been slow coming out, but we got that much from Riley.

"I'll talk to Phil. Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement where we borrow the wagon to get everyone home. Even if we didn't have to get Riley back so Charlie could question him, Bella wouldn't be able to walk that far. I don't think we can stay here that long, especially if Riley really has an infection."

"Well, let me know what he says. Because if he's against it, I don't know what we're gonna do. In the meantime, I'm gonna go back down to check on him."

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go check on Bella and the baby. He was awake about every hour last night, so she's gotta be exhausted."

"I was gonna say you looked like hell, Masen, and now I know why." Her teasing is accompanied by a laugh.

"Gee, thanks. I can really feel the love, Hale."

"But you know it's worth it."

I can't fight the wide grin on my face, despite my tiredness. "It certainly is. He's just..." I almost can't find the words to describe what I feel when I look at my son. "He's perfect, Rose. And to see Bella with him? Damn, it's just...beautiful."

"Happy looks good on you Masen."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna go sit with Riley. Hopefully, we can get his fever to break with the cool compresses. Other than that, I'm not sure what else to do. Let me know what you find out from Mr. Dwyer, and if you or Bella need anything, yeah?"

"Yeah, all right."

Watching Rose return to the makeshift camp just outside the Dwyer's barn, I start to process all that we need to do so we can go home. By my estimation, the other groups that left Seattle before us would've arrived home days ago. I'm sure by now, Charlie, and the rest of our friends and family will be worried about our safety. I'm so lost in thought, I don't even hear the front door of the house open and close.

"Couldn't help but overhear that conversation you were having with Rose. Is there something you all need from me to help you get on your way?" Phil is behind me, two steaming mugs in his hands, thankfully holding one out for me.

"Thanks," I say, taking one from him and sipping it slowly, relishing the warmth of the tea. "Yeah, we were just discussing how we're going to get everyone home. Bella isn't up to walking the close to thirty miles home, and now one of the wounded we brought with us has a fever, so we need to get him back quick."

"And that's one of the fella's that needs to be questioned, right?"

We had discussed a few the details about our group, making sure he knew that we weren't part of the ones that had stolen from him, except for Riley.

"Yes, Sir. He's, uh... He's the one that held my wife at gunpoint just a few days ago." Phil's eyes widen at this. "And I'm the reason he's maybe dealing with an infection; because I'm the one that shot the son of a bitch."

"Then why the hell do you need to get him home? If he did that to Sue, I sure as shit wouldn't be going out of my way to save his life, or get him home for that matter. Why not just leave him on the side of the road and let God sort him out?"

"Believe me, Phil, if he didn't have information we needed, I would've left him in Seattle to die. But, as it is, we need him."

"What kind of information does he have?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure. He was part of the group that had taken my wife, and another woman, who isn't with us. They left just before we did." Looking at him, he nods, telling me to go on. "And judging by the little information we have, we think there's another, bigger threat headed for us, and we need the details. He may not even have much to tell, but at this point, any information he has is valuable."

"So, I assume that you were going to ask me to lend you the wagon to get all of you home?"

"If you can spare it, yes. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. It's only about a two-day walk each way so we can have it returned to you pretty quickly."

"Hmmm." He just hums, sipping his tea and staring off into the distance. The silence stretches on for several minutes, making me uncomfortable before he speaks again.

"Well, I suppose it would be okay. I would like to make arrangements to meet someone from your settlement, maybe talk about trading. I'm sure we don't have much that you all can't make for yourselves, but maybe we could come up with something."

"I'm sure we could," I say, nodding. Actually, I think that Charlie would probably be willing to feed these people for the rest of time, considering what they did to help his daughter. "So, you'd be okay with us borrowing the wagon to get home?"

"Well, my first inclination is to tell you all to get the hell off my land." He looks over his shoulder, peering in the window. Turning back to me, he's got a smirk on his face. "But, I reckon Sue's changed my mind about you folks. I can't exactly turn you all out into the elements with that little one in there, now can I?"

I grin at him, knowing he's got a soft spot for Bella and Miles after watching them together over the last couple of days.

"No, I don't reckon you can."

Tiptoeing back into the house, down the hallway toward our room, I'm able to slip silently back into bed. Hoping that the cold was kept at bay with my coat and warm mug, I chance wrapping my arms around my sleeping wife and son. Either my hands aren't as cold as I feared they might be, or she's just dead to the world because she doesn't so much as stir. Her warmth and even breathing quickly lulls me back to sleep.

"Shh, shh. I know, I know." Bella's voice finds its way into my dreams, causing me to reluctantly open my eyes. "You've gotta be patient; this is all new to me too, little man." I can hear Miles fussing, getting angry that whatever it is he wants, he isn't getting. Suddenly, the sounds of his discontent abruptly cut off, followed by a gasp from my wife. "Wow, Miles, you've got quite the grip. There, see, you figured it out." Finally awake enough to move my tired body, I roll to my side, looking at the beautiful picture before me.

Bella has him snuggled in the crook of her arm, at her breast, her fingers brushing through the crazy hair he's apparently inherited from me. She's still worn out from the delivery, her hair messy, eyes tired, but I've never seen her look more beautiful.

"Hey." Her voice drags my attention away from watching my son nurse, and to her face.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. And most definitely not beautiful. What about you? Were you able to get much sleep?"

"Enough. So, what can I do to help?"

"Well, I'd like to get a bath. Or at least wash my hair somehow. I was only able to get a quick sponge bath yesterday morning. Maybe you could change him once he's done nursing so I can do that?"

"Yeah, well, I can try anyway." We're both smiling, laughing a little at the thought of me attempting to change a diaper. "Do we have enough diapers, though? I know there were a few in the pack Carlisle put together for you. I just didn't think there were many."

"No, there were only a few. But earlier, when you stepped out around dawn, Sue heard him crying, so she came in to help me. She let me know she was able to find a small stash of cloth diapers in their attic. Oh, and some rubber pants too! She said she had no idea why she kept them because all of her kids were grown and gone. I think she held out hope that they'd come back here and maybe she'd have grandchildren that needed them."

"Did she say much about her kids?" I ask, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear, running my fingers along her cheek in the process.

"No, not really, and I didn't ask. She got pretty quiet when she mentioned it, so I didn't press her for any details."

"That's probably best. But, after so many years, you think they'd at least come this way to check on their parents if they were still, you know..." I trail off, unable to bring myself to state the obvious.

"Yeah." Bella's quiet, staring down at our son. Her voice breaks the silence once again. "We sometimes forget how lucky we are, you know? We have family around us. I have my parents, friends and extended family. You have your aunt and uncle, your cousin and your best friend in your life. We have an entire community to support us. We have each other, too. I think we can sometimes forget that there are people out there that lost nearly everyone; people that don't have anyone to turn to." She looks up at me, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I know baby. Come here." I open my arms, and she settles into them, bringing a now sleeping Miles with her. Kissing her on the forehead, I squeeze her just a little, careful of the baby. "We're extremely lucky, and I don't forget it for a minute."

Needless to say, the diaper changing was...interesting. I managed to not get peed on though. Settling into the rocker that was brought in for us, I just sit and soak up the beauty and joy that is my son, rocking him back to sleep. I never knew that just watching someone sleep could be so mesmerizing, but before I realize it, I've spent nearly an hour doing it. Knowing that he's going to want Bella soon, I decide to go search out my wife.

Walking back into the main room, I can see that Sue has helped Bella bathe and made her some breakfast. Up until now, Rose had been bringing us food from our own supplies.

"Well, would you look at that! He survived!" Sue's giggle is infectious.

"Yeah, I managed all right."

"No, silly," Sue says, walking toward me to take the baby from me. "I was talking about this little guy. Oh, just look at you. What a beautiful little boy you are." She kisses Miles' cheek gently, holding him with expert hands. "Now you," she says, pointing over at me. "You go on and sit down and eat. I know it isn't much, but it's hot, and you'll need to eat while he's settled. When they're this size, they don't have a schedule, so you've got to eat and sleep when you can."

"Thanks, Sue. I could've gone down to our camp and eaten some of our own food. You didn't have to do this," I say, all the while shoveling the hot food into my mouth.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say it's been a while since you had something half decent. And, it really wasn't any trouble," she says, waving me off.

"Well, thank you. And thanks for helping Bella," I say, glancing over to the woman in question, a content look on her face.

"It was no trouble at all." Sue's has moved to a rocker in the corner of the room and is gently rocking our son back to sleep, keeping him happy for the moment.

"Do you feel better?" I ask Bella.

"A hundred percent. I feel human now," she says with a smile on her face. "Thanks for taking care of Miles so I could do that."

"Well, he's my son too. I'm not completely incompetent."

"No, I know that."

"Just remember though, it's gonna take me a while to figure out how to do things as well as you can, but I am willing to learn." I sneak a quick kiss while Sue is otherwise distracted. Looking over at her, I can see that she's fallen in love with Miles. Knowing my wife like I do, I know we'll more than likely be back to visit. That is, once whatever is in store for us is over.

Still being tired from the delivery and not sleeping much the last few nights, Bella decides to go back and lie down to rest while the baby sleeps. After getting her settled, I head back out to see how Riley is doing. Approaching the makeshift camp, I can see Phil, Rose, and Seth discussing something.

"Hey, guys. How's he doing?"

"Not so good. The cool compresses aren't working very well. I think the fever is just getting higher."

"Do we have anything in the medical supplies we brought along that might help?"

"There were a few medications we tried, but what we have for fever isn't working. I know things lose potency after so many years, so, while it might work for a headache, it's just not strong enough to break a fever that high."

"What about antibiotics? Did you guys find any?"

The look that Rose and Seth exchange makes me bristle.

"What?" Seth looks away, while Rose stands tall, almost defiantly.

"Well, we aren't for sure what the dosage should be, and to be honest Edward, I don't want to waste it on him. We just need to keep him alive long enough to give us whatever information he has. After that, he's a waste of space in my opinion."

"Your opinion? Rosalie, it doesn't work like that! That's why we're dragging his ass all the way home! It's not up to us to decide if he lives or dies. It's our job to make sure he's got a chance, then a jury can decide what to do with him. Otherwise, we're no better than any of them.

"Oh, come on, Edward! You know as well as I do that Charlie isn't going to let him live! He held a gun to his daughter! To his grandson, for God's sake! He isn't going to just let that go. So, I think we just need to question him now, get whatever we can from him, and then let nature take its course. I'll even volunteer to dig the hole!" The fire that is usually inside her is positively burning in her eyes.

Looking over at Seth and Phil, I see their apprehension, their hesitancy to get involved.

"What do you two think?" Seth looks almost startled that I'd ask his opinion, probably thinking he's too young to voice it. But it's Phil that answers me first.

"Well, if he's done everything you all say he has, I have to agree with Rose here. Chances are he won't make it back to your... What did you call it again? Settlement? He probably won't make it that long. Judging by how that wound looks now, and my guess on when your wife's gonna be ready to move, he won't be joining you. If it were my decision to make, I'd get what I can from him now, before he's delirious or dead."

"Seth?"

"What would Charlie want you to do?" His timid answer reminds me how young he is; that he's only recently finished training. "I mean, he's always looking out for the good of the settlement, right?"

"Right."

"Well, what good is Riley going to do if we manage to get him home? He'll probably die before we get him back anyway if what they're all saying is true. So, if it were up to me, I say we interrogate him now, before it's too late."

Looking toward the barn, hearing the groans coming from inside, I weigh all our options. They do have a point, one that I would normally agree with, but time isn't on our side to think about it too long. His condition is deteriorating too quickly, and the reality of the situation finally settles on me.

"Dammit!" Shaking my head and turning back to the three of them, I begrudgingly concede. "Fine, we'll question him now, but we'll still do the cold compresses and hope the fever breaks. If he's alive and stable enough, we'll take him with us. If not... If not, well, we'll deal with it then."

After some discussion, it's decided that it will be Rose and me, and surprisingly Jacob, who talks to him. That was actually Rose's suggestion. She said he might have heard things while being kept there that might help us ask the right questions.

They moved Riley and Mike out of the wagon shortly after arriving, and into the Dwyer's barn, so we're all able to go together to see him. Walking into the barn, I can hear not only the animals, but as we get closer to where Riley is, his moans and cries of pain. I take some sick satisfaction in his discomfort, knowing what he put Bella through. Looking at Jacob as we approach, for a brief, fleeting moment I wish it were him suffering.

"Hey." Mike greets us as we step inside the area they've been sleeping in. "Do I need to...," he asks, pointing toward the barn door.

"If you don't mind. Are you okay to step out for a bit?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right then, Seth can give you a hand."

Waiting until he's hobbled away with Seth, Rose and I sit down near where Jacob has been diligently wiping him down with a cool rag. Making eye contact with Jacob, I resist the urge to go at him again; maybe add to the bruises on his face. Glancing down at the man in question, though, I see his eyes are squeezed shut, his breathing labored.

"Riley? We need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh yeah? Well, you can just fuck off, because I'm not telling you a goddamn thing." His speech, through gritted teeth, is shaky but adamant.

"Listen, we all know that you're not doing so well, so how about you cut the bullshit and just tell us what you know." We give him the chance to talk, but the words never come. "Tell 'ya what, let's start with something simple. It's no big secret that the group that left the settlement isn't all accounted for. Where's Demetri?"

"Fuck you."

"No, that's not the answer, asshole. We know he left the settlement with you guys months ago, but he wasn't with you in Seattle. Where did he go?"

"He just decided to leave. Thought he'd do better on his own." His glassy eyes seem unfocused, his jaw tight.

"Look, we know there's something coming Riley. The way Jacob tells it, it's something big. Here's your chance to make things right; to show us that there's actually a human being inside you. A lot of people could get hurt if we can't prepare for whatever it is." Rose is all but pleading with him.

Staring at Riley, I can see he's thinking about what not to say.

"Come on Ri. You were never this person. All the years we worked together at the mill? Where is that guy? The one who would crack jokes, would go out of his way to help other people? I know he's in there somewhere," Jacob pleads with him. "Look, I know we all make choices, do things, we regret, I know I have." Jacob glances at me, a remorseful look on his face. "But, this is your chance to make things right. Tell us where Demetri went. Tell us what's coming for us."

Riley doesn't automatically tell us to fuck off again, so we wait. Minutes pass before he speaks again.

"He went to Chicago." His rapid, shallow breaths make his words seemed rushed.

"Why? What's in Chicago?" I ask him.

"Alec and Jane had orders to send someone back," he says through clenched teeth. "They needed information on what to expect..." He squeezes his eyes shut again, fighting against the pain. "...when they got here."

"Who, Riley? When who got here?"

Opening his eyes, he lifts his head just enough to look into mine.

"All of them." With that, he drops his head back to the bed, never uttering another word.

Phil was wrong, delirium never came for Riley. But, death wasn't far behind; it coming for him not twenty-four hours later. No one stopped him when Jacob offered to dig the grave, either. He mumbled something about it being the least he could do. Standing at the edge of the fence, watching him dig from a distance, I see his quiet determination. He hasn't said much since Riley died, and he hasn't asked about Bella or Miles, except to ask if they were both okay.

The conversation Bella insisted I should have with him, we haven't had yet. I know we're running out of time for that to happen. I look around, noting that we're all alone out here. There would be no witnesses if I decided to rip him apart. Shaking my head to rid myself of my murderous thoughts, I decide that now is as good a time as any to do this. I walk over with a peace offering Bella insisted on in my hand; a Thermos full of tea.

"How's it goin' Black?"

Jake's startled expression tells me he didn't hear me coming.

"Oh, hey Masen. Fine. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, though. Who knew that expression 'six feet under' was literal, huh?"

"I did. Had to dig a couple a few years back for Emmett's parents. It was wintertime then, too. So, I know just how much work it is." My serious expression leaves no question that I'm not in a joking mood.

"Sorry man, I didn't realize."

"Here," I say, holding the Thermos out to him. "They thought you might need this." I don't tell him that 'they' is Bella. Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He opens it, taking a sniff while trying to inconspicuously side-eye me.

"Aw, now, I wouldn't do something that obvious Black. After all, that wouldn't be a fair fight. You'd know I was coming for you," I say, a smirk on my face.

We chuckle, even though we both know I'm not kidding.

"So, you don't dream about killing me then?"

I knew it was inevitable that one of us would start this conversation; it just surprises me that he is the one to do it, and to just jump in like that.

"Oh, not as much as I did a few months ago. My imagination came up with a staggering number of ways for me to do it, too."

"Yeah, I probably came up with a few of my own."

"Really?" His admission surprises me.

"Sure did. Thought about it almost every night. Almost did it a time or two. The guilt of what I did ate away at me. Couldn't look at myself in the mirror."

"Then, why _did_ you do it, Jake?" It's a question I've wanted an answer to for months; an answer I've needed.

He looks lost in thought, staring down into the pit he's dug, shaking this head.

"Edward, I don't think I'll ever be able to give an answer that would satisfy you or me for that matter." Looking up at me again, I see the anguish in his eyes. "It's like I was a different man then. I can't describe it myself. I let jealousy and anger cloud my judgment until it started to worm its way into my head. It's like it was a voice in there, whispering all the ways I had been wronged; that Bella was just ignoring me, that the two of you were blatantly shoving your relationship in my face."

"That's ridic-" He holds his hand up, cutting me off.

"Ridiculous, I know. But, I had built it up in my head. The jealousy, it became an entity of its own. The only way I can describe it, is that I was a different person then. I know you'll never be able to forgive me for what happened. And honestly, I don't want you to. I hurt one of my best friends, and I'll never be able to forgive _myself_ for that."

We're both quiet, processing what he's said.

"I've had months alone to think about everything that happened. I know it isn't much to say it, but please believe me when I say that the man that hurt her doesn't exist anymore. I promise that once my fate is decided, I'll never go near her again."

"Does she know that?" As much as I hate the man in front of me, Bella still sees some shred of good in him, and I know it would hurt her to know that she's lost him, and any chance of having her friend back, forever.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I just think it's best if we all just try to move on from this. Seeing me would only serve to keep it fresh in her mind, and I don't want to hurt her that way."

"You're right, Jacob, about how much this has hurt her. She spent months having nightmares, being terrified that you'd come back." He visibly cringes. "She would cry in her sleep, then wake up, asking me, begging me to tell her how her friend could hurt her like that. You did more than just assault my wife, you broke her spirit; you broke her trust." His head has fallen now, his shoulders slumped. "She even questioned her and me; our marriage! She thought if someone she had known her entire life could hurt her like that, what was stopping me from hurting her, too. So, as much as it pains me to say, I appreciate you wanting to stay away from her. Even if she doesn't realize that's what she needs to move past this for good."

The urge to go a few rounds with him is simmering just below the surface. But seeing his defeated stance is enough to snuff it.

"I know I hurt her. And I'll never be able to apologize enough for it. But, there might be a solution so that you'll never have to see me again."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Phil and I got to talking over the last few days, and uh... Well, he's offered for me to come back here once things are settled at home; to help them out on the farm. He said he isn't getting any younger, and he needs the extra hands."

"And did you tell him how you ended up with those bastards in Seattle? What you did to Bella?"

He has the nerve to laugh. A subdued chuckle, but still a laugh. "Oh, yeah, I told him all right." Turning his head, he points to a fresh bruise to the side of his face I hadn't touched. "For an older guy, he's got a mean left hook."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"No kidding. Looks like Bella and Miles have a few more people in their corner."

"Yeah, I guess they do," I say with a smirk. "So, he knows what happened, and he still offered?"

"He did. Said he'd blow my head off if I tried anything. But, he needs the help too badly to pass up the opportunity. I thought that maybe once we get back, talk to Charlie and see what he says, I'd just come back here once things calm down a bit. Besides, if things are going to be as bad as we all think it might be, you'll need every able bodied person to fight," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that's what you want? To come back here, never see your dad again?"

"Oh, who are we kidding Masen? Chances are if I had stayed back in the summer, I'd have either been banished or faced a firing squad anyway. This way, I'm out, but alive. I think my dad and I can both live with that. Besides, hopefully, we can exchange letters or...or something. I can send them back with you guys when you visit. I don't doubt for a minute that Bella isn't going to want to bring the baby back to see them," he says, pointing in the direction of the house. "The way Phil was talking, it sounds like he's made him and Sue honorary grandparents."

"Oh, yeah, you could say that." I can't help but smile, thinking about watching Phil with Miles the last few days.

We're both quiet. Jacob's once again staring down into the grave he's digging, lost in thought, while I'm thinking over what he's told me he wants to do. Even though I'd rather drag him back to that firing squad he talked about, I know it's not ultimately my decision.

"Look, it's not up to me if you get to come back here. That's up to Charlie, and I guess the jury they organized, to decide that. I'll abide by whatever decision they come to, whether or not I agree with it. I think we both know what I'd want." We make eye contact, and understanding passes between us before he looks down again. "But, if they approve it, I won't stop you from coming back here, simply for the fact that I know it would hurt Bella to do what I really want to do to you."

His quiet nod tells me he understands.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I appreciate it, you not killing me, I mean," he says with half a smile. Getting serious once more, he looks up at me again, apprehension in his eyes "Just uh, just take care of them, okay? I know there's a shit storm coming for us, so when it all goes down, just keep them safe? Despite everything that happened, I really do love her."

My fist makes contact with his already bruised and battered jaw before my mind catches up to my movements; his unprepared body stumbling back, landing in the shallow grave he's been digging. Looming over him, the anger welling up and boiling over inside me, I point down at him, yelling.

"Don't! You don't get to say that. You gave up any right to say you love her when you attacked her. That's not love, that's obsession. And I don't give a flying fuck if you say you've changed. You can't change what you did. You can never take that back. She may have forgiven you, but I haven't, and I never will. And I'll never forget, either. So, don't you worry, I'll protect them with my life Black; from whoever is coming for us, from anything. Even from you, I can guarantee you that. God only knows why, but my wife thinks there's something redeemable in you. For that reason, and that reason alone, I'll keep my distance, even if I really want to rip you apart. It's only because of her that I won't. Don't ever make me regret letting you live."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to apologize for not responding to many of my reviews last week. Getting myself, and my family, ready for me being gone for four days took up much of my week, and I didn't have time to sit down and respond. But, know I read them all, and loved each and every one of them!**

 **The ECMU was so much fun! I met so many great people, including the lovely SunflowerFran! I had a great time. Baltimore is a beautiful city, and hope to go back there someday. A weekend wasn't enough!**

 **Many thanks to Gail, Fanny, and BeLynda for pre-reading for me, and to Fran for being my wonderful beta. Though, I do like to fiddle and tweak, so all remaining mistakes are my own.**


	32. Chapter 21 part 1

…

Bella

…

The colder temperature at the higher elevation isn't bothering me like I thought it would. Smiling down at my own personal heater, I know he's the one making it bearable. Before we left, early yesterday morning, Sue made sure I was layered with as many extra clothes and blankets as they could spare. I tried to refuse her, knowing that they needed all the supplies they had, but she gave me her best 'mom' look, and I caved.

Among the things she sent with us that I couldn't refuse was a sling to carry Miles in. It made it easy to hold him skin to skin, keeping him warm. We ended up bringing back two boxes of baby items, too; clothes, toys, cloth diapers. The diapers were a godsend. Not only for the obvious reason but for keeping one tucked against my chest since my milk came in has been invaluable. I'm also not sure how we would've handled nearly two days of traveling if we had to stop and wash diapers, or how we would've even managed to do it. The only thing the cold was good for, was keeping the unpleasant smell of the bucket in the corner of the wagon at bay.

"You guys doing okay in there?" Edward asks, his head popping through the canvas to check on us.

"We're fine." Looking over at Mike, I can see he's once again sleeping soundly.

"Well, it shouldn't be too much longer. Maybe another hour? Will the baby be okay until then, you think?" His adorable overprotectiveness makes me smile.

"He'll be fine. He's warm, has a full belly, and a relatively dry bottom. We'll be all right for another hour."

"And you're okay? Your..." He gestures to my lower half. "All that is okay until we get there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really. I took care of all that when we stopped last time. Other than being sore from sitting for so long, I'm good."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. Love you." His wink and smile make me smile in return.

"I love you too, Edward."

When the canvas drops closed again, I snicker to myself, tilting my head down to whisper to the sleeping baby nuzzled under my chin.

"Somehow, I think your daddy isn't going to let either of us out of his sight once we get home." I kiss the top of his head, the hair soft on my lips. "Don't tell anyone, but I don't think I'd want it any other way."

The final stretch of our journey goes rather quickly, and soon were on the path that leads to the front gates. Peeking through the canvas flaps as we approach, it's a sight for sore eyes.

Home.

There's a flurry of activity once they catch sight of us, and the gates are quickly pushed open.

"Hey, somebody go get Swan! They're back!" I hear someone yell. As I'm scanning the scene before me, watching a crowd gather, Edward gets my attention by brushing my cheek with his hand.

"You ready to go home?"

Looking down at our sleeping son, then back to my husband, I'm overwhelmed with emotions.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say, my eyes filling with happy tears.

After helping me down from the wagon, he wraps his arm around my lower back, keeping me steady on my somewhat still-weakened legs. Instead of staying to help with what needs to be done to unload things, not to mention Mike, he leads me away.

"So, you're just going to leave all that for them to figure out?" I ask, giggling and nodding in the direction of our abandoned transportation.

"I sure as hell am. My one and only job was to get you home, and that isn't done until you're under our roof," he says with a self-satisfied nod. "They can figure that shit out without me."

Walking away, I realize we're not going in the direction I thought we would go, toward our cabin, but toward the clinic.

"Edward, I thought you said you wanted to get me home. Why are we walking to the clinic?"

"You don't really think I'm not going to have Carlisle check both of you first, do you?"

"But I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, but everything is fine. You heard Sue; she said I was healing okay. And according to the book Carlisle sent everything is fine. I don't think it's necessary to stop there."

"Well then, if everything is fine, it won't take long." Leaning down, he kisses my temple. "Don't argue with me, Bella, please. I need to know you're both all right."

I can hear the uncertainty, the anxiety in his voice, so I concede. Besides, he's been through so much just to get me back; I don't want to give him any more reason for worry.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better, I won't argue."

"Thank you."

Walking through the door of the clinic, we're met with a wave of both heat and hugs. Esme's happy tears and Carlisle's warm smile reminds me of what we could have lost. But, I'm not prepared for the whirlwind that is my mother when she bursts through the door, my father right behind her.

"Oh, Bella!" She rushes over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug, apparently oblivious to the little one still wrapped against my chest. "I was so worried. We all thought something terrible happened when you weren't back for so long. We expected you a week ago, sweet girl."

"I'm okay, Mom. We all are."

Her quiet sobs are interrupted by a whimper of displeasure coming from the little one tucked against me, causing them to abruptly stop as she looks first into my eyes, then down to the lump wrapped on my chest.

"You had the baby?" Her excited squeal is almost deafening as she turns back to my dad. "Charlie, she had the baby!" Looking back at me, I can see the happiness in her eyes. "Can I hold him?" Her twitching fingers tell me she can't wait to get her hands on him. The thought makes me smile.

"Of course, Mom." Moving the fabric of the sling, I expose just enough to pull him out of it. His warm, sleepy body is still drawn up; his knees bent, his fists closed tightly. I nuzzle and kiss his cheek before turning him to show him to his grandparents. Stepping just behind me, Edward wraps his arm around my waist once again, and introduces his son.

"We'd like you to meet Miles Anthony Masen."

The space is filled with _'oh's'_ and _'aww's'_ as he is passed first to my mother, then around the room.

Looking at the happy faces of my family, watching my father shake my husband's hand before grabbing him for a hug, the happy tears in all their eyes, watching them dote on our son, I feel like I can finally breathe.

We're home, we're safe, we're together.

As expected, Carlisle finds nothing wrong with either of us at our exams. He and Esme are both astonished and proud when they hear about the circumstances surrounding Miles' birth. They're anxious to hear more about the Dwyers, too. We promise to fill them in on all the details soon.

The walk to our cabin is slow, as I'm not really in any shape to walk that far very quickly. The only positive about our delay at the clinic is that when we finally arrive, my mother and Alice had everything ready for us; a fire burning in the fireplace, a meal in the oven, and were told there's a fire and hot water all set for us in the bathhouse.

After successfully wrangling both Miles and myself from Alice's enthusiastic welcome, Edward and I decide to take advantage of the hot bath that's waiting. Gathering what we need to take with us, I realize this will never again be as simple a task as it once was.

"Who knew you needed to think about so much just to give a baby a simple bath?" I ask Edward, glancing in his direction. The sight of him holding his son brings a smile to my face.

"Yeah, like it was simple before," he teases. Tearing his gaze from the angel in his arms, he looks to me, concern in his eyes. "Uh, make sure we take a few extra blankets out with us. We need to make sure we bundle him up real good before we walk back to the house. That book said that babies this size were really susceptible to the cold."

"So, you were reading those books, huh?" My smile only grows wider as I turn back to my task.

"Well, yeah, of course, I've been reading them. I need to know how to take care of him, too, you know." He sounds a little hurt, almost defensive. Turning fully and walking over to him, I reach up, stroke the back of Miles' head, and kiss Edward's cheek.

"And you're doing a spectacular job. I didn't mean anything by that, Edward. You're really good with him, and you'll learn along the way, just like I am."

"Yeah, but it's like it's instinctual for you. You just know what he needs, and half the time I don't have a damn clue."

I outright laugh at that. "Ha! No. What you don't know is, half the time, I'm freaking out. But, we'll learn together, okay?" Wrapping an arm around his waist, I snuggle into his side.

"Okay." Feeling a kiss to the top of my head, I just stay there, relishing in the moment.

Later that night, when the three of us are all tucked into our bed, our son in the middle, I feel a peace I haven't felt in a while. I know we still have an unknown enemy to face, an unknown danger ahead of us, but right now, at this moment in time, we're together, and we're safe.

The next morning finds us in the main house, in my father's office, going over the details of the last few weeks.

"So, that's all you got out of Riley?" My dad's frustration is obvious, which tells me that the others brought back here didn't have anything to say, either.

"Pretty much. That was the last thing he said. He didn't make it to the next morning." Edward and I are seated on the sofa, the baby in my arms. I was completely right when I joked about him not letting us out of his sight. I suggested staying with my mother this morning, and he wouldn't hear of it. But considering recent events, I'm not complaining.

"That's about all we got out of the rest of them, too. Damn!" His exclamation coupled with his fists pounding on his desk startles Miles, and he starts crying. "Shit, I'm sorry Bella." The baby's cries lessen as I try to calm him. "I'll try to control my temper." My father's look is sheepish as he apologizes. His expression changing to one more serious as he continues. "I just wish we knew more. So far, Alec, Jane, and Marcus aren't talking. The only thing we can gather is that Demetri took off and is more than likely bringing people here. Who and how many, we can only guess."

My father's hard stare into Edward's eyes is pointed. "If what I think is coming for us is true, we need to start training everyone willing to hold a weapon."

"Yeah, that's what I think, too," Edward replies. "If their goal is to overrun each settlement, and Demetri tells them how organized we are, they're more likely to send either more people than we can handle, or the best and most trained of the bunch."

"And we'll need to be ready for them. Now, I know you're reluctant to leave Bella, but I'm going to need your help with the training."

"But, Charlie, I really don't want to..."

"Hey." I place my hand on his forearm, getting him to look at me. "We'll be okay. If you don't want to leave me with just my mom or other family members, I'm sure we can come up with other arrangements. Dad needs you. The settlement needs you."

"She's right Edward," Dad says, getting his attention. "I'm going to need people that can lead a group successfully. You've led individuals on a cross-country trip, a salt run, and you managed to bring Bella home. We've got a fair number of defenders, but not all of them are born leaders. I need you to train some of the residents; anyone who's willing to learn. It might mean the difference between life and death for us. I can't leave anything up to chance. I need us to be as prepared as possible."

Edward is quiet for several moments before he says anything. "I'll only agree to leave them with anyone else if they're trained, and armed. As much as I love Esme, Carlisle, even Renee, I can't risk their safety."

"And I understand, son. We'll do whatever is necessary. I'd prefer to maybe set up a space here at the main house, so you and the baby are comfortable, Bella," he says, finally turning to me.

"Okay. That would work. I'd rather have one place to come and go from. It would be easier than floating from one location to another."

"I can agree to that." Edward wraps an arm around my shoulder, kissing the side of my head.

"All right, now that we have that squared away, let's talk about what happened while you were being held. I learned that you were kept in a room with Jacob the entire time?" The expression on his face tells me he isn't happy about it at all.

Edward tenses next to me, his arm holding me a little tighter.

"I was. And I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but he didn't do anything to hurt me. We talked; he made sure I was okay. He kept me calm, too. I know none of that erases what happened, but it should at least earn him some leniency." I try not to think about the attack, but about how he treated me while we were being held. My heart tells me he deserves to live, so I have to try.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but Bella, he still has to answer for what he did. Now, as far as I know, we'll still hold a small trial for him. It'll more than likely be a bit rushed so we can move on to getting everyone ready for whatever the hell it is we're going to be facing, but it still needs to happen. I'll have everyone that was assigned to the jury meet and decide when to hold it. My best guess is it'll be in the next few days. Now, my next question is, do you want to be present for it?"

"Yes," I agree before he's even finished asking. "I would like to speak as well, if possible."

"I'll see what I can do."

The trial is three days later. All of the residents have been informed of the threat we face, so it's put together quickly. Because of all the training going on, everyone has been very busy, so it was a rush to organize. I've never witnessed a trial before, and I certainly never thought I'd be this involved in the proceedings of one, but here we are. Questions are asked, answers are given, and Edward is at my side the entire time. My mother is in the back of the large community room, holding Miles for us. I occasionally hear his soft cries, and I'm aching to get back to him, but I know I need to see this through.

As expected, Jacob doesn't deny any of the charges against him. So, perhaps this should be considered more a sentencing than a trial. When asked if he had anything to add to his testimony, Jacob surprises me.

"Actually, I have a request." He looks over the faces of the ones that will decide his fate. "First, I know everyone is aware of the threat looming over us, and I know many people have begun training to defend the settlement. First and foremost, I'd like to stay and fight. I may not deserve to stay, but the community is going to need as many able bodied people to defend it as possible. If that isn't what the jury decides, or even if it is, after things are settled here my second request is that I am allowed to leave the settlement to live with Phil and Sue Dwyer. They've offered me a place to stay so I can help them on their land. Depending on what you decide, I would like to go."

Glancing over at my husband, his face remains emotionless, as if he knew about this. Turning back to Jacob, I can see that he's getting a little emotional.

"I can't take back what I did, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I will beg for mercy. I know I can't stay here, but I don't think I deserve to lose my life over this. If I'm allowed to go, you'll never see me again." He makes brief eye contact with me, then faces the jury, waiting to hear his fate.

"Bella Masen? Do you have anything to add?" my father asks, looking toward where I'm seated in the crowd.

"I do, actually." Rising from my chair, I make my way past all the spectators to the front of the room as Edward stays in his seat. I told him I wanted to do this on my own. I needed to show everyone, Jacob included, that I wasn't broken by what happened; that I've grown stronger, moved on from it. I know I have my husband's support, but I need to do this for myself.

Clearing my throat, I stand tall, confident that I'm doing the right thing. "Jacob Black did something to hurt me. He not only physically attacked me, but he broke my trust. Not only that but he lost the trust of everyone here in the settlement. I thought I would never forgive him for what he did to me." Looking over at Jacob, I see the pain in his eyes. Turning back to face the jury, I continue.

"What I didn't expect was being locked in a room with him for nearly a week." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward visibly tense. "You see, when he ran from here, he was escaping an unknown fate. But what he ran toward wasn't any better. He was kept prisoner and locked away for months. I truly believe that in those months, he had time to reflect on what happened, and he's a different man than he was last summer when he hurt me. Despite what he put me through, I feel like he's truly remorseful for his actions, and I've moved on; I've forgiven him. I feel like he at least has a right to earn his redemption. So, with a clear conscience, I would like to request that his punishment be light; that you spare his life. And I ask that he be allowed to stay and fight whatever is coming for us. And then, when the threat is over, I request that he be permitted to go to the Dwyer's home if that's what he truly wants. Thank you."

I return to my seat, and the room is nearly silent as I do so. As I sit, Edward wraps one arm around me and takes my hand with his other, and I curl into his side.

My father stands from his chair and proceeds to explain how the process will continue. "Well, first, I want to thank you all for coming today. It's been a while since we've had a reason to hold anything like this, and even this situation is unique. Due to all that's happening with our unknown visitors arriving soon, we're going to have an expedited decision on this. So with that in mind, the jury will deliberate for three hours, and then meet back here to publicly announce Jacob's sentence." Turning from the audience to the jury, he asks, "Do any of you have any questions?"

A murmured _'no'_ comes from among the group.

"All right, then. If there's nothing else to discuss, whoever would like to be present for the decision should meet back here in three hours." With that, we're all quickly dismissed.

I'm out of my seat and headed back toward my baby, my husband following closely behind. When I finally have Miles back in my arms, my frayed nerves are soothed; his sweet baby smell calming me.

"Did you miss Mommy?" Kissing his forehead, I hold him close.

"Thanks for taking care of him for us, Renee." Edward is standing behind me, his arms wrapped protectively around both of us.

"Oh, no thanks necessary. That's what Nanas are for," she says with a wink and a smile for my husband. Then she turns to me, her concerned eyes finding mine. "Now, you, young lady; how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine; relieved this part is done. I'm ready to get the sentencing out of the way so we can all move on."

"And what you said, about forgiving him? Did you really mean it, Bella?" Reaching out, she tucks some loose hair behind my ear.

"I do. He wasn't in his right mind, Mom, and I can't hold that against him forever." I see my mother's eyes flit up to my husband, who happens to be looking off into the crowd milling around, his jaw tense and his arms a little tighter around me. Apparently, we still don't see eye to eye on this.

"Well, as long as you've made peace with it, I can't tell you how I think you should feel." She sounds unsure, but doesn't push the issue.

"I really have, so please trust me."

"Of course, baby. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, Renee, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my family fed, and maybe rest for a bit before we have to be back here. Will you be able to keep him for us when the sentencing is read?" Edward's voice is calm, but I can tell he's still upset.

"Absolutely! I'll meet you both back here just before it begins."

We say our goodbyes and make the long, quiet trek back to our cabin. Neither of us speak, but my hand doesn't leave his as we walk. Stepping inside, we each set to our tasks; Edward stoking the fire back to life, me settling into the sofa to nurse Miles. After putting the baby down for a nap, we sit at the table eating something before we have to head back to the community building. The atmosphere is quiet, though not tense. It seems we're both lost in thought until Edward is the one to break the silence.

"So, you've really forgiven him? You really don't want him to die because of what he did to you?"

His question startles me a bit. Thinking it over, I'm quiet for a moment, knowing that my answer will affect him.

"I have. I mean, as horrible as it was, as badly as he hurt me, I believe he really, truly was out of his mind then. He isn't that person anymore and I can't hold that against him forever." We're both quiet again, thinking over what I've said. "I need to let it go, Edward. I need to move on. I can't do that if I'm holding hatred toward him inside of me. I hope that you can live with that." My voice is small, unsure how he'll react.

When he looks into my eyes, I see so many conflicting emotions. I know he doesn't understand how I can just forgive Jacob like that, but I also see that he's trying to support me.

"If you need to move on, I guess I need to as well. All I can promise is that I'll try."

"And that's all I can ask, baby. Thank you." I lean across the table, taking his hands into mine, and kiss him softly.

The relief I feel when the jury agrees to all that Jacob and I asked of them is immense. He'll be allowed to stay, under guard, and help us defend our home, and then he'll be released to the custody of the Dwyers. Tears of what I can only guess is relief mixed with joy, stream down Jacob's face as the decision is read. Looking over at his father, I can see that Billy feels the same; as if a weight has been lifted from them both.

After all of the details of Jacob's sentencing, or lack thereof, have been shared, my father's announcement is surprising.

"As you all know, we're holding a few people in custody that were involved with the recent abductions. Now, normally, we'd have another trial, similar to what happened today. But, well, this situation is anything but normal. So, that being said, there won't be a jury trial right now. They're still being questioned, even if they aren't actually talking, but we're still trying. We're hoping to get some answers from them.

"In the meantime, we still need volunteers to train. It will basically be a crash course in defender training. We need as many people as we can get to be ready for whatever it is that's heading for us. So, if you're interested in signing up and haven't done so, come and see me after we're done here. I'll be sure to get you the training you're most comfortable with. Thanks."

Respecting my husband's wishes, we leave virtually as soon as it's over. But, not before witnessing dozens, perhaps a hundred, men and women step forward to speak with my father and some of the other defenders who are present. Watching so many agree to help warms my heart; that so many are willing to defend our home. It gives me hope that we have a fighting chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank yous go out to Gabby1017, LifeAndDeathLullabies, and SarcasticBimbo for pre-reading, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner. Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **We're getting close to the end, ladies and gentlemen! I've officially written the epilogue, so this one is close to being marked complete. Only five more updates! I'm anxious to get my next project posted, so you'll be hearing about that soon. If you want first hand news, come see me on my Facebook group page, Sunshine Fics. I'll be sharing exclusive teasers and pics of my upcoming projects, as well as teaser pics for Forged By Fire.**

 **Thanks for each and every review, favorite, and follow! It means the world to me that people are actually reading this! See you next week!**


	33. Chapter 21 part 2

…

Bella

…

The weeks following Jacob's sentencing are difficult. The training schedule has been grueling; everyone putting in as many hours as possible, as well as trying to build new sections of fencing around the perimeter. It's not an easy task, as the materials we need are hemlocks growing over a hundred feet tall. But, we know it's necessary. When we met with Dad after we returned home, we learned that he had already spoken with Jacob, getting all the details of what he heard all those months ago. When Edward heard the name Aro, pieces of the puzzle began to come together. Knowing the commander of the Chicago settlement is somehow involved, combined with what Edward overheard before he left there, and what Riley said, we have no doubt the danger is real.

Efforts are also being made to get more information from Alec, Jane, Felix, and Marcus. So far, they've been uncooperative. The only thing we've learned is that Alec and Jane are in fact, not married, but cousins; the niece, and nephew of John Aro. Seems they chose to portray themselves as married so they wouldn't be separated upon their arrival at the settlement.

Edward is spending every day from sunup to sunset training the volunteers. He's worn and weary at the end of each day, but still treats Miles and me with the patience that can only come from the love he has for the both of us. Miles had a bout of colic that lasted for what seemed like months but was only a few weeks, and that put our patience to the test.

I've spent my days being 'supervised' by whichever defender is available, which more often than not is Rosalie. And since most usual tasks in the settlement have been suspended to allow for training, Alice spends many of her days with us as well.

We're into the beginning of March, and her adorable, six-month pregnant belly is already affecting her. She's awkward and has trouble getting up, which I'm sure will only get worse as the baby grows. I don't voice it, but I'm worried that the baby may be too large for her to have an uncomplicated delivery.

Looking down to the sleeping baby against my chest, I can't believe how fast he's growing. He's only a little more than two months old, but it feels as if he's doubled in size; even though I know, that's not true. But, he is growing. It's always a fear with new ones here that they won't thrive. Some babies have a hard time gaining weight, sometimes caused by them not being able to latch on, or, the mothers not producing enough milk. Some deal with jaundice and other problems that back in the old world were considered simple issues most of the time. I know we've been blessed when I see him doing so well.

"So, we decided we're just going to have a simple ceremony. Probably just a few friends, since neither of us have any family." Rose looks both excited and downhearted by her own words.

"Now we both know that's not true, Rose. We're family. What have I heard before? _Friends are the family you choose_. So, I don't want to hear anything about that. Besides, Edward sees Emmett as his brother. So, even if you're not making a big deal of the ceremony, we would still like to be part of it." Reaching over, I give her a one armed hug.

"Oh! What about a dress? You can't get married without a dress! Can I at least help with that?" Alice's enthusiasm is contagious, and soon we're all laughing.

"I guess so, short stuff. But, nothing fancy. I'm not big on frills so it would need to be pretty simple. Think it could be ready in a month or so?"

The sparkle in Alice's eyes tells me she's more than ready for the challenge.

"Absolutely!"

Conversation steers toward more private matters, as it seems to do quite often with these two. Needless to say, I know way more than I should about what goes on behind the Whitlock's bedroom door. Alice is beyond happy that her husband came home to her, and she's not afraid to tell anyone that will listen.

"So, Bella, this little guy is a couple of months old now..." Rose's voice trails off as she rubs the back of Miles' head, waggling her eyebrows as she does.

"He is." I nod, not giving her anything else, knowing where this is going.

"So, are you two back in the saddle yet? Working on baby Masen 2.0?"

She and Alice bust out laughing, while I only shake my head, a sad smile on my face.

"Now, what is that look for? I may be completely in love with Emmett, but I'm not blind. That husband of yours is one, fine male specimen. If it wasn't for his mood swings, I might have gone after him back in the day." Her tone tells me she's kidding. "But seriously, I thought you guys would be back at it by now. I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you like you hung the moon. What gives? Is it the baby? I can see how having him in the room would be a mood killer."

"No, that's not it. He just doesn't..." I'm not sure what more to say; feeling that this may be too private for even my closest friends.

"Doesn't what, Bella?"

Taking a deep breath, and blowing it out, I spill; my voice small and unsure. "He doesn't want to. Says he's afraid."

"And why the hell doesn't he want to? What could he be afraid of?" I can see Rose is trying her best to keep her, undoubtedly, strong opinions and assumptions to herself.

Looking over to Alice, seeing her rub her belly as she looks back at me, and judging by the expression on her face, I can see she has probably guessed.

"There's just too much that could happen. If you got pregnant again, he'd probably die from the worry, right?" Alice was always very astute, seeing and knowing things others might miss.

"Yeah."

"As happy as Jasper and I are about this baby, if I could change things, the timing? Having him after all of this is over would be so much less stressful."

"I tried, really tried, for the first time last night, and he pushed me away," I whisper. "I don't know what to do. We haven't been together in almost three months; it was back when we were in Seattle. I know he has...needs. I do, too! I mean, my God, am I frustrated! And he's under so much stress, and I just want to help..." In my rambling, the tension crawls from my shoulders into my neck, and then traitor tears creep into my eyes. I'm still dealing with crazy hormones, so my emotions are all over the place. I know he isn't pushing _me_ away, he's just looking out for us, but it doesn't make the rejection sting any less.

"Oh, Bella. You just need to convince him that he's wrong," Rose tries to reassure me.

"But, Rose, he's right. If I got pregnant now, with so much going on, he'd be a mess. And right now is not the time to be worrying about me. He needs to focus. I don't want to be a...distraction."

"Okay, so I'm no expert, but I remember all of my dad's advice, the damn pamphlet he gave Jasper and me, and I remember reading that breastfeeding was a pretty good method of birth control."

"It usually is. And that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen. He said that the only way to be absolutely sure I wouldn't get pregnant was to not have sex. The more I argued with him, the more stubborn he got about it."

"But is it just actual intercourse he wants to avoid?" I can see the gears turning in Rose's head.

"I guess so. I was too upset to have a negotiation about it though, Rose. With him being so busy and worn out from the training, and Miles' colic, neither of us have felt like doing anything other than cuddling before we crash every night, anyway. So, I hadn't tried with much determination before last night. Why?"

The sparkle in her eyes tells me I'm about to get an earful.

"Well, let's face it, there's a lot you can do and not get knocked up again. Now, let's remind you of that list!" We all fall into a fit of giggles as they take it upon themselves to 'remind' me.

* * *

Looking down at my sleeping son as his lips and tongue move in a phantom suckling motion, I take a moment just to watch him. Lately, he's truly been our bright spot in the looming darkness. With all the uncertainty, he's my constant.

"Why is he in the cradle tonight?" Edward's soft voice startles me. Turning, I see he's standing in the doorway of our bedroom, already dressed for bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

I shrug. "I just thought we could have a few hours to ourselves," I whisper. I don't dare meet his eyes, for fear he'll see I've got an ulterior motive in putting Miles in his own bed tonight.

"Oh, really?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. Pushing off the doorframe, he walks over, wrapping his arms around me. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with me turning you down last night, would it? That you're hoping you can convince me to change my mind?"

I only shake my head against his chest, knowing that if I speak, he'll see right through me. Leaning down just a bit, he whispers into my ear.

"You know, you don't have to talk, or even look into my eyes, and I know you're lying, Bella."

I squeeze him tighter, and nuzzle into him closer. "I miss you." My voice is muffled by his warm, firm chest. I don't miss the slump of his shoulders, or the exasperated huff he gives me.

"Bella, I miss you too, baby. But, you know we can't-"

"We can!" I pull away from him, just out of his arms. "The likelihood of me getting pregnant again this soon with me nursing him is almost zero!" As my voice rises, I hear muffled sounds come from the cradle. Walking over, I gently rock it until Miles quiets down, all the while taking deep breaths to calm myself. Once he's settled again, I quietly step away, grabbing Edward's hand and leading us to the other room.

"Bella."

"No! Sit," I say, pointing at the sofa.

Plopping down, he crosses his arms again, his eyes burning into mine.

"Bella, we had this conversation already. I can't risk you getting pregnant again; I _won't_ risk it."

"And I told you that it's nearly impossible for it to happen while I'm breastfeeding." My frustration is at its limit. I'm trying not to scream at him, really, I am, but I'm at my breaking point.

"Nearly isn't completely, and you know it. We have no way to know how much longer we have to wait until whatever it is that's coming descends on us, and until this is over, I will NOT take that chance."

"Then why can't we at least fool around like we used to? Am I that disgusting to you after giving birth that you won't even touch me?" My emotions have gotten the better of me, and a few tears escape my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He's on his feet now. "Baby, you don't disgust me. You're only more beautiful to me after giving me our son. I could never think that of you. Where the fuck did you get that idea?"

"Then why won't you touch me? I need you to touch me!" I don't even realize it, but I'm yelling, sobbing now, tears streaming down my face. Edward has his arms around me before I can take another shuddering breath. "I need to feel close to you. What if something happens to you? What if we're separated again? I need you to know I love you." My words muffled into his chest don't make much sense, even to me.

"Baby, I know you love me. We don't have to have sex for you to show me that. Where did you get that idea?" Rubbing soothing circles on my back, his touch relaxes me.

"I just need to be closer to you," I say between sniffles. "And would it really be so horrible to have another baby?"

"Oh, Bella," he sighs. "No, under normal circumstances, I would say let nature take its course, but nothing about what's going on right now is normal. Baby, we both know that it isn't a good time to tempt fate." Turning slightly, he sits back on the sofa, bringing me down onto his lap. He kisses the top of my head before tucking me under his chin.

"You know, the day you were taken, I died a little on the inside. Baby, it broke me. I thought I lost you, both of you. I've never felt so fucking helpless in my entire life." Looking up into his eyes, I can see the pain he still holds. "Knowing that you both could be in danger again," he says, shaking his head. "I don't think I would survive it if something happened to you or Miles. So, please don't ask me to put another life on the line, even if it's only a remote possibility."

"I'm sorry." Looking down at our now intertwined fingers, my words are little more than a whisper.

Using our clasped hands, he nudges my chin up, and looks down into my eyes. "No, don't be sorry. I understand; really, I do. I miss you too. But I just can't take the risk, baby." His look is serious, but then I see something I've been missing; there's a flicker of passion in his eyes. Together with his crooked smirk, it's a deadly combination. "However," he says, moving closer to kiss me just below my ear. "You could tell me what you had in mind when you mentioned fooling around."

His abrupt change of subject combined with the kisses he's giving me make me gasp; the feeling of his mouth on me reminding me of what I've been missing so much. I'm so lost in the sensations of his lips on me, I don't realize he's let go of my hand until I feel his hand slip under my shirt, ghosting over my skin.

"Is this what you wanted when you said you missed me?" he asks as his fingers find their way inside my bra, gently squeezing my nipple.

"Uh huh," I breathe out.

I feel more than hear his deep chuckle as he continues his exploration. "So, does that mean you want me to keep going?"

"Uh huh." His hands are surrounding me; one at the base of my neck, his fingers laced into my hair, the other has found its way to my backside, holding me close. I can feel his hardness against my thigh, so I know he's as affected by this as I am.

"That's all you can say right now?" I can feel his smile against my neck as he maneuvers me off his lap, laying me down beneath him, smoothly unbuttoning my shirt on the way.

"Uh huh." He chuckles, his breath ghosting across my throat.

"Well then, let's see if I can get you to say anything else."

I'm not sure how he managed it, but I'm stripped of my shirt now, the light of the fire dancing on my nearly naked torso, leaving me in just my bra and thin, cotton sleep pants. He reaches up to unclasp the former, only for me to stop him.

"No. Leave it," I say breathlessly, his hands still wandering, and his flannel-clad thigh pushing against my center.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to touch you?"

"I do, just leave it on." When his fingers reach my nipple again, I feel the tell tale tingles in my breasts.

"Okay," he draws out, sounding puzzled. "If you're sure."

"Just don't wanna kill the moment with a letdown." His clueless expression is funny, and the second he figures out what I'm talking about, I can see it on his face. Combined with the quick retraction of his hand, it makes me giggle.

"Oh, yeah, that wouldn't be good. Should I, uh... Should I stay away from them?" His eyes are fixed on the breasts in question, as if they'll pop at any moment.

My giggles have died down as I'm shaking my head. "No, it should be okay, as long as you leave on my bra." Suddenly feeling dejected, my voice drops. "Real sexy, huh?" Doubt creeps in; thoughts of him being turned off by my changed body run rampant through my head, causing me to drop my gaze.

"Hey, don't do that."

"What?"

Turning my head, I look into the flickering flames, avoiding eye contact. But, he doesn't tolerate it for long, and I feel his hand on my cheek, turning my face to look at him.

"Your body is an amazing thing, Bella." His hand leaves my face and trails down my side, his fingertips running along the soft flesh of my abdomen. Feeling self-conscious about my changed body, I turn away from his roaming eyes and hands.

"I said don't do that, Bella." Nudging my cheek again, he looks into my eyes before his hand drops back to my side. "All the changes you've gone through were to bring our son into the world." Feeling him trace along the still red marks on my belly, his eyes don't leave mine. "The words thankful and grateful don't even begin to describe how I feel about what you did to bring him into the world, Bella. Watching you deliver him... I've never seen someone so strong. I'm in absolute awe of you."

His fingertips return to my cheek and trace along my jaw, running them along my neck then across my collarbones; back and forth, making goosebumps rise on my skin. Following an invisible line, he drags his fingers down between my breasts, then back again; running them along the lacy edges of my bra. "And I've always thought that your tits were perfect," he says with a gentle squeeze, making me giggle again at the twinkle in his eye, and the grin on his face.

"But now..." Leaning down, he runs his nose along the same path his fingertips took, placing a soft kiss over the swell of my breast. "Now, they're so much more. They feed our son; keep him alive. It's so unbelievably awesome but so simple, and I just can't wrap my head around it." He's serious again, so his next words don't match the solemn look on his face. "So...being careful I don't get a milk bath isn't a big deal. And since Miles depends on them for survival, I guess I can let him have them...for now," he says with a sigh. Gaping at him, I almost miss the teasing in his voice. "And the fact that they're huge now is a bonus."

"I don't believe you!" I say, swatting his shoulder, laughing at his ridiculousness. Our laughter is a welcome relief, breaking the mood I was in. "You...you, ugh!"

"Hey, I mean it. He can have them now, but as soon as the flooding risk is over, I intend to get reacquainted with them." I catch a glance of his wink and smile before he goes back to assaulting my neck, nipping at the skin there. All thoughts of doubt drift away like the popping embers in the fireplace. "But, there's plenty of you that I can explore in the meantime."

And he does.

With hands and fingers, lips and tongues, my skin sliding against his skin, we spend the next few hours reconnecting; loving each other. When we're both spent, we lay together, me on his chest, his hand drawing lazy patterns on my back.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"For what, baby?"

"Every time I start to feel sorry for myself, you know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Well, I meant every word I said. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

The quiet of the room is only interrupted by the occasional crackle and pop of the fire.

"I wish we knew things would stay like this." Voicing my fears, he brings his other hand from behind his head to cradle mine against him.

"Me too, baby." Kissing the top of my head, he draws me even closer, tucking me under his chin.

"Has there been any talk about when?" He knows what I'm asking; when they think trouble will find us.

"Could be any time, really, we have no way of knowing. Our best guess is next month. Your dad thinks it wouldn't take one man as long to walk there as it would a larger group. I still have my doubts about that, but he's pretty insistent. It took our group five months, so, round trip it could take up to ten months. And that's next month. If Demetri managed to get there sooner, it could be any day."

We cling tighter to each other, knowing that even with everyone's training, things could go terribly wrong.

"Bella, I need you to promise me that you'll do what's asked of you when the time comes, even if we're separated." Raising my head to look at him, I see his earnest expression.

"What are you talking about? Why would we be separated?"

"I don't know, but anything could happen." I open my mouth to question him, but he places his fingers against my lips, silencing me before I've spoken. "I might be on the other side of town on perimeter patrol, or out where we've been doing target practice, and I'll be too far away to get back to you. We just don't know what will happen. I have to know that you'll be safe, even if I'm not the one with you, so please promise me that you'll do what's asked of you, and not take off running to find me."

Seeing his troubled eyes, I agree, knowing if it comes to that, I don't want to give him any reason to be distracted by thoughts of my safety.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you ask me."

"Thank you."

We lie there until the cries of our son bring us back to our room; the three of us finally getting into bed together once we're cleaned up and Miles is fed and all settled for the night.

The following days find everyone on edge with tensions mounting at a rapid pace. When my father begins dispersing the weapons and ammunition from the armory, many were caught off guard; not aware that we had that much firepower at our disposal. It caused a few disagreements; mainly about him hiding it from everyone for so many years. But when each home now has a way to defend itself, the murmuring stops. Most have even acknowledged Charlie's foresight in planning for something like this.

I don't see much of Edward during the day, as he's off training or patrolling, and Miles and I are hidden away in the main house. My anxiety is only calmed at night when the three of us are curled around each other in bed; our little family, safe and content for a few short hours each night.

Today was the first day of spring, bringing a light snowfall with it. Thankfully, the temperatures quickly rose with the sun through the day. The bright skies seem to lighten everyone's mood, too. Thinking of everyone's cheerfulness today brings a smile to my face as I nurse Miles in the quiet darkness of our room. Sitting in the rocker in the corner, I'm able to watch my son, my husband, and watch a few more snowflakes fall outside our window. These quiet moments are peaceful, calm, in the craziness that our lives have become, and I cherish them.

Leaning my hand back against the back of the rocker, closing my eyes, I savor that peace.

 _Pop_

So, the strange sound I hear doesn't immediately register.

 _Pop_

Hearing it again though, I open my eyes, looking out our window. It's silent for a few more moments before I hear it again, this time several times in quick succession.

 _Pop, pop, pop_.

Familiar with the sound, panic begins to set in; my mind scrambling to remember what it is we're supposed to do. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out but a strangled whine. It's enough to rouse Edward from his sleep. With a groan, he rolls to face me, his eyes still closed.

"Hmmm, w'as wrong, baby?" His sleepy mumbles are quiet. But when I don't answer him, his eyes blink open, and find mine wide and frightened. It only takes a moment for him to know there's something wrong.

"What is it, Bella? Is the baby okay?" He's out of bed and at my side in an instant.

I'm still frozen in fear when we hear it again.

 _Pop_

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit! Okay, um, okay we need to get dressed." After rubbing his hands over his face, his head turns from side to side, taking in the room, looking for what we need, I assume. When his eyes find mine again, he's brought up short. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I can only nod my head, knowing I'm not really okay. Traitor tears start to fall down my cheeks as I finally find my voice.

"It's really happening, isn't it?"

Dropping to his knees before me, he brings his hands to my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"It is. Baby, I need you to be strong. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Closing my eyes and silently nodding, I feel his arms wrap around Miles and me. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, Bella; both of you." Knowing we may not have another chance for a moment like this anytime soon, I clear my throat to speak.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella Masen." He squeezes a little tighter, before releasing me. "Now, let's get dressed, then we can get somewhere safer."

We both dress quickly, taking turns holding Miles as the other gets ready; neither of us willing to put him down. Running through a list in my head, I double check the bag I've had packed for just this reason, making sure we have what we might need. When we're both ready, we don our coats, careful to bundle Miles in the sling at my chest with a few light blankets.

Stopping a moment to look around, I take a mental picture of our home, unsure if it will be left untouched after the siege that's upon us. Looking up into Edward's eyes, I can see he's thinking the same thing.

"As long as we have each other, Bella, we can rebuild anything else."

"I know. I just..."

"Yeah, I know." After a deep breath, he steps forward and reaches for the front door. "Ready?"

I nod. "I'm ready."

Edward turns the handle, and we step out into the night... into the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N: Eek! I know, I know! Next week, I'll be posting on Tuesday and Friday so you won't have to wait too long between updates.**

 **Thank yous go out to Gabby1017, LifeAndDeathLullabies, and SarcasticBimbo for pre-reading, and to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner. Many thanks to my beta, SunflowerFran, but all remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Come see me on my Facebook group page, Sunshine Fics. I'll be sharing exclusive teasers and pics of my upcoming projects, as well as teaser pics for Forged By Fire.**

 **Thanks for each and every review, favorite, and follow!**


	34. Chapter 22 part 1

_**Previously**_

 ** _Bella_**

 _Leaning my hand back against the back of the rocker, closing my eyes, I savor that peace._

Pop

 _So, the strange sound I hear doesn't immediately register._

Pop

 _Hearing it again though, I open my eyes, looking out our window. It's silent for a few more moments before I hear it again, this time several times in quick succession._

Pop, pop, pop.

 _Familiar with the sound, panic begins to set in; my mind scrambling to remember what it is we're supposed to do. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out but a strangled whine. It's enough to rouse Edward from his sleep. With a groan, he rolls to face me, his eyes still closed._

 _"Hmmm, w'as wrong, baby?" His sleepy mumbles are quiet. But when I don't answer him, his eyes blink open, and find mine wide and frightened. It only takes a moment for him to know there's something wrong._

 _"What is it, Bella? Is the baby okay?" He's out of bed and at my side in an instant._

 _I'm still frozen in fear when we hear it again._

Pop

 _"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit! Okay, um, okay we need to get dressed." After rubbing his hands over his face, his head turns from side to side, taking in the room, looking for what we need, I assume. When his eyes find mine again, he's brought up short. "Bella? Are you okay?"_

 _I can only nod my head, knowing I'm not really okay. Traitor tears start to fall down my cheeks as I finally find my voice._

 _"It's really happening, isn't it?"_

 _Dropping to his knees before me, he brings his hands to my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs._

 _"It is. Baby, I need you to be strong. Do you think you can do that for me?"_

 _Closing my eyes and silently nodding, I feel his arms wrap around Miles and me. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, Bella; both of you." Knowing we may not have another chance for a moment like this any time soon, I clear my throat to speak._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Bella Masen." He squeezes a little tighter, before releasing me. "Now, let's get dressed, then we can get somewhere safer."_

 _We both dress quickly, taking turns holding Miles as the other gets ready; neither of us willing to put him down. Running through a list in my head, I double check the bag I've had packed for just this reason, making sure we have what we might need. When we're both ready, we don our coats, careful to bundle Miles in the sling at my chest with a few light blankets._

 _Stopping a moment to look around, I take a mental picture of our home, unsure if it will be left untouched after the siege that's upon us. Looking up into Edward's eyes, I can see he's thinking the same thing._

 _"As long as we have each other, Bella, we can rebuild anything else."_

 _"I know. I just..."_

 _"Yeah, I know." After a deep breath, he steps forward and reaches for the front door. "Ready?"_

 _I nod. "I'm ready."_

 _Edward turns the handle, and we step out into the night... into the unknown._

 **Chapter 22, part 1**

…

Edward

…

With Bella close behind me, we make our way over to her parents' cabin. Banging on the door, my heart is pounding in my chest, the adrenaline beginning to flow.

"Charlie! Open up!"

There's the sound of something hitting the floor before the door flies open. I'm met with a gun in my face, being held by my usually cheerful and welcoming mother-in-law. When it registers who I am, she drops her weapon.

"Damnit, Renee, I told you it was Edward." Charlie is behind her, lacing up his boots.

"God, I'm sorry. Come in, come in," she says, ushering us through the front door.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I mumble as I make my way inside.

"I'm really sorry, Edward. I'm just a little on edge." Renee looks genuinely remorseful, and I understand we're all wound a little tightly, so I nod hoping she realizes I'm not really upset.

"So, you heard it too?"

"We did. And we'll be ready to go in just a minute." Charlie is at their table, stuffing a few more things into a pack, and checking his weapons before strapping them on. Looking over to me, he asks in a low voice, "How the hell did they get past the perimeter patrols? We've got people running it around the clock!"

"I don't know, Charlie. Unless they just waited for an opportunity. Or maybe...maybe they got to them first." I swallow back the bitter taste in my mouth at the thought of men and women possibly losing their lives already.

"That's what I'm afraid of. We need every man we have to pull this off. If we've already lost some..." He trails off, shaking his head.

His unspoken thoughts cause a chill to run through me. The plan was to have the defenders running the perimeter to trigger the warning system if there was any trouble, which was never sounded. So I know they ran into a problem.

"Charlie, we never heard the bell." The sound of the schoolhouse bell has been something we were all told to listen for... the warning that never came.

"We didn't either. I don't know what the hell is going on out there." He's still focused on making sure he has all his weapons and ammo at the ready as he glances up at me again. "So, it's still the plan to get these three into the basement at the house, right?"

Looking over at Bella quietly talking to Renee while swaying from side to side with a sleeping Miles, I know we need to hide them if we can.

"Yeah. She'll be a target if they're going to..." Thoughts of her being abducted again flash through my mind, and I shake my head trying to rid myself of them.

"Yeah, son, I know." He's focused on his task as I anxiously shift my weight from one foot to the other, itching to go, willing Charlie to pick up his pace.

"All I know is I need to get my wife, daughter, and grandson into that basement in the main house, then I can focus on getting those fucking assholes off our land."

"Yes, Sir," I say with a curt nod.

Scanning his eyes over us, he asks, "Where are the bands for your arms?" Charlie's voice is loud enough to get Bella and Renee's attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bella scurries to my side, retrieving them from our pack, helping me slide the bright white cloth around my bicep, before I place one on her. Their purpose is to set us apart from the intruders; hopefully helping us identify each other at just a glance.

"Thanks, baby," I say, looking down into her wide, brown eyes.

Charlie's pack is thrown over his shoulder, his gaze sharp. "All right, let's do this."

The looks on their faces tell me they feel as terrified as I do, though I'm trying to keep it hidden. They're all depending on me in one way or another. Even if fear is coursing through _them_ , they need _me_ to be strong.

Taking Bella's hand, we follow Charlie's lead out of the cabin. Knowing we need to make sure everyone is on alert, we separate; Charlie to the left toward Emmett and Rose's cabin, as well as Billy's and Bella and I turn right toward Carlisle and Esme's, and Jasper and Alice's.

Thankfully, we all seem to have been light sleepers and heard the commotion, because everyone is ready to go, stepping out of their homes almost simultaneously. We've all been over the details of the plan countless times, so we're all focused

"Wait!" Bella abruptly turns and runs back to our cabin.

"Damnit!" I swear, under my breath.

"What the hell is she going back for?" Emmett's gravelly, sleep filled voice is just behind me.

"I have no fucking idea." Just moments pass before she's flying back through the door, her bow, and quiver full of arrows gripped tightly in her hand.

"Okay, now I'm ready. I'm sorry, but I thought something quiet might be good to have." She's breathless, but smiling, and I can't help but lean over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're absolutely right, baby. Good thinking."

Our walk to get closer to the center of town is at a fast pace, considering the cold and snowflakes. I'm holding my breath, terrified that Miles will wake up and start wailing, giving away our position. Knowing he's snuggled close to Bella's chest gives me hope that he's content enough that he'll remain quiet.

We're all silent and tread lightly; staying in the shadows close to the trees, hoping to remain hidden if possible. We have no idea what we're facing; how many, what weapons. My eyes constantly scan the dark landscape, looking for any threats. I occasionally see passing shadows through the trees, but the bright white bands tell me they're friend, not foe.

As we get closer to the edge of town, we walk a wide arc, to avoid getting too close to any buildings. I can't risk any of our uninvited guests finding us yet. Knowing what the plan was, we head for the main house; I need to get my family to safety.

A sick feeling twists in my gut knowing I'm going to leave Bella and Miles there, trusting someone else to protect them. Looking over at Emmett, I know he isn't taking the responsibility lightly. When he glances my way, he must see the trepidation in my eyes, because he nods, as if answering some unanswered question.

Nearing the community building, Charlie halts our footsteps with a hand signal. Motioning for Emmett and me, we spread out; looking to see what caught his attention. Looking over my shoulder, I see Bella, and the rest have stepped back into the shadows, out of sight. Returning my focus to the building, I step closer and peer through one of the windows.

Because it's hours before dawn, our uninvited guests seem to have lit a fire; only the slight flames light the space as it dances off the many figures in the room. Doing a quick count, I guess there to be around twenty men. We have no way to know if there are any others lurking around.

Seeing enough, I turn to head back to those waiting for us in the tree line. But in my haste to get back to them, I miss the figure hiding in the darkness. His arm wraps around my neck, and the barrel of his gun is pushed roughly into my side. Hearing my wife gasp, along with a few others, I know she's watching this unfold.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our dear old comrade, Masen. Found some greener pastures, did ya?" His whisper is hot in my ear.

The voice is familiar, but I can't seem to place it; the men I knew in Chicago a distant memory from another lifetime. I decide not to antagonize him, instead stay quiet, waiting for an opportunity to get out of this. Knowing my wife and our family are waiting, watching from the bushes, I struggle with the decision to handle this the way I know I should, knowing it won't be pretty.

Using a gun would get far too much attention, so this needs this to be quiet, up-close, and personal. My gloved hand reaches for my side, gripping the handle of the hunting knife there. Before I can lose my nerve or overthink it, I grasp it tighter and pull it from its sheath at the same time I manage to twist out of his hold.

In a blur I turn, catching him off guard, and my knife finds his throat, silencing him in one swift movement. The darkness shadows the snow at my feet, which undoubtedly is now painted in red. Feeling the fight leave his body is simultaneously nauseating and exhilarating, knowing I've just taken a human life, but saved myself and possibly my family. After letting his limp form fall to the ground, I turn him to get a good look at his gaunt face; to see the man whose life I just ended.

I'm surprised to see it's Jason; a boy, well, now a man, who wasn't old enough to begin his training before I fled Chicago. He was a scrawny fifteen or sixteen-year-old boy when I left. He was known as a runner, a go-between for those willing to trade, always keeping a little for himself. But, the last few years haven't been kind to him; his emaciated appearance is proof of that.

But, I know I can't stand here and stare at what I've done; I need to move him before he's discovered too soon. I grab him by the feet, dragging him behind a nearby woodpile. A hand on my shoulder startles me, causing me to again grab for my knife.

"Whoa, man, it's me," Emmett whispers into the darkness. "Just thought you'd want some help."

I silently nod, and we work together to try and hide the body. Wiping my hands through the snow, I attempt to clean the blood from my hands.

"You okay?" he asks as we walk back to the trees.

"No." No more words are spoken between us, and I pick up the pace, needing to lay my eyes on my wife. When she steps into the scant moonlight, it's a welcome sight. Her arms are open, and her eyes are shining with tears, telling me she saw enough.

"I'm sorr-" I start, before she interrupts, as she wraps me in her arms.

"Don't. You did what you had to do. You're alive, so don't you dare be sorry about that." She pauses before pulling back to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," I say into her hair, kissing her as I hold her close.

"As much as I'd like to take a moment to process all that, we need to move. We need to get to the house then we can assess what we're gonna do next." Charlie whispers, not waiting for a response, before turning and leading us away. As we step from the shadows, Billy makes his way toward the soldier hut, where Jacob has been held this whole time. He's been in the 'company' of defenders while he trained. Even if he wants to fight alongside us, he wasn't going to be unguarded.

Our group of ten makes its way silently in the direction of the main house. Leaving the rest behind the nearby woodshed, save Charlie, Emmett, and myself, we approach the house. Using the same strategy, we assess the building before stepping inside. When we see the flicker of the fireplace, we take a step back.

"Okay, we go in, neutralize the threat, and get them to the basement." Charlie turns to me. "Edward, you okay to go in? I know what you just had to do, son."

"And I'll probably have to do it a dozen times before this is all over. I've got to get my family to safety. I'll be fine."

"All right. I'll go in first; Edward, you go around through the far room, and Emmett, you head down the hallway. We box him, or them, in that room. We need to keep it quiet; no reason to draw attention. We'll clear the upstairs too."

Silently, we all make our way inside, following our assigned path. My anxiety only increases with each new space I clear. I can hear voices as I get closer to the room I'm headed for. When they get louder, followed by what sounds like a struggle, I take off in a run.

Bursting through the doorway, my knife in hand, I'm met with the angry eyes of a man I had hoped to never again see. He's standing behind Charlie, using his own knife against him, holding it at his throat. My peripheral vision tells me there's another body lying on the floor, but I don't dare take my eyes off the threat in front of me.

It's that moment that Emmett finally joins us, from the other side of the room. His eyes jump from the scene before us, to me, and back, as the crazed man stares back at us.

"You just had to fuck it up, didn't you?" he shouts.

"Why don't you put the knife down, Demetri, and we can have a nice, calm conversation about this." I don't notice I'm still holding my knife until he starts screaming.

"Put down your fucking knife!"

"Okay, okay." I bend at the knees, slowly lowering the weapon to the floor, and just as slowly rise. "There, now you put yours down, and we can have a nice little chat. Charlie's a pretty reasonable guy." I chance a glance at him, and his hard stare is boring into me, trying to communicate something. Bringing my focus back to Demetri, I see his eyes flitting between Emmett and me, his sanity seemingly hanging by a thread.

His answering laugh is humorless. "Reasonable? If you expect me to think Charlie won't turn around and slit my throat before we'd sit down for a chat, well, you're a bigger idiot than I gave you credit for. No, we're gonna do things my way."

His grip on Charlie tightens, and the blade at his throat digs into his flesh, a line of red rolling down his skin. I make a move to step closer, but I'm stopped.

"Ah, ah, ah, Masen. Wouldn't want our dear commander to suffer because you got too close, now would we? No, we're gonna take a little walk and make some introductions. See, there's a new sheriff in town, and it's time Swan, here, knows his new place. So, Masen, McCarty, why don't you lead the way back to the community building."

"You don't want to do this, Demetri. I'm sure we can figure this out withou-"

"Enough! I said lead the way, McCarty."

Emmett and I make eye contact, trying to come up with something, some way to get Charlie out of this. But, the way Demetri is holding him, we don't have a clear shot to use one of our guns, even if we were trying to avoid using them. It would only take a half second for things to go wrong and him to decide to slice through Charlie's throat.

Walking slowly and carefully, hoping an opportunity will present itself; we make our way toward the front of the house. As I step through the final doorway and approach the front door, I catch sight of a small figure in the shadows. The white band on Bella's arm shines in the light, but she's mostly hidden from view. My heart starts pounding furiously, faster than it had been, and I mutter a quick prayer to any god that will listen that she isn't seen by the madman just steps behind me.

Thinking I know what her intentions are, I pause before we open the door. Emmett almost crashes into me, and Demetri stops short as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Demetri? To betray your own people? Your family?"

"Family?" he scoffs. "This isn't a family. It's just a bunch of people who don't have the balls to take control of anything. Nah, I'll take my chances with Aro. At least he's promised me a life where I don't have to slave over everything I have. Why the hell wouldn't I -"

The snap of the bowstring is the last thing I hear before his words are silenced. It's as if all the air has been sucked from the room, and we're all frozen in place; that is until Demetri collapses into a heap onto the floor, the arrow pierced straight through his neck. I hear the bow clatter to the ground before I hear her.

"Oh, God." Bella's murmured words cause me to spin around and face her; her trembling hands covering her gaping mouth. "I just killed him."

"It's okay baby." I rush to her side, my hands outstretched. "You just saved us all." The weight of what she's done must collapse in on her, and she falls to her knees; me barely having time to catch her.

"I just killed him." She's trapped in her own head, mumbling the same thing over and over.

"No, Bella, listen to me." Gently shaking her, I finally get her attention. "What did you just tell me not twenty minutes ago? You did what you had to do, and we're all alive because of it." Looking into her tear filled eyes, I can see her anguish.

"But, I-"

"We're all oaky, and that's all that matters." Looking down at her, I suddenly notice that Miles isn't with her. "Bella, where's the baby? Where is Miles?"

"I left him with Mom. She tried to stop me, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I could feel that something was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't stay with them, but I had to come and see if I could help." She's practically hyperventilating as she speaks; her breathing and words rushed.

"Okay. It's okay, baby." I try to calm her; holding her close, kissing the side of her head. "Let's go get everyone and get you all downstairs. I'll feel better when you're all down there." With a kiss on her forehead, I help her to her feet.

"Damnit, Isabella, we told you to stay put; why the hell can't you listen?" Charlie is still on the floor, Emmett tending to his neck wound.

"I'm sorry Dad. But, I knew something wasn't right. I didn't even give any of them time to stop me. I just handed Miles over and ran for the house. They couldn't exactly yell out for me." Her expression is one of remorse as she goes back to her knees to hug her father. I let them have their moment, but Charlie doesn't bask in it too long before he decides it's time to get them underground.

"Okay, why don't you guys go on out and get everyone in here. Bella and I can get the door open and turn on the lights."

After taking one last look at Bella before I acknowledge Charlie's order, Emmett and I are out the door and off to find the rest of our group, still hiding near the woodshed. Renee's worried face is the one I search for and the first I see. I can see the relief in her eyes as we approach.

"Is everyone okay? We could hear what sounded like a struggle," she says as she hands Miles over to me. Taking my son, I can't help but nuzzle into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

"Charlie was hurt-"

"What? Is he okay? Why isn't he out here? And where's Bella?" Renee's frantic questions are asked all in a rush. I nod my head in the direction, telling them to follow me as I start to walk away.

"He's fine. He was...injured, but he's okay. And Bella is fine, too. They're opening up the basement now; we don't have much time; the others might be sending someone to check on who was in the house, so we need to hurry."

Holding my son close, I lead the group toward the house. Making our way inside, Renee rushes past me and heads down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme go next, followed by Emmett and Rose. Before they take the first step into the basement, they both turn to me, a look of determination in their eyes. They don't need to speak; I know they'll both protect my family with their lives.

"Thank you." It's all I can say; the gravity of the situation too much for me to say anything else for fear I'll break down. I knew this was the plan; for me to leave them here, safe. Charlie has said from the beginning that he needed me out there, fighting by his side; even negotiating with Aro if needed.

"We'll keep them safe." The look on Rose's face tells me she knows how much this is tearing me up inside.

I only nod, unable to speak. It's then that I feel Bella's arms encircle my middle; burying herself into my chest, face to face with our precious son. Wrapping my own arm around her, I hold my family close, savoring these last few moments. The voices to our right get my attention; hearing Alice's anguish making this that much harder.

"No, Jasper, I can't leave you. Please! Please don't leave me here! Stay with me, please Jasper! I almost lost you once, and I can't live through that again! Please!" Tears are streaming down her face, and I have to look away, for fear I won't be strong enough to lock my own wife and son down there and walk away myself.

Carlisle must hear Alice's sobbing, because he surfaces from the basement, taking his daughter into his arms, leading her away from her husband.

"It'll be all right, Alice. Shh, shh, it's okay. They'll be back before you know it." But, he isn't able to hold her for long, and she pulls away from him, and back into her husband's arms.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock. You promise to come back to me." I don't have to see her face to know she has a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I promise. You keep that baby safe, you hear me, Mary Alice? I'll be back for the both of you as soon I can."

The sound of my own wife sniffling draws my attention. I hold her tighter, knowing our time is almost up.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Please be careful out there. We need you to come back to us."

"I'll do my best." It's all I can promise her. We just don't know what we're about to face. When she looks up at me, the tears swimming in her eyes almost gut me. Leaning down, I place a chaste kiss on her lips, holding onto the moment as long as I can. It's Charlie's voice that draws us apart.

"Come on, Edward, Jasper. We need to lock them down there and get out of here. We're running on borrowed time right now."

Bella takes just a step away from me, and I feel the loss immediately. Taking one last moment to hold Miles close, I breathe him in before handing him to his mother. Watching her cradle him close, I realize this may be the last time I lay eyes on them; the possibility I may not make it through this, a real threat.

"Bella, if I don't mak-"

"No! We're not having that conversation. You WILL come back, so save it. We love you, and we'll be here when you come back for us." Her voice wavers for only a moment before she stands straight, showing me, once again, how resilient and brave she is.

"Okay," I say quietly, not wanting to doubt her faith in me. She must agree, because she nods before giving me one more kiss, then turning toward the the basement and descending the steps, Looking down into the illuminated passage, we lock eyes and keep the connection until they close and deadbolt the reinforced steel door at the bottom of the staircase.

Charlie reaches past me, flicking the light switch off, blanketing the stairwell in darkness, before closing and locking the similar door at the top of the steps. I'm on autopilot as I help him move the cabinet back into place, covering the now hidden passage.

"You boys need a minute?" I know he's just being polite; the clock is ticking on us staying hidden.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, I blink back tears I didn't realize we're in my eyes. We have a job to do, and I need to focus so I can get back to my family.

"No, Sir."

"No, Sir," Jasper and I say, almost in unison.

"Okay, then. Let's go see what these assholes want."

The three of us make our way back through the house as quietly as possible. As we step outside, the night is quiet, still; even though we know there are men and women out there in the darkness, ready to defend their home.

Sticking close to the shadows again, we make our way back towards the community building.

"I want to get as close as we can, maybe see if we have a clear shot on any of them. If they see us or find us first, we're shit outta luck. From what I saw, we're seriously outnumbered in there. I don't know how this is gonna go down, but boys." he pauses, glancing over his shoulder to look at us. "No matter what happens tonight," Charlie says softly, "you've already made me proud." Instead of responding, I reach out and grasp his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Now, let's go let these fuckers know they messed with the wrong family."

We each have a gun in hand, and the adrenaline begins to pump through my veins. The closer we get to the building, the faster my heart races. Creeping closer, we leave the safety of the shadows and step into the scant moonlight. I'm listening to voices and muffled laughter coming from inside when I hear the snap of twigs from behind us.

"Aro's been waiting for someone to show up." As the deep voice startles us from behind, three other men, armed with poorly maintained weapons of their own, rush in to disarm us; well remove the handguns we were holding. I'm sure they don't know about the other weapons we're carrying.

Nudging us along with their guns, we're urged ahead. "Well, come on, he's been waiting on you. Let's get you inside; it's fucking cold out here." I'm searching my brain, trying to figure out if I know the voice, but before I can decide if it's familiar or not, we're approaching the door. Pushing it open, we're greeted by a group of haggard looking men. Many faces in the crowd are familiar, but one stands apart; his smug expression revealing his confidence.

"Ah, Commander Swan," he says, his expression morphing into a sadistic smile. "We meet at last. I must say, I'm impressed with the response time. It seems the reports from here weren't exaggerated. I was told you were rather organized."

My eyes scan the entourage he's assembled; several I recognize training alongside back in Chicago. Bringing my eyes back to Aro, I can see he's sizing us up as well. He must not be too threatened, though, because a small smirk plays out on his face.

"I must say, I expected to be met with a bit more resistance, though. I almost feel disappointed. I was hoping that this would at least be a fair fight. You're a bit outnumbered. It's a shame, really."

I keep my face a mask of indifference, knowing we're quietly surrounded by people ready to fight. We not only have our defenders waiting in the wings, twenty alone running the perimeter at any given time, but also hundreds of volunteers, armed and ready, waiting in the shadows, so I let Charlie speak for all of us.

"And you must be the arrogant psychopath who thinks it's okay to terrorize people for your own selfish gain. I'd say it's nice to meet you, John Aro, but it isn't." Charlie never wavers in his stance; his arms crossed, feet firmly planted where he stands. I've never seen Charlie look so intimidating. Aro, in comparison, stands several inches shorter than any of us, his paunch telling of his greed and excess.

Aro's sharp, biting laugh cuts through the air, ending with a loud clap of his hands. "Oh, when Demetri told me about you, he never told me what a delightful personality you had. This will undoubtedly, be so very much fun. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Exactly what kind of business?" Charlie doesn't move from his spot.

"Why, your surrender, of course." The look on Aro's face is one of expectation.

"And what gives you the impression that I'm just going to step aside and let you take over?"

"I would think that the threat of losing so many of your residents would convince you that a peaceful resolution would be for the best. So, if you step aside quietly, I give my word that you and your family will be spared any...unpleasantries. You'll even be permitted to keep your home. I don't see any reason you would refuse my offer. I'm being more than generous."

I glance over to Charlie, seeing him look to Jasper, waiting for his input; his human lie detector skills being put to the test.

Jasper studies Aro for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head, saying just loud enough for Charlie and me to hear him, "reeks of it." We're all thinking it, I'm sure, but the reassurance from Jasper seems to give Charlie resolve.

Looking back to Aro, Charlie stands just a bit taller, squaring his shoulders.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Aro. Now, I'll give you one chance, and one chance only to gather all the men you brought with you, and get the fuck off my land."

"Or what?" Aro has the audacity to laugh at Charlie. "Are you going to throw rocks at us? Oh, no, wait, maybe they've got spears they've sharpened out of tree limbs." His eyes scan the unfriendly faces in the small crowd to get a few laughs; his own, taunting.

"You seriously underestimate people that are willing to defend their homes, their way of life."

"Oh, come off it. We both know you've got barely enough weapons for your defenders, let alone arming the farmers that live here. Admit it, you're outnumbered, and out gunned. It's better for all involved if you just step aside quietly."

Charlie's dark chuckle causes a look of confusion on Aro's face; as if no one has ever dared to defy him.

"If you think that I'm going to willingly allow you to come in here and sit on some self-made throne, sell out all the people that count on me, then you're even more delusional than I thought you were. No, you'll be packing up and heading back from where you came. If you choose to stay, well, we'll be forced to show you just what kind of hospitality we show unwanted guests."

"You know, Charlie. I can call you Charlie, right? You know, I was able to have a quick little chat a short while ago with my lovely niece and nephew, Jane and Alec, and that other unfortunate young man, Marcus I believe his name was. They were more than happy to give me all the details we needed. I know you have limited resources here to defend yourselves. You're just a bunch of farmers, really. How much of a defense can you actually put up?"

"We can hold our own. So, where are your _lovely_ niece and nephew, anyway?" Charlie can barely contain his disgust for the man and woman who took his daughter from her home.

"Can you imagine my surprise when we went all the way to Seattle, just to find the rotting corpse of a man who chose to aid us in our efforts. Alec and Jane were nowhere to be found. We had to turn right around and come here. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy that they fell short of their goal. So, we got what information we could from them, but they failed me when they couldn't secure any collateral for us to bargain with, which makes this entire exchange much more difficult than it could have been. So, unfortunately, they've been... _disposed of._

"Now, you only have what, less than a hundred defenders? And I know that they don't all carry weapons. Look, we're here in the dead of night, and most are probably sleeping. All the men I've brought with me are armed, and we've got this settlement surrounded. I truly see no point in dragging out the inevitable. If you just quietly step aside, no one gets hurt; well, not too badly anyway." The evil glint in his eye tells me he's enjoying this; that he's getting off on it, and I can't stay quiet any longer.

"So, what the fuck do you have to gain from taking over our tiny corner of the world, Aro? Aren't your delusions of grandeur better served lording over the thousands in Chicago? Why come all this way for just a tiny patch of land, with so few people?"

"Ah, young Mr. Masen. Well, you see, after you left, the people became restless; there was a...rebellion of sorts. So many were lost to illness, and the food supply issues and the birth rate have been steadily falling over the last few years. It became quite difficult to manage so many _unhappy_ people. So, when Demetri came to us, telling us of this wonderful place, well, we just couldn't stay away; so organized, so many healthy, strong men, such...abundance. And so many healthy, fertile women, too! It was just too good to let pass. So, I've brought my very best men along, in hopes of...strengthening the human race. All for the greater good, of course."

"You're out of your fucking mind, do you know that?" My anger is barely contained. Charlie reaches over, placing his hand against my chest, holding me back from doing something stupid and getting myself shot.

"Now, Aro, though I wouldn't put it quite as _eloquently_ as Edward has, I'd have to agree with him. There's no way we're going to allow this. You have to know we won't go quietly."

"Oh, now, I'm sure you understand, Charlie, Edward. We're only doing what is best for the next generation. How can we expect to rebuild the world to its previous glory if we aren't proactive? There needs to be a...class system of sorts, as there was in the old world. You can't expect those that are meant to lead to be breaking their backs in the fields, can you? No, that simply won't do. And we need a structured breeding program as well; pairing up the strongest men and women to produce a robust, next generation. Edward, I'm sure your wife-"

I lunge for him before he can finish his sentence, Charlie, and Jasper each grabbing one of my arms to hold me back.

"You won't fucking touch her! Do you understand me? No one is going near her!" It's as if my words are feeding some sick need he has to provoke me as an evil smile dancing across his face.

"Ah, it's such a shame when my offer is met with refusal. It makes the transition much more difficult. The settlement in New England didn't last long when they tried to resist. It was only a matter of hours before they lost every man that called it home. Of course, the women found a new home with the men that I brought along, albeit, somewhat reluctantly. Chicago was much easier, though. There was already so much discord that it was quite simple to step in and take over. I helped our outlying teams, the men that held our reluctant _guests_ for us in some of the nearby medical facilities; I helped with rounding up a few subjects to begin the...breeding process. It always helped to motivate the families of those taken. It made it much easier to convince those left in the camps that our way was better."

"I don't know what kind of parasite has been allowed to fester in that head of yours, but that isn't going to happen to the settlement, Aro. Now, this is my last warning; get your men and leave. We've got our own men and women ready to fight for our home, and we won't go quietly." Charlie stands tall, showing no sign of backing down. Me, on the other hand, I feel like an animal, coiled and ready to strike.

Walking across the room before the men he has gathered, he shakes his head as he mutters to himself, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh, Commander Swan, I was truly hoping this could be a peaceful exchange of power. I thought you would be reasonable. But..." He takes an exaggerated breath as if to show that this conversation is causing him pain or distress. "But, I can see that isn't going to happen. I just want you to know that you've brought this on yourself. When your people want to know why they're being dragged from their homes in the middle of the night, and the women have to watch their men being executed, I'll make sure they know this is all your doing."

"No, I don't think so." Charlie takes a step forward, only to be met with the barrel of an old, rusted shotgun being held by one of Aro's minions.

"But Charlie, it's already been set into motion." With a nod of his head and a wave of his hand, he utters the words that will open up hell on our home. "Collect all the women from the homes, and eliminate any that try to interfere. Then find out where Commander Swan and Mr. Masen are hiding their precious family; I want to make an example of them."

"No!" In a futile attempt, the three of us try to lunge for the deranged man at the center of the room, only to be met with several armed men protecting him.

"If you're met with too much resistance..." He turns his evil glare back to us, "burn it down."

* * *

 **A/N: Still with me? Part two of this will be up Friday, so I promise not to leave you hanging too long! After that, just two more updates and it will be marked complete.**

 **As always, a giant thank you to my pre-readers, gabby1017, LifeAndDeathLullabies, and SarcasticBimbo and to my beta SunflowerFran. She has a magical red pen, but all mistakes are mine. And a thanks goes out to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.**

 **Starting August 1 through August 30, submissions will be accepted for the Age of Edward 2017 contest! Be sure to follow the page so you don't miss any entries to this always loved contest!**

 **SunflowerFran is also going to be showcasing new writers on her Facebook group page, Pay it Forward. If you've been toying with the idea of posting your first story, now is your chance to have the support of not only Fran, but all the great ladies in the group. It was the bunch I fell in with when I started this, my first story, and I've had such amazing support and encouragement. Don't let anything hold you back! If you're interested, PM either her, or myself, and we'll help get you started!**

 **Be sure to follow my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics, for all the latest updates, teasers, and coming attractions. There just might be some info coming soon on my next project... Stay tuned!**

 **And a giant thank you goes out to my readers! You guys are the best! I've loved every review, even the ones where you didn't like where this was going. Chatting with some of you has been amazing, and you've made this such a great experience! Love you all!**


	35. Chapter 22 part 2

**Previously**

 **Edward**

 _"Oh, Commander Swan, I was truly hoping this could be a peaceful exchange of power. I thought you would be reasonable. But..." He takes an exaggerated breath as if to show that this conversation is causing him pain or distress. "But, I can see that isn't going to happen. I just want you to know that you've brought this on yourself. When your people want to know why they're being dragged from their homes in the middle of the night, and the women have to watch their men being executed, I'll make sure they know this is all your doing."_

 _"No, I don't think so." Charlie takes a step forward, only to be met with the barrel of an old, rusted shotgun being held by one of Aro's minions._

 _"But Charlie, it's already been set into motion." With a nod of his head and a wave of his hand, he utters the words that will open up hell on our home. "Collect all the women from the homes, and eliminate any that try to interfere. Then find out where Commander Swan and Mr. Masen are hiding their precious family; I want to make an example of them."_

 _"No!" In a futile attempt, the three of us try to lunge for the deranged man at the center of the room, only to be met with several armed men protecting him._

 _"If you're met with too much resistance..." He turns his evil glare back to us, "burn it down."_

 **Chapter 22, part 2**

…

Edward

…

The roar that leaves me doesn't sound human, even to me, but our struggling is in vain. Trying to get at the monster before us is useless, as the men surrounding Aro hold us back.

"Now, now, now. You were warned, Swan. This could've been a smooth transition, but you've brought this on yourself," Aro says over the sounds of our struggling.

"You sick son of a bitch! There are women and children out there! You can't burn down their homes!" Charlie screams as it takes three of Aro's weaker men to hold him back.

"If you haven't noticed, I can do...whatever I want." Aro's dark chuckle shows just how twisted this deranged man before us is. "Oh, don't worry about the precious children, Charlie. My men have been instructed to round them up as well. I'm not completely heartless, after all."

Hearing the first round of gunshots off in the distance makes my blood run cold.

"It looks like we found our first bit of resistance. What a shame," he says, shaking his head. His seeming disappointment conflicting with the wry smile on his face.

Charlie, Jasper and I haven't given up in our struggling, the men holding us back barely able to keep their hold due to their limited strength. So I'm not surprised when Jasper manages to get the upper hand, twisting his way out of their grasp, turning to launch a punch at the closest man he could reach. It's enough to catch the attention of the men holding Charlie and me back, and we jump at the chance to get away while they're distracted.

The fists start flying, but it's short lived. Before I've even had a chance to reach for any of my hidden weapons, I'm being held back by even more hands.

"Enough! Tie them to a damn chair!" Aro's loud, shrill voice cuts through the mayhem, the room falling nearly silent but for our heavy breathing. Taking a moment to look at us, his eyes narrow. "Are you really that stupid to think you could overtake a room full of armed men? Maybe you're not as smart as I thought. What a disappointment."

"Fuck you!" I just can't keep my mouth shut, even with the rusty barrel of a gun now being pressed to my head. "Those are our homes, our families! You don't think we won't fight for them? No, if I go down, I'm going down swinging, you fucking asshole!" Spitting on the ground at his feet must be too much for the high and mighty Aro, though, because my head is quickly met with the butt of that gun.

"That's enough, Caius!" he orders the beady-eyed man at my side. "I want to make sure our _guests_ are able to watch the show," he says, proudly motioning to the windows on the far side of the room. Looking that way, I can see motion in the first hints of daybreak. Unable to make out anything definite, I glance to my side. I can see Jasper and Charlie have both been tied to chairs, gagged, just before I feel the ropes around my own wrists and ankles tighten as a rag is stuffed into my own mouth.

Walking toward the front of the room, Aro makes his way toward a large chair; his self-appointed throne. Taking his seat, I can see him relax into it, looking like he hasn't got a care in the world.

"Ah... Isn't this nice? We have a front row seat to the show," he says gleefully. "I'd hate for you to miss anything."

Our muffled yelling is ignored; everyone's focus is on the chaos outside the windows. I watch in horror as many of the men grab makeshift torches, lighting them from the blazing fire in the room, before turning to go outside. Our widened eyes must amuse Aro, a cackle escaping him.

"Did you think I was joking? If there's something you should come to know about me, it's that I never joke about my orders. Isn't that right, Mr. Masen?" Looking right at me, his face takes on an evil glare. "Do you remember the fool's errand I sent you on back in Chicago? The _mission_ to the library? I sent my best and brightest that day, in hopes of none of you returning."

I must have confusion written all over my face because he laughs.

"Oh, you never figured that out? Well, I was attempting to...fleece the flock, if you will, of defenders that were a bit too...noble," he says with a shrug. "We knew many of you would never support what we had planned for the settlement there, so we had hoped to _relieve_ you of your duty. I never imagined most of you would return," he says with a shake of his head. "But then, when you came to me, requesting to leave... Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out if things were any better out here. And it seems my foresight has paid off." Turning his attention to Charlie, he continues. "It truly is a lovely piece of property here. It's a shame that I've been forced to destroy much of it. I'm sure my men will find it quite comfortable; once we rebuild, of course."

The sounds of Charlie's struggling are interrupted by the echoes of breaking glass and screams. The still, night air is punctuated by the sounds of sporadic gunfire, both near and far. We have no way of knowing if it's our own people fighting back, or the invaders here to destroy us. When the faint smell of smoke winds its way through the room, panic begins to course through me; thoughts of Bella and Miles hidden in the basement of the main house, so vulnerable if someone were to discover them, or worse yet, if they manage to set fire to the large cabin.

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the pounding of my head to stop. The blow to my temple was enough to break the skin if the trickle of something warm and sticky down my face is any indication. Trying to focus on finding an escape for the three of us, I wrack my brain for ideas. We're tied down and gagged, nearly immobile. I can't reach any of my weapons, and I don't think Charlie or Jasper can either.

Focusing on the sounds around me, I notice that I don't hear Jasper making any noise. Opening my eyes to glance in his direction, I can see he's focused on something, his brow furrowed in concentration. My eyes travel down to his arm, and if I didn't know him well enough, I would've missed it. His slight motions tell me he's working at the restraints around his wrists. He must've had a weapon hidden in his coat sleeve or something. Catching his eye, he gives me a hard stare, and I turn away quickly. I know that if he's discovered, we won't have a chance.

"Oh, would you look at that! They've rounded up the first group of women and children!" Aro says with sick delight in his voice looking out the windows. Turning to us, he continues. "That certainly didn't take very long. I wonder if the elusive Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Masen are among them, hmm?"

I'm actually glad I'm gagged because I know my anger would only feed the enjoyment the bastard's getting from this. Inside, I'm boiling with rage. Judging by the growl coming from Charlie, he's feeling the same. Then Aro turns to Jasper.

"And what about you, young man? Is there someone special in your life we should be looking for? Well, no matter," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If there is a young lady in your life, she'll turn up eventually." Turning back to the window, he's distracted by the commotion he sees, so he misses the moment that Jasper hands off the knife he was using to Charlie. Placing his hands back behind him, he turns to look our way, and I know he wants to wait until we've all freed ourselves to make a move.

Charlie makes enough progress to free one of his wrists, then reaches over to discreetly place the knife in my hand. I see him twist his other arm, trying to free himself, as I hack away at my own restraints while Aro is distracted. As I feel the tightness in the ropes begin to loosen, the door of the community building flies open, bringing confusion and chaos with it.

Men, and a few women, all white armbands, mix with Aro's dirty, bedraggled men; weapons and fists a blur as they fly through the air. I'm momentarily stunned, stilling my progress. In my shock, the knife slips from my hand, clattering to the floor.

"Move it Masen!" I can hear Jasper yell in my direction, snapping me from my stupor. Struggling, pulling at the ropes that are still biting into my wrists, my eyes fly from one side of the room to the other, watching the carnage happen before my eyes.

Gone is a reason to be silent and go unnoticed, so I hear the occasional gunshot, grunts, and groans from those fighting, hand to hand. The small space is full, reinforcements from both sides coming to join in. Whipping my head around, I don't see Jasper or Charlie now, as they've joined in the fight, and panic wells inside me again. _I need to get out of this fucking chair!_ Closing my eyes to concentrate on freeing myself, I don't see him approach, but when I hear the click of the hammer on his gun, I open them to see Aro before me, the barrel at my head.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. You always did think too highly of yourself, Masen. Thought you were too good for the life you had in Chicago. You had to come all the way out here to make a better one for yourself. You could've had so much power and authority if you'd stayed there, and didn't have some self-righteous sense of morality. Not so high and mighty now, are you?" he asks, pulling the rag from my mouth.

"And things would've been better in Chicago if you weren't some fucking egomaniac!" I know the moment the words leave my mouth that I've hit a nerve.

"Egomaniac? I was _chosen_!" he yells. " _I_ got the vaccine! _We_ were supposed to be in control after all the weak, and lower class people were eliminated! Things aren't supposed to be like this! We were going to be in control of the country, not a bunch of...a bunch of...working class... _farmers_! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! We were going to take over! But you little cockroaches had to go and find a way to thrive! I'm here to set things right!"

Looking into his eyes, he's completely unhinged; eyes wide and unfocused. Deranged doesn't even begin to cover it.

"I won't let you take what was supposed to be mine!" And with that, he moves his finger to the trigger. Knowing what's next, I close my eyes, willing my last thoughts to be of my wife and son; my family. In that brief moment when I expect to feel...something, I feel another thing entirely, and it happens all too fast.

I feel the muzzle of the gun as it pushes across my forehead a millisecond before the blast sounds on my right side. The burning sting on my ear is the only sensation because my hearing on that side is gone; replaced with a high-pitched ringing. My eyes pop open, and Aro is gone. In the wrestling forms at my feet, I can see he's struggling with someone much larger, who happens to be wearing a white armband. I can't make out anything besides the other man is tall and has dark hair; the dimming light of the fire not enough to illuminate the roomful of people going head to head.

I work furiously to free myself, twisting and pulling at my restraints. When I feel the last of the tension in the ropes give way, I reach for the gun strapped to my calf, hidden under my pant leg. The gunshot so close brings me up short, and I look to see Aro standing over the still form of Jacob. When he spins to face me, his gun raised, I don't hesitate to lift mine and pull the trigger. I hit him right between the eyes, and he falls at my feet.

I'm frozen for a moment before Jacob's groans get my attention. Seeing the gaping wound in his stomach, I know there's no hope for him, and he won't last long. Even gasping for breath, he's struggling to raise his head, his eyes searching for me.

"Ed...ward. I'm...so sorry I...hurt...her. So...sorry. I wish..."

Going against my instincts to let him bleed out alone on a dirty floor, I push it aside and drop to my knees at his side.

"I know Jacob. She let it go a long time ago. She forgave you." The words still taste bitter on my tongue, conflicting feelings still warring inside me. Knowing he basically sacrificed himself to save me, a man that by all accounts hates him, I know what I need to say.

"Thank you, Jacob, for saving my life."

"I just...want Bella...to be...happy." His breaths are coming faster, shallower.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Please...tell my dad I... I'm...sorry."

"I will."

His last sputtering breath is a choked gasp before all the air leaves him, and I swear I can see the life leave his body. I'm so focused on the dying man on the floor, I don't notice the fighting has died down with the fall of Aro, our men and women gaining the upper hand. Coming back to my senses, I scan the room to find Charlie on the floor gripping his shoulder, and Ben tending to him. Jasper is busy helping to tie up the rest of the invaders, and I can see the orange glow of the sky in the dim light of the breaking dawn.

"We need to see what the hell's on fire out there," I hear Charlie yell to whoever will listen. "I'm fine, Cheney. Help me to my damn feet. I need to get outside." Stumbling to my own, we reach the door at the same time.

Bursting through the door of the community building, stumbling outside, my eyes frantically scan the glowing horizon. Fires have been set to many of the buildings, and a few of the nearby homes. Turning completely around, I squint to look past the flames, off into the distance, toward the main house. What I see makes my heart sink to my stomach.

It's been set ablaze, the house engulfed by fire. My feet are moving before my brain has caught up. As I run past the gathered crowds, I notice in my peripheral vision that they've begun bucket brigades at each well pump, drawing water and passing it along to be used faster than it can be pumped to douse the flames destroying the buildings all around me.

The house is growing larger as I get closer, and I just don't see how we're going to be able to fight the flames. I drop to my knees, as thoughts of my reasons for living flash through my head on a loop...

 _The day I walked into the clinic and met Bella, and her bright, brown eyes._

 _Visions of her on our wedding day._

 _Our wedding night, and all the nights we've shared since._

 _My wife, pregnant with our son, and how radiant she looked after bringing him into the world._

 _Holding Miles for the first time, and his beautiful, toothless smile he started gracing us with just weeks ago._

And now they're trapped inside.

It feels as if my heart has stopped beating as I watch the walls of the house collapse one by one. Silent tears are streaming down my face thinking of all I've lost. Distracted by the overwhelming desire to fall onto my hands and crawl into the flames to join them, I miss Charlie running past me.

"Edward, get up off your ass! Help me hook up the hoses to the roof tank over the barracks!" Charlie calls over his shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Move it!"

His request doesn't make any sense to me, so I don't make any effort to move, still focused on the inferno before me.

"Damnit, Masen! Come help me!" he yells again. Turning to see what he's doing, I see he's trying to hook up a hose to the spigot, his hands fumbling, one arm almost useless. Realizing he must know more than I do, I struggle to my feet, my shaky legs barely holding me. Looking up, Charlie makes eye contact with me.

"It needs to burn itself out before we can cool the debris so we can move it. Then we can dig down to the sealed door. Get over here and help me!"

"You mean they're still alive?" I ask, my voice full of hope as I snap out of my stupor and run to his side.

"If the foot thick concrete walls and fireproof doors did their job, yes. But I'm not sure if the ventilation system is working. It's been a while since we tested it. And even if it's working right, the intake is only a hundred feet away," he says, pointing off in the direction of the soldier hut that's already burned to the ground. "I can't be sure it didn't draw smoke into the bunker." His voice is quiet as we work to connect the hose.

With renewed focus, I drag the hose as far as it will reach, which thank God, gets me right to the house. Charlie opens the valves on his end, and I wait to open mine; the meager flow of water waiting to hit the burning pile of rubble.

"As soon as the last of it burns, aim as close as you can to the center. That's where the door is," Charlie yells from behind me. "I'm gonna go make sure the intake is clear. Just remember, we only have what that tank holds!" His voice fades as he runs toward the vent in question.

Standing as close as I can to the heat, I'm vibrating, anxious to drown the flames. But I know I need to hold back because we have only so much water to work with. Waiting, bouncing from foot to foot, my eyes scan the landscape, looking for any more dangers lurking in the faint morning light. We have no way to know how many of the enemy are left, or if we've been overpowered.

What I see makes my heart race. Everywhere I look, groups of men and women, some bloodied, many darkened by soot and ash, but their white armbands still visible, are rounding up our attackers; those that tried to invade our homes tried to take away our peace of mind, fuck with our way of life. A few are still trying to fight, but it's in vain; they're outnumbered, and being overpowered. There are bodies scattered here and there too, and when I catch sight of a few white bands, I feel sick. I had hoped we could walk away from this unscathed, without losing anyone, but it was wishful thinking. There won't be any way to get a body count until the dust settles.

In the distance, a flash of red hair catches my eye, and I watch Victoria spin in a circle, calling out for James. When she catches sight of him, she takes off running, launching herself into his arms. The sight of their reunion brings a pang of longing for my wife to my gut.

I'm then assaulted by the guilt of hiding my family when the rest of the settlement had no option but to stand up and fight or find their own places to hide from the enemy. But I know if I had to choose between taking the chance that they may have been hurt, and hiding them away, even at the expense of the safety of others, I'd do it again.

There's still the occasional gunshot off in the distance, but it doesn't seem like it's being returned. Maybe we've gained the upper hand, after all.

Time is a strange thing. When things are good, when you're happy, time can seem to race past. Sometimes it feels as if it were only days ago that Miles was born, but I know that isn't the case. Other times, like when the miles are spread out before you on the long walk home, or as you watch your wife struggle through the pain of labor and childbirth days away from home, time can feel unending. So, standing here, watching, waiting for the flames to die out I feel like time is suspended; as if it's just stopped.

I'm not sure how much time has actually passed, but judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it's late morning. It's killing me to hold back on spraying the water on the burning debris, but I know I need to wait. I've lost sight of Charlie, who's long since disappeared, hopefully checking on the ventilation and rounding up some help to remove the rubble once the fire has burned itself out completely.

As the sun has risen higher in the sky, the air hovering over the house is shimmering with the heat of the smoldering embers. The massive beams that were once the bones of the cabin resemble a blackened child's building toy instead of the solid timbers they once were.

"Watch out, Masen!" Jasper's voice causes me to whip my head around, and I'm surprised at what I see. He's riding his horse, which is hitched to some contraption I've only ever seen used in the fields. Guiding him as close as he dares, Jasper jumps down from the saddle, quickly tossing straps and chains here and there. Before I can ask what the hell he's doing, we're joined by several other men and women.

James and Victoria, Ben, Peter, and a few others rush closer, tools in hand; shovels, metal rakes, and other long-handled garden tools. They all begin moving what they can reach, all while Jasper uses long chains that end with large hooks to move the larger timbers. I snap out of it, and grab one of the spare tools and begin helping.

It seems the more debris we move, the hotter it gets. Jasper is working furiously to move the horse faster. All the commotion and the yelling is spooking him, though, so Jasper needs an extra hand. Passing off the rake I'm using to a fast approaching Tyler, I go to help.

"Tell me what to do, Whitlock."

"Here, put these on," he says, handing me thick leather gloves. "Those hooks are gonna be hotter than Hades when you go to pull them out."

Nodding, I slip them onto my hands. "Okay, is there a trick to this?"

"No, man. Just throw them as close as you can to the larger pieces. I'll try to keep him calm and guide him if you can make sure we're actually pulling something outta there."

"Got it."

We work as fast as we can; me tossing the hooks into the pile, hoping they find purchase, as Jasper guides the horse to pull the large, smoldering beams away from the heap, all while the rest of the men and women use the hand tools to move the smaller pieces. It doesn't take us long, and I begin to see that we're making progress. When a piece moves, exposing the walls of the stairwell and the door to the basement, my heart practically beats out of my chest, and I take off to run toward it.

"Edward! Stop! It's still too hot. You'll burn your damn feet."

"Then give me the goddamn hose!"

Running back, I grab it and open the valve, aiming straight for the metal door. Even over the yelling and chaos surrounding us, I can hear the sizzle of the water hitting the hot steel. The cloud of steam rises above the wreckage, swirling into the cool, late morning air.

Standing there for what feels like an eternity, all while the people around me continue to move the debris away, eventually making room to walk closer to the door, the water pressure finally begins to wane.

"Shit. Charlie!" I yell. "I'm almost outta water!"

"That's all we've got unless we start hauling buckets."

The weak stream of water isn't even hitting the intended target anymore, so I toss it to the ground.

"Somebody give me something to hit that door with," I say, my eyes searching the pile of tools nearby. When someone comes running toward me, sledgehammer in hand, I grab it. Without thinking, I walk straight to the door. But before I can take a swing, I hear Charlie and Jasper both yell out for me.

"Wait! Try the latch first. It might still work."

Huffing a breath, knowing it won't be that simple, I use my gloved hands to try to open the door by the latching mechanism. Being heated must have seized it closed, because it won't budge. Putting all my weight into it, there's still no movement. Taking a step back, I raise the hammer, aim for where I think the hinges are, and swing.

The heated metal of the door, bathed in the cold water, is soft and brittle, and the areas near the hinges bend immediately under the pressure. Saying a quick prayer of thanks, I continue to strike at the weak spots in the doorframe. Over and over, I hit them, until the door seems to buckle under my assault.

"That's it, Masen! Another hit or two then you move back, and we'll try to pry it open." Their words of encouragement give me the boost to hit just a little harder until I hear a pop.

The door seems to have shifted in the frame, and I see a gap. Not waiting for any help, I drop the sledgehammer, and dig my fingers into the small space, pulling with all my might. The door is still hot, but I don't let it stop me. I'm quickly joined by others; their tools in hand, prying at the frame to open it.

Finally getting enough leverage, we manage to shove it out of the way. Another wave of heat rolls out of the stairwell, catching me by surprise. I don't even think before my feet are carrying me down the steps, Charlie and Jasper right behind me.

Getting to the bottom, we realize that it's locked from inside, and we need them to open the door.

 _Bang, bang, bang._

"Bella! Carlisle, Emmett! Open the door!" We can't hear any movement coming from the other side, and panic begins to fill me. "Open the door damnit!"

"Renee!"

"Alice! Open up!"

We all stand there pounding away, so we don't hear the clicks of the locks or the turning of the latch. So when the door opens, we're all caught off guard. Emmett's equally surprised and relieved face greets us, and we all pour into the room.

"Thank God you're all okay. What's happening up there?"

My eyes scan the dim space, searching for my family. Esme is clutching onto Carlisle, Rose and Alice are huddled together, and my beautiful, sweet wife is trying to comfort her mother, tears streaming down both their cheeks. When she finally looks up, a myriad of emotions cross her face, but I see relief in her eyes as she stands to run, flinging herself into my arms.

"Oh God, we could hear the gunshots through the vents and smell the smoke. I thought they were killing everyone. I was so scared. Are you all right?" she mumbles into my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'm okay. We're okay. I didn't know if the smoke got to you. But you're okay. You're both okay." I hold them tightly, just needing to feel them close. The weight of all that's happened finally hits me, and I fall to my knees, my family in my arms. Charlie's voice rises above the chatter in the room.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to get everybody upstairs and outside. With that door open, it just might draw smoke down here. I, for one, don't want to tempt fate."

"You okay to head up?" I ask softly, the room suddenly quiet with everyone moving to go upstairs.

"How bad is it?"

Blowing out a breath, I know I need to prepare her for what she's about to see. "It's not pretty. A lot has burned, and there are...casualties."

I feel her hold me tighter, and looking down, I see she's squeezing her eyes tight. "Do we know who yet?"

"No baby, we don't. As soon as I got away, I saw this damn house burning to the ground. I had to get you out." I wrap my arms tighter around her. "Now, come on upstairs, we need to get you guys out of here."

Holding her as close as I can while walking, I lead her up the stairs, whispering into her ear. "Try not to touch the walls or railing; they're still hot."

Once all of us have made it back outside, we all take in our surroundings. People are still rushing around, doing their best to either put out small fires or just keeping surrounding buildings wet so as not to catch the flames from a neighboring blaze.

"Carlisle, we're gonna need you and Esme at the clinic. We've already had several wounded brought in, and there may be more." Charlie's comment reminds me of the harsh reality that not everyone has been so lucky. When he walks over to Bella, he has regret in his eyes. "If we didn't need a doctor and I was sure that ventilation system was working properly, I would've just left you all down there. I can't even be sure all those assholes have been rounded up. I need you to stay with Edward, Bells, until we find out if we're still in danger."

"I will." Turning to me, she asks, "Can we go to the clinic? I'd like to help Carlisle and Esme if I can."

"Of course. I'm sure they'd appreciate the extra set of hands."

Walking the short distance to the clinic, our path is littered with smoldering fires and several bodies. The clean up is going to be immense, but looking over at my wife, cradling our son to her chest, I know we can get through this. Like I told her last night, we can rebuild anything, as long as we have each other.

Stepping into the clinic, we find complete chaos. Carlisle and Esme, along with Victoria and Lauren, are working alongside each other to try and sort out who needs attention, as this is the first mass casualty situation they've ever had to deal with here. Watching my uncle, I can see he's taking a moment to process things. When he finally snaps out of the semi-trance he was in, he starts barking orders. Getting Lauren's attention, he brings her over to Bella.

"Bella, Lauren, I need you to triage for us. Both of you have sufficient experience to know if a patient will survive his injuries. You're also both capable enough to treat the minor ones and get them out of here quickly." Looking down to the baby swaddled in his sling at Bella's chest, he glances at my wife. "Can you work while carrying him?"

I don't give her time to respond before jumping in. "I'll take him. She could do it, but I think she'll work faster without him."

"Thank you," she mumbles while struggling to remove the wrapped contraption from her chest. "He just ate a little while ago, and I changed his di-"

"I've got this, you go help. He'll be fine." With a quick kiss, she's off and into caretaker mode. I know she doesn't have any formal training, but she's worked in here for years and knows her way around the clinic.

Finding a quiet spot in the corner, away from the injured, I watch them all work. Watching her look over the men and women as they come in, assessing their injuries, I can see she's struggling to hold back her emotions. Every bed is full, so some are just lying on the floor, waiting for medical attention.

But when someone steps through the open door carrying one of the men who helped wreak havoc on our settlement, the room goes almost silent.

"What do we do with this one?" It's Sam who's brought him in, and it's obvious he's suffering from severe burns. Glancing at my wife, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Leave him outside," is Carlisle's gruff answer. "We don't have enough beds as it is. I won't waste it on one of them. They're the ones responsible for this madness." With that, he turns back to his patient.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" Bella's indignation is obvious. "He may be guilty of being a part of this, but he's still a human being!"

"Barely. Barely human, and I won't waste valuable resources on him. By the looks of it, he won't last very long anyway."

Not to be deterred, Bella squares her shoulders and storms out of the clinic, heading straight for the man lying on the ground. Walking to the open door, I can see that Sam must have just put him down and walked away.

Lowering herself to her knees, Bella reaches out to hold the man's hand, leaning closer to speak to him. Sitting there, holding his hand, murmuring words I can't hear, seeing the raw emotions playing out over her face, I see my wife with new eyes. All these months of arguing with her about her decisions to forgive Jacob, and now to watch her comfort a dying man, one that came here to destroy our lives, I see her for the woman she truly is. Her heart is so kind, so good, that she can see past the faults and mistakes people make, no matter how grave.

Hate and anger toward each other are what got us in this fucked up situation to begin with. So many years ago, one group of people felt they were better than the rest, and tried to eliminate the others. And out of the ugly ashes of that disaster, more men rose to try and take lives for themselves they didn't deserve; homes they didn't build, food they didn't plant.

Even with all they've done to try and destroy us, she sees this dying man before her as a human being and still has forgiveness in her heart. The world needs more people like Bella. There's no place in this new society of ours for revenge and retribution, hate and anger. If we're going to survive as the human race, we need to take a few notes from my wife and learn to look past each other's faults.

When the man's breaths lessen, and then stop altogether, Bella wipes a few tears from her cheeks and gets to her feet. Taking a step outside, I open my free arm to her, and she comes right to me.

"You okay?" I whisper into her hair.

"Yeah. I just don't think anyone deserves to die alone. I couldn't let him just die alone, Edward. You understand, don't you?" Looking up at me, her eyes are almost panicked waiting for my response.

"Of course." She settles into my side, snuggling closer as I kiss the side of her head. "I could see him trying to speak. What did he say to you?"

She's quiet for a moment, reaching over to stroke Miles' cheek. "He said he was sorry. That he didn't realize what they were coming here for until it was too late." Staring up at me, she continues. "They were promised a better life; food and shelter, things they didn't have in Chicago. He said he never wanted to hurt anyone." She chuckles a little. "Right before he took his last breath he joked that maybe he'd make it into heaven before the devil knew he was dead. I told him that he was forgiven. It's all I could do to give him some peace in his last moments."

"You amaze me every day, you know that?"

In typical Bella fashion, she ignores my comment. "I hope Carlisle isn't mad at me."

"Don't worry about my uncle. He'll get over it. If it's something you felt you needed to do, then you did the right thing, baby." Holding her closer, we walk back into the clinic hand in hand, to face whatever is to come, together.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, just one more chapter and an epilogue to go. Kinda sad to wrap this up, but it's time.**

 **Thanks to Gabby1017, LifeAndDeathLullabies and SarcasticBimbo for pre-reading, and to SunflowerFran for her magical red pen, though all remaining mistakes are mine. Also a thank you to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.**

 **Don't forget the Age of Edward 2017 contest will be open to submissions beginning August 1 through August 31. You can find the page here... u/9351628/Age-of-Edward-2017**

 **Also, there is something exciting happening over in Fran's FB group, Pay it Forward!**

 **"We would like to showcase a new writer … a newbie, each month and help them find their voice. We would get you started, make you feel comfortable with your story, show you the ropes, and then showcase you here when you are ready.**

 **Cold feet? We'll warm them.**

 **Afraid to take the plunge? We have a life preserver.**

 **No excuses, just do it.**

 **In the process of starting this for all new writers. Of, course we will also help other writers, too, if anyone needs help or is stuck.**

 **There will be a blog for the new stories once they're ready, and we will keep you posted.**

 **Spread the word."**

 **Send her a PM, or myself, and we'll help you get started!**

 **Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, and I'm sorry if I missed replying to any of them! Please know I read them all and they mean the world to me!**


	36. Chapter 23

…

Bella

…

The warmth surrounding me is the first thing I notice as I wake from my dreamless slumber. The next is the faint tracings of my husband's fingertips against my skin. Even though I've woken a few times through the night to feed Miles, I was able to help him find my breast and then drift back to sleep quickly. Neither of us could bear to put him in his cradle last night. I tried to, thinking Edward would want that, but he was the one to suggest he sleep with us. Relief doesn't begin to describe how I felt when he asked. Having my baby in my arms all night, all the while being surrounded by my husband's, was exactly what I needed after all I saw and experienced yesterday.

Opening my eyes, I'm met with Edward's lazy morning smile. He gets one in return as he reaches his bandaged hand over to push a stray lock of hair from my face.

"Morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Well enough. I'm pretty sore though. I think I need some more of that burn salve Carlisle used on me yesterday," he says quietly, trying not to wake Miles.

"We can go back down there after we eat."

"Think they'll need you again today?"

"Maybe," I say, kissing the top of Miles' head as he begins to stir. Images of yesterday flash through my mind; the injured coming into the clinic, the four more we lost after the last shot was fired and the last flame as it burned itself out.

Forty-seven.

I was told that's how many men and women from our settlement lost their lives in the attack. Nearly all twenty of the defenders patrolling the perimeter that night were lost and the rest of the forty-seven were killed either in the crossfire or from injuries relating to the fires. Watching them gather the bodies, identifying and sorting them was something I wish I could block from my mind.

Miles' grunting brings me from my memories.

"Well, hello little man." My smile is returned, in all its toothless glory. His innocent grin only brings tears to my eyes. Things could have gone so much differently, and this moment could have been stolen from us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward's soft voice brings my eyes to his.

"I just..." Sniffling, I wipe my eyes. "We could have lost so much."

"Shh, it's okay. It's over now." He gathers me into his arms, holding us close while I cry.

"Is it though? I mean, couldn't more people come for us? Will we ever really be safe?"

Edward blows out a breath, his uncertainty apparent. "I don't know baby. There's no way to know who else is out there. All we can do is live our lives and be ready to defend ourselves if we need to."

"It just seems so senseless. I mean, what was the point of it all? So many people lost their lives. And for what?" I look to my husband for answers I know he doesn't have. Miles' rooting around gets my attention, and I help him to latch on. Watching him, so content, so unaware of the evils of the world, I'm thankful he's too young to remember all that has happened.

I can't tell you how many times I've sent up a prayer of thanks that no children were harmed In the attack. Somehow, miraculously, they were all spared.

That's not to say that they weren't affected. They've all witnessed the horrible atrocities and can never unsee what they've seen. Many have lost parents; in some cases both, or the only one they had.

After Edward and I walked away from the remains of the burned out cabin, and went to the clinic, Emmett and Rosalie went off to fight the enemies still lurking in the shadows and to help find the injured and wounded. When they came across Quil Ateara's body, the frantic search to follow brought them to the swaddled, pink bundle in a basket left at the tree line. Claire Ateara died in childbirth several months ago, during the weeks after I was taken. She had given birth to little Emily, who was now an orphan.

Being the one to find her, Rose wouldn't let anyone else hold her unless absolutely necessary. Even when she brought her to the clinic, we had to do most of her exam while in Rose's arms. Because of the chaos and work that had to be done, she and Emmett were given the okay to take her home, suspending the stipulation that they be married before they would be considered eligible to adopt.

After we've dressed for the day, and had a small breakfast, Miles seems ready for a nap. Laying him in his cradle, I kiss his head, and pull his blanket up tucking it around him. Walking out to the main room, Edward has stoked the fire and is waiting for me on the sofa.

"Did he go down without any trouble?"

"He did," I say as I snuggle into his side. His arm wrapping around my shoulder, we both stare at the dancing flames, reflecting. His undamaged fingertips dance along my arm, and seeing the bandages on his other hand make me thankful that was the only serious injury he suffered while trying to get to us. We hadn't even realized it had been burned until we had been at the clinic for a few hours. When Miles needed a diaper change, Edward removed his gloves and found that the fingers on one of his hands, had all been burned through the fabric. Apparently, they weren't as thick as he thought.

Sitting here in our home counting my blessings while lost in my own thoughts, his voice almost startles me.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" I ask, looking up into his concerned eyes.

"You need to know, but I don't know _how_ to tell you..."

"Just tell me," I say, reaching up to brush my hand along his jaw, resting it against his cheek.

"I know we didn't talk much about what happened with Aro, but there was a point when Jasper, your dad, and I were gagged and tied to chairs, and I didn't know if we'd get loose."

Gasping, I cover my mouth, tears springing to my eyes; visions of my husband, my father, my friend, all tied down, unable to fight for their lives. Not able to look me in the eyes, Edward's head is bowed while retelling his story.

"Jasper and your dad got themselves untied just before a group of our own people stormed the room. I almost had the ropes off when Aro decided to hold his gun to my head."

"Oh God." The tears I had been trying to hold at bay begin to stream down my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm okay." He wraps me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "We know how it ends, I'm okay."

"What happened?" I ask in a raspy voice.

"Well, he fired."

Looking up with shock on my face, I question him without words.

"It just so happens that someone rushed at him right at the moment he fired, so the bullet just barely grazed me," he says, pointing out the angry, blistered, red skin of his ear.

"Who was it? The one that pushed him away, I mean."

"It was Jacob."

There's a sinking feeling in my gut of knowing before I ask what the outcome was.

"What happened next?" Waiting with bated breath, I can see the answer in his eyes.

"They fought, and ... Aro got the upper hand and fired his gun again."

I close my eyes, waiting for him to say the words.

"I got myself free just fast enough to grab the gun I had strapped to my leg. I put a bullet between his eyes when he turned around to face me ... to kill me." He takes a breath, blowing it out. "Bella, Jacob died saving my life, and I don't know how to feel about that."

I snuggle in tight against him, staring blankly at the flickering flames. So many thoughts and feelings are running through my head. I'm angry that these men came to our home to take what wasn't theirs, I'm sad that Billy lost his son, I'm thankful that my husband is alive, and I'm ashamed that I'm relieved it was Jacob and not Edward who lost his life.

"You okay?" he asks quietly. I'm silent for a while before I speak again.

"I think so. I just need time to decide how I feel about all of this," I whisper.

"Me too, baby, me too." Kissing the side of my head, we just sit together in silence, watching the fire, waiting for our son to wake.

* * *

Walking into town is sobering. Last night, we were both so tired after leaving the clinic, we stumbled home in a daze, not really taking in all the damage to the buildings. All in all, we didn't lose as many as was feared. Once the flames died down, they were able to assess the damage. I heard that the main house, the soldier's hut, and nearly twenty homes were lost or severely damaged. Also, several of the storefronts along with one of the buildings that housed the chickens were razed by the flames. Some of the birds were able to escape to the gated, free-range area outside, as the fire got closer. Even with all that, things could have been so much worse.

But hearing it and seeing it are two different things. Our block of homes was spared, but others weren't. Some blocks are completely gone, while others are untouched. There seems to be no rhyme or reason for the buildings that were chosen to be set on fire.

Seeing the center of town is shocking, too. On one side of the path, the storefronts are all burned, while the other side is fine. So many of the things we've come to depend on are now gone. I can only hope that those who worked in these spaces are okay. The fact that they chose to attack us in the night is somewhat comforting, knowing that the workers would have been in their homes and relatively safe. But after seeing the state of some of the homes, I don't find much comfort.

The clinic is busy with many people who have come back for follow-up care or medications. Catching sight of us walking in, Victoria's tired eyes find ours.

"Oh good! Have you come back to help? We really could use an extra hand."

"Have you been here all night," I ask as I remove my coat, hanging it on a hook.

"I have, and I'm about to drop if I'm being completely honest."

"I didn't realize someone was here around the clock. I'm so sorry, Victoria! I would have come back earlier to relieve you if I had known."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she says with a wave of her hand. "You've got that adorable little angel that needed a good night's rest. But," she says standing from her seat at the desk, "since you're here now, I'm going to get some sleep. Lauren came in a few hours ago," she says, pointing to the young lady in question. "So, you should be all right until Carlisle and Esme get back."

"Oh, where are they," I ask, looking around the clinic, surprised they're not here.

"Well, Charlie came in here about an hour ago asking for them to come to the community building. There's going to be some kind of impromptu trial for all the people they rounded up last night. He said he wouldn't keep them any longer than necessary."

Glancing back at Edward who's been quiet up until now, he looks torn; as if he doesn't know if he should stay with me, or if he should go help, or at least witness what's happening at the community building. Making eye contact with me, I try to convey that I'm okay with him going.

"You'll be all right if I go?"

"Yes. I know you want to be there," I say, stepping into his arms, giving him a hug, Miles nestled between us.

"And you'll be okay with the baby here?"

"We'll be fine. Go."

With a final kiss, he's out the door. Turning on my heels, I focus on the patients looking for relief.

"All right, Victoria, where do you need me?"

* * *

The surviving intruders were all gathered and given a chance to plead their cases. It did them no good; the people of the settlement ... our people ... were calling for vengeance. The remaining men were all executed and buried in a mass grave. Even hearing it recalled was too much for me. I felt like I'd never cried so much as I did those days and weeks following the attack. Those days were filled with funerals and sad goodbyes. So many senseless deaths; so many orphaned children, so much destruction. And for what? I'm not sure I'll ever understand it or the reasons I was given. I want nothing more than to put those dark days behind us. But I fear I'll never really recover from it completely.

But today? Today is a happy day. Watching Rosalie try to get ready for her wedding while caring for her six-month-old daughter is making me smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her?"

"Yes... No... I don't know. I can't help it, Bella; I don't want to hand her off to anyone. I can barely stand to let Emmett hold her, and he's her..." She looks at me, her face conflicted as if she's unable to say the words out loud, that she and Emmett are now Emily's parents.

"Her daddy. It's okay, you know." I walk over, sitting next to her on the bench in their bedroom. "I think Quil and Claire would be thrilled to know that Emily found such a loving family to care for her. I know I would, if it had been me that left Miles behind," I say softly. "You have so much love in your heart to give, Rose. She's a very lucky little girl."

"No, I'm the lucky one," she whispers, looking down into the face of a sleeping Emily. "I never thought I'd get the chance to be a mother. I know it's silly, but I just don't want to miss anything." With a resigned sigh, she angles her arms in my direction. "Okay, here. It's not like I can carry her down the aisle with me anyway. Besides, what kind of mom would I be if I kept her from her Aunt Bella?" she says with a teary wink.

Taking the sleeping angel from her, I hold her close, wondering how my own little man is doing with his daddy. Deciding I'm probably better off not knowing, I help Rose finish getting dressed. The gown Alice was able to make in the final weeks of her pregnancy is stunning. The strapless gown is simple, but elegant, and holding a cluster of sunflowers, Rose looks like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Ready to become Mrs. McCarty?" I ask her.

"Lead the way!" She says with a bright smile, her bouquet held out, pointing the way.

The ceremony takes place in the same clearing ours was, over a year ago. The only difference is the color of the summer blooms. Gone are the yellow daffodils of spring; in their place clusters of blue and purple June wildflowers. Because of all the sadness of the last few months, Emmett and Rose chose to have a large ceremony, inviting not just close family and friends, but the entire settlement.

Watching them say their vows, I smile through happy tears. It's taken so much to get to this point. Three months of rebuilding, erecting new sections of the walls surrounding our home, working furiously in the fields so we would have enough food to feed us all in the coming months. So much of our stored rations were destroyed in the fires, and we needed to build them up again, and we will. But watching them recite their vows, proclaiming their love for one another, it feels as if it's a celebration for all of us. We've survived, and in many ways, we're stronger as a group.

Looking past the bride and groom, my husband stands as Emmett's best man. Dressed in his suit, looking far too handsome for his own good, he looks back at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I can feel my cheeks heat when he shoots me a wink coupled with his trademark smirk. He caught me just before he walked me down the aisle, whispering all sorts of naughty things he wanted to do to me when we get home tonight.

Smiling, I shake my head, trying to focus on the beautiful ceremony unfolding in front of us. Turning slightly, I scan the crowd. Miles is sitting on my mother's lap, all smiles and clapping his chubby, little hands whenever Emmett draws a laugh from the crowd. Emily is in Esme's arms, getting the attention only a doting grandma would give. To say Emmett, Rosalie, and Emily were all adopted by the Cullens would be an apt way to describe how they've been accepted as part of our extended family.

I see Jasper and Alice, cradling days old Isla Marie, named after her grandfather, Carlisle, and myself. Alice still looks worn from the delivery, but she insisted she be here to see our friends on their special day.

I also spot Phil and Sue in the crowd. Dressed in their best, I can see from where I'm standing that Phil is uncomfortable in what he dubbed his 'fancy clothes.' I snicker when I see Sue smack his hand away from adjusting his tie once more. After the dust had settled, Dad went to meet with them, reasoning that moving to the settlement was in their best interests. Learning that Jacob wouldn't be joining them, and that we couldn't really spare any manpower, they conceded that they were getting on in years, and the demands of the farm were getting to be too much. They were able to move into one of the recently rebuilt cabins, and they couldn't be happier.

Mr. Webber's voice pulls my attention back to the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Emmett waggles his eyebrows and quite literally sweeps Rose off her feet for the kiss to end all kisses, all to the cheers, applause, and whistles from the crowd. Laughter bubbles out of me, and I can't remember the last time I felt so carefree. When they finally come up for air, Emmett helps Rose steady herself on her feet, and they walk back down the aisle, his arm wrapped around her, high-fiving and fist bumping on their way.

"Mrs. Masen, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the festivities?" Edward asks, extending his arm.

"That would be lovely, Mr. Masen."

"The loveliest thing here today is you," he says quietly, kissing me quickly as we follow the bride and groom toward the reception.

"You sweet-talker. I wouldn't let Rose hear you say that if I were you," I tease.

"I'm not scared of her."

But the way he glances in Rose's direction tells me otherwise. I laugh, pulling him along. "Come on, I want to dance tonight."

And dance we do. We dance so late into the evening, Mom and I decide it's best to take Miles home with her and put him down to sleep. Promising to be back before he needs to nurse again, I send him off with a few extra kisses. The next few hours are spent dancing, talking with friends, and enjoying the warm summer evening. We're so caught up in the festivities, we don't see James and Victoria approach.

"Masen," James says, his hand stretched out to shake Edward's.

"James. Are you guys having a good time?"

"We are," he says, pulling Victoria closer, a smile on his face. "We wanted to come and say goodbye too."

"Goodbye?" I ask. "Where are you going?"

"We're headed back to California. This wasn't supposed to be permanent, and we're needed back home. Now that we have a better idea of what all those assholes were up to, we're planning on trying to liberate the other settlements. Well, at this point you should probably call them camps."

"So you'll be traveling that far east?" Even I can hear the surprise in my voice.

"East, south; wherever we're needed."

"Damn. Hope you've got a good pair of boots," Edward jokes, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well, yes, we do," he says with a chuckle. "But we're actually in the planning stages of getting the railways open and running again. We had a few working on it before we left Cali, and I'm hoping that it'll soon be feasible. Who knows, maybe we'll be back through here someday." The look in his eye is wistful, knowing that it's more than likely a pipe dream.

"Maybe, some day." Edward reaches out for another handshake, getting a hug in return. "Thanks for all your help these last few months. Maybe we'll cross paths, you never know."

"I'm going to miss you," Victoria says through a watery smile. She and I have grown rather close these last few months working so closely in the clinic.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I pull her into a hug. "But, we can write, can't we?"

"Of course. Even if we're traveling, we'll try to stay in touch. You take care of yourself, Bella, and that adorable baby of yours too."

"I will." I whisper into her ear, "And don't give up hope on that dream for you two either. Em and Rose got their happily ever after, so it could happen for you."

She nods as she pulls away. "Thank you. But I'm happy that we have each other," she says, glancing over at James. "Hoping for anything more would just be greedy," she says with a smile.

With another round of hugs and handshakes, they walk away into the dimming light of the evening.

"Wow, did you know they were headed back?" I ask Edward.

"No," he says, leading us to the edge of the festivities where we're able to find a quiet spot under a tree overlooking one of the fields. Pulling me close, we stand, my back to his chest, my head tucked under his chin. Looking toward the west, the sun has begun its journey to the other side of the world. "I had heard they would be leaving soon, that they'd maybe even be taking a few people with them to head east to fight, but I didn't know when."

"Wait, people are leaving us? Can we afford that? Losing defenders, I mean?" I ask, looking up at him.

"We'll be all right. After everything that happened, a lot of people wanted extra training, so even if we don't have as many _official_ defenders, we now have a lot more trained people living here."

"They didn't ask you to go, did they?" I ask, almost panicked.

"No baby. I'm not leaving your side ever again if I can help it."

"Good," I whisper as I reach up on tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips. Turning back to watch the sun dip below the horizon, I settle back into his chest.

Looking over the fields that are bursting with life, I see our rebirth. The burned out buildings were cleared, and much of the remains were used to amend the soil as it was planted, feeding the plants. Seeing it now, I'd have to say it's the most robust looking crop we've had in years. It's amazing to me that new life can grow from such destruction. My gaze travels in the direction of the plot where most of the victims of the attack are buried, and I say a silent thank you.

I say a thank you to Quil, who thought to hide his baby girl so Rose and Emmett could find her and become her family.

I say a thank you to all the men and women who fought so hard to defend our home, but lost their lives in the process.

And I say a thank you to Jacob. Without his sacrifice, I wouldn't be standing here in the arms of my husband, soaking up all the love he has to give me.

"Ready to head back?" His voice is nearly as soft as his kisses to my neck.

"Yeah." I turn my head to look into his beautiful green eyes. "Think we can get in one more dance before we head home and get our son?"

"I think that could be arranged," he says with a smirk. "I'd dance with you till sunrise if I could." Turning me in his arms, he pulls me close, his arms going around my waist. He must see in my eyes where my mind has been because I can see the questioning in his own. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just..." My gaze goes back to where all the lost are resting. "We've lost so much, but I feel like we're stronger now. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," he whispers. "We did lose a lot, but Bella," he says, tilting my chin to look at him. "We also stood up and fought for our home, and we won. Of course, we're going to feel stronger."

"Do you think we'll ever have to fight again?" I think that fear will always be in the back of my mind.

"Well, if we do, we'll know how strong we really are. We won't let anyone take this life from us. Now, enough with the heavy. I do believe you promised me another dance."

Our dance under the stars was the perfect end to a nearly perfect day. We celebrated love, life, and family; things I will never again take for granted. Our future may be uncertain, but I do know for sure that my friends, my family, and my love, will be by my side every step of the way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's just about it for my little tale. There will be an epilogue next week that will give us a glimpse into the future for these two, as well as the rest of the gang. It's been a fantastic experience to share this with all of you, and I can't express enough how much your support of my first story has meant.**

 **As always, thanks go to Gabby1017, LifeAndDeathLullabies, and SarcasticBimbo for pre-reading, and to SunflowerFran for wielding her magical red pen and making my words pretty. All remaining mistakes are mine. And thank you to 2brown-eyes for my lovely banner.**

 **Lots of exciting things are coming up. The Age of Edward 2017 will begin accepting submissions on 8/1, so be sure to check it out. The link was in last week's author's note.**

 **And over in Fran's Facebook group, Pay it Forward, she's offering assistance to new writers. If you've been thinking about posting, but need some guidance, tips, or just the extra support the group is known for, contact either her or myself through PM, and we'll be happy to help get you started!**

 **Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews; they mean the world to me!**


	37. Epilogue

**Fifteen years later**

…

Bella

…

"Miles Anthony Masen! Please, for the love of God, leave your sister alone!" My exasperation can be heard clear across the yard as my not so little children do their best to annoy each other. Miles is relentless with his teasing Elizabeth about her adorable crush on Benjamin. They've all been friends since their early days, but as they get older, I can see them beginning to pair off; the boys sticking together more now that the girls don't look so much like little girls anymore. I watch Isla grab Elizabeth's hand, pulling her away from the confrontation as the kicks low in my belly demand my attention.

"Are you anxious to go and cause trouble too?" I ask the squirming lump under my shirt. With my thirty-fifth birthday coming this fall, I thought our baby making days were drawing to a close, but low and behold, what I thought were the early stages of menopause was actually another blessing for our family.

After Elizabeth was born thirteen years ago, we decided to wait to have more children. We were lucky enough not to have any surprises. But, after we decided to try one more time, years passed, and...nothing. I was worried that we wouldn't be having any more. After so long of not getting pregnant, and my cycle being so sporadic, we didn't actively do anything to prevent it, thinking nature was deciding for us. But, when I woke up two years ago vomiting when no one else had been sick, I knew something was off.

Edward was ecstatic, but I was terrified. It had been so long since I'd had Elizabeth, that in some ways it felt as if we were starting all over. But, thankfully, little Jackson Charles' delivery went smoothly, and our bouncing baby boy was born with no complications. Thinking we were lucky to conceive him, _this_ pregnancy came as a complete surprise.

Turning, I walk back inside, I'm intent on folding the rest of the laundry since it's my only day off from the clinic this week. With Esme getting older, and so many grandchildren to enjoy, she's taken a step back from her nursing duties, leaving myself and Lauren to take up the slack. She's come a long way from the starry-eyed girl she was so many years ago; now a wife and mother herself.

Earlier, Miles and Benny being chased by Elizabeth, Isla, and Emily sent chaos running through the house, waking Jack from his afternoon nap, and disturbed the piles I had neatly stacked on the table; the table that now resides in my newly expanded dining room.

When the children started getting older, needing more space and privacy, we were allowed to add on to our cabin. The two extra spaces for Miles and Elizabeth's rooms may be small, but the difference it's made to our living space has been amazing. Let's just say the teenage years are proving to be...demanding. Jackson still sleeps in our room, but soon, Miles will be moving his things into the loft, and Jack will take his room. It's a challenge to raise a large family in a small space, but we're making it work.

The heavy footsteps on the front porch get my attention, as my handsome husband walks through the door, a large crate in his hands, and a smile on his face. He looks tired, but happy, having just returned from a three-day trip to help unload the train bringing supplies to the depot to the north.

"Hello, beautiful," he says as he walks in, kissing me as he passes.

"Hello to you too, handsome. How did it go?"

He stops to kiss Jack on the top of his head, getting a smile in return, and an excited, "Da da!"

"Hey, buddy. Were you a good boy for Mommy while I was gone?"

"Uh huh," he says with a smile, nodding his head, seemingly proud of himself.

"That's good." Turning back to me, he finally gets around to answering my question. "Things were good. We didn't have any surprises, so that's always a positive thing. Where do you want this?" he asks, seeing the folded clothes on the table.

"Um, on the workbench?"

Setting it down, he begins to go through the things he's brought home. I see him remove what looks like some of our normal rations from the market, along with a few things I don't recognize as our usual fare. Peaches, two large grapefruits, and two papayas come out of the box, making my eyes go wide.

"Was today's shipment from the Florida settlement?" I ask excitedly.

When James mentioned reviving the railways all those years ago, we all hoped that it would help in the efforts to liberate all those in the eastern settlements under the control of power-hungry madmen. It took years to accomplish, and many lives were lost, but eventually, it happened. Each and every organized settlement is now under the control of its residents. Many of the smaller, individual groups are out there, but they seem to be self-sufficient. There haven't been any conflicts in years.

"It did. And somehow, it arrived just an hour before the train from the south."

My eyes nearly bug out of my head, spying the bunch of bananas he pulls from the crate. Just after our settlement was attacked, we learned that our Mexican neighbors made contact with the one in Texas. They began trading, and once the railroads were operational and open to moving goods, that trade was expanded to everyone.

"Oh, did any avocados come this time? Those were so good!" I must look and sound like an excited little girl because Edward just laughs at me.

"No, baby. I don't think they're in season yet. Hopefully in a few months." He leans over to kiss me on the forehead as I inch closer trying to get a peek at what else he's hiding.

"But I won't be craving them in a few months," I say with a pathetic pout.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there was something special from Florida this time," he says, putting a small sack of oranges on the table.

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" I say excitedly, grabbing it from him. "How many did you get me?" I ask, digging through the sack.

"Well, there's enough for everyone in the settlement to have one, but this batch was sent specifically to you from Victoria. I think there's a letter in there, too."

Counting the oranges, it looks as though there must be more than a dozen here. Her letter is nestled between the pieces of fruit, and I grab it to see what she has to say about their new home. They settled in Florida about three years ago, and the constant sunshine seems to make her happy. Grabbing an orange and her letter, I head back outside and settle into the swing that Edward added to the porch several years ago.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I hope my letter finds you well, and that you're taking care of yourself and the newest little Masen you're growing! With your last letter, you said you were still being plagued with morning sickness. Hopefully, things are calming down where that is concerned. You also mentioned the navel oranges that came from our neck of the woods with the last shipment were something you loved and craved after they all ran out, so I hope you enjoy the Valencia oranges I sent this time. Though, they might be better suited for juicing._

 _So, I hope you get along with the men and women who came along with our shipment this time around. A few are coming to help with the new building projects, but there's also a pair coming primarily to help in the clinic. When word got back to us that Carlisle was hoping to scale back his hours, and possibly retire in the next few years, two of the trainees here jumped at the chance to come there._

 _Dawson and Anna both have a lot of experience, but we've got too many cooks in the kitchen, so to speak. The settlement here has grown so quickly, we seem to have gained twice as many trained medical professionals as we need. Now, they're young and don't have an 'old world' education, but they've trained alongside our best doctors and nurses and know their way around herbal and osteopathic medicine. Oh, and Anna specializes in midwifery, so that should serve you well. They're both down to earth and work well with others. I hope they'll be a good addition to the clinic. But, by the way you tell it, maybe hospital is a better way to describe it. I was so excited to hear about the expansion and new wing!_

 _James and I have sad, but exciting news of our own. We've been caring for a pair of little girls... sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, whose mother, Sarah, passed away last month. They're pretty sure it was cancer. Anyway, their dad died when they were tiny, so it was just the three of them until she got sick. I was involved in treating her, and we grew pretty close over the months. Since she didn't have any other family, she asked if the girls could stay with us until she got better, and of course, we couldn't say no. Then, when we realized she wasn't going to improve, she insisted we keep them._

 _Bella, they're amazing. They're six and nine, and just perfect. It's like they were meant for us. Sarah was such an amazing woman to trust us with her girls, and I feel so blessed. After all this time, I finally got my babies._

 _We had hoped to come that way for a visit soon, with the railways being open for travel now, but I think it may be a while before they're ready to go that far from home. I'm hoping they'll continue to adjust. They've done so well already, I just don't want to do anything to stop their progress._

 _Take care of yourself, and enjoy the last few months of pregnancy. I'll try to write again soon, and I'll be waiting to hear about how you and yours are doing._

 _Much love,_

 _Victoria_

"Well, what's new in Florida, except for the orange harvest?" Edward asks, settling in next to me on the swing, Jack on his lap, his arm resting behind me, fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

"They've got two little girls living with them. Their mom died last month, and she wanted James and Victoria to raise them."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. So many years they wanted a family, and now they've got one." Leaning into Edward's side, I watch our own children playing in the yard, joined by neighboring friends and cousins, and smile. I know that James and Victoria will give them the home they need. They may have been seen as odd when they lived here, because of their reasons for being sent; to gather information. But after getting to know them, I know Rachel and Rebecca will be so loved.

"So, how are you feeling today? Are the kids giving you trouble?"

"Nah, I'm good. They've been testing my patience, especially Miles. I can't wait until they start school next month." Another bonus of the open railways has been the influx of new teachers that have been sent our way. We even had one arrive a few years back that began teaching the older children college level lessons; something I missed out on in my younger years.

Our daughter catches my attention, giving her big brother a confused look as he sweet talks Tia. "I'm just waiting until Elizabeth figures out he has a crush on little Tia Cheney, then the tables will be turned," I say with a little giggle.

"Oh man, no. I'm not ready for that, Bella," he groans.

"Well, he _is_ fifteen. He's every bit as handsome as his father, so it's only a matter of time before we're knee deep in girls and heartbreak." I can't stop the giggles from bubbling out of me, seeing his expression.

"Yeah, well, you're the nurse, so I'm leaving the birds and the bees talk up to you."

"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Masen. I don't mind talking to him, but you're going to be in on it. But," I say with a sigh, "I think we might have a little time yet."

We're quiet, enjoying the uncharacteristic warmth of the late spring day. I look over at Edward, seeing the man he's grown into, he's every bit as beautiful as the day we met. Other than the slight graying at his temples, and the laugh lines around his eyes, he still takes my breath away.

"What?" he asks, catching me staring.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head, embarrassed at being caught. Quickly needing to change the subject, I ask about Miles being assigned to a job this coming summer.

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I was asked to go on a coastal pick up later this summer, and I thought it would be good to bring him with me. It should be soon after the baby is born, so I need you to tell me if it's okay."

Every other month or so, a group travels by train to the coast, picking up supplies brought over on large ships from places beyond the Pacific Ocean, and loading our own goods to send back. Restoring trade has been such a help, as other nations, while affected by the original outbreak of the virus, seemed to better deal with the resulting fallout. Many of their governments and economic systems suffered like ours did, but they were quicker to recover.

Our neighbors to the north were hesitant to make contact for many years. Apparently, the Canadians were afraid that our government, being largely responsible for the original outbreak, was still in control. With no communications, they had no way to know that things had collapsed so quickly. We're all still cautious, but so far trading has benefitted us all.

"That should be fine. I'll just make sure I've got some extra help with this little guy," I say as I tickle Jack's tummy, making him giggle. "And Elizabeth will be a big help this time, too. She was helpful with him, and that was two years ago."

"I just hate leaving you for that long. The last time it was close to two weeks."

"I know, but it would be good for the two of you to spend that time together. Maybe it'll give him a better idea of what it's like to be a defender; help him decide if he wants to do that or work in the fields."

While the idea of my son training to fight and use weapons scares me, I know it's more of a precaution than anything. It's been over a decade since there was even a threat of danger here.

"There's something else we need to talk about."

"What?"

"Well, your dad has been talking a lot lately about retiring, spending more time with your mom and the grandkids, or at least handing over the reins to someone else, and uh, he said that I was his first choice to replace him."

"Oh." I'm quiet, thinking of all the sacrifices we'd have to make as a family since so much of Edward's time would be needed to take on that new responsibility.

"I told him that I'd have to discuss it with you first. And it would have to go to a vote anyway. I'm not sure if there is anyone else who wants the job, but it would be open to any of the defenders." He's quiet, letting me think, not pushing me for an answer I don't yet have. "I know it would be a lot to ask of you, so I won't do it unless you're okay with it."

"Jasper and Emmett don't want the job?"

"They haven't said much. I think they both know how much Charlie wants me, so they've both been pretty quiet. Besides, I'm not sure Jasper has the time," he says with a chuckle.

Jasper and Alice have been very... _prolific_ in growing their family. After Isla was born, seven more Whitlock children made an appearance over the years. You'd think that such a tiny woman would have a difficult time with childbirth, but not Alice; she's able to pop them out in a matter of hours, hardly breaking a sweat. And it's a good thing, too, because she's expecting baby number nine any day. The additions on their own home saw their cabin grow not only out, but up; a second full story added after their twins arrived, babies number five and six.

Emmett and Rose never were able to have any biological children, but their daughter, Emily, is such a beautiful, mild-mannered young lady. Emmett was always a jokester, a prankster, but with having that little girl to raise, we've seen a completely new side to him over the last fifteen years. And Rose has blossomed in the role of motherhood. Her brash, no-nonsense side has softened, though she _is_ the disciplinarian in their house.

"I know it's something you would be good at, and we need someone capable to fill my dad's shoes," I say with a small smile in his direction. "Yes, it would be a lot, so maybe we can think it over for a few days?"

"Of course. He's thinking that maybe late this fall he'll be ready to put it to a vote, so we've got time."

When Jack starts squirming on Edward's lap, he helps him down, and our little man starts pulling on Edward's hand, wanting to go play with the big kids.

"All right, little man. Let Daddy give Mommy one more kiss. I haven't seen her in three whole days." Turning his head to look at me, I see a playful look in his eyes. "And he _really_ missed her." Bending down, he brings his free hand to my face, pushing a stray lock of my hair from my eyes and behind my ear. Bringing his lips to mine, his kiss is soft, sweet, and full of the promise of things to come. Pulling back, he places one more lingering kiss to my forehead. "Tonight," he whispers.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I say softly, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Good." Standing, he helps our son one step at a time off the porch, slowly, carefully. When they finally reach the ground safely, he looks back up at me, a smile on his face. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Satisfied with my response, he leads Jack to where the other children are playing a game of tag. Watching him run and play with them, trying to include a two-year-old in the games teenagers play, it strikes me that this life I have, while it may not always be perfect, it's ours. It was a hard-won fight, but we were able to keep the lives and home we built. We're growing and expanding, achieving more every day, and I hope that my children have even more opportunities than we've had. But, what I wish for them, above all else, is the same unending happiness we have.

We're stronger because of what we've been through, so, our happiness has been earned. We literally rose out of the ashes of disaster, twice, and we're stronger because of it. We really were, forged by fire.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I can't believe this is really over! I'm sending a big thank you to each and every one of you for your unending support of my first fic! It's been an amazing experience. Just yesterday I found out that Forged By Fire made the FicDive of the Year top 10 list! I'm honored that it made the list, and shared it with so many amazing stories and talented ladies! Unbelievable!**

 **I'd like to thank all of my girls for their input, suggestions, and endless encouragement.**

 **Gabby1017... Your positivity is simply unmatched in this fandom, and without your gentle nudging, I would never have posted this.**

 **Life and Death's Lullabies... While you found your way to me a bit later, your enthusiasm is infectious, and your support and friendship means the world to me!**

 **SarcasticBimbo... What can I say? You rock! Your rec was one of my first, and it means so very much to me! The late night chat sessions helped me work out a few foggy details, and you helped make this story that much better.**

 **2brown-eyes... Lovely in its simplicity, your making my very first banner was so very special, and I appreciate your help.**

 **SunflowerFran... What can I say? I'm your troubled child... The one that never listens... But, please know that your help and guidance means the world to me. I'm so lucky to have you as my beta, but blessed to call you a friend.**

 **I'm off for a bit to soak up some rays on the beach in a few days, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to respond to reviews, but I will as soon as I can. With the school year beginning just days after we return, things will be a bit crazy here for a while, so my next story will begin posting just a little later than I had originally planned. But it should begin posting on 8/22. Check out my FB group page, Sunshine Fics for exclusive teasers and snippets of coming projects.**

 **Huge hugs and heartfelt thanks to all of you for making this story and the experience so great!**


End file.
